Violet Illusion
by LadyMisaga
Summary: Even for the greatest of warriors, or the greatest of people its still difficult to chose between honor among society or honesty with yourself. Foes can be conquered, but what if the only thing holding you back is yourself? Yaoi. NaruSasuNaru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. He's stingy and just won't share, so I can only use my imagination and come up with Fan Fics. (Cause I can't draw.) Therefore, I'm only borrowing his characters for creative purposes. How's that for a disclaimer? lol**

_A/N: I've been itching to write a Samurai story, so here it is. ^^ I was reminded by the idea and inspired by_ **fallenkarma on Y!Gal_,_**_ who drew a beautiful picture of Naruto and Sasuke in a Samurai setting. So yeah, this story is dedicated to her._

_  
Madness is like gravity all it needs is a little push. -The Joker from Dark Knight_

**  
Prologue**

_1225 Kamakura, Japan  
_

The Daimo sat in his courtyard upon a bench looking blankly across the grass and trees the tastefully decorated the courtyard. He was lost in his thoughts of who would be coming to join him in his estate soon, whether he or his family wished him to. He'd watched the pale youth grow up into the fine young man he was today, watched from afar not wishing to have to converse with the boys family. He was fully aware of the distaste the mother and elder brother held for him and how very much they wished to not hand over the boy.

But the father and other clansmen were unhesistant at the time when he told them he would continue to bestow upon them his generosity should they ensure that the boy were given to him as his servant and personal body guard when he came of age. The Daimo was no fool, he knew that the young man was proud, strong, and possessed an inner strength that would not be dominated or overlooked. He was skilled, talented, and the older he got the more the clansmen seemed to regret their decision to let him go. Though they never voiced how truly magnificent the training warrior was, it was obvious in the intensity of which they would watch him train.

Such a graceful warrior, he could dance the dance of death flawlessly as though he was born to be a warrior; every movement he made had purpose and was not wasted or overexerted. Every curve of the weapon in the air whispered longingly as though his ancestors whispered through them. He was precise and only his elder brother stood a chance at sparring against him. He had seen the two ravens sparing, they both seemed to be in a world of their own, a world no one could break through or reach them at.

Their movements were quick, steady, confident, calculating and fluid. He'd been in awe as he watched the two spar once before while he was paying visit to the village to see the young mans' progression. The boys father had told him that his elder son and one of their servants were the ones to train him. As he watched the two spar in silence he noticed that there was something more to the younger ones' movements, a different technique and such intensity in those burning black eyes. He'd been only twelve years old then and since that moment, the very brief time that the younger ravens' eyes had looked up from having sensed the Daimo's intense gaze he wanted him even more. He wanted those intense eyes upon him, wanted that gorgeous, perfect boy; nearly celestial in his level of skill, his measure of beauty and grace, and the intelligence that showed in everything he did.

He wanted to own something so rare and powerful, and he would, at all costs. If he had to burn that damned village the boy lived in to the ground, destroy his family and clan to keep them from stopping him getting his prize for the peace, comfort, and wealth he provided them with, then that would be a small price to pay. He did not worry over tarnishing the young man, over twisting his heart, mind, and soul. He longed to over power such a person, someone so strong would be a glorious person to overpower, to own.

The Daimo stood, it was only one week from the young mans' thirteenth birthday, the summer heat would be hard to travel in and they would have to wait until the time was best should they leave early. But he had a feeling that the mother and brother were at least planning something, the silver haired servant that worked for the family was also one to be concerned with. He turned and saw that his personal servant stood at the end of the courtyard waiting patiently for him.

"Yakushi prepare the horses, we leave for Kurume at once."

Yakushi nodded, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Yakushi was a pale young man, he was only in his late teens and had silver hair and navy blue eyes that looked black most of the time. As his personal servant he was usually dressed in a dark purple haori and dark gray hakama's and wore his shoulder length hair tied back in a low pony tail. He was loyal to the Daimo due to the fact that the paler, older man had saved his life and offered to help him become useful once his entire family was wiped out by the ruling Emperor's forces. The Daimo had long black hair, dark yellow eyes, ghostly pale skin, and many would consider him to appear more feminine than masculine considering his lengthy slim build. But it was often seen that regardless of having servants and guards, he could defend himself and was quite the dangerous man to have as an enemy.

It was his reputation for having only young men as personal servants and that he often displayed a possessive watch over his personal servants that earned him a suspicion among others. No one could prove any of their suspicions as his home was heavily guarded by disguised warriors and shinobi to protect his privacy as well as his fortune. One thing was for certain to all the citizens within the village, the Daimo was a vile, twisted, and powerful man and it was foolish to cross him should you wish to continue living or not become nothing more than a street dweller. Though many detested him, none could say anything about him because he was a close friend of the Emperor's and it was known that he was an accomplished doctor and scientists and had served the Emperor on many occasions to earn his trust as well as to get on the Emperor's good side. His transgressions were overlooked because of his service and his wealth often bought anyone of the authority so that they would turn a blind eye to anything he did that anyone else found distasteful or disgraceful.

Many would never admit, but the rumors of him bringing one of the Uchiha clan was something everyone was curious about. It was said that the Uchiha clan possessed rare and unique abilities and were a powerful, skilled, and illustrious clan. Their beauty, their skill, and their intellect was said to be breathtaking, astounding, and stunning. Many of the women were anxious to see the young man the Daimo was bringing back as payment for his services to the clan, the men wished to see if the clan was truly as powerful as everyone said. So when Orochimaru set out with a number of the warriors and shinobi employed to him, many started to talk and gossip about what the young man looked like.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. He's stingy and just won't share, so I can only use my imigination and come up with Fan Fics. (Cause I can't draw.) Therefore, I'm only borrowing his characters for creative purposes. How's that for a disclaimer? **

_A/N: I've been itching to write a Samurai story, so here it is. ^^ I was reminded by the idea and inspired by **fallenkarma,** who drew a beautiful picture of Naruto and Sasuke in a Samurai setting. So yeah, this story is dedicated to her._

* * *

_"If a man does not investigate into the matter of Bushido daily, it will be difficult for him to die a brave and manly death. Thus it is essential to engrave this business of the warrior into one's mind well." Kato Kiyomasa_

**Chapter One**

_1225 Kamakura, Japan_

One young man, of only twelve, covered from head to toe in grime and dirt, and wearing tattered, greyed, filthy, torn clothes watched the warriors and the Daimo depart on horseback. There was a yellowish tint to his hair beneath the grime and dirt, three scars on each of his cheeks, and stunning blue eyes that watched with curious wonder. He jumped at the sound of an annoyed female voice.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing, get in here this instant and wash up for dinner."

"Hai, Okasan!" He said with a cheeky grin before running into the ragged home and past the slender, pale, red haired, green eyed woman. She was wearing a faded, plain, red kimono and her hair was tied loosely in a bun. She smiled kindly after him as he tossed off his shoes before stepping onto the old, and worn out, hardwood floor she had polished that afternoon.

She turned around letting the curtain that was their front door fall and made her way down the short walkway. She stopped in front of the first door to her right to see her husband sitting on the beaten and ragged pillows situated against the left corner of the sitting room with a scroll in his hands. He had shocking blond hair, tan skin, was muscular, broad shouldered, handsome, and had the same stunning eyes that his son had inherited. He was wearing his usual blue yakama over a simple, white shirt and had on white pants. His spiky blond hair framed his face and stuck up at different angles and there was a short amount of hair tied back at the base of his neck and a necklace with a crystal blue jewel that looked much like the blade of a dagger around his neck secured with a thick, hand braided, string.

She smiled as she leaned against the door frame and watched him as he intently read through the scroll, "You're son needs new clothes Minato, he's nearly turned his current ones into rags."

"Hmm," he said with a slight nod.

She scowled, "Did you even hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you Kushina."

"What was it I said then?"

"Naruto needs new clothes, he's outgrown and torn his current ones to nothing but rags."

"Ah, you are paying attention, what are you reading so intently?"

"The latest report on the murder case in Matsue."

"Really now? And why on earth are you reading that?"

"You know I plan to figure out who is doing such a thing."

"OKASAN!!!"

Kushina jumped at the loud shout of her son from down the hall. Minato dropped the scroll and followed her to the room at the end of the hallway and both of them ran into the room on the left to be greeted by a grinning, nude, richly tanned, blond haired, blue eyed twelve year old holding a garden snake in his hands. Minato started laughing as Kushina glared at her son, "Now, was that called for Naru-chan? You scared me half to death."

"I wanted to show you the snake I caught, it fell right on my head and was inside the bucket."

"Well, that's wonderful, will you please finish washing up so you can help me with dinner?"

"Hai!" She playfully hit Minato lightly on the chest when she turned and walked out of the room because he was still chuckling. He looked at his son, "Hurry up and next time don't try to give us a heart attack, alright son?"

Naruto grinned, "Hai!" Minato walked out of the room and heard his son splashing water around as he made his way into the small kitchen just across the hall. He came up behind his wife and hugged her from behind before placing a kiss on the back of her neck and resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"That son of yours . . . "

Minato raised his chin, "Son of mine? He's only my son when he's done something childish."

"Exactly, because both of you are completely immature, childish, incorrigible, pains."

Minato laughed and Kushina smiled at the light sound of his laughter, she loved his laugh, his smile, which his son had inherited, and couldn't help but to laugh with him. He kissed neck again then raised his head to whisper in her ear, "That may be so, but you love us or you wouldn't put up with us. Of course, we love you just as much for doing so."

She felt her cheeks heat up and she stopped washing the dishes in the small sink to place both of her arms on his around her waist and pull them tighter around her. "Yes, I love you both and will never want nothing more than to have to 'put up' with both of you forever."

She turned her head to kiss him lightly and chastely on the lips before she pulled his arms from around her waist, turned and pushed at him in the chest, "Now go and find something for him to wear, he can't put those tattered, filthy clothes back on after taking a bath."

Minato leaned forward, kissed her on the forehead, tucked her hair behind her ears and then grinned, "Of course not," he said as he pulled away from her. He walked to the end of the short hallway and turned left at the end then walked about ten steps to the door at the end. He opened the door to his and his wife's room then to the stack of clean clothes folded and stacked along the floor on the far left side of the room. The barely large enough bed he shared with his wife was placed against the right wall to give them as much room as possible in the small home. He thumbed through the clothes until he came across an orange yakama. He pulled it out and looked at it before draping it over his arm, it would be a little too big for his growing son, but he would grow into it and it was too small for him to wear anymore. He then grabbed a plain, black shirt to be worn beneath the yakama and an old pair of black hakama pants from his days as a warrior.

He did not have a choice to discontinue living as a warrior, it was a way of life, but he no longer had the status as one because he was among the few to speak out about the actions of the Daimo. He had even brought the Daimo's character to question as well as his loyalty and he was immediately ordered to give up his status, wealth, and his rank. He was not among those many called 'samurai' he was a shinobi and one of high rank and skill, an elite who once worked directly for the Emperor during his late teens and early twenties. But now, he was nothing more than common police officer and held little status of influence. None the less, he had his family, and they were comfortable and not starving, so he was content with that.

He stood up after locating the red obi, since he knew the hakama's would be a little baggy on his son and made his way out of the room, closing the hand made wooden door on his way out. He entered the wash room to find his son whistling cheerfully while he used one of the old curtains they often used as towels to dry himself off. Minato cleared his throat and at once his son's eyes met his own and a smile illuminated his eyes as he grinned from ear to ear. Minato held out the clothes and said in as much of a serious tone as he could manage, which wasn't much with his son smiling like that; "These are my old clothes, and they are good clothes that you need to try to keep from tearing up or getting dirty. They will be a little big, but you'll grow into them. Your mother wishes for me to take you to get some more clothes, so these are only to be worn on special occasions and at dinner, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai!" Minato sighed at the enthusiasm in his voice as well as the excited look on his face. Minato turned to get back to the kitchen and said over his shoulder, "I mean it Naruto, don't tear those clothes up, they have history."

"Hai. I understand." Minato nodded and waved over his shoulder as he left his son to get dressed. He hoped his son would be more careful with those clothes, they did mean a lot to him as they were clothes he could no longer afford to buy. He trusted his son to know the difference between the clothes he gave him and those he usually tore up, but Naruto had proved on too many occastions to be reckless, tactless, and often got himself into more than enough trouble. It didn't help that all those who were among the authorities knew him, not just because Minato was one of the police force, but because they often had to bring him in for one thing or another.

He kneeled before the low set table with a sigh, "What do you think of the young man the Daimo is bringing here?"

"I think nothing of him, as I don't know him," Kushina said as she kneeled before the small pot where she was currently stirring rice over the fire. There was a five foot by five foot hole in the floor where they usually built a small fire to cook. She had already set fresh tea on the table with glasses and sugar. Minato fixed himself a glass and took a sip before he propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his cheek against his hand.

"They say that he's an Uchiha."

"Yes, I heard," she replied absently. Minato smirked, his wife was never one for rumors of gossip, she was nonjudgmental, compassionate, kind, intelligent, and she had such a big heart. It was something he often saw in his son and something many disliked about his family. They were outspoken and to everyone else they were outsiders, disgraceful, disrespectful, and many disliked them. Minato knew that it had to do with Kushina being Irish and Japanese, and of course he was raised in Japan, she had traveled, on her own to Japan, wanting to study.

She was a scholar, and though she spoke fluent Japanese an had only a slight accent, many saw her outspokenness, her intellect, her independent nature as unbecoming of a Japanese woman. He admired her for it, when he first saw her he was determined to speak with her, to get to know her. She came to speak with the Emperor asking permission to study in Japan, and though the Emperor was startled and insulted, he allowed it, but said that should she remain in Japan for longer than three months and wished to stay she would have to marry.

She had agreed and planned to leave, until the two of them met. That was fourteen years ago, she had been twenty-two and he twenty-three. They were older than most were when they married, but many seemed relieved that he had married her as they didn't see her as fitting and many detested his ways. "Well what do you think of what everyone is saying about the Uchiha clan?"

She sighed and stood, wrapping a rag around the handle of the pot and picking it up to pour the cooked rice in the bowl she set out on the small counter before she set to cooking the noodles and diced meat and peppers. "Well, as I have never been able to meet or converse with anyone from the Uchiha family, I cannot say I have any opinion. You know I don't care for rumors or gossip."

He smirked, "Yes, I know this."

"Then why are you asking me all these questions when you already know the answer?" Minato smiled, _That is something everyone has always found disgraceful about her, she questions me and has her own opinions and they still can't get over the idea that a woman is capable of thinking for herself and questioning anyone. I love that about her._

"Why in the world are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because I love you, I love that you can think for yourself, and that you have your own opinions. I love that you are very unlike most women in this country and are not afraid to speak your mind."

She sighed and did not smile, "Very well, I can see why that catches your interests. However, it is not that Japanese women are any less intelligent or thoughtful. It is a difference in tradition, in how you are are brought up. I was brought up to speak my mind, to voice my opinions, to learn, to become educated and stand on my own. It is not so here, but it cannot be so here as many believe in their traditions and change cannot occur quickly, it must be gradual."

Minato nodded with a gentle smile, _Again, she completely takes my breath away. How can she be so understanding when the women as well as the men here are so bias and judgmental towards her?_ He broke out of his train of thought when Naruto walked into the room. Minato grinned to see that the outfit actually fit his son quite well. The hakama's were a little lose around his hips but the obi managed to hold them in place. The haori fit well thanks to his broadening shoulders but the sleeves were a little too long. Even though the clothes were a little too big, it wasn't to the point that made it entirely obvious.

"Kushina," Minato called and she turned to look at him but stopped at a half turn to gaze at her son who was standing in the doorway looking a little sheepish. She smiled brightly, "Oh my, I can see your face now. That fits you quite well, it looks as if you've grown more than I thought!"

The sheepish look vanished at his mother's words and he grinned cheekily which made his smile brighten and Minato's face split into a grin that mirrored his son's. She stood up from where she'd knelt down to cook and wiped her hands on the thin apron she'd tied around her waist, "You look really handsome Naruto."

"Arigato Okasan," he said with a blush on his cheeks. She stepped up to him and leaned down the few inches so she could kiss him on the forehead. She pulled away only to tilt his chin up so she could gaze into his bright blue eyes, "You clean up well. Now," she let go of his chin, "Try not to dirty that nice outfit up and make sure you take good care of it. You'll grow into it fully soon and it may prove to be helpful should you need to look sharp."

Naruto nodded, "Hai," he said as she tugged on his hand and led him to sit down at the table across from his dad. She finished cooking shortly and then she set the plates, bowls of food, and three pairs of chopsticks in front of them. Naruto poured her and himself a glass of tea. Once they said their daily prayer they ate in silence, as per usual. Then of course, Minato looked to his son once they finished. Naruto was getting to his feet to wash the dishes as he usually did when he was too late taking a bath to help his mom cook.

"You should take off the haori first, to make sure you don't get soap water on it."

Naruto nodded, "Hai, umm . . . "

Minato looked up as Naruto was standing before the sink washing the dishes while Kushina dried them with the same rag she'd used earlier to grab the handle of the cooking pot.

"What is it son?"

"I saw the Daimo leaving, is he going to get that Uchiha kid everyone has been talking about?"

"It would seem so, why do you ask?"

Naruto looked down and stared at the water in the sink blankly, Kushina looked over at Minato questioningly to which Minato shook his head slightly and looked back at Naruto.

"Well . . . I was wondering if you knew how old he is, or what he's like."

Minato smiled sadly, another reason he didn't like the way most treated his family, his son couldn't make friends because of his personality. He often got into fights, that was why he usually returned home covered in dirt and grime, there were times when he would return with cuts and bruises from the fights. Minato wished he could leave, could take his family somewhere else where they wouldn't be treated so poorly, but he couldn't. He used to be a shinobi, used to serve the emperor directly, and therefore he could not leave the country of Japan, he knew too much and they would suspect him of turning into a spy. It was mostly because he would have to cross through China should he wish to leave Japan. And their country was still at volatile odds with China.

Kushina also smiled sadly at her son and placed an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close, "From what I have heard he is your age. But I don't want you to get your hopes up Naru-chan, he is from another village, but he is to work directly for the Daimo."

"Your mother is right son. We also couldn't tell you much about him as we don't know him."

Naruto nodded and sniffed, he made quick work of the dishes and Minato and Kushina were startled by the grin he turned to them, "Well, when he gets here then I will just have to get to know him then."

Kushina laughed and ruffled his hair, "Of course Naru-chan," Naruto turned his smile to her and hugged her tight.

"Skidaiyo okasan." She hugged him close with tears glistening in her eyes and kissed the top of his head, "Skidaiyo."

Naruto released her and then nearly tackled Minato as he hugged him and muttered into his shirt, "Skidaiyo."

Minato hugged him back and ruffled his hair with an affectionate smile, "Skidaiyo, now go to bed son."

Naruto released him with the same bright grin on his face, "Hai!" The energetic boy ran from the room and down the hall towards the front door, his room was the first room on the left, right across the hall from the sitting room. His room had a door and was the same size as that of his parents' room. His room, however, was scattered with clothes, scrolls, a few books Kushina had given him, and old clothes and toy swords and childhood toys. His bed was never made and no matter how many times he was told to clean his room, which he had to do every morning, it always ended up looking as though a tornado had run through his room.

Minato sighed at seeing the orange haori left next to where Naruto was seated for dinner. He got to his feet and picked it up then walked into his sons room to find him sprawled on his bed, already fast asleep and lightly snoring. He looked around the messy room with a shake of his head and set the haori on the only folded stack of clothes to the left of the door. He closed the door softly behind him and made his back towards his own room. Kushina was lighting one of the few paper lanterns they had in the kitchen so she could put up the dishes in the darkening home. Minato helped her silently then they both made their way to their room for the night.

* * *

_Kurume, Japan_

He was finally coming of age, finally becoming a man and a true Samurai like his father, and his ancestors before him. It was a privelege that had been stressed was to be taken seriously, he was to instill Bushido in his daily life with as much vigor as those before him and as he had been raised to possess. He was feeling excited, prideful, but as he sat in his room kneeling before the altar to honor his ancestors he began to calm his thoughts as he was taught to do all his life.

One does not take in responsibility and honor like that of an excited and spoiled child, discipline is as important as honor, loyalty, honesty, respect, benevolence, bravery, and justice. The seven virtues of a Samurai, he focused more on his prayers honoring those of his family that had passed and blessed him with existing and being born a warrior so that he may one day become a warrior and serve and proctect his family as well as the village itself. His father and brother had told him before that one day someone among the village may be granted the utmost honor of serving the Daimo.

It would truly be an honor to any who would be blessed to serve the daimyo in anyway. He finished his prayer and pushed himself back with his hands from the altar, careful not to stand fully while in view of the altar itself. It would be dishonorable as well as disrespectful to stand taller than that of his families ancestors. He made his way to the straw sliding door that was common to every room while scooting on his knees before it. The very dim lighting of the paper lantern in the hallway came into the room as he slid the door open, partially illuminating his smooth features.

Much like those of his clan that inhabited the village he was pale skinned with ink black hair and though his father and elder brother had sharper features his were softened to the point of envious beauty for one so young. At only thirteen he was coming into his own gracefully. Through his years training as a warrior he had a defined physique, but some of his features that were softened effected his build as well. He was slim in his build and though little to no body fat existed from his rigorous training to hone his skills many underestimated his strength because of his size. His sliken black hair was untamable and stood up in the back when not tied in the customary top knot. His bangs were long and spiked unevenly but added a mysterious effect to his face since if he hung his head or bowed to an elder his bangs would obscure his piercing black eyes and thin black eyebrows.

He moved outside of the altar and out into the hallway and only stood once the door was closed completely. He stood with graceful ease and turned on the ball of his foot to walk along the spotless, polished, wooden floor of the long and narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway was another hallway, to the left was where the room of his parents was and to the right would lead to his room and that of his brothers. At the other end of the hallway from where he currently stood was the way into dining area and then a smaller room where firewood and cooking was done.

The servants in the spaced home lived in a small building to the right, a deck ran along the perimeter of the home that led to the servants quarters. There home was much larger than the huts that occupied most of the village, but even the youngest son understood that was because of his ancestors' and his fathers' accomplishments. His family was blessed to need nor want for anything, but in the village and throughout most of Japan, poverty, nobility, and samurai were equal. His father always instilled in his two sons that everyone should be respected and treated honorably unless they disrespect you or dishonor themselves.

He silently, and quickly made his way to his room at the end of the hallway he had turned down to ensure that everything was in place in his room. Though he knew his mother and the servants would clean any mess left behind it was his responsibility to pick up after himself and try to keep his room as tidy as possible. He quietly opened his door and stepped inside then turned around and closed his door just a quietly behind him. His room was large enough to accommodate one his age. A good sized pallet usually lay in the cent of the room but he had folded his blankets and the pallet and set it aside against the wall in much the same way he had found it after his room had been cleaned before.

In the center of the wall on his right sat a hand crafted altar that was where his armor would rest after the ceremony today. His brother and father had given him instructions on how to build it and watched over him as he did so, but they offered no help. In the end he felt prideful of his work and confident that it was strong and sturdy enough for its' purpose. He opened the two doors and stood on the tips of his toes to take down the sword he'd been given when he was younger, today he would wear it again and when he returned home he would have the daisho set that every samurai carried. Daisho was the name given for the two swords and translated into big and small; the katana and wakizashi. Both swords stood for much and years of teaching, study, meditation, training, and discipline had finally prepared him for this day.

His hand finally closed around the charm sword covered with brocade that had a wallet attached to it. The red and white fan was embroided into the wallet, the symbol of his ancestry and clan. Genbuku was the name of the coming of age ceremony. Along with the armor, daisho, and finally becoming a true samurai in the eyes of everyone else, he would also be receiving his adult name. His brother had told him the name their father had decided to bestow upon his youngest son. The name of one of their most cunning and wisest ancestors, Sasuke. His name would no longer be Daisuke, he knew his mother had chosen his name and he would keep his childhood name as well.

His brothers' childhood name had been Tsuku, which he'd had to restrain himself from laughing at when he found out. It made it clear why his brother preferred the name Itachi, even if his name did mean weasel. His brother was cunning, talented, and highly skilled. He was among many that could see the strength in him, but he did not envy his brother, he saught to become as strong as him one day. He swept aside his thoughts on his brother as his father came to mind.

His father was a proud man who everyone in the village respected as the head of the clan. He was always to be addressed as Lord as his position demanded and he was generous enough to others to please their ancestors. He was a reserved man who hardly showed affection for either of his sons, but their mother showed enough affection for both of their parents even though mothers' were not supposed to spoil their children. Their father never complained to her about how loving she was to her sons or lenient at times, but they were often scolded should they step out of line or do something to upset the quiet of the home.

He'd grown out of his childish ways, or so he wanted to tell himself he had, so he was never scolded for anything. He often felt as though his father didn't even notice his pressence, now and then he would grunt or nod at him, but that was only when others were around and they were among the villagers, inside the home his mother and brother were the only ones to acknowledge him. He heard his door sliding open and closed the doors to the altar quickly, but careful to be silent as he turned to see who was at his door.

His elder brother stood in the hallway with one hand on the door and a smirk on his pale face. Unlike himself, his brothers' hair was smooth and straight as it said in a perfect top knot. His features sharper and more mature, and his pressence usually unsettled most as he did not speak much and always had an indifferent expression and tone of voice. He didn't find it all that unnerving as he often was the same, another thing their father had instilled in them when he took the time to speak to them. He was fully dressed in black and red armor of their family, his daisho resting on his right hip and his helmet in his left hand. His brother had agreed to walk him to the temple where the ceremony would be held but he had a task to do outside the village and would not be present for the ceremony itself.

Only his father and three other samurai needed to be present for the ceremony along with his mother as she was also the priestess of the temple. Once his mother blessed and prayed for the gods and ancestors to welcome him as a samurai and place his name among the names of the warriors should he ever lose his life in battle then his father would present to him the katana he had the blacksmith make and the wakizashi his mother had previously blessed for him.

"Ready to go otouto?"

He nodded once to his brother and made his way to the door as his brother turned and began to make his way back down the hallway. They came to the long narrow hallway and walked the length of it in silence. As they came to the front of the house and stepped out onto the deck they both put on their geta before walking down the steps. The rising sun came upon them once they were halfway to the small temple on the other side of the village. The temple was built many years ago and towered over most of the village. Though the village was relatively small there was a wall around the perimeter to help delay invasions and protect the Uchiha clan.

The roads were still made of dirt and the homes little more than huts made of wood from trees and mud. He wore his usual blue haori and dark blue hakama with a black obi. His brother usually wore a black haori and hakama with a red obi. He found it different to have his brother walk along side him with the armor on and ready to go to battle. The yoroi he wore was a deep red while the haori and hakama beneath were a midnight black. The kabuto in his left hand was red on top and black on the bottom. He looked away from his elder brother as the elder raven turned his head slightly.

"Are you nervous otouto?"

"No," was the short reply. One of his less redeeming characteristics was how easily he could become annoying, he had a short temper about certain things. His brothers' taunting and teasing was among one of his peeves. When his brother chuckled beside him he glared at him.

"Nii-san, do you know how long you will be gone?"

Itachi looked at him, his eyes nor expression giving nothing away but he could still sense the slight amusement in his brothers' tone as he answered him; "Otouto, you should have faith in my ability to return safely."

"I do, how long Nii-san?"

"Not too long."

"Nii-san."

"Otouto. I shall return when I return."

He silenced himself as they came to stand at the bottom of the hill where the temple was built. It was more a shrine than a temple like those in the cities, but only the elder brother knew that as he was the only one between the two to have ever set foot outside the village. After today, however, that would change. The current Daimo was in need of warriors as an invasion upon all of Japan was being planned. He knew that he should be proud of his younger brother, but at the same time he did not want his brother to placed in danger. It wasn't that he was not skilled or lacked the abilities or sharp mind of a warrior, he saw no need for one of only thirteen to enter the world of battle and bloodshed.

Of course he would never voice such thoughts and concerns of his brother, he was considered a man by all those in the village and it would be disrespectful of him to say such to his brother now. But the elder brother had a plan of action, something he would carry out while he made his way to the next village where a Feudal Lord awaited the services of his clan. He, his best friend, and one of his cousins would be the only ones going. The task was one that required stealth and quick minds to accomplish. He turned and faced his brother who looked at him then stepped once to the side and turned and faced him as well.

"Today you will no longer be Daisuke of the Uchiha clan, you will be given a name fitting that of a man and that of a warrior. Be safe, wise, and strong." He let his lips curve into a rare smile as he added, "But no matter what, you're still my otouto."

As he expected his younger brother glared at him for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face. Then he bowed his head respectfully, "Arigato Nii-san."

Itachi nodded and waited until his brother raised his head again then he flicked his forehead with a chuckle, "See you soon."

He turned walked back towards the village putting his helmet on as he went before the younger raven could say anything or do more than rub his forehead with an irritated expression. He sighed and turned to face the temple before him and walked up the path towards the red roofed building. He never noticed his older brother stop and turn back to watch him until he disappeared inside the temple.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment sending up a silent prayer his heart heavy with his knowledge of what his father had waiting as Sasuke's first mission, a mission that would take him from the village. It sickened him and pained him that his brother, one of skill, mind, and purer than anyone in their clan was being auctioned off to become the personal bodyguard and servant of the twisted Daimyo of all of Kamakura so that the clan could continue to live in the wealth of peace and ignorant bliss and not be called to defend the boarders of Japan. The Daimo had first asked for Itachi, but once he set eyes on the younger brother when he was only six years old he decided to continue feeding the clan money should their father agree to hand the younger son over to serve him when he came of age and was honored as a samurai.

The Daimyo would arrive in just seven more days, it would take him six to complete his mission, three days to get there and three to get back. He would not waste time with his mission and have it done without any delays, he planned to stop the Daimo from getting his hands on his younger brother at whatever cost. It was shameful that the other samurai always stressed the Bushido and yet they were breaking it by allowing another to pay the price for their continued happiness and peace. Itachi finally came to stand before the fence that held the horses upon their land.

One of the servants was finishing up saddling the pure black horse that was Itachi's when he arrived. Itachi made his way past the fence to stand before the horse whose dark brown eyes met his before snorting arrogantly at him. The servant looked to Itachi, "Itachi-sama, good morning," the servant was a mysterious man that had come to the village a decade ago. He always wore a gray haori with black hakama and dark gray obi and he had a head band that covered his right eye as well as a black mask to cover the lower half of his face. The only thing they knew of him was that he was a veteran warrior and his name was Kakashi.

It often unsettled Itachi when this man, older, more experienced, and very sharp minded even if he acted aloof most of the time, would address him with the sama honorific regardless of how many times he said that san or kun was fine with him. Kakashi would continue to address him with sama, but he would address his younger brother with kun or san, depending on his brothers' mood. Itachi nodded to the man, "Ohayo Kakashi-san."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Your Okasan would most likely appreciate a farewell before you leave, not that I question your judgment or mean you disrespect." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the man, and along with the honorifics, there were times when he would speak as one who was not a servant. He would only do so when it came to himself and his brother, but it was another thing that often confused him about the man. His mother should be at the temple already for the ceremony, so why was he mentioning her, was there something she left for him inside the house?

"Hai, arigato Kakashi-san."

"Ne, ne, Itachi-sama."

He then set to finishing up and checking everything was in place before he walked over to the fence and picked up a wooden bucket set on the ground and returned to stand before the horse. Itachi made his way into the home and removed his geta at the steps before heading to the dining area where he indeed found a sealed letter sitting on the small table that had not been there earlier that morning. He knelt before the table and picked it up unsealing the letter and unfolding it.

_Itachi Tsuku-kun,_

_I wrote this in haste, as your father would not like to know I am practiced with writing and reading as that is unbecoming of a woman. I shall pray for forgiveness for deceiving him, but I was certain you and your brother knew. I know of your thoughts towards the actions of the clansmen and I will pray for forgiveness for what I am about to say. Do not go on the mission, stay here and wait for nightfall in hiding and take your brother, whatever should fall upon the village does not concern you. I am a selfish woman and the thought of losing my son to that vile man will never be something I can live with. I may very well burn as I disgrace my family by asking this of you my son, but I beg you to do as I ask. Take him in the night and leave this village. I know that the Daimo expects our village to fight back and will bring an army with him to ensure he gets what he seeks here, but you and your brother are more important, more pure, and more worthy of living than any of us. Think of this as a tainted woman's dying request as I am certain my soul will be damned for my words, my deceit, and my thoughts._

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment in thought as he took in the contents of the letter. Though he knew well his mother would surely be damned for such words he would honor her request. It would go against everything he was raised to follow for him to do so, but could he lie to himself and say that he had not already thought of doing just as she asked? He folded the letter again and stood, placing the letter inside his haori before he turned and made his way out of the home. He returned to where his horse and Kakashi were and bowed his head to Kakashi before mounting the horse and taking the reins.

Kakashi's one grayish blue eye met his evenly, Itachi nodded once and Kakashi bowed his head in understanding.

"Good luck Itachi-san."

Itachi watched Kakashi as he turned and made his way towards the home to do the tasks of cleaning before he pulled back on the reins and turned the horse around to make his way to the outskirts of the village and set about finding a place where he could not be found until nightfall. He defined the uneasiness he felt as the effect of what he had in his mind that he was going to do later that night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. But, on a side note, I've never been good at writing fight scenes, so I apologize if it turns out like crap. Pointers on that are more than welcome._

_**Additional Warning: This chapter contains violence, gore, and death.**_

* * *

**_Justice / Rectitude:_** _This is about doing the right thing or making the right decision, not because it's easy, but because it's ethically and morally correct. No matter the outcome or result, one does not lose face if tempering proper justice._

_**Courage: **Strength to face danger without fear._

**  
Chapter 2  
**

Could it really be so simple as to sneak back into his own home in the dead of night? Surely someone would have commented on his disappearance and not showing up to meet with his comrads to go on the mission he was assigned, but no one came to stop him or seek him out as he made his way back to the village on foot. He'd left the horse tied to a tree back in the forest wanting to head back with as much stealth and silence as he could manage. It truly went against everything he was raised to know and live by to sneak back into his village and into his own home. It was dishonest to steal one away in the middle of the night.

But, he would be going against all of his instincts if he left his younger brother to be claimed by the likes of a vile man such as the Daimo. He still detested the elders of the village even though he was taught to show them respect, they were family to him, it was part of the code of those in their village to respect and honor the elders just as they honored their ancestors every waking morning and thanked them at meals and then before sleep. He had a promise to keep to himself, to his brother, and to his mother. He would protect his brother from all that he could as long as he lived. It was not something he would fail at or something he would refuse to do even if he was the one to suffer because of it.

A warrior, a samurai was taught to be honest, honorable, courageous, loyal, wise, benevolent, to uphold just and always do the right thing. He was living by that even as he made his way silently inside the dark home. Though his father was a seasoned warrior, he was skilled enough to be able to keep silent and not make his pressence known. Among other things Kakashi had taught him and his brother growing up, he had taught them ways of the shinobi that they were both able to blend and mold into the ways they were taught to fight. It wasn't something they let show outright seeing as most of those in the village detested the 'sneaking' of a shinobi's movements seeing it as dishonorable to take down a foe before they could try to defend themselves. Personally, he though it was a very useful skill to have and it could prove to spare lives and prevent unnecessary deaths in the heat of a battle, especially should one be ordered to take part in an assassination mission.

He made his way to his brothers room and slid the door open before softly stepping inside the dark room. His eyes already having adjusted to the dark of the sleeping house he could make out the form of his brother sleeping on the low set bed. He looked to be curled up on his side, one arm was under his pillow, undoubtedly clutching wakizashi hidden there. A smirk curled his lips, only one day in the possession of his swords and already he had the habit of many samurai before him. He tensed when he moved closed and his sleeping brother twitched in his sleep. It often puzzled him how good his younger brothers instincts were and he knew that he would end up waking the light sleeper if he moved the last few paces closer to his bed.

He moved swiftly and as expected the younger raven turned onto his back, the short sword already drawn and held tightly in his hand raised to cut his older brothers' throat. But Itachi had seized his pale wrist stopping the blade just centimeters from touching the pale skin of his throat and stared down into widening eyes as realization came to him. Itachi released Sasuke who immediately pulled back as Itachi moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sasuke sat up sheathing the short sword silently as he stared at his brother in confused curiosity, "What are-"

Itachi silenced him by placing a hand over his younger brothers' mouth and raising his other hand to hold his index finger against his lips. He slowly pulled away when Sasuke nodded and got to his feet motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke wordlessly pulled the blankets off him and got out of his bed making to grab the haori from the closet across the room as Itachi made for the door looking around in the dark hallway for any signs that anyone had woken or heard them.

Sasuke hastily secured the navy blue haori with the black obi he had and grabbed his katana and wakizashi he'd set upon his bed before turning to his elder brother. When Itachi saw that he was dressed he grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind him out of the room and headed towards the back of the house and outside into the night. Sasuke pulled his wrists free to glare at his brother, he wanted to know what was going on and opened his mouth to say as much when his brother turned and faced him. There was a determined set to his jaws even though his expression was as emotionless and stoic as usual, but the look in his eyes was watchful, guarded, maybe even fearful and that last one made his skin crawl and a chill to race through him. What would have his brother so unsettled, his older brother that was controlled and strong and seemingly unmovable?

Itachi grabbed his wrist again and pulled him away from the back deck of the house and across the field heading towards the luminous forest outside the stretches of the village. Sasuke let him lead him not uttering a word until they were finally beneath the shadows of the trees. "Nii-san?"

Itachi continued to remain silent still leading him through the forest as though he were worried if they didn't hurry something was going to happen. He shoved down the unease he felt, warriors did not fear anything and he was not going to let his brothers' actions allow fear or worry overcome him. He pulled at his brothers' hold, but could not break it this time, the grip was vice like. He sighed irritably, "Nii-san what is going on?"

Still nothing that gave any sign the elder heard him. Sasuke planted his feet in the ground and stopped finally managing to wrench his hand free as he stared intently at his brother. "What is going on?" He demanded in a sharp tone, all thoughts of sleep had long since left him and he was wide awake from the anxiety he felt coursing through his veins. Blacks eyes locked with onyx ones as the elder finally turned to face him. When he said nothing at all the younger prompted him, "Itachi-san, what is going on, where are you taking me, why did you practically steal me from home in the middle of the night?"

"This isn't the time for this otouto."

"This is the time for this, I want to know what's going on before you lead me somewhere I don't know."

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you, you're my brother."

"Then let's go-"

Both looked up upon hearing screams coming from the direction of the village. Sasuke turned and ran back to the clearing before Itachi could do little more than follow him. He wanted to laugh at the irony of that, usually it was the other way around. Sasuke stood frozen in horror at the sight that awaited him as he came into view of the village once more. It was up in flames, he could see his family members running from their burning homes and the women and children were cowering on the dirt road. There were men on horseback before the temple and as he raced across the field towards the dirt road he could see all the men were engaged in battle with what looked to soldiers. Upon closer inspection and watching the movements of those who had invaded the village he could tell that they were more than just soldiers.

Some of them moved with the grace, control, and power of samurai and were able to match the fighting men of the village move for move. Others moved with the speed and power of shinobi which he recognized from the training he and Itachi had undergone in the forest with Kakashi. He made to move closer, to head into the fight but Itachi's firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. Sasuke looked at Itachi, "We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything, they are capable of defending themselves."

"Itachi-"

"I said leave it, let's go."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and stepped away from Itachi when he made to reach for his wrist. He refused to leave his family to fight off whatever came and threatened them. He would not run away and save himself and he found it hard to believe that Itachi was willing to do so. It went against everything they were taught as samurai, how could his brother just turn and leave their family to fend for themselves like that? He shook his head as he stepped back from his brother who was watching him closely, his face still a stoic mask. "I can't just leave our family to face this alone Itachi-san."

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke paused at the use of his newly appointed name but his right hand went to clutch the hilt of his katana as he turned away. He ran down the dirt road heading towards the temple and searching for his father. He made short work of the few men he encountered, their movements were easy for him to read from years of training with Itachi and Kakashi. He distantly heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to see if it was Itachi or someone else.

Itachi couldn't believe his brother, he understood his need to not run from a fight, but he had no idea what danger he was truly placing himself in. He had to go against many things that were instilled in him since birth to suggest turning and leaving but with the one he was trying to save running into the battle their was no way he could turn the other way. He drew his sword as he followed his younger brother into the heat of battle. He had no reason to concern himself with Sasuke being able to defend himself against the warriors running to attack him. They were fighting with their emotions clear on their expressions and they were not fast enough to be a challenge to either of them.

They were skilled, but not skilled enough and he watched even as he parried and blocked swords coming at him as his brother moved with the grace and speed of natural fighter as he cut down one man after another. They were surprised and those watching were angered by the thirteen year olds' obvious skill and the ease with which he took out their comrades. Within moments the two brothers had cut down most of those attacking the homes of their family and making their way towards the temple where those of more skill were defending the two men on the horses. Itachi tensed as he looked up to see who the two were, the very two he was trying to keep his brother away from, the Daimo and his personal servant Yakushi, Kabuto.

Itachi flinched back away from the sharp cut across his left cheek and glared at the shinobi that stood atop the temple stairs. He could see the evidence of injured and dying everywhere he looked but did not let the obvious skill it must have taken to kill most of the men of their village get to him. He directed his glare to the pale, vile man watching Sasuke cut down all those who blocked his way to get to him. Itachi moved swiftly, blocking and countering with a the sounds of metal meeting metal echoing in the air along with the sounds of the homes burning to the ground around them.

Sasuke stopped and sheathed his sword as he came to stand only paces from the Daimo, the six samurai that had guarded him lying on the ground unconscious and dying from the deadly delivery of quick, precise blows from Sasuke's sword. He licked his lips, which did not go unnoticed as Itachi delivered a quick severing blow to the shinobi that thought to surprise him from behind. Itachi tensed and ran forward to stand before his brother and glare up at the man seethingly.

The man finally spoke after holding up his hand as the ten remaining men at his disposal made to attack the two before him. "Ah, Itachi-san and Daisuke, or isn't Sasuke-kun now?"

Sasuke gave no response to the question, he was too angered by the attack on his village to respond and so settle with silence and keeping his face expressionless even though his eyes narrowed the slightest. The Daimo sighed, "No response, very well then," he turned his head to the silver haired man beside him and nodded curtly to him. The man bowed his head and pulled the reigns of his horse to turn away looking towards the temple and raising his hand in the air.

The Daimo turned back to the two young men before him, "I came here to claim what belongs to me, I suspected that someone wished to cross me and back out of the contract that was made. So naturally, I did as anyone would do and came to ensure my payment was indeed met."

"Why attack the entire village if you are only here to collect a debt," Sasuke asked boldly. The Daimo glared at him but after a moment brushed off Sasuke's disrespect. "Well, upon arriving I demanded to see what was promised to me only to find that it was not here," yellow eyes turned to regard Itachi who stared back at him coolly, giving nothing away. Both of them looked at the cry of pain towards the steps. They both tensed at the sight of their mother, father, and even Kakashi bound and being led down the steps by five of those who served the Daimo. Kakashi and Fugaku both looked ragged and beaten but held their heads high with pride.

The three were shoved to the ground beside the Daimo's horse and kunai's were held at their throats as their heads were held by their hair. The Daimo glanced to them and then back to the two before him with a smug look on his face. "Give me what belongs to me and I will let them live."

Itachi tensed and his hand tightened around his still drawn sword, his eyes darted to his mother who was giving him a pleading look. She was not pleading for her own life as her gaze softened and tears glistened in her eyes as she glanced at Sasuke and then back to him. Itachi thought quickly; if he could free and save at least one of them then they would have a chance at getting Sasuke out of the village and away from the Daimo. It would not be much of a chance and given the Daimo's own skills and knowing how shinobi fought it would really be a matter of luck if they managed to escape. It went against everything he knew to be planning escape, he was not one to run from a fight but his brother was at stake and he could not let him fall into the Daimo's hands.

If he quick enough he and Sasuke could take down the enemies around them, but the only way that escape would be possible was if the Daimo was killed. Whoever killed the Daimo would be forced into a life on the run, a life of solitude away from all they knew and it was something he refused to force on his brother and knew that he was truly the only one that could accomplish the task. He glanced to Kakashi after the seconds it took for him to formulate a plan and his quick glance to the Daimo told the silver haired shinobi all he needed to know.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shoved him back using the momentum to push himself forward and lung for the Daimo who was ready in the blink of an eye and able to block Itachi's sword with his own before he was forced to jump off his horse to avoid the punch directed at him. In that same moment when Itachi had moved Kakashi had twisted from his kneeled position to free the hold on his hair and had pushed up with his legs to drive his head into the chin of the man holding him. Fugaku did much the same before he turned and delivered a powerful kick to the man holding his wife's' hair.

Kakashi rolled on the ground to avoid a sword coming down from a different warrior managing to grab a kunai between his hands and made short, quick work of the ropes binding his hands together. He heard the clashing of sword nearby and glanced quickly to his side to find Sasuke had moved in to protect and free his parents from their binds. Kakashi was on his feet and running and cutting down the three shinobi that had made to attack him, he blocked, ducked, and parried then delivered counter attacks cutting through throats and stabbing a kunai into a heart before he pulled the sword from a fallen enemy and called Fugaku's attention tossing him the katana.

Fugaku caught it and shoved the man that had tackled him to the ground off him using his legs, rose and then beheaded him before turned and delivering a fatal, deep cut along the back of the man that had moved to attack his younger son from behind as the boy fought to defend his mother still kneeling on the ground with tears running down her cheeks. It seemed as though his sons' were both bent of fighting together and that his eldest had decided to do what was right despite what it would cost them in the end.

He and Kakashi moved towards the other warriors that were trying to take advantage of Itachi's focus on the Daimo. The young, silver haired man stopped Kakashi by throwing a kunai in front of him. Kakashi picked it up and twirled it in his left hand before turning to the younger man with a cool expression on his face even as his eyes narrowed. His concentration was momentarily broken when Mikoto let out a sharp cry of fear and he glanced to see Sasuke knelt down on one knee. He made to get to his side but Kabuto lunged forcing him to block and concentrate on the fight at hand.

Sasuke glared darkly at the man before him, he was at least twice his age and more experienced but less than honorable. He'd kicked dirt into his eyes when he saw that he couldn't win against Sasuke despite his skill or experience. Sasuke moved fluidly, quick, and graceful and his movements were something that was more than just the usual Buijutsu that many samurai were trained with. After kicking dirt into his eyes he'd lunged and delivered a diagonal blow, cutting Sasuke's face, chest, and stomach and then had kicked him in the mid-driff so hard that the young raven was forced to the ground to catch his breath.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed and concentrated seeing the mans' arms raising the sword above his head to deliver the killing blow. Sasuke brought his sword up at an angle to block the blow, pushed himself to his feet using all his strength to push the man back and away from him. He stepped forward to put some distance between himself and his mother and lowered his sword to his left side with both hands around the hilt in a tight grip. His eyes still closed his mother watched in awe as the man lunged forward in anger at having been denied victory. She flinched back when she heard the clang of the swords meeting as Sasuke parried the move and watched him turn gracefully on the ball of his right foot and stab his katana right through the mans back as he stood beside him suddenly.

He'd moved so fast that she could have sworn she wouldn't have believed what happened if it wasn't for the bloodied sword sticking out of the mans' chest. Sasuke pulled his sword free and the man fell to the ground. Sasuke tensed before her and not a moment after he had she let out a painful gasp as she felt the jerk and burn of a sword being thrust through her back and into her chest from behind. She felt numbing pain burn through her before it faded to numbing darkness and heard the anguished cry leave Sasuke's mouth before he lunged and quickly beheaded the man that dared to attack his mothers' kneeling from from behind.

She looked up through glazed eyes as Sasuke fell to his knees in front of her, his sword falling limply from his hands as his shaking bloodied hands took hold of her shoulders and his blazing black eyes locked with her dimming ones. She smiled gently before she managed to rasp weakly, "Skidaiyo Daisuke . . . Sasuke, my beautiful son . . . " her voice softened and her eyes closed as she fell limp beneath his hold.

Sasuke was frozen on his knees before his mother, she'd fallen so pale, dying as quickly as the two men he had killed. Her hair had fallen to curtain her face as her head hung and her body slumped. His numb fingers couldn't hold her and she fell forward against him, the warmth of her blood barely registering in his grief stricken mind as he could do nothing but stare at her in horror. "Okasan," he whispered in a weak voice he didn't recognize, he felt detached, outside of himself. This was a nightmare, she was not dead, he shook his head violently, she was not dead, she couldn't be. She was just there, she was right before him when he'd turned around, there was no way that she was dead.

He was trembling, his hands were shaking violently and he grabbed hold of her and turned her over to lay her on her back. He grabbed hold of her left hand in both of his own, her hands were still warm, and he stared at her face, her eyes were staring unseeingly at the sky, grey and lifeless. But still he couldn't . . . there was no way she was . . . he shook his head again and looked up to see his father standing next to him, he was covered in blood but Sasuke's eyesight was blurred by tears so he couldn't tell if it was from wounds or from those he fought.

The shock ebbed away as he took in the devastated look on his fathers pale face and he felt sorrow take hold of his hard tightening his chest painfully making it hard to breath. He couldn't even feel the pain from his wounds and when his father fell to his knees across his mother at her side he looked up and the pain he saw in his fathers face was greater than his own which made guilt rise up in him at his inability to save her. He looked away from his father and closed his eyes, shame filling him along with the guilt and the suffocating grief. He made to push himself to his feet but his father reached out and grabbed his wrist and looked at him with tears in his eyes that he was struggling to keep from falling and Sasuke stilled.

Fugaku looked at his son wincing at the blood running down his face and upper torso from the deep, diagonal cut that ran across his skin. There was more blood mixed in with his own, he'd seen his son lung forward and decapitate the man that had killed his wife and felt pride well up inside him as he looked at his son. He could not afford to grieve for his wife right now, he needed to be strong for his son, to let him know that it was not his fault his wife was dead and he also worried for his elder son that was fighting to kill the Daimo.

Kakashi blocked, parried, and countered every attack but he'd only managed to land a few blows. He was surprised by the young mans' skill, he'd obviously been trained by the Daimo himself given his fighting style. His attacks were deliberate and deadly and Kakashi had to use every bit of skill he possessed to block, dodge, and parry them. They were locked in an intense dance, both moving swiftly and meeting each blow strongly with their own. It was a back and forth, push and pull fight and it seemed to be endless. Kakashi continued to fight never the less, he just had to wait for the younger to make a mistake and hope that he did not do so first.

Itachi was growing agitated with the fight he was in, the man moved like a snake. He would attack and then pull back and move around as though he could attempt to distract him by his erractic movements from side to side. The way he moved was like a snake, he seemed to move as though his entire body had to move in order for him to sway from side to side. Itachi couldn't move in close or make to attack him or he would end up bitten by the kunai held in the others' hand or bitten literally seeing as the man was a pervert and was watching Itachi too closely for his liking.

For his part, his moves were calculate and he held his ground when the Daimo pulled back, his hands gripping his hilt as he forced himself to stay still and concentrate. The mans' movements were hard to predict with the way he moved, his entire body moved with him never giving away when he would attack or what the attack would be. It was frustrating fighting someone he couldn't predict and could hardly move quickly enough to block. But he had yet to be hit just as he had yet to land a blow of his own. He tensed against his own will when the man paused in his constant movement and then turned so that only his left side was facing him as he walked back in a circle around Itachi.

Itachi turned slightly as the man circled him keeping his expression and the disgust from the predatory look the man gave him free from his gaze as he watched him waiting for a sign that would signal his next attack. He'd heard his father and his brothers' anguished cries and could only guess one had been hurt or that his mother had but he didn't dare take his eyes off his opponent. He knew the man would take that chance of distraction and would kill him. He wasn't a fool, he could see the strength and skill the man possessed with the way he moved and the strength of the attacks he'd barely managed to block. He moved too quickly for him to avoid the attacks.

Usually, it was easy to take down his opponents and he knew he was stronger than the Daimo, but his erratic movements threw him off. He shoved down his frustration and calmed his mind so that he could think clearly as he walked in a circle, following the movements of his opponent. He ignored the disgust as the pale man licked him lips lewdly and narrowed his eyes at him. Itachi noticed how those yellow eyes gazed at his sword as he lowered it from its defensive position and the smirk on his face faded when Itachi smirked himself.

The entire fight the Daimo was trying to intimidate him, using his movements to try and throw him off, but when Itachi showed that he was confident about winning the tables turned. Now the Daimo paused in his movements and took a defensive position raising the katana in his hand to hold in front of him, but he kept the kunai at his side. Itachi bent his knees and positioned his right foot a little behind him so that he could focus his weight on his right leg.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he needed to see, to let everything but the fight leave his mind. He saw it before his minds' eyes; A lung and a downward slash, then the kunai coming in to try and catch his blind side. He saw himself block the movement and turn while simultaneously pushing the Daimo back only to have his thrust the sword forward which he deflected and then blocked the kunai being thrown for his throat. A raised leg and a blocked kick, then bending back to dodge a horizontal slash. The rest of the fight blurred in his mind, but he could still see it happening as he opened his eyes. The scene played out the same and he rolled to the side after avoiding the horizontal slash and brought his sword up with both hands to block the downward slash that would have cut him in half if given enough power.

He shoved forward and finally made to attack only to have it blocked and tilted his head to the side just in time to avoid another kunai being thrown at him, it cut a thin line across his right cheek but he ignored the injury as the Daimo stepped back and positioned his body to deliver another thrust aimed at his mid-section. Itachi stepped to the side and raised his sword at an angle to try and cut his opponents neck but the attack was avoided as the Daimo pulled his head away from the fatal blow. He then ran the end of his blade across the ground to pick dirt and throw it into Itachi's eyes to try to blind him.

But Itachi jumped back and then centering his weight on the balls of his feet he lunged, he blocked the downward slash, parried the diagonal one shoving the Daimo back a step and throwing off his center of gravity and then landed a kick to the mans' stomach making him kneel over. Itachi turned the sword in his hand to deliver a blow to the back of the Daimo's neck with the hilt, the reaction was instantaneous as the man fell forward and lost consciousness. Itachi sheathed his sword and stepped back with his right hand tightly holding the hilt of his sword, he wanted to kill the man, he deserved to die, and he couldn't understand why he felt hesitant to do so.

"Nii-san . . . " Itachi turned his head to regard his brother and that's when he realized why he was both hesitant and determined to end the life of the daimo. His brother had fought in this battle, he would be charged with the same transgressions for his involvement and all of them would be sentenced to death despite their family name. Itachi turned fully to regard his younger brother, there was a barely consealed grief in his eyes and tears tracks on his cheeks that had run through the blood from the cut on his face.

He grimaced at seeing the wounds on his younger brother, they would scar, and he was sure they hurt. He wandered at who had managed to catch his brother off guard enough to wound him and when he looked closer he noticed that there was a redness to his eyes that was not from his crying and he frowned at the implications. One had fought like a coward and tried to blind him just as the Daimo had attempted to do to him.

Itachi released his hold on his sword and walked closer to Sasuke taking hold of his chin to look closer at the wounds, "You should have these looked at otouto." Both turned to look as Kakashi came to stand before the body of the Daimo dropping the limp body of Yakushi on the ground. Both were a little surprised to see the cuts and grazes on the older shinobi but remained silent.

Kakashi bowed his head to them and then looked over to where Sasuke had just come from. Itachi looked over his brothers shoulder and tensed at the sight of his father kneeling beside his mothers' prone body with her hand clasped in his own and his head bowed. Itachi walked past Sasuke brushing his hand across his shoulder as he went to move to his parents' side. Sasuke looked down at the limp bodies of the Daimo and Yakushi kneeling down beside the Daimo as Kakashi stood over them, he itched to draw his sword, to kill the man responsible for all this but Itachi had left him alive for a reason so he would still his sword. He also wouldn't kill a man lying on the ground helpless to defend his own life should he wish to claim it, it was dishonorable and disrespectful, it went against Bushido to act such a way and he would not lower himself to such actions.

He knew that the Daimo was still alive, could see the movement of his body as he breathed in and out, but when he looked to Yakushi he saw no such movement and looked to Kakashi with the silent question in his gaze. Kakashi bowed his head and closed his eyes briefly to confirm Sasuke's thoughts, so he killed the younger man. He felt no remorse for him, as he hadn't known him and felt that if the older, silver haired shinobi killed him then it was because he had no choice but to do so.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the angered growl of Itachi, "What? After all this-"

"This is not up for discussion, would you have him lead the life of an exile when he is the only one that the Daimo would spare?"

"That's-"

"Do not question me."

Sasuke rose to his feet and made his way towards them only to stop when his brother turned and walked towards him to stand before him. Sasuke looked up into his brothers' face, "Nii-san-"

Itachi cut him off, his voice cold, distant though anger radiated off him, Sasuke knew his brother well and even if his voice was indifferent he could still tell when he was angry as much as he could tell when he was worried or had something on his mind. "He's right, unfortunately."

"What-"

"Sasuke-kun you will wait until the Daimo awakens and then you shall go with him."

Sasuke turned to look at his father in disbelief. Their village, the entire clan was just attacked by the Daimo who said that they were being killed because they refused to hand him over. Now his father wanted him to go with the man even after his brother had tried to keep him from falling in his hands in the first place? He looked around at what remained of the village, nearly nothing remained standing and the temple was still burning to the ground. The homes were reduced to rubble and ashes of what remained and there were countless bodies of his clan as well as those who came with the Daimo lying scattered throughout the village. His eyes settled on the prone form of his mother, her eyes now closed, blood on the ground beneath her, she looked cold and paler, stiff . . . he lowered his gaze to look at the ground.

"How can I-"

He looked up to Itachi when he felt his hand grip his shoulder, "Otouto, you're the only one among us that would not be killed for this. Its' the only way to protect you."

"Protect me . . . " Sasuke all but whispered as he finally met his brothers' gaze. Itachi looked away and released him to step back, his hand brushed down Sasuke's uninjured arm to place a small piece of ripped scroll in his hand. Sasuke tightened his hand in a fist and closed his eyes as his brother said to him before turning and walking away, "Live otouto, continue to live."

Sasuke listened with his eyes still closed, he didn't want to see them leave but he could hear them. It wasn't until he no longer heard the sounds of their footsteps that he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the sky. The smoke from the temple wafted in the air and he turned to look at the form of the Daimo still lying on the ground. He gritted his teeth in anger, it was because of the greedy, foolish, dishonest, and vile man that his clan was dead, that his mother lay dead on the ground and that he was left to go with him because his brother and sensei, his father would be executed for fighting him and killing those who served him and nearly the Daimo himself.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and made his way to stand over him aiming the tip of his sword at the Daimo's neck with rage festering in his veins. Vengeance was not justified, it would do nothing to bring back those who had died or make things any better. Revenge would not bring his brother, father, and sensei back to him, it would only bring him death, more pain, and cost him everything he still had left to lose. He closed his eyes and gracefully sheathed his sword then turned on his heel to make his way before his mother.

He looked at her once and then turned to gaze at the burning temple, she was the priestess and since she was also his mother he knew how to ensure that those who died would rest in peace and be granted passage to move on to the after life. He would at least see to it that those who died would rest, it did not matter if they were friend or foe for it was the right thing to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.  
**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Benevolence:** _The meaning suggests that one should pay alms to the poor, care for those in trouble, and take care of his fellow man or woman. Perfect virtue, selflessness, love for humanity, humaneness, goodness, good will, or simply "love" in the non-romantic form._

While looking for the remains of those that had died and weren't burned to ashes Sasuke had tried to find some medical supplies to tend to his wounds. He'd at least found some thread to close the wound on his chest and stomach but luckily the cut on his face wasn't too deep and it stopped bleeding after a while. He couldn't find any bandages and it was good luck to find something to clean the wounds with as well as sanitize the needle and thread. He had gone back to the remains of his home to stitch the wound wanting to stay out of view of the Daimo.

Sasuke was aware that the Daimo had woken hours ago, the sun was high in the sky and the man sat on the steps leading to the ashes of where the temple once stood watching him. He hadn't said a word but Sasuke detested the satisfied, surprised smile on the mans' face and the intensity with which he watched Sasuke dig the graves of all those fallen. He didn't make to help him even though Sasuke was also burying his own servants and warriors. That the man seemed to have no respect for those who served him and did not make a move to bury them and grant them peace in death angered him more than having to do all the work himself.

Sasuke knew it would take days to finish burying everyone and saying the prayers his mother had taught him that would grant them peace in the afterlife. But he did not rush nor did he stop working long enough to to hold a conversation with the Daimo. He made them both meals and offered water from the well towards the western boarder of the village but they ate in silence and Sasuke set back to work as soon as he finished his meal. The only reason he made sure they both had food was because as much as he hated and detested the man, he was still human and he didn't appear capable of looking after himself or fixing his own meals.

The other man that Kakashi had fought was buried with those who had served the Daimo, they were all buried along the western outskirts of town. It took a lot of his energy to bury them, to move them, but he was determined to do so. Thanks to years of rigorous training he was stronger than his slim build let on, many would only see him as a child but never know that every muscle was trained and taunt with exercise. Though he was also pale working in the heat of day was also something that was not new to him to work in. He'd distanced himself, shut off his emotions as he buried those of his clan. He'd taken to burying his mother first as well as burying her on the land of his home somewhere the horses would not tread. He'd buried her while fighting back tears because he knew he wouldn't have been able to completely close off his emotions and how raw and deep losing her truly hurt.

When dusk approached he made a fire a good ten paces away from where the Daimo sat, cooked dinner in a iron pot he'd found among the remains of the homes which was where he'd found most of the food and ate in silence. The Daimo rose and took the bowl near the pot on the ground and fixed himself a bowl of the vegetable stew. Sasuke stood to make his way towards the remains of his home so that he could make sure the horses he'd brought back from the forest had water and food for the night.

He only made it five paces away when the Daimo's voice stopped him, "Why did you stay here boy?"

Sasuke glared ahead of him and chose his words carefully smirking from his own reply before turning to regard the man with a stoic expression and indifferent tone of voice, "Benevolence."

He received a raised eyebrow and a questionable look, "Benevolence towards me, how childish."

Sasuke turned and left without a word, he wouldn't stand there and point out how showing the vile man any amount of respect or not killing him when he should have enraged him. Bushido was a way of life and he would not change his ways and lower himself to the Daimo's level, he refused to do so. If nothing else he would hold on to the only thing he had, memories, virtues, morals, and the ways of the warrior he took great pride in becoming. In honor of his clan, his mother, his brother, his father, and his sensei he would live and continue to live by Bushido regardless of how 'childish' the Daimo thought it was.

As he tended to the only remaining horses since they were not within the village when it was burned to the ground and attacked he moved to sit on the remains of his own home, a pile of burnt wood and ashes and looked up to the night sky. He would get his revenge somehow, but taking life would not be how to do so as that would grant him nothing at all. He would have to use his head to bring about the revenge he owed to the Daimo. Perhaps he would be able to clear his clan's name, since he was certain the Daimo would say something of his clan eventually and speak of their betrayal and attempt on his life. He could earn honor and respect among those who had power and influence and then he would speak the truth of the Daimo and have his status stripped his name tarnished.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not sense the Daimo approach him and jumped when cold, long fingers brushed across his cheek. He met the Daimo's leering gaze and glared at the yellow eyes that were clouded with want and lust as they looked at him. Sasuke pulled away and rose to his feet then jumped to the ground. The Daimo turned and smirked before reaching out again only to pause when the cold metal of Sasuke's blade touched his neck.

The Daimo's smirk only broadened into a smug smile and he kept his gaze with the raven haired samurai as he said, "You would raise your sword to someone of higher status, someone who holds your life in their hands?"

Sasuke scoffed but did not lower his sword, his grip on the hilt only tightened and his eyes narrowed as he answered in the same cold, indifferent tone he always addressed the man with; "Just a night ago I held your life in my hands. I will remain alive because as a warrior even one such as you cannot kill one that they owe their life too." Sasuke knew that the true reason he remained alive was because of the mans' sick obsession with those of his clan as well as the mans' obsession with Sasuke himself.

Orochimaru laughed at that and made to step forward only to stop as the blade pressed into his throat even more. "Foolish boy, do you think I am ignorant? You could not kill someone in my sleep no matter how much you may want to."

"Maybe so, but I ensure that you eat and wake before you every night, with what you have done to my clan and my village my actions would be more than justified if I killed you while you slept," still Sasuke's tone remained indifferent and cold, no emotion showed on his face and even his eyes were cold.

"Very well, I shall spare your life because you have spared mine. But I am sure that in the end I will get what I truly want from you, you after all will have to rely on my interest in you to keep nobles from wanting your life in payment for the betrayal of your clan."

"Betrayal was something you brought upon my clan with your greed."

Yellow eyes narrowed to slits, "We will have to do something about your blatant disrespect."

"Respect is something earned, Daimo-sama."

Sasuke finally lowered his sword but kept his gaze locked on the man before him and held his hand over his hilt after he sheathed it in silent warning that he would draw it again at the slightest sign of a threat. The Daimo bowed his in acknowledgment and turned and made his way back toward the temple to sit before the fire. Sasuke couldn't recall an actual reason that he would remain here in what remained of his village, surrounded by the evidence of the destruction of his clan with the very man that was responsible for it. As time passed he grew more and more restless with the idea of having to remain with the man.

A thought suddenly came to him, a memory of something his mother had told him in confidence when his father could not overhear her words. He could assume that he had acted subconsciously to having made that promise to her that brought him not to fight his brother, father, and sensei about remaining here. There was someone he was supposed to meet, someone that his mother had predicted would change his life. She'd told him so only weeks before he was told that he would be serving the Daimo. No one ever questioned where she received her knowledge of things that would come to pass, but now that she had died Sasuke wandered why she had done nothing to prevent her own death. Surely if she was able to have visions and make predictions she would have foreseen her death.

But as he thought of that he also thought back to how much his brother had not wanted him to go to that village, how he'd wanted to escape and prevent him from even meeting with the daimo. Yet, here he was and they were gone without him. It was complicated and would just confuse him more the longer he thought on it. He'd made his decision now he planned to see it through. He would remain with the Daimo and build up the reputation and power he needed to turn the tables against the man and make him pay for the death of his entire family. While doing that he would also have to make sure that he defended himself against the man and prevented him from getting what he wanted of him.

Sasuke waited until he could no longer see him before he sat back down and raised his hands to tangle in his hair and work it free of the top knot so that his hair could cascade down his back. His hair only reached a few inches past shoulder length and was barely long enough to even tie up in a top knot to begin with. At thirteen he hardly stood tall enough to even weild a sword and it was only his stoic expression and the intensity of his black eyes that truly posed as a threat. To most he looked to be only a child but that led many to underestimate him and from the arrogance the Daimo had displayed the man seemed to underestimate him as well.

He looked to the forest at the end of his property and stood making his way towards the forest, he would return and he felt no obligation to protect the man considering he'd injured his brother and could take care of himself should enemies arrive. He wished enemies would come and kill the Daimo so that he could leave his side or even release the anger he felt from despair, greif, and frustration from the lack of being able to do much about the situation he was in. He blindly made his way through the forest listening for the sound of the stream, he needed a bath if nothing else and hopefully that would help to clear his mind.

Minutes turned into at least an hour before he finally heard the sound of the stream and made his way towards it. He finally came to a small clearing to stand before a small spring he never remembered to have seen before in these woods. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing them and when he knelt before the spring to test the temperature of the water he found that it wasn't too cold. He undressed quickly and folded his clothes neatly to lay them before a tree well away from the spring so they would not get wet. He would have to wash them but first he would need to get more clothes to wear for he didn't like the idea of laying somewhere naked long enough for the clothes to dry with Daimo nearby.

He quickly scrubbed away at the grime, dirt, and dried blood hissing at the wounds he had and grimacing as he ran a finger along the cut on his face. It was going to scar he knew that much, but it wasn't deep enough that the scar would not go away in a few years. The cut across his chest was another matter, it would scar and was deep enough to leave a scar that would last although it wasn't fatal. He at least took the time to wash the blood from his clothes the night before while the Daimo was still unconscious only to dress quickly and set to digging graves when the Daimo had stirred.

He rinsed his hair and then wrung it out before he moved to the shore to dress. Once fully clothed again he picked up his swords and replaced the katana first before his wakizashi which he held out to study under the moonlight that seeped through the trees, his eyesight was still limited but he could still make out the engravings on the sheath. The symbols for Bushido, Uchiha, and Fire were engraved there and painted over in red. He closed his other hand over the hilt and eased the blade out slowly to watch the metal gleam beneath the moonlight, he knew that his full name as well as the name of the ancestor his mother said was his guardian were engraved in the blade, one name on each side and his name happened to be on the underside of the blade.

The ancestor chosen as his guardian was that of [Madara's Brother] Uchiha, one whom most of his clan continuously said he looked a lot alike and also happened to possess much in common with. He sighed to expell thoughts of that nature and a new though struck him, while he still continued to live as the samurai he was raised to be, something needed to change. He shifted as the wind picked up and brushed through his hair and he looked up to the tree tops as the wind picked up again chilling his damp skin and pick up his hair still not done up in the traditional top knot. He looked back at the blade and placed the sheath at his waist where it usually rested beside his katana to hold the blade tightly in his hand. He then grabbed his hair so that he held it at the back of his neck and brought the blade before it. He made sure to grip his hair tightly so that it was taunt enough for the blade to cut through it.

Within a few motions he was able to cut his own hair off at the neck and he brought both the blade and the hair in his hands before him to gaze at it. He didn't understand fully why he'd cut his hair but it felt like it was the right thing to do and he was sure with enough thought that he would manage to justify the actions. He stepped back over to the spring and let his hair fall into the water before he turned and made his way back towards his village.

* * *

_Three Days Later . . . _

On horse back it would not take long to reach the town where the Daimo lived and Sasuke had managed to gather enough food and water to accommodate the two travelers as well as the horses. It had taken two days more to finish granting peace to the deceased and as dusk approached they were a third of the way there. Sasuke had found a spot to build a fire within the forest the surrounded most of the outskirts of his village. He knew that once they approached open terrain that they would be close to the town and then would reach a small amount of woods that opened out to the outskirts of the town itself. He took care of how deeply he fell asleep, truthfully he hadn't slept well since the night before his brother had awoken him. His dreams were plagued with the sounds and images he had tuned out while fighting, they had still processed in his mind but he had focused on the battle at hand at the time.

He remembered clearly the look on his mothers' face, the sound of her painful gasp, however light the sound may have been, her dying words, the sight of watching life fade away from her as her dark eyes turned grey. Many did not know it for none had seen a member of the Uchiha clan smile or relax as most were too busy wishing to harness their power or keeping their distance, but their eyes were not truly black as many thought. He knew this because he had seen his mothers' smile, heard her laughter before and once laughed himself while in her pressence . . . their eyes were truly a deep and dark navy blue. It was the indifference, the stoicism all Uchiha were raised to always have that made their eyes remain black all the time.

The legends of his clan even spoke of Uchiha's possessing eyes as deep red as blood. Those eyes were not something he'd seen himself until the last time he'd seen his brother truly angry and against something the clan decided. He knew what it was that had angered him, had been there when it happened, it was over him working for the Daimo. He knew because of his mother what the reason was and though it did anger him it was not only because the clan would hand him over to someone they did not trust it was also because his brother thought him weak and unable to protect himself.

Sasuke prepared dinner in silence after gathering firewood and starting the fire. It was nothing more than another vegetable stew. The horses pressence often scared off any small wildlife from the vicinity and Sasuke knew that he was expected to keep watch all night so he would make certain the wild life that could present a threat to the horses would not be a problem. After eating he made his way to sit atop a tree on the edge of the campsite, he was able to climb the tree rather easily and high enough to see anything that would approach thanks to the light the fire offered.

He sat with his back against the trunk, one leg propped up while the other dangled off the limb and his hands resting in his lap. He would have crossed his arms over his chest but his wound had proven that was a bad idea over the last few days. It was healing well, but slow and the cut n his face was already scabbing so he knew that at least that cut would not scar. The breeze brushing across the back off his neck made him shiver slightly from the unnatural chill it possessed before the usual breeze passed over him. He narrowed his eyes in front of him and listened for any sounds of a threat but heard nothing.

His eyes scanned the area around him and then looked down to glance over the campsite. The Daimo was laying down on blankets that Sasuke had given him since his own were burned. The truth was that Sasuke had washed the expensive cloth the Daimo brought with him to use to sleep on the unforgiving ground to wrap his mother in as he buried her. He'd spent a lot of time making certain the mans' pressence was free from it and had coated it with the lavender flowers she'd grown on the side of his family home. He smirked and looked away to watch the forest once more.

* * *

_Two days later . . . _

Naruto was feeling edgy lately, he couldn't figure out why but ever since the Daimo had left he'd felt like something was pacing anxiously inside him. He was nervous, he knew that, but he was curious about the boy that was supposed to be accompanying the Daimo when he returned. He didn't like the snake like man, he never had, and he knew that it would be really difficult and less likely that he would even be allowed to talk to this other boy should he arrive, but he still wanted to try. He still wanted to meet him, to at least know his name, to have a chance at making at least one friend. His mother and father seemed worried with how anxious he was acting, he was also lost in thought a lot and not as talkative or energetic as usual and that concerned them too.

He wanted to ease their worries, to apologize for causing them, but he couldn't help the way he was acting. He hadn't gone out to play and had stayed at home and even helped his mother out with the daily chores. That had worried them more and two days ago she'd kicked him out and told him that he better go and terrorize the townspeople before she made him go and see the town doctor and healer. He was quick to leave, he didn't mind the town doctor, since the man was actually friendly, but he acted like a mother hen at times and he wasn't up to being lectured by the man.

So, since it was still the afternoon he was stuck wandering the border of town kicking at the rocks in the dirt road when he looked up at the sound of hooves on the ground. He saw two horses making their way down the road towards the town and stared for a moment to try and figure out who they were. As they got closer he recognized that one was definitely the Daimo who seemed to look pissed off about something. The other who was just behind him looked no older than Naruto himself.

As they drew close enough for him to take in features Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip in his chest. He was gorgeous. Pale skin, though he could make out blood on his haori and a mark across his right cheek he was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. His hair was as black as night and when his eyes met with dark ones he felt frozen and unable to move. His eyes were so dark. A frown appeared on his face as they got close enough for him to notice that those dark eyes were devoid of emotion, they were distant and indifferent as was his expression though the blood showing through his haori had to mean that he was obviously injured.

Naruto jumped to the side as he heard the Daimo hiss out a command for him to move and even as he moved aside for them to pass he couldn't take his eyes away from the younger man. He started dark eyes locked with his own blue ones and he felt his cheeks heat when he saw a flash of curiosity in them before the gaze was broken and he followed the Daimo deeper into town.

When he could no longer see them Naruto ran back into town and then to his home remembering distantly through years of habit to remove his shoes before running along the small hall to the kitchen to search for his mother.

"Okasan! Okasan!"

"Hai, what is it Naru-chan," she called out from the washroom where she was washing up laundry. Naruto ran to the washroom and stood in the doorway trying to catch his breath as he looked at his mother. She was looking at him questionably, "What is it?"

After a few more minutes Naruto managed to catch his breath enough to say, "He's here, that boy is here . . . "

Kushina nodded and set to wringing out the clothes she had just washed and hanging them on the string she had placed across the width of the room over the small tub before she turned to him and used the apron around her waist to dry her hands. "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded and turned under the direction of his mothers' hands on his shoulders and let her lead him to the living room where she sat in his father's chair. Naruto sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, "You should have seen him, I never seen anyone like him before!"

She smiled, "Naru-chan, calm down for a moment, there's no need to shout."

Naruto took a few deep breaths and lowered his voice even though it still rung with excitement, "I didn't know that Uchiha's were so . . . "

Kushina grinned and finished where Naruto had left off, "Beautiful?"

Naruto nodded with an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks and Kushina chuckled which caused him to glare at her. She waved his glare off, "Everyone says that. I don't think it will be easy for you to get near him regardless of how beautiful he is. He is to work for the Daimyo and will most likely be under guard or at his side at all-"

They both looked up at the sound of a firm knock on the door frame. Naruto jumped to his feet as Kushina rose to hers, she motioned for Naruto to remain where he was as she made her way to the door and was startled to see a young man standing before her door. She had seen many Uchiha's in passing so she could not mistaken him, but she was surprised to see him upon her doorstep.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, what can I do for you?"

The boy seemed to be at a loss of what to say and she noticed that his gaze averted just as Naruto came to stand behind her. The raven seemed to draw back to himself and looked at her once more, "I was wondering if I your son would like to assist me with something?"

Kushina smiled kindly and caught Naruto by the shoulder when he made to dash past her and cut him off before he could speak or argue, "Assist you with what exactly Uchiha-sama?"

The raven was a little startled by the question and a very light blush lit his cheeks as he finally took in the honorific she addressed him with. He bowed his head slightly to her and answered in the same stoic tone as before, "Uchiha-san is fine . . . " he trailed off and looked to her waiting patiently for her to give him her name. She bowed her head in acknowledgment, "Namikaze, Uchiha-san, now what services do you require of my son?"

"I wish to have him show me this town, if that's not too much trouble."

"It's not, I'd be glad to-"

"Naru-chan," Kushina cut him off with a serious look before addressing the raven once more, "Of course Uchiha-san, anything you need at all. If I may make a suggestion?"

She watched as he squared his shoulders as he waited, she'd taken in the wounds he had and could tell from the new blood on his clothes that he was injured. "Hai Namikaze-san," he answered to give her permission.

"It would be wise to have Naruto-kun show you to the town doctor," she paused when Naruto flinched under her hand on his shoulder before continuing, "to have your wounds tended to."

He bowed his head in acknowledgment, "Hai. Thank you for your concern Namikaze-san."

She released Naruto who took a step forward causing the raven to take a step back. Kushina watched with a smile as Naruto put on his shoes, grabbed the ravens' wrist and dragged him off behind him.

He still couldn't figure out why he'd felt such curiosity the boy that had stood on the road or why he'd watched from the gate leading to the Daimo's grounds as the blond ran into town and to his house. He didn't live all that far at all and he thought about the possible consequences for going and meeting the boy. As he made up his mind to meet him he thought up the excuse of having him show him around town as he crossed the street.

Now he was being led by that same blond and there was a bright grin on his face as he was pulled behind him by the wrist. That simple contact, innocent and impulsive was not something he was used to and he felt the need to pull his hand from his grasp but at the same time didn't wish to see that grin fade from the other boys' face. He had just met this boy and he was having such a strong reaction from him, why? As he let the other boy lead him through the town he was so lost in his thoughts that he paid no attention to his surroundings and didn't notice the curious and judgmental glances the pair was receiving as they passed by.

As their pace seemed to slow and his wrist was finally released to leave him walking behind the blond blindly he suddenly remembered his mothers' words about his meeting someone in this town, someone that would change his life. He stopped and looked to the blond sharply, it couldn't be him, the one his mother spoke of? But he couldn't deny the strong reaction he had, how he'd felt an unusual curiosity by those impossibly blue eyes that seemed so expressive and open. It was something he'd never seen before, for one to be so open with their emotions and his smile was blinding and seemed to warm his heart and nearly make him forget of the tragedy that had fallen only days ago.

The blond turned a few paces away once he noticed that he had stopped and Sasuke felt something stir in his gut as those blue eyes locked with his with concern and curiosity burning in his blue eyes. They were bright, like that of the spring or river beneath the suns' gaze. Sasuke reluctantly averted his gaze and stepped forward to follow him in silence. As they continued on Sasuke finally took to looking around him and taking in the town so as to keep him from gazing to the blond.

He could feel the boys' uneasiness, nervousness, and that he wanted to break the awkward silence that had settled over them but seemed unable to find anything to say. Sasuke took in the small, cluttered homes and the street vendors and merchants lining the streets. Up ahead he could make out more of the same and it wasn't until they turned down a narrow street that he saw anything different. There was a larger building ahead and there were the kanji's for medical and healer painted on white clothe attached to the wood of the door.

The building was at the end of the street and he could see that there was a street in front of it that led the same direction as the street they had just left. He felt a jolt of nervousness course through him when his wrist was seized again and looked at the tan hand grasping it questionably before looking forward again. How far had they traveled to come this far, it looked as though they had reached the center of the town, he thought distantly as they finally came up to the building.

He followed the blond inside and felt at a loss when his warm hand released him and felt perturbed by that, how was it that when they had just met and knew little to nothing about one another that he would feel a loss when the blond was no longer in contact with him. He snapped out of his thoughts when the blond called out loudly, "Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke looked around the building, there were beds lining the walls and it was spaced out and he noticed that there were a few rooms along the way that offered some privacy. He counted ten beds on either side of him and looked forward once more when he saw someone come out of a room at the back. He didn't recall having removed his sandles but when he looked down at his feet he noticed that he had. He looked back up again when a new voice sounded, "Ne Naruto-kun, what is it now?"

Sasuke looked past the blond to see a tan man that stood almost as tall as he recalled Kakashi standing, there was a scar on his face that ran from one cheek to the other, even crossing over his nose and was just below his eyes. He had a friendly demeanor to him and his brown eyes showed with a type of paternal affection as he looked over the blond. His dark hair was tied back in a high pony tail and the ends spiked up. He was wearing a simple pair of dark green pants with a black shirt and had what looked to be a white coat he couldn't recall having seen before. The coat reached just past his knees and there were pockets but he couldn't tell what was in them.

He'd taken all of this in before Naruto even replied to the man, "It's not me this time . . . " Sasuke watched the blond raise his hand to nervously rub the back of his neck as he turned half way to look at him. Sasuke immediately averted his gaze to look at this Iruka person to avoid being captured in the blonds' gaze. Iruka's eyes widened and Sasuke watched as the man quickly took in his injuries before he stepped forward, "Uchiha-sama, come with me and I will tend to those wounds of yours."

Sasuke was getting a little perturbed with how everyone addressed him with the 'sama' honorific and his eyes narrowed a bit as he said, "Uchiha-san is fine."

Iruka nodded and motioned for Sasuke to move to the room to their left. Sasuke followed him silently and said nothing of Naruto following behind them. The place looked sterile and the room in which he was led was mostly plain with a bed fit with white sheets and a pillow he could tell was made of goose feathers from how stiff it looked. There was a low table in the room that seemed to have medical supplies, some he recognized some he didn't. Sasuke sat on the bed once directed and watched as Iruka grabbed needle, thread, some sort of clear liquid Sasuke figured was most likely sterilizer and bandages from the table which he set on the bed beside where Sasuke sat. Naruto was sitting on the floor against the wall across from the bed.

Sasuke remained silent as he was instructed to remove his haori, he folded the haori and set it on the other side of him and gritted his teeth to prevent the hiss of pain as Iruka worked out his own stitching job and set to cleaning the wound. He was silent as the man worked to stitching the wound once again, cleaned it and the other cuts from his journey, applied some sort of salve to a few bruises and then cleaned the healing cut on his face before he carefully bandaged his chest and stomach.

Iruka stood before him with the supplies and the dirty stitches in his hands, "I have something that would remove the blood from your haori if you wish to wait Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you."

Iruka offered a smile and then took the haori when Sasuke picked it up and handed it over. Iruka turned at the door, "Behave yourself Naruto-kun," he then turned to Sasuke, "you should try to get some rest Uchiha-san, you look as though you have had a hard journey."

Sasuke nodded and offered thanks once more as he watched Iruka leave the room. He shifted on the bed so that he could lay back on the bed and let his eyes close. For some reason he felt as though he was at peace with the blond's pressence, he would have questioned it further if he didn't feel that with this peace that everything was finally coming back to him. His family was dead save his father and brother, he failed to protect his mother or stop the slaughter, his father, brother, and sensei were on the run to escape the wrath that the Daimo was sure to cast upon them for going against him . . . he was also willingly staying with that same Daimo that wanted much more than a servant or warrior at his side and was responsible for the slaughter of his family and the burning of his village.

His thoughts were interrupted when the blond broke the silence, "Ne . . . uh . . . Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke bit back an irritated sigh, though he had been thinking of all the negative things he was feeling more than exhausted at the same time and really did wish to get some rest. He heard the blond move and opened his eyes to see him standing next to the bed and sat up to lean back on his elbows, "What is it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah . . . why did you . . . um . . . why did you just show up at my house, how did you know where I lived anyway?"

"I watched you run to your house."

Naruto dropped his hand to side, "Oh, well why did you want an escort? Why me?"

Sasuke was silent a moment and took in his expression, it was as though he truly was doubtful that Sasuke had asked him to show him around the town. Sasuke didn't understand why he had walked over to his house and asked Naruto to show him around either, he was just drawn to him. While honesty was something that was supposed to be upheld he didn't know how he could answer the question without making himself vulnerable and look a little crazy for the real reasons. How could he say that he felt drawn to the blond as soon as he saw him or begin to explain that it was his mother that had made that pull seem destined since she had forewarned him that he would meet someone in this town that would change his life? It would sound like he was insane and might end up scaring the blond.

Instead he settled with turning it around, "Why did you say yes?"

Naruto stuttered for an answer before he glared and said heatedly, "I asked you first."

"Hn."

Naruto's voice rose and he clenched his fists at his side, "If you weren't already hurt I would punch you for that teme."

Sasuke was surprised that the blond talked to him like that, usually everyone walked on eggshells around him and hardly raised their voice let alone insulted him. There were times when Itachi would pester him and tease him and when he was younger his parents used to yell at him, but no one had ever insulted him or threatened him. He felt anger ebb its' way inside him and glared back at the blond who only bristled and darkened his glare.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered without much thought.

Naruto hissed in anger, "What? I just showed you the way here and you're insulting me?"

Sasuke laid back down and folded his hands behind his head intent on ignoring the loud blond. He tensed when the edge of the bed dipped and the blonds' voice rose even more, "Hey teme, I asked you a question!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied indifferently. He may feel drawn to the blond but he found him annoyingly loud and rude. His eyes snapped open and he glared darkly at the blond when a hand gripped his ankle. He felt that anger and irritation rise and bit out in a low tone meant to be threatening, "Release me."

The blond jerked his hand back but continued to glare at him, "Answer my question, why did you show up at my house?"

Sasuke bit back another sigh, "Why does it matter?"

Sasuke looked sharply to the blond when he suddenly looked away and Sasuke wondered at why the blond pulled into himself and why he'd looked away. There was definitely something going on and he wanted to know what it was, he wanted to know why he was so defensive all of a sudden. He hadn't expected the blond to stand up and turn his back to him and he sat up when he did. He looked at the blonds' back noticing that he was actually pretty fit for his age and he'd already noticed that the blond wasn't wealthy by any means and that made him curious as to what he did to stay in shape. There was something about the way he moved as he watched him move across the room, something he recognized, he was a fighter, someone who had experience with fighting and considering that he lived in the town . . .

_Oh . . ._ Now his mind was narrowing in on what it was. He'd been taught by Kakashi and his mother to watch people's reactions, taught how to read them in case all the other observations couldn't give anything away. Now he understood, Naruto had experience with fighting even though he lived in a town because he often had to defend himself. Sasuke didn't know if it was because of bullies or because maybe he went to a school that taught martial arts of some kind, but given that he was poor it couldn't be because people stole from him and from how he'd pulled into himself so suddenly Sasuke guessed that it was because of bullies.

He wasn't bothered by the fact that Naruto was poor, a home was what you made it after all and it did seem as though the blond was happy at home and comfortable there. But the obvious unhappiness seemed directed at those within town. He'd noticed the slightest of accents in the blonds' mother as she spoke and she held herself with confidence which would set her apart from other Japanese women. If Naruto's brash and impulsive actions were any indication, it didn't take much to notice that his mother was most likely as outspoken and impulsive as her son. There was also the independence she possessed as well as the sharp intelligence, something he wasn't accustomed too when faced with a woman living in Japan. It really just made him even more curious. Sasuke weighed the options of what he could say to change the subject to help the blond relax without making himself too vulnerable. He did sigh then and waited until the blond looked back at him before he said while looking away to the door, "My name is Sasuke."

He noticed the blond grinning at him and the corner of his lips twitched to return the smile but he fought that urge and looked at him stoically. The blond held out his hand before him once he moved to stand beside the bed again, "I'm Naruto."

Sasuke replied without much thought, "I know that already."

Naruto's grin dimmed but it remained as Sasuke reluctantly shook his hand. He still wasn't accustomed to physical contact and it still made him a little uneasy so he released Naruto's hand quickly which caused the blond to look at him questionably. This time Sasuke was the one to draw back, he didn't want Naruto to notice how he was affected since he didn't understand it himself. He was relieved when the blond sat down on the floor and looked up at him, "So why are you in this town anyway?"

Well, he was relieved, but the change of subject wasn't one he was looking to talk about. He closed his eyes and replied indifferently, "I was assigned to work for the Daimo."

"Assigned? You're a samurai or something, are all samurai assigned to jobs?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and shifted carefully on the bed so that he could rest his back against the wall before he looked at the wall across the room. "Yes I am a samurai and yes samurai are usually assigned to jobs."

"But why the Daimo here and not another one, I mean you're an Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at that, yes he was an Uchiha so it was questionable to be assigned to a Daimo many did not like nor trust. But he also knew that this particular Daimo, Orochimaru, had the confidence of the Emperor himself. "The Daimo here has interest in my clan." Sasuke tensed at the bitterness that had seeped into his voice when he spoke of his clan and glanced to Naruto to see if he noticed. He cursed inwardly when he noticed that he had noticed and was regarding him with a contemplative expression.

He looked away when those blue eyes moved to lock with his own and remained silent. Naruto spoke after only a few more seconds, "What happened, why did it take so long to get here?"

Sasuke wanted to bite his tongue, he'd nearly opened his mouth to tell him but he refused, he hardly knew him and the burden of losing his family was one he would bare alone. There was no need to involve others in his problems. Naruto waited silently for a few minutes for him to answer and started to fidget when no answer came, Sasuke looked up at the sound of light knocking on the door and was grateful to see Iruka standing there. Over his left arm was his washed and dried haori which told him that he had been here much longer than he thought and made him realize that time seemed to have flown by in the blonds' company. He was also carrying a tray of food and Sasuke blushed when his stomach growled loudly.

Iruka chuckled as he crossed the room, "I figured you were hungry so I made up some late lunch for you."

Sasuke bowed his head in thanks and took the tray from the man. Iruka grabbed Naruto by the back of his haori and pulled him to his feet. Iruka glanced to him and said over Naruto's questions of what was he doing, "I thought maybe you would prefer to eat in peace. I wish to speak with Naruto-kun alone for a moment Uchiha-san."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and waited until Iruka dragged a struggling blond out of the room and closed the door before he looked to his food. It was simple fixing of ramen with a rice ball and a glass of water. Though he never did care much for ramen he picked up the chopsticks and started to eat anyway.

Iruka pulled Naruto into his office and pushed him into the chair in front of the high set table where Iruka usually worked on his documentations. Iruka sat behind his table with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face, "Naruto-kun, you do realize that you will need to have more tact and show Uchiha-san some respect do you not?"

Naruto huffed, "I just met him today-"

"He is from a very esteemed clan and is of nobility. Not to mention he also comes from a samurai village and is himself a samurai."

"Nobility? But why does his family live in a village and not in a town like the rest of the nobles and that?"

"That is complicated. But it still remains that he is a noble and a samurai, he is also employed by the Daimo so you need to take extra care around him-"

"But he doesn't even like the Daimo!"

"Naruto! Watch your mouth!"

"What? It's true, I could tell from-"

"That's enough. You need to watch what you say in regards to the Daimo and what anyone may say about him, if words gets around then surely consequences will be paid. I want you to be careful and do not upset or disrespect Uchiha-san."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sank back into the chair, "His name is Sasuke," he muttered under his breath.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at that, "He told you his name?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

Iruka was silent a moment before he smirked, "Interesting," he whispered more to himself than to Naruto. "Nevertheless, I still want you to be mindful of how you act towards him. It could be troubling for you if you were to upset him or otherwise anger him."

"Why? Just because he's an Uchiha and a samurai, and works for the Daimo doesn't mean he should be treated any different from anyone else-"

"Naruto-kun, listen to me," Naruto looked up at the serious tone of Iruka's voice. "Uchiha-san was raised to be a samurai and is accustomed to being treated a certain way. If you go around treating him like everyone else it would be disrespectful not only to him but to everyone in town as well."

Naruto shrugged but said nothing. _Everyone in town treats me badly . . . but it would cause problems for my parents_. He sighed but nodded, "Fine, how about when I'm in public then?"

"Naruto-kun," Iruka said warningly.

Naruto glared at the floor, "I'll try not to piss him off or anything."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto-kun, you-"

"I'm not going to treat him like everyone else does," Naruto had gotten to his feet and was glaring at Iruka. "I'm sure from how you and okasan treated him that he has plenty of people that wait on him hand and foot. Why can't I treat him like he's a person?"

Iruka started at that, he wanted to smile and felt his heart swell with pride but he still replied, "Because his status requires respect."

Both of them looked to the door at the sound of Sasuke's voice, "My status also requires me to be worthy of respect."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was holding the tray of dishes from his lunch in his hand, he was fully dressed once more. Naruto locked eyes with him and felt like a shock of electricity had traveled up his spine. It only lasted a moment because Sasuke averted his gaze before he continued, "I would prefer to have one person treat me as an equal." Then Sasuke crossed the room and set the tray before Iruka and bowed his head once more in thanks as he said, "Thank you for treating my wounds and for the food, I would like to repay you somehow."

Iruka nodded, "It was my pleasure Uchiha-san."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room, and before Iruka could stop him, Naruto darted out of the room after him and followed him out of the building.

Even though Iruka worried about what the results of Naruto's rash actions and how those in the town would take it he could already see that the two of them were going to be friends. There was already an undeniable curiosity between the two and they both seemed to compliment one another as well. It was like watching night meeting day. Iruka had met only a few Uchiha's and all those he met had a mysterious, powerful, and distant aura about them. This Uchiha was no different, but there was also something else present. He spent a lot of time with people and often saw them at their most vulnerable so he knew how to read people and what was being shown to him in their eyes and their expressions as well as what was not being said. He'd stayed outside the room and listened to the two conversing.

There was much that wasn't being said and he was sure that something terrible must have happened that had delayed the young Uchiha's arrival. He was also injured which meant that he had to have been in a fight and given the redness around his eyes and the irritated skin there his eyes had suffered some sort of injury as well. His eyes were still sharp from what he saw he could see, but it looked as though something had gotten into his eyes. The bruises under his eyes were defined which was why he'd suggested the young samurai get some rest.

That was a foolish thought, try to get some sleep with Naruto as company? There was also a fading bruise on his stomach that looked as though someone had kicked him and it seemed to be the same age as the diagonal cut. The stitching wasn't horrible but the thread wasn't fully sterile anymore so he'd had to change it. If it was kept clean then the wound would heal completely and in a few years the scar would soon fade away. As for the cut on his face that was already scabbing, it would leave the very faintest of scars on such fair skin.

Luckily for the young man such wounds would only be noticed by those who truly looked and if he'd learned anything from his encounters with Uchiha's he knew that it was unlikely that anyone would be able to get close to him to begin with. But he had confidence that Naruto may very well at least prove to break through the shell most of the Uchiha clan was known for always having that kept them at a distinctive distance with those around them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this._

_**

* * *

  
Respect:**__ We show respect by speaking and acting with courtesy. We treat others with dignity and honor the rules of our family, school and nation. Respect yourself, and others will respect you._

**  
Chapter 4**

Sasuke could say that his other thoughts on the feelings from the townspeople towards this Naruto were indeed the truth. He had not watched all that closely before when they were making their way to the doctor, which was unusual of him despite being in a new place with more people than he was used to being around, but now he could see it. There was contempt, ridicule, disgust, and overall it was easy to come to the conclusion that Naruto and his family were not considered a family that held respect nor deserved it by their standards. He could see all of that in the looks on their faces, in their eyes and was sure that had he not been walking next to the blond there was sure to have been items thrown as well as insults.

The townspeople were reluctant to look directly at him, they would avert their gazes should his pass over them and those who didn't look away fast enough held embarrassment and shame in their expressions most likely from being caught with such disgraceful looks upon their faces when his gaze fell on them. He noticed that the walk back was longer than the walk to the infirmary, but he didn't mind he did want to see more of this town. From what he could see this town was in need of many things and many were corrupted to harvest dark looks from what Sasuke could only assume was from the Daimyo's judgment.

_Why would someone have a family such as Naruto's living so close to them when they were the Daimyo? Did he see them as a threat because of how different they were?_ He planned to figure out the answers and truly see this town for what it was. He would have to keep a record of the going ons of this town before he took it upon himself to change the town as well as the influence the Daimyo had on those in the town. He would do so gradually and of course in his own subtle way to keep suspiscion from rising or leading back to him. But change would occur one way or another and he still intended to find the root of why the townspeople felt such contempt and distaste for the Namikaze family.

There was also something familiar about the name Namikaze, but he couldn't recall what it was. He could have sworn he'd heard the name somewhere before and there was also something familiar about Naruto as well, as though he'd met someone who look like Naruto when he was much younger but it couldn't be the blond young man he walked with now because he did remember that the person from before with shocking blond hair was an adult and they had not actually met so there was no possible way that he'd known Naruto from before. Still, the familiarity still bothered him and he wanted to try and figure out what it was.

He pulled himself free of his thoughts as he noticed they were nearing the reaches of the town where the Daimyo's estate was. He continued to follow Naruto to his home before he bowed his head and said his thanks to the blond for showing him around the town a bit. Naruto grinned sheepishly at him and his hand unconsciously came up to scratch at the back of his neck. Sasuke was about to turn to leave when Naruto called out, "Wait."

Sasuke turned to him half way and waited in silence for Naruto to continue. He felt a bit of irritation rise within him when Naruto just stuttered for a few moments before he actually said something Sasuke could actually make out.

"Uh, do you . . . I mean . . . Are you going to want me to show you the rest of the town tomorrow . . . or something?"

Sasuke smirked at the nervousness of the other, "Possibly. If so be ready by dawn."

Naruto nodded and turned to go inside his house when he paused and turned back, "Wait, was that a yes or am I just going to end up getting up that early and having you not show up?"

"Hn."

"Teme-gah!"

Naruto's insult was met with a loud smack and Sasuke bowed his head kindly at seeing that Kushina was there and had slapped him upside the head and was now scolding him.

"Watch your language, you know better than to insult others so casually."

She turned a smile to Sasuke, "Forgive me Uchiha-san for my son's disrespect."

Sasuke bowed his head curtly, "Of course. I should be going. Arigato for your kindness Namikaze-san, I shall return tomorrow if that is not inconvenient."

Kushina bowed her head to him in return, "It is of no inconvenience."

"Are you certain you wouldn't like to stay for dinner Uchiha-sama," came a new voice from behind Kushina and Naruto. Sasuke looked past them to see a man who shared a shocking resemblance to Naruto. There was no mistaking that this man was Naruto's father and when Kushina stepped back to stand behind her son and allow her husband to come forward Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto was the spitting image of his father.

Sasuke had taken all of this in within seconds and bowed his head respectfully to the man, "Perhaps another time Namikaze-san."

The man grinned and Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was watching his father and Sasuke interacting and grinned at Sasuke in that brief moment Sasuke looked to him. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto's father, he could swear he recognized the man from somewhere but he couldn't recall ever having met him.

Minato was silent for a moment, there was no doubt in his mind who this young Uchiha before him was. He'd crossed paths with many of the Uchiha clan in his days as a shinobi and if his knowledge was right one of his own students had even sought out service to the Uchiha clan in hopes of training them in the ways of the shinobi alongside the Bushido. He knew as soon as he saw him that this young man was Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi, son of Fugaku and Mikoto, and the great-grandson of Izuna Uchiha. He was very much the spitting image of his great grandfather as he stood before him, though his hair was less manageable.

"Of course Uchiha-sama, we would be honored to have your company should you have the time."

Sasuke felt a little uneasy at the knowing look in Minato's eyes and they exchanged farewells and Sasuke turned to leave. It wasn't something about what he was doing, it was his family, how could this man know about his family. He'd look at him as though he recognized him, knew exactly who he was and that unsettled him because he couldn't recall ever having met the man before. It wasn't the sort of knowing he would expect coming from most, the Uchiha clan was well known after all, it was a knowing that had to do with knowing members of his clan, having met them before, interacted with them, really knowing them.

Absently, Sasuke removed his sandals before stepping onto the deck that circled the perimeter inside the grand grounds. He couldn't help the spark of aggravation at the elegance of the Daimyo's property. Here, this despicable man that was the cause of his clans' near complete annihilation and he had a grand place to live in. The floors were polished to perfection, the walls were solid and smooth as stone and the doors were made of purely bamboo, something that was only present in the temple. The grounds were large and the courtyard in the center was breathtaking, more so with the red, oranges, and pinks of dusk over the land.

But unlike the temple to which he'd grown up familiarizing himself with and accompanying his family to regularly, the atmosphere was not as peaceful as the scene tried to portray itself to be. The atmosphere was thick, nearly suffocating and Sasuke couldn't determine if it was his own grief of losing so many of his clan or because of the seething hatred beneath his skin towards the man that owned the very walls, deck, courtyard, and to whom Sasuke now had to serve. Even though he was certain that his brother and father trusted him to handle himself, trusted in his strength to fend for himself or make it through whatever nightmare lay ahead of him he still couldn't make sense of why he was here. Why had he come with the vile man to be a servant, to have to be around him when it was because of the man that his clan was narrowed down to three remaining survivors?

Though he wasn't certain of his ability to keep his hatred in check and not kill the arrogant man he would wait it out, he would have to focus on the thoughts he'd had before. He would need to gain the respect and trust of those who had the power to influence what power and stature the Daimyo held. He would work his way through the nobles and those of authority so that they sided with him and once in for all bring the Daimyo to his knees and then he would take his life in the name of his clan and all that had died or suffered because of him.

Sasuke made his way inside silently towards the quarters he was told earlier upon arrival would be where he was staying. He wasn't happy about having his living quarters so close to the Daimyo's, but he would live with it and would not hesitate to remind the older man to keep his hands to himself and his distance. He subconsciously kept his hand resting on the hilt of his katana as he eased the sliding bamboo door open to reveal his living quarters. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he closed the door behind him.

This place was unsettling and he knew he would never find a moment of peace anymore than he could allow a moment of weakness over the events of losing his family and being left to fend for himself. He was a samurai, even if only just so, and he would hold his head high and square his shoulders and not let his emotions get the better of him. Now, more than ever, he needed his strength, his resolve, and to remember the indifference to which his clan was raised to always have towards others.

As he thought of that his mind once again went back to the blond to which he had acted so brashly and compulsively to see, how he found some sort of an excuse to be near him. Even though he was loud, even though he showed that he was not going to treat Sasuke as he was accustomed to being treated he still felt compelled to see him again. He even felt compelled to get to know the blond haired boy better, perhaps he could find a friend in him, something he had never truly had in his young life. It seemed plausible considering how they immediately seemed to take to one another. With time Sasuke was sure he would possibly grow to have some sort of peace should he find a friend and confidant in the blond.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh and ran his hands through his hair before stepping forward silently, his eyes adjusted to the dark he could make out the shape of his bed and though he still had not eaten dinner he refused to join the Daimyo in a meal, it was too soon for Sasuke to be able to real in his emotions at the moment. He noticed the bundle of clothes lying folded neatly on his bed and scowled. A white haori, purple obi, and black hakama pants that were much like the ones he currently wore. The purple obi was closer to the color of lavender and it contrasted with the other colors. He would have to suffice with wearing the outfit folded on his bed until he could wash his own turned back towards the door, he would bathe and then he would sleep, he would deal with wearing the new clothes the Daimyo presented for him tomorrow.

* * *

  
Orochimaru sat in his small dining area that was in a room across from where his room was, he was angry if nothing else. He couldn't believe the nerve of the young Uchiha, leaving the grounds without word and then what was worse was the one he was seen walking through the town with. He had not bothered to watch the two together, one of his servants told him about what the townspeople were saying and what they saw the two doing. He gritted his teeth at the thoughts of how casual the two seemed even though they had just met.

Once again a Namikaze was causing problems from him, he would have to do something to ensure that the two did not get to know one another well. He could not harm any members of what remained of the once well known clan, he'd already risked being caught when he led a small army into the castle grounds of the once illustrious clan less than twenty years ago. He spent nearly too much time searching for the survivors that had escaped. Of course, as if fate was determined to ensure that he would cross paths with the clan he met Tsunade Namikaze, the mother of Minato, five years after the attempted annihilation of the clan. She was a healer and under the direct protection of the Emperor and so he had to allow her and her son to live.

Then of course, meeting with Tsunade meant meeting with another of his old comrades from his days as an active warrior, Jaraiya. The white haired man happened to be the husband of the oldest remaining member of the clan and it was through him that their son met his current wife. That was the rumor at least, but he knew differently. Minato was a skilled and sought out shinobi before he finally found a way to remove his rank and convince the Emperor that he was not loyal. He used the journey Minato had gone on against him.

But then Minato's son was born, years before he was stripped of his rank. He had already trained plenty of warriors in the way of the shinobi and so Orochimaru had sought all his students out and taken their lives. The Namikaze clan was a threat to him and all his ambitions, that they were on good terms with all the powerful and influential clans was why those he knew belonged to the clan were still alive. The last letter he'd received from the other Lord, Daimyo's and then from the Emperor himself stated that they were going to reinstate the Namikaze clan to its' formal glory if the clan proved to be able to convince the Uchiha clan to work directly for the Emperor and Feudal Lords.

The wars on the borders of Japan were becoming dire and many other powerful clans were already getting involved and thus the Emperor was in need of capable warriors. This was another reason Orochimaru had attacked the Uchiha clan so ruthlessly, with only a few remaining members left then there would be no need for the Namikaze clan, with it's small numbers, and the Uchiha clan to work together. He wished to make it so that neither clan would present a valuable advantage in battle.

He knew it would be only a matter of days before he had to reply to the Emperor and that if word reached him what had truly taken place in the village where the Uchiha clan resided he would be the one up for trial and most likely left to spend the remainder of his life on the run. He would have to try and buy some time, he wished to enjoy the presence of his new prize, the boy would learn that disobeying him would cost him. He may not be able to get all that he wanted, may not be able to completely own the Uchiha, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

It wasn't a lack of confidence in himself, he was an intelligent man, the slaughter of the boys' clan had not shattered him as he thought it would. Instead it only seemed to anger the boy and from the last few attempts he knew that should he press the matter he would most likely end up killed by the young samurai. Such strong hatred radiated from the youngest member of Uchiha clan. There was such a seething hatred in those dark eyes, the first time he'd attempted to just lightly touch that gorgeous pale skin there was even a tint of red in those eyes. Since he could not get what he first wanted from the boy then he would have to find another way to keep the Uchiha in his debt.

Power, surely the boy would want power, and having lived for as long as Orochimaru has lived power was something he had. Though he knew he wasn't nearly as strong as the elder brother, Itachi, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the thought of that fight, he was still stronger than the younger Uchiha. Enough so that he could offer some of the knowledge he had to ensure the Uchiha remained indebted to him.

Orochimaru's lips curled into a smile at the thought, he could use his new plan to many advantages. Perhaps he could get what he wanted. His smile faltered as his thoughts turned back to the problem of the Uchiha being influenced by Minato's brat of a son. He still needed to remove that obstacle from his path should his plan work.

* * *

Minato sat in his living area after dinner was over, Naruto was in his room but Minato was sure his son wasn't asleep. He looked up just as Kushina came into the room watching him with a concerned expression. Minato smiled at her, "What is it?"

"You look as though you're thinking about something, are you worried about Naruto befriending Uchiha-san?"

Minato's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, that concerns me. But not for the reasons' you may think."

Kushina put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side with an incredulous look, "Really now? I could have sworn the reason you were concerned was due to what the Daimyo may do to prevent the two becoming friends."

Minato smirked, he couldn't help it. Sometimes he ended up mistaking his wife for thinking like the women of Japan, but she was not Japanese and had an independent nature as well as an educated mind. "The Daimyo has always been possessive and I'm certain that he truly believes that the young Uchiha is his property. It may come to pass that Uchiha-san will prove otherwise, but it still concerns me because this situation just gives the man another reason to hate my clan."

Kushina sighed and crossed the room so that she was kneeling on the floor before him, she rested her hands on his knees and smiled softly at him, "Perhaps its' time that Naruto learn the ways of a shinobi, you could teach him or have another student of yours teach him."

"Umino-san was once a shinobi before he decided to become a doctor. There are others, but most of my previous students and other skilled shinobi do not reside here."

"Do you believe it best to send him somewhere else?"

Minato shook his head and smiled softly at the relieved look in Kushina's eyes. He didn't like the idea of Naruto leaving anymore than his wife did. "No, I think he should remain here. He can very well influence Uchiha-san for the better. I am sure I could find someone willing to come here to train Naruto properly."

"Who do you believe would be willing?"

Minato was silent for a moment thinking on who would be willing, surely none of his own students would come. Rin was in another town, closer to the city, a medic nin. Obito, he closed his eyes thinking about Obito, the most lively of the Uchiha was missing, many thought him to be dead but only his other teammate knew the truth of his fate and Kakashi was on the run with the other remaining Uchiha's. His work for the police force within the town allowed him to know some of what was going on and in a few days he was to go to the village where the Uchiha clan once resided.

He would need to postpone his next assignment until he could convince a comrade to come and guard his family as well as train his son. He thought of his parents first, but they were working directly for the Emperor. None of his own pupils were available, and he was certain Iruka would rather not let the knowledge of his past as a shinobi known to the townspeople.

"What about asking Uchiha-san himself to train him?"

Minato looked his wife in the eyes, "That's not an option, we have to somehow keep his training secret from the Daimyo."

Kushina nodded, but before either could say another word Naruto's voice cut in from where he stood in the doorway, "Train who?"

Kushina got to her feet, "Don't worry about it-"

"You," Minato cut in.

Kushina turned to her husband as Naruto's eyes widened before a smile formed on his face, "Really?"

Minato got to his feet and placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder to silence her, he knew she wanted to say more but at the moment his hand on her shoulder was enough to silence her. Minato looked directly at Naruto, "Yes. We both feel it is time that you learned more conventional ways to defend yourself and defend others should the need arise."

"Who is going to train me?"

Minato was silent a moment then after much thinking he finally decided on who would be best to train his son, "I will."

Kushina's eyes widened and Naruto's smile broadened. Naruto made to say something but when he saw that his dad was about to say something else he closed his mouth and waited silently.

"I will be the one to begin your training, but I will have someone else finish your training. We will be starting tomorrow so you should get plenty of rest."

Naruto nodded and said nothing as he bowed his head and then turned and headed back to his room. Kushina finally spoke, "How are you going to train him, you don't have the time for that."

"I can take a few days off, I still need to think of someone that can train him and no one comes to mind at the moment."

"What about your father, or possibly another comrade of yours?"

"Neither my father nor my previous comrades would most likely be available. I would prefer someone closer to Naruto's age so as to not raise suspicion."

Kushina nodded, she could understand why someone of Naruto's age training him would not raise suspicion, the townspeople would think the shinobi a child and would not be able to see them for what they were. It would look to them as though it was a friend or cousin of their son. She had not met many shinobi even while her husband was one, those she knew from her own time as a shinobi were few and hardly any of them had survived the ongoing war along the border. She knew she could not train her son, then it would make it known that she was once a shinobi and give more reason for the townspeople to dislike and distrust her. It would also cause problems for her husband and further invoke the Daimyo's wrath upon her family.

She detested the Daimyo, but he was still a threat and therefore she had to show him respect as much as she had to show respect towards the townspeople regardless of their actions towards her. Both she and Minato had instilled such values in their son, but often times he was just as outspoken and brash as Kushina herself was.

"What do you know of Uchiha-san?"

Minato was seated in his chair once more and he looked up at Kushina surprised by the question.

"I know who his parents and brother are because of how alike he looks to his elder brother. I've only met with a few members of the Uchiha Clan."

"Still, what can you tell me about him, why do you think our son will be such an influence to him that would lead you to finally want to train him to defend himself against the enemies befriending a servant of the Daimyo's would make?"

"I don't think that Uchiha-san will take kindly to you referring to him as a servant to the Daimyo. With time I am sure the most Uchiha-san will be is a guest in his home. My encounters have taught me that those of the Uchiha clan are proud as well as strong and not to speak ill of the Daimyo, but I highly doubt he will be able to overpower such a person."

"He is still young and influential."

"You're forgetting that the age of thirteen holds a different meaning in Japan. He was also raised within his clan and in a samurai village as well."

"From what I saw he has only seen one battle."

"If that one battle was as I think then one is enough. There is suspicion that the reason the Daimyo returned without the forces he left with was because he engaged the clan in battle."

Kushina raised her hand to her mouth to stifle the horrified gasp that escaped her at his words. Her mind was quick enough to come to the conclusion of what had taken place, now she understood why something about the young Uchiha had unsettled her.

"Do you suspect that the clan was possibly . . . " her voice trailed off, she wasn't able to speak the rest of what made her heart ache and her voice to break.

Minato nodded, "I suspect it and so do a few others, but we need proof and hopefully we will be able to find something that proves the Daimyo is quilty. I'm sure that those of the Uchiha clan other than the young man that returned with the Daimyo fled fearing imprisonment and death penalties for attacking the Daimyo. Others saw that both of them were injured and yet only Uchiha-san saught medical attention. It would seem that the Daimyo does not want his injuries known, possibly he doesn't want them known because he does not wish for it to be documented that his injuries were obtained within the same time to which those of the Uchiha clan were killed."

"If the Uchiha clan is as proud as you believe them to be surely they would have been buried."

"I believe the only one who could have buried them is Uchiha-san."

"He's only a child-"

"Kushina, he is considered a man by his own clan and by the people of Japan."

Kushina sighed and nodded, she still thought of him as a child as much as she thought of her son as a child. Thirteen was not an adult, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, but not thirteen, not to her. If what her husband was saying was indeed true then he could see how her son would possibly influence the young man, his cheerfulness, his aura and personality was infectious and he would be a good influence on someone that had lost his family and possibly even watched them being killed. There was nothing that would bring them back to the young man, nothing that could fill that void, but having a friend would help and she was sure that her son would become friends with the young Uchiha.

"It would be best to let Uchiha-san instigate their meetings, I'm sure it will anger the Daimyo and that he will try to find a way to keep them apart, but if Uchiha-san decides for himself that he wishes to be friends with our son then he will also protect him."

"You trust in him that much?"

"You continue to view him as a child, while he is young I have seen his brother at a younger age stand toe to toe with a skilled, fully grown, and experienced warrior and defeat him. The strength the Uchiha clan is rumored to possess is indeed more than a rumor."

"You're certain his brother trained him?"

Minato smiled, "Yes of course, one of my students took part in his training as well, at least that was what he said he was going to seek out the Uchiha clan to do."

"Why not have that same person train our son?"

"I'm sure he is on the run with the other two remaining survivors."

"Of course you know all of this because of your profession?"

"My previous one, yes. I'm no longer up to date with politics and the actions of the diplomats, but I do work with a few shinobi within the police force."

"Why not have one of them-"

Minato shook his head, "No. Trust me Kushina, you would not any of the shinobi on the force training our son."

"Why not?"

"They are . . . not good with children."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice, it seemed as though he was trying to not say something disrespectful about them. It would seem as though there was much he was not saying about these shinobi within the force. "Do the others know they are shinobi."

"No, of course not. I crossed paths with them before that is why I know. Only other shinobi would know, there are traits that shinobi share, small traits that only other shinobi would even know to look for."

"Is that why I have yet to meet any of your co-workers," Kushina asked jokingly.

Minato laughed, "Yes, and I prefer to keep my wife to myself."

Kushina laughed and turned to walk out of the room, "Is that so, well perhaps you should remind me of the advantage of you having me all to yourself."

Minato rose from the chair slowly as Kushina eased out of the room with a teasing smirk on her face. As soon as she ran down the hall Minato followed after her swiftly.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he heard the laughter of his parents in the house, he turned over on his side facing towards his door as he closed his eyes. He knew what they were going to do and would like to sleep through the other noises they would make. He couldn't help his mind drifting to thoughts of Sasuke, though they'd just met he still thought it was possible that they would become friends. His fathers' words about training worried him though, before his father did not like the idea of him going through anymore training that what his parents and Iruka had taught him. They taught him essentials, how to defend himself which he needed as he got older and the other kids and even some adults took to bullying him. After a few tried to take him down one on one only to lose the bullies took to attacking him in groups. That was why he often wandered around the outskirts and borders of town rather than within the city.

But today he was able to walk into the city and all the way to Iruka's without bullies bothering him. If nothing else being around Sasuke provided some protection as many had looked to the Uchiha with disdain, but there was still a respect in their gazes as they looked upon the stoic warrior. Some even seemed fearful, especially when the Uchiha's gaze fell on them. Though he was young others still kept their distance and none seemed to challenge him. Naruto didn't know all that much about the Uchiha clan or about samurai in general, but he thought Sasuke was cool and should be respected. He fell asleep with thoughts on whether Sasuke had used his sword on someone and why he was working for the Daimyo when it was obvious he didn't like him or want to work for him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

_  
A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this._

**  
Honesty:** _Truthful, faithful, fidelity, sincerity, trust and/or confidence. Having and giving all of yourself in everything you do._

Traveling through the villages and land in rain, darkness, and under the blazing sun was not enjoyable in the least but no one uttered a complaint. There was a tense silence between the three as they traveled and two of them refused to break the silence while the third often felt too out of place to do more than watch the tension between father and son. It was only a matter of time before someone suggested the three parting ways to travel on their own but Kakashi knew it would be more beneficial and safer to travel together, maybe never as a team, but something.

At the moment they were taking a moments rest around a small fire just outside the outskirts of the third village they had passed through. Two weeks had passed by in a blur, thoughts of those that had died and the one to which all three were protective of and had to send into possible danger. Such thoughts were the main cause for the tension and silence among them. Kakashi did not have to watch the two to know they were glaring at their surroundings even while the glares were meant for either one another or the Daimyo.

"Father, do you believe it wise to travel far from the town where Sasuke is?"

Kakashi looked up at the cool tone of Itachi's voice as he finally broke the silence to see Fugaku turn to his son from where he sat on an overturned tree trunk. His eyes narrowed for a moment but then his expression went completely blank as he answered his son in the usual stoic, indifferent tone known to Uchiha's; "He is capable of looking after himself."

Itachi's voice took on a very slight edge as he met his fathers' gaze, "You're confidence in him is surprising when compared to your treatment of him."

"Is that so? I believe that is a matter of opinion."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "I believe it is a logical conclusion produced from observation."

Fugaku was silent for only a moment but then his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why do you feel as though you have the status to speak so boldly to your father?"

"We no longer have status unless you have forgotten so soon."

Kakashi noticed that it took some effort on Fugaku's part not to say anything directly about Itachi's comment, instead he addressed matters of respect towards your family, "I am your father and as my son you should show some amount of respect."

"I would should you have acted as my father."

Fugaku's glare darkened but Itachi still held his gaze and waited for a reply. "I will grant that I could not have possibly been much of a father to have such a disrespectful son."

The silence between them stretched on for long, tense moments and Kakashi turned his gaze back to the fire. He looked up when Fugaku suddenly addressed him, "Perhaps you should give us a moment Hatake-san."

Kakashi made to stand with a nod but before he could turn away and walk away from the camp Itachi spoke up, "The father figure to my youngest brother has every right to overhear discussions purtaining to what is left of our family."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose at that and he turned momentarly to look at Itachi, of course the young man who was usually quite was always in control and he did nothing but keep his gaze locked on his father. If not for the years Kakashi had watched both Uchiha's grow up he would not have been able to notice how upset and angry Itachi truly was beneath his ever present mask, his eyes were what gave him away.

Fugaku gave no argument and so Kakashi turned to claim his seat once more and listened on in silence. The silence was tense between the father and son and then Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Have you nothing to say on the distressful situation we are in?"

Fugaku glared at his son, "As you see fit to show me disrespect why is it you wish to know what my thoughts on the situation are?"

"Why should I respect someone who blatantly goes against the meaning of honesty within Bushido and constantly shuts himself off from his very son's to the point you were willing to sell your youngest over to such a man as Orochimaru?"

"I do not presume to have to answer to my very son for my actions."

Itachi's lips thinned in a grimace and Kakashi knew that such a sign of his distaste and anger meant that he was much more enraged deep within. Itachi did not stand or make any motion to speak after a while but when he did his voice was little more than an angry hiss of words, "You selfish bastard . . ."

With those three words Itachi rose to his feet, turned away from them and then moved swiftly away and out of sight. Kakashi remained where he was watching Fugaku discreetly while stirring the fire but he could see that the man had complete control of his emotions. His face and eyes were as blank as ever and they showed no signs of distress from his sons' anger nor his insulting words. There was possibly hatred in Itachi's angry words, spoken low and dangerously, hissed out through clenched teeth as they were. Fugaku and Itachi had never gotten along, something had happened to Itachi when he was thirteen, something not even Kakashi knew of and ever since then Itachi had stood toe to toe with his father and questioned him. It seemed as though the anger and rebelliousness had only grown in all these years.

"You may go and find him."

Kakashi nodded and was on his feet and gone in the next moment. He was not worried over Itachi's safety, the eighteen year old was more than capable of taking care of himself. But he did worry about how he was doing within, such a horrific thing to have your entire family slaughtered, to have only your father and possibly a friend, Kakashi wondered if the elder Uchiha heir considered him a friend often, as company. Not only that, but having to head in the opposite direction from where your younger brother was currently employed by one most knew to be a vile, merciless, selfish man. Kakashi knew how close the two brothers were, how very deeply Itachi cared for his younger sibling, one would have to be blind to think Itachi didn't care for Sasuke.

Kakashi moved quickly his eyes scanning everything around him looking for that familiar black figure, that familiar aura Itachi had. If nothing else shinobi were able to call upon chakra but the risk of doing so was great for shinobi were often able to sense the chakra of other shinobi and at the moment Kakashi was a fugitive so he didn't risk it. It was quite the task teaching both Uchiha boys to harness and control their own chakra. Quite interesting to discover they even possessed chakra to begin with as that was still fairly rare and mostly it required your ancestors or parents to have been descendants of shinobi's.

He wished to seek company with his sensei, to try and figure a way out of the current circumstances, to try and see to it that Sasuke was safe at the very least but at the moment he was resigned to remaining with the other surviving Uchiha's. A smirk formed on his face when he thought of his sensei's energetic son, he was a ball of energy even when he was only three at the time that Kakashi had last seen his sensei.

Itachi was seething inside even as he sat a top a tall branch staring into the vast shadows of the forest around him. He felt as though he'd not only failed his entire clan but the single, most important person to him, his younger brother. _Would you resign him to a life of running and hiding just so that you could protect him at your side?_ His father's voice spoke in his mind from the last argument he'd had with the proud man only yesterday. He still held little respect for his father though among outsiders he continued to show his respect, he would not dishonor his clan by speaking his mind to his father among outsiders. He was going against two rights of Bushido with his blatant disrespect and his outspokenness towards his father but he did not wish to control himself.

_How could he so numbly hand his youngest son over to a snake like that Daimyo? How could he break his mothers' heart by giving her youngest child over to a man such as Orochimaru? How could he betray the family values in such a way?_ It did not matter much to Itachi that such an exchange would benefit his clan, five years ago all his allegiance to his own clan was lost and he only remained within the clan for the sake of his mother and his brother. He would confide only in his best friend who was also against many things their clan did, but of course their cousin Obito was among the very few to have left the clan behind because of their past.

Itachi's thoughts of the past were interrupted before they could fully torment him once more by the arrival of Kakashi. Itachi didn't bother to glance at the man standing on the ground against the trunk of the tree because he knew what he was doing from the slight shake the tree gave. He knew Kakashi could be stealthy and undetectable when he wished to be, something he'd taught both him and Sasuke to do through the years. Because of this he knew Kakashi was likely to want a conversation to occur since he made sure to alert Itachi to his presence.

The silence stretched on for possibly an hour or so before Kakashi finally broke the silence, "Have you thought of a way for us to return to the town?"

Itachi did look to the silver haired man then. _No, I had not thought of a way, it had not occurred to me until now that it may be possible._ "I would not condemn my brother to this life," was Itachi's reply spoken in his usual stoic tone of voice.

Kakashi's reply was said with a casual tone, as was the man's usual; "Ah, then what would you have done about his situation?"

"He can take care of himself."

Kakashi glanced up at him with one eyebrow raised questionably, again he kept his casual tone, "Is that so, then why, might I ask, are you continuously arguing with your father about it?"

Itachi glared down at he man then turned away to look unseeingly into the forest once more. Kakashi did not prompt him and Itachi waited a few moments before answering. He made sure to not let his frustration or anger seep into his voice as he spoke, "It is because of him that we are in such a situation. He allowed such a man to come to our village and stake claim on a member of our clan, or our family. He is to blame for the situation and yet he refuses to take responsibility for his actions."

"Regardless of how you may feel about this situation the truth of the matter is, all of us are to blame for the situation as we failed to save the lives that were taken," again Kakashi answered in his casual tone but he kept his gaze locked onto Itachi trying to discern his reaction to his words. He did not wish to make the younger man feel more guilt than he already did over what had happened but focusing the blame solely to his father was not going to get them anywhere.

"I do understand as such, but he is also the one who was fueled by greed to seek such company as the Daimyo with less than honorable reasons behind such actions."

Kakashi sighed, _Kid does have a point there_, he thought to himself with a smirk. "Again this leads to my asking what it is that you are going to do about this current situation, Uchiha-san."

"I know my father upholds the majority of Bushido in his day to day life but he continues to forget of some values, should we travel back to my outoto's side then we must first ensure my father remembers which values he has forgotten."

_Ah, it seems as though Itachi has grown up much more than I thought._ "Of course, that is a wise decision."

"I would like you to assist me in this."

Kakashi smirked, "Very well, though you will have to apply values you've forgotten around your father in order to achieve this task Uchiha-san."

Itachi jumped down from the tree and said over his shoulder in that same stoic tone he'd spoken with the entire conversation; "Stop addressing me so formally Kakashi-san."

"As you wish Itachi-san."

Kakashi then followed Itachi back towards the camp in silence. Kakashi couldn't help the smirk that remained on his face the entire walk back, this would prove to be interesting. Correcting and convincing Fugaku Uchiha to admit that he has forgotten the values and laws of Bushido and then to find a way to reapply them once more was not going to be easy and would take time. Of the few discoveries Kakashi was able to find when it came to the truth of Itachi's personality, one thing was certain, he was never one to do anything by halves and an oath to take care of his brother was one Kakashi knew the elder was willing to do anything at all to keep.

* * *

Minato had to say that he was rather impressed by his son's determination. Five days out of the week for what was ending the second week of training Naruto had made great progress. His aim was not perfect and he was still lacking in speed as well as stealth, but he continued to train vigorously and never gave up in his attempts to win the spars against Minato. Naruto wore mostly black while in training and while he was good at hiding to try and catch Minato by surprise he was still not quiet enough to make his presence unknown.

Minato stood in the middle of the fields on the outskirts of town waiting for his son to come at him once more. Naruto was strong and only growing stronger with time, but when he lunged towards Minato with a kunai ready in his right hand Minato easily parried the move even if it was an attack from behind. He turned to face Naruto only to find him no longer there. Minato smirked to himself, _He is learning some stealth at least._

Minato was still having difficulty finding another sensei for his son, but the progress his son had made since they first began was nothing short of astounding. Though Minato's mind was on the matter of his son's progress and finding a suitable teacher for him the elder blond was able to parry the kunai lunged at him from a sharp right angle. _He's learning to watch his opponent and learn,_ Minato thought with pride. He was well aware that his own reactions were just the tad bit slower on his right side than his left and the angle would have been a blind side had Minato not been a skilled and seasoned shinobi.

Minato was forced to backstep to avoid a well aimed kick at his midriff and within the next few moments he was forced back more and more in order to block the kicks and punches Naruto was throwing. _He's also getting faster as well as stronger, it truly is something else to see my own son has the potential to be a great shinobi. Of course my son would be one to throw all of himself into everything he does, it would be nice to see him use some restraint when he's bouncing off the walls with energy._ His second of inner thoughts allowed Naruto to land a punch in Minato's chest and Naruto stood frozen after the blow landed. Minato was a little startled himself by the force behind it, he was actually winded and he looked at his son as Naruto took a step back and lowered his hands to his side.

While Minato was only slightly winded from the hit and the energy it had taken to dodge and block Naruto was breathless and sweaty. Minato let a gentle smile curl his lips as he saw the apologetic look on Naruto's face and he held his hand up as Naruto tried to say something to him.

"You're progressing well son," Minato's smile broadened as pride seeped into his voice. Naruto smiled back in response, but there was still concern and an apology in his expression and his eyes. Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Son, I am fine and there is no need to feel apologetic. I was distracted and you took advantage of that as any warrior would and should."

Naruto beamed at that and nodded his head then sat down on the ground, Minato could tell he was exhausted. Though Naruto was his son Minato was still not lenient when it came to all the physical exersion of training. One had to be in top shape to be able to carry out the tasks of a shinobi as well as to fight as one. Naruto leaned back on his hands and looked up at him with his grin still firmly in place, now that he no longer felt guilty or concerned there was clear tiredness in his eyes. They had begun today's training at dawn and it was nearly sunset now. A full day of training was sure to make anyone feel worn out.

"How are things going between you and Uchiha-san?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Fine I guess."

Minato crossed his arms over his chest, he planned to use this quality time to do some bonding with his son. Due to the lack of finding a sensei, let alone one willing, Minato had to take all this time off from work to teach his son. He could have no more than three more days to train him before he had to head to the village where the Uchiha clan once resided. He'd sent a few of those who often worked with him on assignments to investigate in his stead and they would send word should there be anything that needed his immediate attention.

"Fine?"

Naruto shrugged again, "Yes, it's not like we've known each other all that long and besides, he's sarcastic and snappy at times and it makes me so angry I want to beat his face in but . . . "

Minato smirked, _Sounds just like an Uchiha._ "But you still want to be friends with him even though he has such an attitude?"

Naruto nodded slowly then jumped to his feet and dusted himself off, "I guess."

Minato sighed, "You guess. Well, I suppose since the two of you have only just met and have only known one another for little more than two weeks now it's only understandable that you have yet to become the best of friends. Have patience, I have a feeling young Uchiha-san will come around."

Minato turned and made to head home and Naruto followed him but after a moment Naruto paused and suddenly asked, "Could Sasuke help me train?"

Minato stopped and looked over his shoulder at his son for a moment before facing forward with a thoughtful look on his face. He had considered the possibility of the young samurai training his son, they were close in age, and it was likely that it would make it much easier for the two to get to know one another better and become friends, but there was still the concern of what the Daimyo would think of such a thing. Having to share was never the Daimyo's strong point and Minato highly doubted he would be willing to share any amount of time spent with Sasuke. Minato supposed it was the pride and refusal to bend to the Daimyo's will that granted the Uchiha what little freedom he had to wander through the town and spend time with Naruto, usually on weekends.

"I do not believe that would be a good idea," Minato said simply and then found himself looking down at his son as Naruto ran to stand in front of him.

"Why not," Naruto demanded.

"Naruto . . . Uchiha-san is employed by the Daimyo and therefore his time is not his own. I do not believe that the Daimyo would be very willingly to grant Uchiha-san the free time to help you train just as he proved to cut the time during the week in which Uchiha-san was granted leave from the Daimyo's side."

Naruto's eyes hardened for a moment with anger and Minato knew that his son's anger was directed at the Daimyo. Naruto turned away with a slight, reluctant nod, "Alright, do you mind if I speak to Sasuke about it though?"

Minato smirked, he couldn't help it, surely if Naruto suggested it the Uchiha would accept it if only to rebel against the Daimyo or he would deny it saying he had better things to do. If nothing else Minato had learned something from time spent around Uchiha's, they were quick to dismiss everyone as being unimportant and aggravatingly ignorant and hardly gave anyone the time of day. If nothing else, the pride and independence he had seen in the samurai was surely a result of his upbringing as an Uchiha as much as it was a lifestyle of the samurai.

"I do not mind, but do not get your hopes up son."

Naruto turned a grin to him that had Minato grinning in response and they set off after Naruto said with a chuckle, "I know that much, if nothing else Sasuke is still an asshole."

Minato chuckled himself and caught up to Naruto to put an arm around his shoulder, "That is just a common trait all Uchiha's share son."

* * *

The Daimyo thought very highly of himself, that was definite. At the moment his 'hired bodyguard' as the Uchiha often heard himself referred as was wandering through the town by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He wanted to ensure that no one saw him as he had caught on quickly that news travelled just as fast as it had in his own village. Should anyone see him, even though the shadow of night had cast a cloak of darkness upon the town, it would be know that the samurai was much more than just a samurai. While stealth and strength were definite to samurai's fighting abilities as much as the katana they carried was it was only shinobi that could move with precision and without detection.

Sasuke often wandered whether or not he would be considered a shinobi by other shinobi just by the thought of even considering the possibility that he would be detected. Were shinobi as proud of their ways as samurai were, was stealth an being able to become unseen and unheard as important as whether or not you had all the skills that samurai was thought to possess? Sasuke knew training from both ideals, the principals of the samurai and the codes as well as how samurai were expected to know how to do a number of things when it came to combat and then there was the undetectable stealth and skill that a shinobi was to possess. Both required years of training and honing of ones skills and while Sasuke was well adverse in stealth he still constantly worried over his ability to become unseen and unheard.

That probably had to do with the fact that he could never sneak up on Kakashi nor Itachi, ever, not even once. They knew where he was, when he was nearby, and at times Itachi could even predict what it was Sasuke was going to say. He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the distinct sounds of metal meeting metal, it was a gritting sound, like that of someone sharpening a weapon and Sasuke paused on the rooftop he was currently on and knelt upon it's roof remaining still and silent and straining to hear.

After a moment the sound of metal grating across metal paused and Sasuke could make out the sound of voices but it was muffled as though they were speaking so low they feared someone would overhear them even through the thick walls of . . . Sasuke looked around and noticed the sign hanging from a poll . . . Inn. He'd yet to have every name and building's location in this town memorized, which was why he spent many nights wandering through the town from rooftop to rooftop. His lack of concentrating on his surroundings that prevented him from having already learned all he could about this town were due to wandering thoughts that in the end led to his sensei, his brother, or Naruto.

Sasuke turned and silently and quickly made his way to the end of the roof using the soft sounds of the whispering voices and the return of the sharpening of a weapon to guide him in the direction of the window where these seemingly plotting pair resided. Sasuke glared at the street below, there wasn't a ledge of any kind so that he could get any closer but his glare faded as the voices seemed to pick up, possibly with the passing of time neither detected that anyone was nearby and felt confident enough to speak at a normal level. There was also the very likely possibility that Sasuke was detected and known to be eavesdropping and therefore they had raised their voices to mock his presence and say that they did not feel threatened by him overhearing.

"I still find it ironic," one voice stated and in the momentary pause of the sharpening Sasuke assumed it was this man that was sharpening proposed weapon. His voice was deep and the mocking tone heightened Sasuke's suspicion of his latter thought which in turn irritated him. Sasuke continued to pay close attention to the exchange of words, for some reason he felt as though whoever these two were it would be important to know why they were present in the town, only travelers stayed at the inn.

"Find what ironic," the next voice drawled in a seemingly bored tone of voice.

"That the same Daimyo that had the Yellow-flash stripped of rank and title managed to get his hands on what many are saying is the only surviving Uchiha. Naturally once one entire town knows of a tragedy it doesn't take long for word to spread across the country."

"How was it anyone found out, surely an Uchiha would be too proud to share their grievances," that same lazy voice continued, though his question held curiosity his tone remained bored and uninterested.

"Well, it seems that the same man this town's Daimyo had blackmailed out of his status is also in charge of investigating the incident. It's not as though the wives of any police force is as tight tongued as the police themselves. Women gossip and then gossip lightly to their husbands who repeat it to their friends and co-workers and thus the train of gossip continues. News has already reached clear to Tokyo, obviously or we would not be here."

There was a moment where neither talked and the only sound heard was the steady scrapping of a wet stone across a metal blade. Then the bored speaker spoke once more, "I do not believe the Daimyo will be pleased that Namikaze-sama is to be reinstated nor will he be pleased to hear of the other request the Emperor has made concerning his new 'pet'."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the obvious implication and he started when one of the occupants laughed, "Pet? Well of course many assume as such but I've had a few run ins with the Uchiha's and let me tell you, there's no way any of them would bend over for anyone let alone a snake like the Daimyo."

"Sometimes I often forget that regardless of your upbringing you are still as naive as any fourteen year old."

Sasuke nearly lost his balance at that bit of news, fourteen? But the voices were deep, how old was the other one, this lazy and bored one?

"Coming from someone only a year older that's not saying much. I still can't believe they called us away from everyone and the battlefield just to deliver a damn message."

"It's orders and personally I was relieved of the change of scenery, it is much better to be here than there and I've always wandered about Namikaze-sama's son."

"Of course you would enjoy this, I prefer the thrill of battle."

"I believe you are just irritated that you were sent to accompany me."

"That as well, you're boring and never want to do anything."

"What's there to do, two shinobi, one fourteen and the other fifteen, not many options are available to us."

"You look old enough to buy some sake at least and I sure as hell would have liked to have stayed in that other town, a lot more people and a lot more ass there."

"You're a disgrace at times."

"Yeah, heard that one before," the more Sasuke listened to one still sharpening his weapons the more he realized that he had a western accent and way of speaking as compared to his partner. From one he could gather he believed them to be shinobi, especially since they spoke of Naruto's father and the obvious respect in their voices when they spoke Namikaze san's name. _Yellow Flash, why did that sound somewhat familiar?_

"Oi, did you hear that Kakashi-san was said to have trained the supposed heir's of the Uchiha clan?"

"I did hear such things, I believe your teammates cousin was saying as such shortly before we departed."

"Do you always have to talk so formally," the question was obviously rhetorical as the other continued, "do you think it's true?"

"It is a possibility. It was a well known rumor that Hatake-san was seen in the vicinity of the Uchiha village."

"I think it's fact since the Uchiha is sitting on the roof listening to all this right now, he's good at masking his presence, but I think after being forced to spend all that time on a battlefield and with Hyuga-san it's pretty hard to escape my nose."

"I find it hard to believe you can pick out scents beyond your own dog breath smell."

"Hey! You're one to talk, dogs smell ten times better than that shit you smoke!"

"Surely all this time in Japan would have taught you to speak with some decorum."

"Stop using big words on me, and hell you'd think with the number of times we've been paired up you would learn to talk simply instead of formally all the time."

"It becomes difficult with every passing moment to believe that you are actually half Japanese."

Sasuke was beginning to become annoyed, while both had made it rather obvious that he was already found out and they knew of his presence he was starting to have no desire to listen in on whatever else it was they had to say. He was about to move to leave for just those reasons when the bored one spoke once more.

"I believe that Namikaze-sama's son has somehow befriended the Uchiha. If it is true that the Uchiha heir was trained by Hatake-san then I believe that to be ironic that said Uchiha should befriend the son of his sensei's sensei."

Sasuke did start then, now he remembered, Kakashi had told both him and Itachi of his teacher and how he still lived but how the shinobi had not seen one another in years. He often expressed a bitter anger towards the Daimyo and now Sasuke could fully understand why. It was because of Orochimaru that Kakashi's sensei was stripped of rank, title, and status and forced to live in poverty with his wife and son. Though, it was possibly sympathetic that Naruto had grown up poor because nobility was often crueler than the general population and thus even more judgmental and harsh. It would have been an even harder life for Naruto to have grown up in than what he was faced with currently.

_Since when do I even care to think about such things to begin with?_ Sasuke stood and turned to leave, he didn't bother to pay close attention to his surroundings this time either. His mind raced with thoughts on what could take place now that Naruto's father was to be granted his status once more and the memory of why he felt as though he should have known Namikaze-san when he first met him. He was also plagued with how soon he had seemed to have become attached to Naruto, his thoughts centered on him and hardly a day would pass when the blond haired teen did not come across his mind.

He made his way throughout the entirety of the town quickly and then returned to the Daimyo's dwellings as stealthely as he had left. He wasn't foolish enough to believe the Daimyo was entirely unaware of his nightly outings but he also did not care much whether he angered the Daimyo because of them.


	7. Chapter 6

_I sincerely apologize for the delay in updates with this story, I've been too busy lately and didn't want to attempt to work on this when I could not give the story my full attention. Another delay came into play as well, my usb memory stick was lost and thus I had to start this chapter from scratch when I had already begun working on it. Gomenasai. The thumbnail is used with permission and belongs to fallenkarma view it here. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-san does, I am merely borrowing the characters for creative purposes.**

_A/N: I dedicate this story to all the wonderful readers including any lurkers and exclusively to fallenkarma who inspired me to attempt to write a Samurai story with her beautiful fan art. http: //yaoi. y-gallery .net /view/ 484308/ *take out the spaces.  
_

* * *

_Among the inevitable changes that comes with life the tides pick up speed to set the course of two destinies always meant to be irreversibly tied together . . ._

_  
Loyalty lies within the heart of the matter as well as to ones' family and country._

**Chapter 6**

Sweat glistened the naturally tan skin as breathless pants of exertion were forced past his lips. His golden, wild, spiky hair was darkened even under the light of the burning sun from sweat as he caught his breath and found his determination to continue his callused hands tightening around the hilt of the kunai knife. He would get his target this time if he had to spend the remainder of his days in this field to do so. His father wasn't present to help him every step away having left him to fend for himself today and he planned to make his father proud.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he focused on the tree more than fifty feet away from him. He trained everyday, doing exercises, push ups, sit ups, running through the town, exercised that had him jumping up and down moving his legs and arms away from him and then back and repeating it. There were warm up exercises he practiced as well, laying down sacks of dirt that he had to make an obstacle course out of and then hop back and forth between after carrying them up and down hill and through the town. The training was rough and hard but he could feel the effects it had and each time it seemed to get that much easier.

He enjoyed the burn of his muscles as he stressed and often times over worked them and everyday he found himself in the same dilemma, hitting the scroll pinned to the tree with four kunai's, thrown precisely, with blinding speed, by his father to keep the scroll in place. A single, thin, small circle was inscribed in the center and that was what he had to aim for. He'd had to replace the scroll countless times since he'd began target practice. He drew back and snapped his arm out flicking his wrist to aim the kunai knife and watched it fly through the air and land . . . right above the scroll.

Naruto let out a tired sigh and took a kunai from the weapons pouch strapped to his right thigh and tried again and again and again until he was huffing out his breaths and his hands were sore from the tight grip he kept on the kunai while he concentrated on his target. For an hour more he continued what he'd already been doing for what felt like forever but was only three solid hours. On the bright side, he was able to hit the tree the scroll was on today but why couldn't he hit the target itself?

His stomach growled but with a glance at the bundle of food his mother had sent with him when he'd left at dawn to set to his training he went back to throwing kunai's. How did his father do this, was there some sort of key to doing this that he wasn't aware of, why couldn't he get it right? He sighed tiredly and frustratingly ran a hand through his hair before he walked towards the tree to retrieve his kunai knives since he'd used all of them. He examined each one with a frown noting that he would have to sharpen and clean each one of them again tonight.

As he made his way back to his previous spot he wondered what Sasuke was doing and whether the stoic, quiet, samurai would be able to accomplish this task. Naruto snorted at his thoughts, of course the arrogant guy would be able to do it, what couldn't he do? That didn't make him feel any better but it did make him seethe with renewed vigor, if Sasuke could do this so easily then that was even more reason for him to make sure he reached that same level of skill. He had not seen the Uchiha in quite a while and though the stretch of time was only since his training had started as he didn't have much free time while he trained he still wondered is his friend had changed any.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paced in his room feeling frustrated and irritable, why hadn't he noticed before that Naruto's father was the once well known and possibly legendary shinobi the Yellow Flash? How could he not have noticed, hadn't his family once had relations with him? Well of course there was the fact that he was too young back then to have remembered as much and Oro- he growled cutting himself short from thinking that 'man's' name- was the only person outside his family that he constantly had to deal with, well with the exception of Kakashi.

That was another thing, hadn't Kakashi once been a shinobi, surely the silver haired man would have known that someone like the Yellow Flash was living so close? Was there really anything to be concerned about, he could at least use the friendship he had with Naruto to try and talk with the blonds' equally blond father could he not? Well maybe 'use' was a strong word, it was really out of courtesy considering that the Uchiha couldn't be blind enough to deny that he considered Naruto a friend. Not that anyone could really say no to the boisterous, loud, stubborn, pestering youth.

He had not seen him in quite some time, maybe it was time that he left the compound during the day and visited him to see why the blond was not following him around when he was anywhere outside of the Daimyo's property. Sasuke felt a flash of seething anger and hatred rush through him. That damn man, he seemed to think that he literally 'owned' him, demanding to know where he went during the night hours, why did he insist upon not following the guidelines set before him, who did he think he was disobeying his employer and a bunch of other nonsense.

Sasuke was owned by no one and he certainly didn't have to explain his whereabouts when he left. He was an Uchiha, from a proud and once powerful clan and he had reached his age of maturity as well as the fact that he was a samurai. The only ruler he was bound by Bushido to follow was the Emperor himself not some lowly, back stabbing, deceitful, murderous, power hungry, self centered, arrogant, perverted, bastard like that snake.

He stilled his thoughts at the sound of approaching footsteps and moments later he heard a light knock on the wall beside the rice paper door. Courtesy of the snake the once thick door was replaced with a thin door, he had yet to bother to replace the door with one that would grant him a bit more privacy since he could care less if the snake was spying on him, he would just leave when he wished to engage in anything that was not in aggreance with the Daimyo.

"Yes?"

A timid, soft voice floated through the door and Sasuke recognized the voice at once to belong to Hinata that was a recent addition to this insufferable place. She was a very kind and quiet young woman and he was a bit startled to see a member of his distantly related and rivaled Hyuga clan employeed to the Daimyo.

"Oro-Orochimaru-s-sama . . . w-wishes to s-see you . . . S-Sasuke-sama."

The one thing he found a bit grating was how she stuttered and still refused to at least stop addressing him with such a high honorific. He wasn't that much older than her and he was even employed by the Daimyo as well, there was no need for such formalities but when he tried to explain that to her she blushed profusely and then would shake her head and mutter a barely tangible reply where she stated, or stuttered in her case, that the snake told her she would not address him with any other honorific. The same rule applied with everyone and it seriously grated on his nerves.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, is there anything else," he replied calmly. He saw the shadows from her shaking her head outside the door, "N-no Sasuke-s-sama, that's . . . all."

She bowed outside the door and then turned and made a hasty retreat down the hall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he could entirely blame on the influential blond, it seemed his nerves were always on edge whether or not he was around the energetic blond or not. Then of course, he had been thinking or the aforementioned blond of his own accord so part of the blame could be placed on himself, but not all of it. He gave himself a quick look over to make sure everything was in order before he made his way to his door and slid it open to step out onto the deck.

With a graceful, unconsciously fluid movement he turned and closed the door, adjusted his obi and thus his weapons always at his waist and made his way towards the Daimyo's quarters. He met a servant outside the study where the man usually was and was informed that the 'Lord' as many addressed him, was in his private chambers. He fought down the urge to sigh or groan, gave thanks and headed towards the back of the compound with his mask firmly in place. Whatever the man had in mind he had another thing coming if he tried the same thing as his last stunt. Sasuke would gladly take lynching or beatings over having that man try to violate him again. If the snake like man did not watch himself he would be sure to find himself with missing limbs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato looked up at the precise moment that he felt two faintly familiar chakra presences enter the police building. He couldn't pinpoint exactly who they belong to as there were subtle differences that he had not come across before but he couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face when two very physically familiar young men stepped into his office doorway. They looked very much like their parents who now that he saw these two teenagers he immediately remembered where the familiarity had come from.

"Nara, Inuzuka, how pleasant to finally meet the next heirs to two brilliant clans."

Both seemed a bit startled by his knowledge but as expected of trained shinobi, regardless of how young they appeared, it was hidden well. Nara was the one to step forward, Minato found it a bit ironic how the young man even had the demeanor of his aloof and laid back father as well as the hairstyle of pulling his hair back in a tie that made his hair look like the top of a pineapple.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Namikaze-san." Inuzuka, the more wild and energetic looking young man with two tattoos on his cheeks that brought an animalistic quality to the young man grinned at him in greeting and said cheerfully, "Dido, never thought we'd actually get to meet the illustrious Yellow Flash."

Minato raised an eyebrow at both the boys lack of formality as well as hearing the old name. He nodded, "Please, close the door and have a seat. I am curious to know why you two sought me out when you have been present in this town for more than long enough to have given an earlier greeting."

It was the boisterous young shinobi that heeded his request to close the door and while the door hardly provided any privacy to talk in secret as it was made out of only two layers of rice paper it would give the idea of privacy. Nara sat down on the floor crossing his legs before him while his partner sank to the floor next to him without ceremony. Minato couldn't help but to be reminded of his own son especially when Inuzuka was sporting a grin like that, cocky, arrogant, confident, and cheerful.

"We come in regards to a letter you most likely previously received from the Emperor."

Minato gave a brief nod of acknowledgment and affirmation and Nara continued in a bored tone that reminded the blond of the days he'd spent with Shikaku Nara, surely this young mans' father.

"We are here not only to receive an official response but to ask that you reunite with the adjoined clans of Fire Country to assist us. We were also told to help you with anything as you saw fit even should you decide to leave this village to meet up with the shinobi of our home land."

Inuzuka sighed, "Yo, Nara, talk like a kid your age, you sound like some boring old man being all formal." Nara shot a disapproving glare at his partner to which the louder one merely stuck out a tongue and Nara rolled his eyes irritably. Minato chuckled drawing curious looks from both of them at the action. He waved his hand in front of him, "You remind me of my son is all, Inuzuka-kun."

He was met with a grin in response and a sigh from Nara. "Name's Kiba by the way, isn't your sons' name Naruto or something?"

"Yes," Minato answered easily, "why not go out and meet him Kiba-kun, I'm sure you're more than bored by formal mission details."

Kiba jumped to his feet, "Awesome, seriously?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, unless Nara-san doesn't approve."

Kiba looked to Nara with a bit of a puppy dog look to which Nara grunted and said disinterestedly, "Go ahead I find your company grating to begin with."

With a glare Kiba made his way out of the room sliding the door shut on his way out and Minato could feel his chakra moving further away. He turned his attention back to the remaining shinobi in the room with him. "They sent you and your comrade to retrieve my answer? How long do I have to respond and agree to work with Fire Country once more?"

"Two weeks is the limit since our arrival, I already sent a message stating that myself and Inuzuka-san made contact with you. Your rank will be reinstated of course and your reputation would be swiped clean by rights of the Emperor himself should you accept the offer."

Minato was no fool, he knew that in exchange for the positive ideals of excepting such an appealing offer he would be expected to put his work before everything and was to never turn down a mission, much as it was before his rank was stripped from him. Did he truly wish to put such distance between himself and his family after only twelve years he'd spent with his son? He was certain that it would take little time to regain the rights and privileges of a high ranking shinobi employed by the Emperor and the Fire Country and his family would no longer have to live in the run down home they lived in now. He would be able to see to it that Naruto was taught by the best shinobi teachers and able to follow in his own footsteps . . . but that stopped his short.

Sure, there was glory and privileges and respect that was given to shinobi and that only increased as your level of skill and therefor rank increased but there was so much fighting. The battles never ended, the taking of others lives stained the hands of even the genin ranks who were merely children no older than his son. Why would he wish such a sinful life upon his son, he had taught him, began training him with the sole purpose to provide his son with the skills needed to survive or fight back in a tight spot. Martial arts was the correct term for what he had in mind but he had fallen into the training regimen known to a shinobi. He ran a tired hand through his hair, "I will have to think on it, do you and your comrade have a place to stay?"

Nara looked at him with a bored expression before he rolled his eyes at the question, "Of course we do, but I'm certain that Inuzuka would ask to at least have a meal with you and your family, if of course, it is of no convenience to you."

Minato gave a halfhearted smile not feeling like grinning as he answered, "No of course not, I will just have to stop and get something for dinner then."

Silence fell between them and Minato had the distinct impression that he was being analyzed and studied by those sharp and intelligent brown eyes. Nara stood suddenly and with a low bow he said, "It would not be too troublesome for me and Inuzuka to treat your family to dinner," Nara raised his head to stare steadily at a startled blond man, "it would not be bothersome for me to invite the young Uchiha to this gathering would it?"

Minato shook his head, "No, and thank you for your kindness. I am not fool enough to deny a gift of any kind from anyone. Uchiha-san? No, of course not, he's always welcome in my home."

Nara nodded, "Alright, I shall go and retrieve him then and return at the appropriate time in which to leave to acquire dinner for the night. Good day Namikaze-san."

Minato nodded and watched the young man leave, sure, he had not expected the son of who once was a comrade to be cold-hearted but the young man seemed to have the same lazy demeanor as his father so it was unexpected that he would go out of his way to express kindness to another. _Could it be possible that the principles of the shinobi have been somehow influenced by the morals of the samurai?_ His mind turned to other things, like his sons' determination to train and become stronger and the competitiveness he held towards Uchiha. There was no way he would be able to talk his son out of trying to become as skilled as a shinobi.

It would take a few years before Naruto was able to reach the level of skill expected at his age and then he would have to work even harder to reach the skill level of those his age in those few years. He had faith in his son and knew how stubborn he was, he himself as well as his wife were stubborn and hard headed about things themselves. Naruto could accomplish any goal he wished to with his determination and his will power but it would be up to Minato to teach him as much as he could and at least try to make it a bit easier on his son to grow stronger.

If he joined the shinobi ranks once more then it would be easier for Naruto to be acknowledged as a shinobi but he still didn't feel completely confident about having his son become a shinobi and take on the weight of such a burden. His son was going to be a strong and very independent man as he grew older and he knew that even now his son would do as he wished and push through any and all hardships much as he had already proved when it came to facing the taunts, jeers, and judgments of the villagers. Still Naruto walked with his head held high, treated many with cheerfulness and courtesy they never presented to him and with a grin on his face, well as far as he had seen anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuzuka couldn't help but to grin as the memory of his days when he was younger and still learning and trainings as he heard the familiar sounds of kunai knives and shuriken landing soundly in the trunk of a tree as he made his way towards the open land just along the edge of the town. Of course he nearly outright laughed at the frustrated growls and curses that followed most likely meaning that the thrower of said weapons had missed their intended target. He recognized the shock of bright blond hair as soon as he came close enough to see it, definitely the person he was looking for. He'd had to run through the town and along rooftops to even catch a glance at that blond from afar and figure out where he was.

He was a bit startled when he approached at the very tense and alert way that the blond froze in throwing another shuriken at the tree fifty feet away from him and those bright blue eyes narrowed at him suspiciously causing him to pause. Kiba raised both hands in surrender and gave a sheepish grin before saying in a cheerful greeting, "Easy, I'm Kiba, know your old man," he added the last bit in hopes the blond would be less suspicious of him. Those blue eyes were still suspicious but some of the tension left him to give way to curiosity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at this Kiba person, he said he knew his father huh, well if what this person was wearing was any factor it would be because he's a shinobi, Naruto thought to himself. "How do you know my father," he asked anyway to confirm his suspicions. He made his way towards the tree to pry the weapons from it and put them away in the pouches before turning to regard the brunette again. "Did he send you here to summon me or something?"

The brunette grinned with a nod, "Yeah, pretty much," he still had yet to answer Naruto's first question but he was confident he would get the answer sooner or later, probably when he got a chance to speak to his father. "Where is my father, he should still be at work." Kiba gave him a nod as an answer, "He is, said I should seek you out since I didn't want to stick around for all the political talk."

Naruto grinned, he couldn't help it, it was hard to keep up the suspicious aloof act with the brunette. His grin was returned and he found himself feeling more at ease. This Kiba seemed pretty laid back and he liked the casual way he talked rather than the usual formal speech he was used to from the rare few that bothered to ackowledge his presence, though Sasuke was different in that aspect even if he had yet to see the raven in a while. "Well," he leaned back on his heels and then forward as his hands folded behind his head, "guess we should head to my house before it gets too dark," it was getting close to sunset and his mother didn't like him being out that late. Besides, he didn't want to look like a fool practicing throwing kunai's and shuriken's at a tree in front of a shinobi.

Kiba shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, "Alright, lead the way then umm . . . " he trailed off because he wanted to see if Naruto would give him permission to address him by his name.

"Naruto," the blond finished, "nice to meet you Kiba-san."

Despite the difference in their ages Kiba couldn't help but feel a bit awkward at being addressed with such a formal honorific at the end of his name by someone so close to his age. He wasn't going to correct the blond but he also wasn't going to tack on the same honorific given that he was a year or two older. "Same here Naruto-kun," was his easy reply as Naruto headed back towards the town. After a few minutes of awkward silence it was Naruto who finally broke the silence with a sheepish grin his hands still folded behind his head, "So . . . did you come here by yourself?"

"No, but I can assure you that Nara-kun is less interesting and boring, he's lazy despite how intelligent he is."

Naruto laughed, "Sounds almost like Sasuke-kun, except that guy is a downright bastard."

Kiba laughed then, "Sounds fitting for an Uchiha."

Naruto nodded agreeably, "Yeah that's what I was told too," he chuckled, "though considering who he is supposedly employed by I guess its unlikely to change."

Kiba nodded, he knew as much, rumors spread pretty quickly especially in regards to the Uchiha clan, "So I've heard, that guy is more snake than anything. Took in a Hyuga," he looked away from Naruto when the blond looked at him curiously no doubt hearing the bitterness in his voice as he mentioned the Hyuga. Kiba sighed, "I know the person he took, damn the clan for giving into that man's demands."

Naruto scoffed, "He never was a pleasant guy and I hate how he seems to think he can own a person."

Kiba nodded and noticed that they were heading towards what he knew to be the Daimyo's property but they passed it and turned right to stand before a rather run down and impoverished house. He was a bit irritated that someone whose skills as well as name were well known among shinobi was reduced to live in such a place. He hesitated when Naruto stepped through the curtained doorway and called a cheerful hello into the house followed by a cheerful and feminine greeting. He sighed and walked inside to remove his sandals at the threshold and stood in the small, narrow hallway looking around. This house was very small and almost claustrophobic if not for the homely feeling he got as he made his way to where he heard Naruto telling his mother that they had a guest.

"Oh really now," Kiba heard her say as he came into the kitchen where the woman was cleaning with a grin directed at her son. Kiba had to admit, Naruto's mother was a very attractive woman and he could feel her motherly love while she looked at her son. It made him immediately miss his own mother and even his older sister, regardless of how aggravating both of them could be. He blinked when he suddenly found Naruto's mother turn to him with a gentle smile, "Why hell there, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you young man, I believe Naruto-chan said your name was Kiba-kun, correct?"

Kiba nodded with a grin and raise a hand to scratch his nose absently a bit embarrassed at being caught staring, "Yes ma'am Uzumaki-san."

A cheerful and beautiful laugh and then Kushina said, "Don't be so formal dear, Kushina is fine."

"Ah, umm. thanks Kushina-san."

She chuckled and then turned to ruffle Naruto's hair who laughed at her antics as she said, "Go wash up for dinner, I have a feeling we will have quite the house full tonight for dinner." Naruto simply beamed at her and there was something in his expression that asked a silent question. Kushina gave a simple nod and Naruto hooted and made his way out of the kitchen and across the hall. Kushina called after him with a bright smile, "Gather your change of clothes first son." After seeing a shock of blond pass down the hallway she turned to regard Kiba, "Sit down dear, I'll fix you some tea so that you can explain your reasons for showing up to speak with my husband."

Kiba did as he was told with a nod, he expected as much from a mother, ever the observant ones and from her tone of voice what she said evoked no argument. By the time he had had a few glasses of tea, filled her in, and Naruto had bathed and changed into a clean set of black pants and a orange yukata the three were talking lightly about the town and about how different it was in comparison to the forests that Kiba had grown up around. Kiba fell into an easy conversation regarding his dog Akamaru which he had very begrudgingly been ordered to leave behind despite the fact that he never had to go on missions without him. He hoped Akamaru wouldn't be too angry with him when he finally managed to get back home.

It was a while yet before Minato arrived home with Shikamaru and Sasuke in tow. Naruto leapt from the table to greet his friend excitably and to Kiba and Shikamaru's astonishment the Uchiha allowed the hug for a moment before he shoved the blond away irritably. The stoic Uchiha gave a smirk at the half hearted wounded look he received from Naruto. Nara greeted Kushina respectfully and then with a greeting to his wife Minato directed everyone to the living room saying they needed to give his wife some room to make dinner. Kushina had laughed at him and said she was fully capable of maneuvering around them but didn't argue as everyone made their way to the small but cozy feeling room.

Both shinobi noticed how easily Uchiha and Naruto seemed to get along and how the Uchiha should have looked out of place in his white yukata and the black hakama pants but looked as though he belonged. They also noted how said Uchiha didn't protest in the slightest to sitting on the floor or next to Naruto who insistently pulled at his arm until the raven finally sat down next to him. Minato watched the interaction with an amused smile before he turned his attention to the two shinobi, "Sit down boys, no one hears bites to my knowledge."

Kiba easily found a place on the floor close to Naruto and Shikamaru sat a little away from the three as Naruto talked energetically to his stoic friend, "What have you been doing lately teme, it's been boring without you."

"Hn," was the only response Naruto received but the blond refused to give up and glared at Sasuke.

"That is just so interesting bastard," Kushina's voice carried to the room, "Watch your mouth Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto winced and then turned a glare at his father when Minato chuckled. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Ne, Kiba-san said something about a Hyuga having to work for the Daimyo, that true?"

Kiba tensed and caught the glare from Sasuke before the raven answered, "Yes, surprisingly it is a recent occurrence." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the implications, it was obvious Uchiha had come to a sort of conclusion in regards to how he knew about Hinata being employed by Orochimaru when she had only just arrived. Naruto hmm'd and then asked, "Is he still set on the same idealism from before?"

Everyone but Minato was caught off guard by the question as well as what they meant in regards to Naruto's thoughts about the Daimyo. Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he replied with a simple nod. Naruto sulked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Bastard," but there was something in his tone that told all of them in the room that the curse was meant for the Daimyo and not his friend whom he often addressed with the same word in one way or another.

"What did I tell you about cussing Naruto-chan," Kushina called from the kitchen. Naruto sighed and relaxed as he called out, "Gomen Okaasan."

The room fell into a tense silence and they all took in one another thoughtfully and curiously, with the exception of the suspicious and distrusting looked between two young shinobi's and a young samurai. The silence continued until it was broken by Kushina coming into the room to announce that dinner was done. Everyone rose to their feet and made their way to the dining area to sit down with the same silence that carried through to the meal. Once everyone had eaten Minato asked the two shinobi to follow him into the room they were previously in while Sasuke and Naruto both helped Kushina clean up. They were nearly done when Kushina said with a gentle smile, "You two boys go ahead and take a stroll, its' a nice night out and I'm sure you two would like to catch given the few weeks it has been since you've seen one another."

A silent nod and a grin and then they were gone, Naruto running through the house while Sasuke thanked her for the meal and calmly made his way down the hall to give thanks and a farewell to Minato before making his leave. As usual, he waited just outside for Naruto and Kushina couldn't help but to smile as she heard her son run out of the house with a quick calling that he would return soon and be careful. She ignored the voices coming from the other room as she finished up cleaning and sat down at the table with a warm glass of tea once she was finished. It did not escape her that things were about to change very much so and that with those changes trials would come about and many challenges would have to be conquered. She worried for her son as well as the friendship between him and young Sasuke, she hoped that they would make it through whatever should come their way and continue to be friends no matter what happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto let out a yawn as he walked with Sasuke through the streets of the town and they both seemed to be heading for the often inhabited field just outside the reach of the town. Both of them were remotely silent and Naruto found that it really wasn't all that comfortable, he felt content just to have Sasuke just there. When they finally reached the secluded field Naruto sat down heavily on the ground and then laid back to stare up at the night sky. Sasuke sat down next to him with his usual grace and silent way of moving and turned his gaze to the heavens above as well. They both kept quiet the sounds of the slight breeze and their breathing the only thing to break the silence of the night.

"Have you been alright Sasuke," Naruto asked quietly and with true concern in his voice as those blue eyes rested on the pale face of his dark haired friend. Sasuke was silent for a moment before he answered, "As well as can be expected," in a soft tone that let Naruto believe it was an honest answer. Naruto sat up and looked at his friend with a searching gaze, he caught the peaceful look and noticed that when he really looked at Sasuke, especially with how the pale light of the moon and stars bathed his skin and highlighted his dark hair as well as his clothes that Sasuke was a gorgeous person to look at.

Naruto turned his gaze sharply away at that thought with an embarrassed blush, he couldn't think things like that about another guy regardless of how pretty said guy was. Plus, he and Sasuke were friends and that would be weird and might mess up their still new friendship. All this ran through his mind in a matter of seconds and he replied with what he hoped was a calm tone of voice, "Guess so."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply and still he didn't turn his gaze to Naruto as he commented in a smooth and calm tone of voice, "It seems that you have been training."

Naruto turned to him with a grin, "Damn straight, I'm going to be even stronger than you just watch," he declared confidently.

Sasuke finally looked at him with an infuriatingly smug smirk on his face, "I highly doubt that moron."

Naruto bristled, "It's true teme, just you wait."

"Dobe," was Sasuke's snide reply to which Naruto raised an accusatory finger and declared, "I will and then things are going to change."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at that, "Is that so? And what exactly can an idiot like you hope to change?"

"Everything teme," Naruto answered defiantly, "I plan to change the fact that others think they can own another human being, I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not some loser and that I'm strong enough to deserve their respect. One day I'm going to be just as important as any noble and I'm going to earn it."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's bullheadedness, "No one person is capable of doing such a thing."

Naruto stood up and glared with a heated expression full of determination and defiance, "You can say what you want because I'm going to prove it to you."

Sasuke sighed, "Hn."

Naruto turned and looked to the night sky once more, "Everyone is going to see me for who I really am one day," Naruto commented with surprisingly confidence and wistfulness. Sasuke looked to his friend and when Naruto turned just a bit to look back it felt like a jolt of heat ran through him as their eyes met and as though everything around them had caught its breath. Sasuke stood once he managed to pull his gaze away and closed his eyes for a moment before looking past Naruto to say, "You should get home baka."

Naruto glared but nodded, "Guess so, see you later then?

"Hn," was his reply before they set off back towards Naruto's house. When they arrived the two shinobi were gone and Sasuke offered another farewell and good-nights before heading back to the Daimyo's home. There was definitely a change in the winds occurring and this was only the beginning, Sasuke thought absently as he made his way through the grounds and to his own quarters. He idly wondered at what had happened between him and Naruto just moments ago as he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma**.

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this._

_Wisdom / Intellect: The ability to understand what is right, true, or enduring_.

**Chapter 7**

Naruto didn't know what to make of the news, it was only three days ago that he and his mother were told about his fathers' status being reinstated and that in turn he was needed for a mission elsewhere. Naruto knew enough to know his father was hitting dead ends in trying to get past the logistics so that he could investigate the land where the Uchiha clan once resided a few days travel away but now that was being put on the back burner. It didn't seem to bother Sasuke much, but then nothing ever seemed to bother the stoic raven much that anyone could tell.

It hadn't taken a work of genius to figure out Sasuke knew who was responsible, how many of his clansmen had survived, and why the slaughter had happened in the first place. It showed in this haunting aura that seemed to cloak his pale skin that he was there and had seen the brutality and in the hatred directed towards the Daimyo he could see that it was the slimy man that was responsible.

He and Sasuke had come a long way from when they had first met in these last few months, not only had they become friends but there seemed to be a bit of trust growing between them. Then of course there was this feeling of wanting to become more than friends that had fallen on him lately when he was around his first real friend. But then this morning his ideas or plans to try and work out what that was exactly were tarnished. His family was to leave with those two visiting shinobi that were not much older than Naruto himself.

His father didn't leave room for argument and his mother had agreed that it was best to leave this town once everything was official. His father held a high position and it would bring enemies and they would be safer in a place where his father trusted they had allies and those that would protect his family. Of course, his father tried to soften such news by explaining that his old friends would be honored to help with Naruto's training.

Naruto kicked a rock along his path with a huff, he didn't want to leave, leaving meant he couldn't see Sasuke and he didn't want to let go of his friendship with the raven. He wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't, he wouldn't survive living in this town with the hostility the other townspeople held towards him and his family and he wouldn't be able to find any way to work so he could feed, clothe, and shelter himself. Right now he was just a kid and he detested that it made things harder.

"Dobe," Naruto jumped at the familiar nickname and voice and whirled around to see Sasuke standing on the roof of a merchants' caravan only feet away. With fluid grace he jumped down to land next to Naruto and looked at him with as much of a questioning look as the stoic young man usually held, one slender, dark eyebrow raised slightly in inquiry.

Naruto sighed and turned away to continue down the path not really having a destination in mind and a few seconds ticked by in silence before Naruto broke at having someone there to actually talk to.

"We're leaving."

"Hn," was all he received in response but Naruto knew enough that he was expected to elaborate a bit.

"It's some hidden village in some hidden forest in some part of the countryside, more rural than this, smaller, far away."

"How long?"

Naruto shrugged, "By the end of the week I gather, I don't know how long I will be gone."

"I will not be presently here when you do return."

Naruto paused causing Sasuke to stop and the blond looked to his friend in shock, "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke got this look on his face that was clearly calling him a moron for asking the question but Naruto brushed off the look to caught up in hearing Sasuke's reply to care. "Why would you not be here? You're bound to the Daimyo right?"

"No. I was never bound to him and shall never be. I am merely using him to protect my remaining family."

That was news, though he figured that someone other than Sasuke had to have survived this was the first time his theory was confirmed. He wondered who they were and what Sasuke could possibly gain from remaining a puppet of the Daimyo, why go to such lengths to make the Daimyo believe that Sasuke was a servant of his? Was it because the Daimyo knew of the survivors other than Sasuke?

"Don't think so hard baka. My father, brother, and teacher and the Daimyo knows of their survival. My servitude was part of the deal so that they may live, or likely so the Daimyo was not run through with a sword. He is as much in my debt as those of my blood that are left."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously in thought. So the Daimyo does know and his life was spared in exchange for Sasuke's father, brother, and teachers' lives. But why didn't they just kill him if they had the chance? He didn't understand politics but he assumed it had something to do with that, maybe they had not killed the Daimyo because then all four of them would be on the run and marked as fugitives and traitors for killing someone in the Japanese monarchy. But why was his father suddenly being given back his rank and title so shortly after the demise of the Uchiha clan, was it related?

"Politics are tiring but they hold sway over many lives. Your fathers' return into such a world is going to be trying on you."

Naruto nodded and then a thought occurred to him, "When will you be leaving?"

Sasuke smirked, probably because of the change of subject, "I still have work to do here but once that is taken care of."

"Will we see each other again?"

"Perhaps, that is for fate to decide."

"I make my own fate," Naruto declared haughtily.

Sasuke continued with his smirk and gave a short nod of his head, "Later, I plan to enjoy what time we have left as we are."

Before Naruto could say much else Sasuke had jumped atop the roofs of a few caravans lined up along the road and was making his way to the other side of town along the rooftops. Naruto looked up to the sky and started at how late it was getting, it was nearly sunset and he needed to get home before his mother worried. He'd stopped his training a few hours early today not really being able to concentrate and now he was on the opposite side of town from being lost in his thoughts. He was going to late and hoped his mother wouldn't scold him too much. He turned and ran heading home.

* * *

Sasuke stopped when he knew he was well away from Naruto and looked to the sky where the sunset dyed the sky reds, golds, pinks, purples, and oranges. The red was what stood out the most and he closed his eyes against the flashes of blood that showed in his minds' eye, all that blood on the ground and on his sword and from his mother as she died. He took in a deep breath to calm himself and opened his eyes to look up at the darker night sky. Even when he didn't mean to look for symbolism in the things around him he couldn't help to not do so. He saw the dark of his clan's eyes and hair there in the night sky and that made him miss his brother.

He did know that both his brother and father and his teacher were capable of taking care of themselves but it did not stop him wanting to set eyes on them and be around them. He had no choice but to be strong and keep himself alive, strong, and well and eventually they would all cross paths. But with those thoughts he turned towards this situation with Naruto, the blond had changed him in ways he did not think could ever be effected. He was still well in control of how he felt was seen and at keeping up a mask of indifference but now he could tell that he wasn't truly as indifferent about what went on around him.

Naruto had allowed him to piece together what was left of himself and he had helped mend that loneliness and he was finally allowed to experience friendship and bonding that was on a whole other level than what he'd had with his family. He was close to his mother, always had been and thinking of her love brought a soft smile to his face. His father was more distant, the epitome of the Uchiha indifference and stoicism and control. His brother was different in that, he was protective and patient and a teacher and he loved his brother and missed him and trusted him even when he had no clue what was going on in his mind.

But his time spent here in this town with Naruto for company and as a friend and the back and forth between them and underlining and growing rivalry was new to him but cherished none the less. He did trust Naruto, felt obligated to do so since he'd met him, and he knew he could talk to Naruto and nothing he said would be judged with such high standards as that of his clansmen or society as a whole. But what was truly baffling was this something else that seemed to be growing between them. Sasuke was noticing just how well the sunlight or the moonlight caught the blond's features, how his eyes lit up or darkened with his emotions and how he couldn't really hide anything of how he felt with such impressionable, remarkably blue eyes. How his blond hair was so bright it seemed to imitate the sun and how tan his skin was and how lively he was most of the time.

He knew that it was more than friendship that caused him to notice such things and didn't know how he felt about that and better yet how Naruto would feel about such should he say as much. He ran a hand through his hair and knelt down on the flat roof where he stood overlooking the tall hills and forestry out of reach of the town where the sun steadily climbed down towards the ground and thought of what his brother may think should he know what was going on his mind. He worried his brother would have the same reaction as his father but felt that he couldn't predict his brother, Itachi is more like their mother than anything. It had taken some time and Kakashi pointing it out for Sasuke to actually notice that his brother detested violence and would prefer disputes to be solved diplomatically.

That was not something that any of the clansmen would have cared for, a samurai clan, banished from their homeland or not, prided themselves on their fighting prowess and for one among them to denounce such methods and not hold pride in every battle they waged would be dishonorable and unforgivable. Sasuke had kept such knowledge to himself concerning his brother but after that night he was growing to understand why Itachi would be partial to so much violence. How must those left behind felt when one of his clansmen were sent to end a loved ones, a friends' life? It hurt with every breath to feel the loss and loneliness of having his entire family, everyone he had grown up with and loved to be gone and no longer present or around him. He wished to go back to how it was, to have his family waiting for him alive and well and in their small village and he was looking forward to his first mission and those that followed and returning home but so much had changed all in one night, in only a few hours his entire life and all he knew was forever changed and taken away from him.

Before, at the ceremony he had felt mature and strong and proud and as though he would finally be seen as the adult he saw himself as. But now, after such a brutal, merciless, violent slaughter he knew that he had just been a immature, single minded, narrow visioned child. He could never reclaim who he once was anymore than he could stop who he must become to avenge his clan and his mother, his cousins, his uncles and aunts, grandparents, all those who had died. He would see that their deaths were justified and he would make the Daimyo pay for what he had done and then he would pay for the selfish reasons in which he, his father, his brother, and his teacher had suffered. He would pay for the pain he had caused so many and Sasuke would ensure he was the one to deliver such justice.

He stood and with one last look at the bleeding sky he headed back to where he currently resided intending to have dinner with his first true friend and his family this night and every night that they remained here in the village. Once Naruto left there would be nothing to distract him from his revenge and then he could focus on how to set those who were more slaves to the Daimyo than himself free. He could not stand idly by and allow others to suffer when he could make it so that he had the power to stop it.

He wondered how long Naruto trained for each rising as he made his way through the town, maybe tonight he could tease him about such. It was time the two of them began to grow stronger, Sasuke had no doubts that Naruto was an ally in which he was to meet and would forever be bound even if he did not fully understand the meaning of such a meeting.

* * *

**_One Week Later . _**. .

It was finally sunset, he could finally bathe for which he grateful even if bathing simply meant a few buckets of cold water and a bar of soap. He had gone straight to training remembering the night Sasuke had taunted him about his half day training methods. That guy had goaded him by saying a true warrior is always training himself, one must pay attention and train their minds as well as their bodies. Then he'd hit him upside the head and told him that his training wasn't doing much for him if he couldn't avoid an attack in such close quarters.

He grinned through the grime and sweat that coated his skin, he missed his best friend already and it had only been a day since he'd arrived. He was still waiting for one of the shinobi his father knew to volunteer to be his sensei but he continued his training that his father had helped him to set up. He had lengthened it and upon meeting with Lee he had added a few miles of running into his exercise. He ran his hand through his hair and decided against the bath, perhaps he should run a few miles while the sun was still out even though it grew dark rather quickly while in this forest. He still had to get used to leaping through the trees anyway, Shikamaru and Kiba had made it look easy and that only made him want to try harder.

His mother informed him that it was easy enough for shinobi because they were so accustomed to it, she did it easily as well and Naruto had gaped at such to which his father explained that she had often traveled with him when he was still a shinobi so was used to his traveling methods. He hadn't seen either of his parents all day and while he did want to see them his training was at the forefront of his mind with his thoughts of the other shinobi his age that made it look so simply easy and Sasuke's taunting, parting words.

_We shall see if you stand a chance against me when we next meet Uzumaki_. There was as much a promise as a challenge in those parting words and Naruto's grin persisted. He would see Sasuke again and he would beat his self assured pale face into the ground. He ran past the camp area where most of the gathered shinobi were and made his way through the forestry. He passed a few shinobi along his way but they didn't give him more than a glance, it was well and dark by the time he had made eight or so laps around the perimeter of the encampment. Then he paused as he caught his breath when he heard his mothers' voice calling his name. Time to call it a night, his mother was never forgiving about missing meals after all.

As he headed back towards the camp and then in the general area near the tent he, his mother, and his father were sleeping and keeping what little they had brought with them he started thinking. It was oddly satisfying, training nearly everyday, the exertion and the energy didn't allow his mind to wander too often and he liked the break from all the things he had on his mind. It also made him feel as though he were getting closer to crossing paths with Sasuke. The more he trained and the stronger he got the closer he would be to helping out his best friend with his mission.

"Naruto-chan," he heard his mother call and he blinked suddenly realizing he had stopped just short of their tent and was staring into the fire burning close enough that he could feel the heat from those flickering flames. He saw a brief flash of Sasuke's face, those impenetrable black eyes just because of their intensity before he could get his brain to work up a reply.

"Ano, gomen. What's for dinner?"

He was met with a smile from his mother and she said the same thing he should have expected her to say, "Go wash up first."

Naruto grinned at her and turned to run towards the area the other shinobi had deemed the 'bathing' area. Really, one of them had dug up a well and apparently this camp was more permanent than he would have thought by its appearance if there was a well and no river in sight for miles.

Kushina watched her son walk out of her sight and her smile faded from her expression. Minato was off talking to the high ranking shinobi somewhere along the perimeter of the camp. From all she had heard and been told by her husband things were not as peaceful as she would like to believe. She knew that her husband was thinking along the same lines as the other shinobi in regards to her son and knew that regardless of how much Minato did listen and value her opinions should she state that she in no way wanted her son involved in any kind of war or even stepping foot on a battlefield she would be ignored.

Chinese monks and warriors were steadily growing more in number and more volatile with each day and the Emperor was in need of those to defend the borders of Japan. Samurai were being sought after and the different hidden villages and clans of shinobi were being called forth. Apparently the Emperial forces were needed in the capital and in Kyoto to defend the Shoguns and other lords throughout the land. It was the call of Samurai and Shinobi to defend the masses regardless of the fact that the majority of their forces were often hired to protect and work for Lords.

She was no shinobi, no more than her son was before his father began training him after hearing such news. But she was not defenseless and she had spent plenty of her younger years on her own and defending herself and then traveling with Minato when he was still a shinobi she had learned many a few things about fighting. Her husband had refused the other shinobi when it was asked whether she could be a valued member of their forces. But now the talk had turned from her to her son and she would rather be put directly in the upcoming battles than have her son there.

She was no fool, she saw the same thing as the other shinobi saw. Naruto was strong, he was talented and had the potential through shear hard work to make it in the world of shinobi. But she knew that there was a key element all of them were forgetting. Regardless of how strong and talented her son may be killer he was not. Once this fight to defend Japan's borders was finished his pure, innocent heart would be tarnished and stained with blood but he would not be able to carry out the expected duty originally handed to shinobi. Her son would not become and assassin as his father and his comrads were, she would not allow such a thing and if she had to leave Japan and fight all those who stood in her way she would make certain of that.

She would like nothing more than to take Naruto away from Japan right now to save him from what was very probably in store for him in the following months and possibly next few years but she knew she would have trouble doing so in regards to Naruto's reaction to such a thing. Her son had a friend, one of his first and true and best friends and she could see his determination to get stronger and get back to him in everything he did and she could no more stop him than she could be stopped from putting a stop to her son becoming a full shinobi and thus assassin.

She walked up to the fire and stared unseeingly at it for a while before she heard rustling and moving and caught sight of a head of blond hair. A smile she didn't truly feel graced her features and luckily her son was far too distracted to see as such and faced him. He grinned at her but his eyes were far away at the moment and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Inside before you end up bathing once more. I believe today we have rice and Asuma-san actually brought some fish for us to have."

Naruto beamed at the mention of rice and fish, for the last week they had mostly had rations and whatever they caught along the road. It was a luxury indeed but she would rather the other shinobi not begin to try and get her son to warm up to him. She caught the inquisitive look in his eyes which were finally focused on the present once more and truly would have preferred his mind had stayed wherever it may have been to make him less alert so he wouldn't ask what he did.

"Who is Asuma-san?"

She made her way to the tent and ducked inside before kneeling before the small mat laid out in the middle of the tent where a few wooden dishes lay with rice, the sliced and peeled fixings of sushi as her husband and son preferred it made and her small helping of cook fish she often times preferred. He followed her in watching her and she broke the silence before he could become suspicious as he situated himself across from her before the mat.

"He is one of the comrads your father is acquainted with. From what I have heard he happens to be Shikamaru-kun's sensei."

As much as she would like to withhold information that would farther catch her son's interest she would not. He could make his own decisions as she was raised to do. She wanted him safe and at home with her but he would not always be and in these times and this country he was old enough to make life changing decisions regardless of how she felt or thought of it.

He continued to smile, "Really? That's awesome, I didn't know that the sensei's actually traveled like this."

"Of course they do, a shinobi is nearly always on the move," came Minato's voice from the opening in the tent. Kushina and Naruto both smiled in greeting as Minato knelt down at the end of the mat placing his back towards the opening. It made Kushina feel a bit uneasy but she supposed her husband did trust and know all these shinobi here so she brushed it off. Naruto had turned his attention to his father who grinned in response to his son asking him about his own sensei and whether he was found or not.

Minato gave a slight nod and glance to Kushina before he answered, "I was told that many of our allied shinobi have spotted just the man I had in mind to teach and further train you. He is traveling with two others and you may find that his company is rather interesting. We should be crossing paths with them soon."

Kushina couldn't help but to feel curious and asked as she placed some rice in bowls for the two of them, "Who is it exactly?"

"An old student of mine. He's spent some time with the Uchiha clan according to all the rumors."

"The Uchiha Clan, does that mean he knows Sasuke . . ." Naruto trailed off, this ex-student of his father's spent time with the Uchiha clan and was still alive so he had to know what had happened? Hadn't Sasuke said in some way or another that there were others that survived? Were the two remaining relatives Sasuke had left in the world with this ex-student of his fathers. His mother broke his thought when she said abruptly, as though realizing something all of a sudden.

"Wouldn't this student of yours, having spent so much time in a village of samurai, lost some of his shinobi ways?"

Minato looked thoughtful a moment and gave a brief nod, "Perhaps, but none of the others would say much considering and I find samurai are more noble than any shinobi can readily claim to be with a clean conscience."

Silence fell on the small family and Naruto felt a bit left out from the significance the silence held with his parents. He decided that maybe he should eat dinner and worry about that another time. Whoever this student was his father was talking about was on his mind and what he could learn about Sasuke and meeting who could possibly be relatives of Sasuke's raced through his mind. He thanked his mother for dinner which broke the silence and ate quickly, once all of them had eaten his father left once more and he helped his mother clean up the mess before settling in for the night and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed with his arms crossed and pillowed behind his head staring up at the dark ceiling. He didn't expect to find anything out from simple villagers and townspeople and Hinata knew as much as he did about the world outside of the Daimyo's estate. The man was arrogant enough to demand that Sasuke remain indoors at all times and never leave, that had not worked as the man had planned. Sasuke still came and went as he pleased and when the man tried to physically punish him for his disobedience he usually ended up being hurt himself.

Of course that in turn had made the last month less than enjoyable. The daimyo had in turn decided to punish Hinata instead for his transgressions and that was something Sasuke would not stand for. After he had found out that Hinata was beaten because of his rebelliousness he had been furious and followed the simple rule to not leave the estate, at least to make sure he wasn't caught if he did. It was daunting how the man had simply known and the next time when he had gone to punish Hinata for his actions Sasuke had willingly and voluntarily taken the beating without fighting the Daimyo on it.

The man was all too smug about that and thought Sasuke was rather good at hiding signs of discomfort and pain it did not stop the way his back ached from the lashing or the way the bruises stood out against his pale skin. Hinata had a good amount of knowledge on healing remedies and with her assistance most of his wounds healed with only a bit of discoloring. When the Daimyo saw as such he was outraged and had demanded that Hinata be rid of, Sasuke had taken the liberty of escorting her to Iruka's where she currently was.

But that did not mean that he could go about his usual behavior of ignoring the Daimyo and his ludicrous orders that seemed to nothing but make others believe he had the young Uchiha warrior on a leash. Hinata was bound by a contract that was supposed to keep her clan alive and was in the same situation Sasuke would have been in had his clan not rebelled and then slaughtered for it. So, in exchange for the Daimyo leaving the young Hyuga girl alone and to stay with Iruka where she would be taught to be a doctor and cared for as though she were more than some slave Sasuke had to follow the rules.

But Sasuke had drawn the line at any of the man's sexual ideas, he would kill the man if he tried that much as he'd intended the first few times such an advancement was made. The physical abuse and the way the man talked to him as though he were nothing more than dirt on the ground he would grit his teeth through to keep Hinata from further harm. But of course then they had a visitor. A messenger from a Shogun in Kyoto had come by to say that the Emperor himself wished to have an audience with the Daimyo.

As the hired bodyguard, as what was stated in a written contract anyway, Sasuke had to go, which meant another time of traveling with the despicable man. One of the others living here as a servant to the Daimyo was going with them and they were to leave in the morning. Sasuke could say with honesty that he was not looking forward to the journey and there was also this feeling of foreboding about this that had prevented him from getting any amount of rest this night. He could no more predict what awaited him that had his senses on alert and uneasy than he could predict when he would see his best friend again.

That was another thing he had come to notice, Naruto was not merely a friend, in the short time they had known one another he considered the boisterous blond his best friend as though they had known one another their whole lives. Speaking such aloud to his face was something he did plan to do when he saw him once more. After all honesty was among the ways of which he had committed himself to. He closed his eyes and tried once more to go to sleep, only this time his heart and his mind were heavy, he missed the blond and there was much to be worried about when traveling with a pedophile set on making him suffer as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma**.

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. I am sincerely sorry for the lateness of this post, real life seems unable to release me at the moment. I hope you will enjoy and forgive my tardiness. _

_**  
Reason / Knowledge: The ability to learn, to teach, and to make educated, logical, and rational decisions.  
**_

**Chapter 8**

Even though he had become accustomed to the constant traveling and living out of a tent, hunting for your own food, bathing in a spring, and well generally fending for yourself he wasn't prepared for this particular moment. His father and his mother had spoken to him about what they knew about the two Uchiha's that were rumored to be traveling with his fathers' previous student. Only his father had been able to give him any information he had not already gathered from his time spent around Sasuke.

But right now, while he stood there watching the two of them approach he couldn't help but to feel as though this were some sort of sick joke. It must be this odd feelings he had started to have towards his best friend that made him think the younger of the two was very much attractive. Both of them seemed intimidating even in less formal wear than that which Sasuke chose to wear. Common, neutral colors that his brain told him was so they would blend in with their surroundings easier. One with long hair tied back at the base of his neck and two scars along the top part of his cheekbones just under his eyes.

Other than the intimidating part they both didn't appear as though they would be as kind as Sasuke, and Sasuke had this natural iceberg personality about him. He opened his mouth to greet them but couldn't think of anything smart to say so he just grinned and bowed his head respectfully as his father made the introductions. Both of them bowed their heads in return but it wouldn't have been noticed if anyone else had been watching the exchange.

The other man who was with them had a stark difference in his appearance and the way he held himself. Instead of the seemingly uptight and proper way the Uchiha's stood up straight this man slouched. His hands were in his pockets and he looked as though he would like nothing better than to be somewhere else. He offered a lazy grin as greeting to his father and a smile to his mother, at least he thought this since the man's eyes had closed and his cheekbones had risen beneath that mask he wore. He also had one eye covered with what he knew to be a hitai-ate.

The mans' hair was silver and he couldn't make out whether his eyes were blue or silver, he seemed to be at ease with everyone around him which made him feel nervous. All the training he had done seemed to have gotten him nowhere in comparison to these three and that was when he fully felt just how strong his parents truly were. His mother had been able to keep up with his father they had told him, and this laid back guy was a student to his father. Then there was the older Uchiha, Fugaku he believed, who seemed to know his father from previous encounters.

He was brought out of his musings and finally able to shove all his thoughts down when his father turned to him with a grin, "Naruto-kun, you're not usually this quiet son."

Naruto grinned and laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck out of habit before twining his hands behind his head and leaning back on his heels, "Gomen, gomen. It's nice to finally meet all of you."

"How about the three of you accompany us back to camp and get some rest and something to eat," his mother suggested when no one made to say another word. Naruto noticed that the three didn't seem unsettled or affected at all by the awkwardness that had fallen over everyone. Naruto turned to follow his mother as she offered a smile and made her way back towards camp when his father grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"I'd like you to wait a moment and speak with Kakashi-san," Naruto looked at his father in disbelief, talk to the weird silver haired guy? What for?

"He did come here as a favor to me that involves you Naruto-kun."

"Sensei, do you truly trust me with such a responsibility?"

Naruto looked between the two before glancing towards the Uchiha's to see that they had already made their way towards the camp. Minato nodded to his former student, "Hai, I would prefer someone I know has a hand in my son's learning. I'm afraid I have my hands full at the moment."

Kakashi nodded his assent and Minato released Naruto and turned to walk away. Naruto opened his mouth and once more did not manage to say a word. This was not fair, he didn't even know the man and his father was leaving him alone with him? Sure, his father knew him, but that didn't matter.

"You're much quieter than I was told you were," Kakashi commented coolly. Naruto glared at the man, he put up with the indifference and calm attitude from Sasuke but he didn't know this guy. He wanted to say something scathing in return but settled with crossing his arms over his chest and staying quiet because that was the more mature thing to do. At least in his head it was.

"I heard that you spent some time with Sasuke-kun, did the two of you get along?"

Naruto tensed but then settled with scoffing his reply, he didn't know this guy so why should he-wait, was this the same guy that Sasuke had spoken of training him? A plan started to form in his mind, if this was the same man that had trained Sasuke and his father wanted him to train him then it would give him more of a chance to surpass Sasuke. He turned a sudden grin on the man who raised his eyebrow in question.

"Were you his sensei?"

"I may have helped him along here and there," Kakashi replied casually.

Naruto just kept going, "You taught him some of the things he knows so if you teach me I might be able to beat him one day, right?"

Kakashi smirked behind that mask and was quiet a moment as though thinking it over, "Perhaps, I have yet to see how far along you are. There is of course the matter that you began your training later in your life than Sasuke-kun."

"That doesn't mean I can't beat him," Naruto declared loudly.

Kakashi continued to smirk, "Alright. I can assume the two of you are rivals then. Perhaps you can answer my first question."

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed, "Though perhaps I should question the amount of brain waves you possess, did the two of you get along?"

"Why is that important?"

"I make it my business to concern myself with the well being of my students."

Naruto shrugged indifferently, "We got along well enough that we didn't kill each other, though it did start out that way."

Kakashi let out a chuckle as though he had expected as much and Naruto glared at him, "It was his fault, he was snotty and arrogant when I first met him."

"Hmm," was all Kakashi had to say to that. Naruto huffed indignantly, "What does that mean?"

"Just a thought, perhaps we should head to the camp."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Naruto said loudly then turned to run off towards the camp. Kakashi sighed behind him and said, "This should prove to be interesting."

* * *

The raven haired youth could not help but be curious as to what was so interesting about the blond. He had heard, through many rumors, that his younger brother had become friends with the son of Minato Namikaze. He knew, of course, that Namikaze was much more than a simple servant to the Emperor, but as the man and his family did not wish for everyone else to know as such had kept such things to himself. He watched as Minato and Kushina spoke softly to one another and noticed the nervous glances the woman was sending to him and his father.

It did not bother him as much as it should, he was aware of his strength and the name he carried. Uchiha's were well known and to be in the company of one unsettled most. From what his father had said the Emperor had not seemed very comfortable around Uchiha's and often times that were not allowed in the chambers with their swords. He did not like such information, relinquishing his sword was unheard of and unthinkable. He would rather be place in the dungeon than relinquish his sword and had asked his father what he had done.

His father had simply told him that he had refused but had still been granted an audience with the Emperor. He felt a bit or curiosity in regards to why his father seemed to speak of the Emperor so familiarly, but then again, his interaction with Minato seemed very friendly and at ease so perhaps the two things were related somehow. He decided to return his attention to Namikaze's son, at the moment he looked nervous and uneasy around them, which was interesting in itself. He knew that Naruto had not received any formal training until recently and it was a positive aspect that he was already keeping his defenses up around those around him.

When he heard a loud voice he saw that Naruto was making his way back to the camp and that Kakashi was muttering words under his breath with a sigh. Another interesting development, usually it took quite a while for Sasuke to get under Kakashi's skin and irritate him enough to produce a sigh, this had stopped nearly two years ago in fact. He watched Naruto grin and seemingly bounce in place as he cut in between his parents with a cheerful voice. His mother patted him on the head and asked if he would like to help with making dinner while Minato grinned at his son and pulled him into a hug before instructing him to help his mother.

Itachi turned his attention back to his father who was watching his old friend with a bit of interest to which Minato noticed and smirked. His father raised a questioning eyebrow and Itachi watched as Minato shrugged one shoulder and sat down on the log laid down beside the fire and directly across from where they now sat. Kakashi had decided to lean against a nearby tree making him not within the group but close enough to watch what was going on.

"I've met both of your son's now Fugaku-kun. It's been some time since you've seen Naruto."

"Indeed, he has grown a great deal since I saw him last. It would seem that Kushina-san feels much the same in regards to those of my clan as she always has."

"It is more along the lines of in regards to you Fugaku-san," Kushina answered as she carried out a pot of water to most likely boil it using the small fire beside the tent but within earshot of what they were saying. "You never were one to feel there was any need for our son's to interact with one another and yet they did so anyway. What do you think of this?"

Itachi was surprised that his father did not seem insulted to be addressed in such a way by a woman, his mother would not have gotten away with such boldness towards his father.

"It matters very little what I think of it Kushina-san. My son as well as your own are old enough to decide their fates and to live with the consequences."

"Ah, of course you would say as such. Is that why you left your son in the care of that despicable Daimyo?"

"Kushina dear-" Minato began but his wife simply ignored him and continued on.

"Perhaps you have such a penchant for watching those around you suffer and doing nothing to prevent it?"

"That's enough Kushina," Minato began again, this time with a more serious tone to his voice.

Kushina stood and glared at his father and Itachi glanced between the two to try and figure out what it was they were speaking of. Then she let out a sign when her son called for her and their gazes were broken. His father looked towards the fire and an uncomfortable silence fell until Kushina went back inside the tent. Minato broke the silence and said with remorse and sympathy in his voice, "She was more hurt than either of us were so she does have rights to be angry with you. I cannot blame you anymore than I blame myself."

Fugaku said nothing but gave a slight nod to Minato's words and Itachi began to understand that even though he knew nothing of his fathers' past of the missions he had been on these two were like night and day and they were obviously good for each other. Where his father lacked compassion and showing emotion Minato did not and where Minato might have once before lacked control and discipline the two of them had learned along the way and most likely his father has instilled in his friend.

"It is good to see you, though it would have been better to see you on a more positive note. I am terribly sorry for your loss Fugaku-kun, as well as yours Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded, "I appreciate your sympathy Namikaze-san."

Minato nodded, he did however seem a bit surprised that he had accepted his words of sympathy and he said as such to his father. "It would seem that your sons' are very different from you."

"Indeed they are, but in many different ways," Fugaku answered easily and Itachi noticed, without a trace of emotion. Perhaps it would be best for his father to spend more time around his old friend and learn to stop acting as though nothing really meant anything to him. Teaching his father to be more open was a lot more work, as he watched Minato smirk at his father he decided that perhaps he could inquire the blonds' help with this matter.

"Did you seriously raise your sons' with this level of detachment? No wonder Sasuke-kun was such a mess when he came around. That boy didn't know how to smile or laugh, it was a miracle Naruto at least got him to do as much some of the time."

Itachi was rather astounded by that information, the two had more than met they had become friends. Not only that, but Naruto had also managed to get his brother to laugh and smile, that was a tiring and hard task even for him. Usually he received glares and mocking laughs from his younger brother. He would have to be present when Minato's son and his younger brother were around one another again. He would enjoy hearing his brothers' laughter and seeing him smile.

"Sasuke often took more after his mother than myself."

"I doubt that. I've known you for a while so do not presume to think you can lie to me. Your youngest son is more like yourself than your eldest son is. I would say that Itachi-san is more like his mother than you would like to believe. Sasuke-kun often put the Daimyo back in his place, it was unnerving as much as I found it humorous."

Itachi felt a bit of pride at that, it was nothing less than he expected from his brother and a glance to Kakashi said that the shinobi felt much the same way.

"You seem to know a great deal on what is going on with my son, how about you enlighten us as to where my son is at the moment?"

"I would if I knew, he could still be in Kamakura or he could be on some mission or traveling with the Daimyo. I have been too occupied to pay much attention."

"Sasuke-kun was sighted escorting the Daimyo towards Kyoto, it was said that the Daimyo of Kamakura was summoned by the Emperor in regards to what had taken place regarding your clan Fugaku-san," Kushina said easily as she arrived with a large bowl of rice, Naruto was leaving the tent with a handful of chopsticks and enough bowls for everyone balanced precariously in his hands.

Itachi stood and took some of the bowls from Naruto tossing one and a pair of chopsticks to Kakashi who caught them effortlessly while he walked towards the fire. Itachi smirked at the awed expression on Naruto's face as the blond came up to stand behind his mother.

"Thank you Kushina-san," Fugaku offered as Itachi took to handing him a bowl and pair of chopsticks. Kushina made the rounds and gave everyone a healthy amount of rice after Naruto had passed around bowls and chopsticks and taken a seat at his father's feet. The all ate in silence and Itachi had decided as Naruto was told to go to bed and Kushina cleaned up after dinner that he would remain outside. His father and Minato seemed content with remaining silent and when Kakashi looked to Minato the blond nodded once and then Kakashi disappeared into the darkness around them.

"You are close with your brother are you not Itachi-san?"

"I am," Itachi answered simply. He didn't know what to expect from Namikaze anymore than he ever had. He had met the man several times, mostly as a child and while on missions, this was the first time the two had ever had the chance to speak as though they were not warriors set out to kill someone. He did not know what to make of Namikaze's son and he figured it would take him quite some time to figure out what it was that had drawn his younger brother, who was much more guarded and defensive as well as more like his father than himself.

"I assumed as much, I can tell that the two of you miss one another, perhaps you will be able to see him soon."

"Perhaps, if circumstances allow."

Fugaku got to his feet, "I am thankful for your hospitality, perhaps we should be on our way once the sun rises."

"Nonsense, it has been a long time since we have seen one another. I have also asked a favor of Kakashi-san and find it would be more beneficial if you and your son remained in our company for the time being."

"Are you going to pull rank on me to ensure I remain or am I free to chose for myself Minato-san?"

"You're free to chose for yourself of course," Minato answered with a wave of his hand.

"Father," Itachi began and met his fathers' gaze as it regarded him, "I believe perhaps Namikaze-san has a valid point in what he says. If Naruto-kun is indeed friends with Sasuke-kun then perhaps it would be best if we remained where Naruto-kun is."

"Very well, there is little point in my arguing when I would be left without the company of what remains of my clan."

Itachi frowned but his father ignored his expression as he turned and walked away. Minato looked to him and Itachi turned his gaze to the fire.

"I hope you don't think he means to be so difficult, it is merely the way he is."

Itachi nodded once, he knew as much. He knew his father cared for him and his brother and that his father was being so difficult because he truly did feel the pain and loss of their clan and his mother in a way that not even he nor Sasuke could begin to understand.

"It will very well offer you the time you will reguire to figure out what draws your brother to my son," Minato said with a small smile to which Itachi smirked in reply. Indeed it would and while he did that he could perhaps try to unravel the mystery of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of the Shinobi world. Itachi looked up to the canopy of the forest as Minato stood and bid him good night thinking on the mystery of the Namikaze/Uzumaki family as well as what fate awaited his brother in Kyoto.

* * *

_  
Three Days Later  
_

Kakashi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as he watched his student fail yet again to concentrate his energy enough to do him any good at all. Naruto was trying, he would grant him that, the kid was giving it all he had and more and while he was growing in physical strength and his endurance was getting remarkably close to that of a shinobi that was raised as a shinobi he still could not grasp summoning chakra.

His reflexes were growing better and he was gaining speed along with everything Kakashi deemed taijutsu skills but ninjutsu seemed beyond him. How was he supposed to teach the kid when he couldn't grasp the concept? This was why he had not wanted to take on any students like his sensei had done. Naruto stood, feet apart, hands clasped together in front of him, sweat glistening across his naturally tan skin making humming noises of concentration that and producing no results at all.

Kakashi concentrated a small amount of his own chakra into the kunai knife in his hand and then threw it at Naruto. He reacted too late and while his eyes had snapped open and he'd turned his head the blade had still left a fine cut across his face. "You have to stop trying so hard to force the energy, let it come to you."

"I've been trying that," Naruto snapped irritably. Kakashi knew he had every right to be irritated, this was the last thing they had worked on for the last three days, chakra concentration. He couldn't move on to anything else until his student could actually access his chakra. Kakashi had known upon approaching the camp where his sensei was that his sensei's son had the same talents as his parents, the chakra was there, and it seemed endless in comparison to the usual young shinobi, but Naruto was not raised to use it or harness it which made it that much harder for him to access.

This was why Kakashi had felt there was little point in teaching the now thirteen year old son of Minato. Thirteen years was a long time to go without any training and beginning shinobi training at such an age was unheard of and nearly impossible. Mostly it was because by that age those born with shinobi skills and talents had already locked their abilities away so thoroughly they were unaccessable.

"Stop trying," Kakashi repeated.

Naruto let out an indignant sigh and slumped to the ground landing heavily on his rump and crossing both his legs and his arms before letting out another sigh. He took several deep breaths and seemed to be calming himself, Kakashi felt the tension leave Naruto's body and felt his chakra seem to follow Naruto's intentions. It calmed and began to actually flow through him. Naruto remained still and kept the breathing exercises going.

"This not trying enough for you," Naruto snapped and immediately the chakra flow stopped and ceased. Kakashi wanted to strangle the brat for that, he would be his own end if he kept this up.

"Continue with your breathing exercises and don't talk," he instructed. After a few minutes of Naruto doing as he was told Kakashi could truly feel and see that chakra continuing to flow, as long as the brat didn't do anything to disrupt it then it would lock in his veins and become fully controllable. He watched, hopeful that Naruto would do nothing to disturb what was taking place, as the chakra slowly began to let itself relearn Narutos' body and life force.

It took nearly and hour for the chakra to settle in Naruto's system and already Kakashi could feel a change occurring, it was as though something was holding the teenager back before and it surely was. Now his eyes, as they slowly opened, seemed more alive than before, he seemed even more energetic than he usually was, which was more than energetic enough for Kakashi's tastes, but most of all he seemed more confident.

Confidence was something that every shinobi needed, along with chakra, and training. Now, all three could take place and they could finally take a step forward. But, tomorrow, considering he could feel Kushina calling for them, well she was spiking her chakra instead of vocally calling for them. She had decided to do what she could to aid Naruto in his training even though she did not seem to agree with it.

Naruto turned back towards the camp as though he'd heard his mother calling for him and Kakashi was indeed impressed, before he had not been able to sense it and had to be told by Kakashi that they were expected back. There was a look of confused bewilderment but then Kakashi decided to explain, "That is your mothers' chakra. Usually one must have unlocked their own chakra to sense the chakra of others. There have been instances where one who does not possess the hereditary abilities to possess chakra can still sense it."

"Like Sasuke?"

Kakashi wasn't surprised by the question, Naruto often asked about Sasuke, seeing as how Itachi had felt the need to tell the blond that he had trained and taught Sasuke. Though Kakashi was certain that Sasuke must have been the first to tell his friend as much.

"Yes, there are many of those in the Uchiha clan who have such an ability. Sasuke-kun, is among those who not only sense it, but can also tap into it should he wish. He simply allows it to flow but prefers to rely on his own physical strength."

"Huh, well guess I will have an advantage then," Naruto replied with a smirk.

Kakashi smirked himself as he followed leisurely behind the blond back towards the campsite, he had expected Naruto to want to make the fight fair and declare he wouldn't use his chakra either when he fought with Sasuke. This kid was indeed unpredictable, he wondered where his more predictable student was and what he was up to. It had been a while and although he heard of Sasuke through his sensei and his family he was still concerned. The Daimyo was not a pleasant person and while the Emperor never expressed much liking for him the man had remained a Daimyo nevertheless.

Dinner was a quiet event, mostly because Fugaku and Minato were absent, having left to meet with other shinobi in the area together to try and find out as much information as they could as to what was going on. Naruto was tired, despite his new found energy a moment ago, Itachi was lost in his own thoughts, as per usual, and Kakashi preferred the silence. Kushina was politely silent most because her son seemed ready to fall asleep once he finished his food and she had to make him wash up and get to bed.

Kakashi couldn't help but to feel concerned with the way Kushina seemed uncharacteristically quiet during the last few days. Before he had believed it was because of her distaste for Fugaku, but she continued with her silence even while he was gone. What was it that plagued her and why did he have the distinct feeling that something big was about to occur? He would just have to content himself with keeping an eye out and staying alert. Once dinner was eaten and the dishes cleared away Kushina asked for the two of them to continue with the rotation of watch and to wake her up for the last watch of the night.

They agreed, though they could easily manage the twelve hours of watch during the night between the two of them. Kakashi bid Itachi goodnight and left him to finish the last three hours of his watch while he caught a nap. It was fortunate he was accustomed to split shifts of sleep from his time as a shinobi. These forests were as dangerous as they were safe, they offered protection and cover but also made it much easier for enemies to hide and ambush them. He lay down on his pallet near the fire and closed his eyes keeping his senses alert and only allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Itachi was grateful to have watch with two experiences shinobi, while he was raised to be samurai and raised with those principles, learning some of the skills of a shinobi was something he was grateful for at this moment. There was something wrong he could sense that much, but it did not seem imminent. He would wish for it to come and be over with rather than have to wait and worry over what it could possibly be but the feeling of foreboding told him not to wish for such things. To think something is too close to speaking it and speaking is the same as doing.

He had learned a few things about Naruto. Namikaze's son was stubborn, very much so, and determined, and compassionate, and independent, he was also more intelligent than he liked others to believe and knew how it felt not only to suffer but to struggle and endure. He could not figure out how Naruto had learned such hard lessons and would not be so disrespectful to find out, yet. He wished to know so that he could know for certain that any side effects Naruto had yet to deal with would not somehow endanger his brother. Being overprotective was something Itachi did not believe he would ever truly outgrow.

He also knew from Naruto that the blond and his brother had become good friends and their was a bit of rivalry mixed in with something he had yet to figure out or define because Naruto seemed to lock up and become fiercely defensive when he talked about Sasuke for a while. Itachi learned that his brother was much the same but that he had a dark and unusual sense of humor, he didn't think Sasuke had a sense of humor beyond sarcasm, and that he did laugh and smile.

When he was able to get Naruto to relax and talk to him, like he managed only first thing in the morning, he realized that perhaps his brother had finally come across someone he could relax around. He couldn't help but to find it amusing that Naruto seemed uncomfortable and unsure of what to do or say around him, he found himself in the same position at points. He did want to know about this side of Sasuke that Naruto knew, it was obviously a side to his brother he did not know but felt at a loss for as how to go about getting such information.

Naruto was defensive and did truly trust very easily despite his outward display of aloofness, which Itachi found a contradiction considering how open and cheerful the blond seemed to be. However, he could assume that given the reputation his father had in Kamakura as well as how his mother was and how he was himself it was very easy to figure out that Naruto was likely to have been a victim to bullying from the villagers in Kamakura. It was also likely that the Daimyo of Kamakura had a hand in ensuring the villagers were told and fed lies about the Uzumaki family that cast a less positive light on them.

Itachi closed his eyes a moment and focused on what was around him, it time he set about giving all his attention to his surroundings, he had a task before him and should he wish to continue to have the opportunity to learn about the family his brother had become integrated with, which he could see through Naruto, Minato, and Kushina, then he needed to make certain nothing came to harm them. He continued walking a wide perimeter around the camp and keeping his senses alert for any disturbances or chakra in the area.

It was going to be a long three hours and he might as well test his speed while he was on watch. With little more than a thought to move faster he concentrated chakra into the soles of his feet and set off through the forest. His movements were silent and undetectable, much how he had been taught by many shinobi he had come across. The gifts and curses of his clan had seen to it that he could learn as he saw and experienced, something that was different between him and his brother in their hereditary skills.

While the night was stretched before him it was only going to become stretched beyond the light of the sun before he could do more than struggle to overcome the trouble that was heading his way. Danger was in the air with the promise of death in its wake and those in their sights were but obstacles to their goal.

* * *

_  
After Thought: To those still reading this story whether you are lurking or not I will try to update at a more suitable date but as I have much to do and very little free time to get on the internet or even edit my stories I can only say I will try my best. The next chapter is being written but again I do not know how long it will be before I can post the chapter here. Please be patient with me and have faith that I shall not forget this story. Thank you for reading._


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this._

**Chapter 9**

_**Filial Piety: Respect for your parents and ancestors**_.

Arriving at the capital was an experience Sasuke wasn't soon to forget. After weeks of traveling and fighting off bandits and some shinobi here and there he was grateful to see those towering gates coming into view. While he could go much longer on the road and would prefer it over having to spend any amount of time around the Daimyo within a confined, enclosed space, he could feel his bodies' need for rest and nourishment.

The Daimyo had deemed it a good decision to order him to live on the minimum amount of substance and had thus eaten all that he could or simply destroyed some of their supplies to ensure he would not disobey him. He would like to be rid of the Daimyo but ridding the world of his presence was not a wise decision and so he had endured. Of course he was not so foolish as to let himself be nearly starved therefore he had sought what he needed as he needed it without the Daimyo's knowledge. He knew the true reason behind the mans' cruelty but he would not offer himself to him in such a crude and distasteful way just to please his employer.

He was growing tired of this walking as they made their way through the gates and into the Emperial City. There were markets everywhere and the streets were very crowded with people. Many looked upon him with disgust and disdain but he could not fault them for that, while he had washed his clothes and himself very thoroughly he had been on the road all day and when you are forced to walk beside a horse for a long length of time their is very little you can do to avoid getting covered in dirt.

He ignored most of the looks he was receiving and paid closer attention to those that carried weapons with them, there were soldiers but not many samurai and shinobi would naturally prefer to blend in with the crowd or the shadows. He did notice a flash of pink but upon looking once more they were gone. He had spent many nights thinking on the shinobi he had come across and the amount of skill and strength that they possessed. Those that were younger than him or even the same age and older were much more difficult to defeat than he had previously considered. He had luckily not run in with any of the older and more experienced shinobi and his appearance let other samurai know of his lineage so he had little to worry over in regards to the other warriors.

He had refused to kill any of those he had fought against and that had its own consequences from the Daimyo. The man was cruel enough to try and kill them himself while they were unconscious and the confrontations that had occurred because of that had left Sasuke with more than enough scars than he would prefer to have. If only the man were idiotic enough to try and kill him then the younger raven could take his life and not break any of the laws that had been instilled in him. But even should that happen he had a task before him that he would see through. The Daimyo would not simply lose his life, he would first lose everything and be humiliated and then his life, otherwise he would not be satisfied that his family would truly be given the peace they deserved.

His back was stiff and his neck had a creak in it, his legs were sore and his feet were very well bleeding from all the walking he had done, he was beyond exhausted and in need of a bath and a decent meal and still he pressed on. He would have him time to himself soon enough, a samurai, an Uchiha, does not show their weaknesses and he would not do so. After what felt like hours they finally came up to the Emperial castle and the Daimyo dismounted his horse, the servants that had traveled on foot along with them took care of the horse.

Sasuke stifled the urge to sigh as the Daimyo motioned him to follow him, it was a disgrace that the man expected him to enter the Emperial Castle in such a state but he followed none the less. Once they had climbed the stairs to stand before the doors two of the Emperial guards looked them over before Orochimaru stepped forward with the scroll that ordered his presence. The guards looked over the scroll and then nodded, as they opened the doors they bowed their heads to the young samurai in a silent greeting as he passed.

He paused once inside needing a moment to take in the grandness of the castle. The floors were polished to a shine and stretched out for many steps. The first room that greeted them was large and spacious with a few scrolls on the walls. At the end of the room was a deck that could have possibly reached throughout every part of the castle for the openness he could make out from where he stood. He would have removed his sandals was he not covered from head to toe in dirt and fearful he would disgrace this castle and therefore the Emperor by soiling it.

One of guards cleared his throat and Sasuke looked to him to see the man motion to him, Sasuke stepped towards him silently as the Daimyo walked off. He could truly care less where the Daimyo went and was confident the man would be far too wrapped up in his own importance to notice that he was not being followed by 'his' warrior. The guards uniforms were different from that of the soldiers, most likely merely for appearance purposes. Instead of the black armor and chain mail vest one could easily see between the chest plates and shoulder plates of a soldiers' uniform the guards wore red armor. That was fitting considering that the castle itself had mostly a red exterior. They also wore helmets that were red much and designed much the same as the armor that his brother wore.

"There is a bath along the walkway to your left, one of us can show you the way if you wish Uchiha-san."

"How is it you know my lineage?" Samurai he expected to know his lineage as well as soldiers as they traveled but for a castle guard to know was not something he would have guessed a possibility.

"You're physical appearance gives it away, I mean no disrespect."

"I would appreciate an escort," Sasuke conceded and the guard nodded and waved his hand to his comrade who nodded and let out a loud whistle. In a few, short moments another guard arrived and took the place of the one who had voluntarily to address him.

"Were you informed of why the Daimyo was called here Uchiha-san," the man asked casually as he led Sasuke across the first room and along the deck to the right.

"No, it is hardly a concern of mine why he was summoned."

"I would think that it greatly concerns you considering it involves the slaughter of your clan."

Sasuke tensed and had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to contain his composure. He was silent a moment as he fought to keep his voice unaffected and unconflicted by such information, "I would assume that is why my presence here is not questioned."

"Hai, Uchiha-san. The summons stated that you were to accompany the Daimyo but did not state why so. I did not believe that you would appreciate it to have an audience with the Lord in such a-"

"I appreciate your concern, if I may ask your name so I can properly thank you."

"Hai, arigato Uchiha-san. I am called Juugo."

"Simply Juugo, Juugo-san?"

"Hai, Uchiha-san."

They fell into silence as the older man led him towards a room quite a walk away from the entrance, he was not disappointed to find himself surrounded by relaxing scents and the humidity in the air coming from the baths. Juugo was a stocky man who appeared to be only five to six years older than himself. His hair was an unusual reddish shade and his eyes were a soft green, only his features and pale skin spoke of any Japanese decent as well as how it seemed that Japanese was indeed his first language.

He was given instructions on where to leave his clothes and where other, clean clothes would be located once he finished. Juugo informed him that he would stay just outside the room so that he may escort him where he needed to be and to take the time to relax while he had the chance. This was a bit suspicious to him but he decided that he would take things as they came considering how ill informed he was on what was going on.

He would have preferred to take a leisurely bath but he had the feeling that would not be wise and so lavished the hot water and the fresh, clean smell of the soap he used to wash away the grime from his tired body. He used the same soap to clean his hair and wash it free of sweat and dust and then rinsed off and got out of the small bath. He noticed a towel laid out on a small table where a clean set of clothes were and wondered when they had arrived. Perhaps the few seconds he had simply basked in the feeling of calming hot water had made him forget of his surroundings.

He dismissed the thought and dressed noticing as his fingertips touched the clothing that they were made of a fine material, not silk as he was accustomed to wearing during formal events but a comfortable fabric much like the cotton he had heard much about. It wasn't as scratchy and irritatingly hot as what he had grown used to wearing but warm and comfortable as he pulled on first the black hakama's and then the white top. There was a black obi waiting for him on the table with the emblem of the red and white fan that was his family's symbol.

He adjusted his clothing before slipping his swords into the obi and then reached for the door and stepped out of the small bathing room. Juugo glanced his way, gave an approving nod, and then said, "This way Uchiha-san," and headed back the way they had come. The two of them walked in silence for a while until they had passed the entrance-way and then Juugo casually asked, "What made you willing to accompany the Lord Daimyo, if you do not mind the intrusion Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke thought about whether or not he would answer but then decided that perhaps Juugo deserved an answer for his hospitality and the respect and politeness he had shown towards him. Looking ahead to watch where he was going as several servants passed by them in the hall, two females pausing and bowing their heads saying formal greetings to Juugo, whom they addressed as Juugo-sama.

"I am one who has been caught in the folds of serving a Daimyo, as such I was to accompany the lord here as well."

"It did indeed look as such. I hope you do not take offense Uchiha-san, but you do not appear old enough to be offering the services for which the Daimyo Orochimaru-sama is famous for expecting from those that serve him."

"I am merely a bodyguard and the sword for the Daimyo, nothing more," Sasuke answered easily without a trace of emotion or the bitterness and anger he felt becoming known in his voice or in his expression. He had become aware of what many immediately thought upon seeing him accompanying the Daimyo. While the Daimyo had certainly tried the raven haired youth refused to become used in such a way. He wore the scars he had proudly because they meant that he would endure anything to ensure that he nor those he could stop it from happening to would fall into such a derogatory and disgusting role for the Daimyo.

"I would have a difficult time believing this from someone else, I mean no disrespect in that Uchiha-san. However, I have a feeling that coming from you it is honest and true that you are nothing more than a bodyguard and the steel behind his power."

Sasuke was grateful for the silence that fell after that and followed behind the man as he led him through the maze of the decks, hallways, and doorways until they came across a large and spacious courtyard. It reminded him of the temples he had read about, cherry blossom trees decorated most of the courtyard and winding walkways curved around the pale trees. It was not yet cold enough for the trees to glow white like the snow itself but also not yet warm enough for the sakura blossoms to bloom on the trees.

He noticed the pound that seemed to reach across the four corners of the courtyard with detailed and polished wooden bridges placed over the small bodies of water so that one could look into the water and surely see whatever fish may be within their depths. In the direct center was a shrine, one that Sasuke could not identify from his distance to the left of the courtyard as he followed Juugo across the polished deck.

He turned back to watching ahead of him as they came to a pair of double doors and Juugo said to him in a hushed voice, "His Lordship is expecting you, but he asked for me to ensure you were presentable before you saw him. We shall wait just outside the chamber until his Lordship has finished his business with the Daimyo."

He gave a short nod that he understood and they walked through the double doors, Juugo then led him along the narrow hallway until they came to the end which had two adjoining hallways that went left and right. There was also a pair of polished wooden doors before him. Juugo motioned to the wall on the left side of the door and he moved over to it and stood. Juugo stood across from him watching him for a moment before he whispered, "It may be wise to leave your swords behind."

Sasuke tensed, he could not do that, it was dishonorable for a samurai to leave his swords behind for another to care for or watch over. It was not just a matter of trust it was a matter of principle. They were both startled when a new voice, a strong female voice said, "That is nonsense Juugo, a samurai never relinquishes their swords, they are but an extension of the warrior them-self."

Juugo bowed his head and then bowed at the waist as the woman came up to them. She had long blond hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes, there was something about her that reminded Sasuke strongly of Naruto. She was wearing a low cut, white, kimono top, a blue obi, and a pair of knee length, tan, hakama's. It was a very uncommon and unusual outfit and Sasuke noticed the glint of jewelry around her neck, a single, light blue, crystal attached to a rope hung around her neck. There was also a diamond shaped crystal in the direct middle of her forehead.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him even though he had only taken seconds to take in her appearance and then she turned to Juugo and addressed him, "Thank you for escorting Uchiha-san through the castle, you may go now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Juugo turned and was gone without another word or glance at Sasuke. The raven felt a bit apprehensive but kept as such to himself. Juugo had addressed this woman with an honorific of status and that was also very unusual in itself. It was unheard of for a woman to possess any amount of power and while his mother was a priestess and the wife of their clans' leader she still held little status in comparison to the men of their clan and village. Most had addressed her with respect out of respect for who she was married to.

"Well then gaki," Sasuke glared, did she just call him a brat?

"It's nice to know that your entire clan was not obliterated. Perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to what happened and where any other survivors may be found."

Sasuke truly did feel a bit of anger rise up in him for that, how could she be so callous as to speak of something tragic and haunting as a massacre on his family as though it were nothing more than a qualm about the weather? Were not women supposed to be compassionate? Then there was the way she had addressed an attempt to ask him what had occurred, this woman was reminding him of Naruto alright, but certainly not in a positive way.

Instead of saying something scathing or insulting he remained silent for a moment to think of something to say that would tell her nothing and answer her at the same time. "It was, for a better term, a fierce battle. I am not aware of where anyone who may have survived besides myself may be."

She nodded, "It would seem then, that your presence is not needed here. Well then, you are dismissed, return to wherever it is you wish to be and forget about your services to the Daimyo."

"Who are you to give such an order of me?"

"Much older and smarter than you is all you need to know. I deal in payments, mostly in information. The less details you give me the less I will give to you in return gaki."

"My clan died fighting for their lives and defending their honor."

"From what I have heard they all died for your sake and yet you still went along with the task that they had died to keep you from taking."

"Perhaps it is the callousness of some officials that caused those who survived to believe that the only option available."

"Hmm, interesting enough. So you went along with serving a snake because it was the only way that your remaining family members believed would protect you from further harm?"

"Perhaps," this woman seemed content in brushing off the insults he threw at her and then asking more questions while insulting a Daimyo. Just who was she exactly to feel as though doing as much would warrant her no punishment at all?

"Tsunade-san, perhaps it would be best if I were to address the context in which you are attempting to address," a new, older, and wiser voice called from behind her. Tsunade turned and bowed her head with a smile, "If you feel as though talking to an Uchiha-gaki will do you any good." Now she was addressing someone who was older than herself as though they were a friend or family member.

As this new arrival came into the light Sasuke immediately knew who he was just from his brilliant silk robes the color of snow and the embroideries of the Emperor there. He did not wear the crown that most Emperor's wore and his hair was long and white, Sasuke was a bit taken back to see that the Emperor had the same startling blue eyes of a certain blond he knew. Sasuke immediately bowed his head and dropped to one knee as the Emperor stepped up to stand beside Tsunade. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and then said with a smile in his voice, "That will be all for now granddaughter, I do believe that your student has arrived from her mission and is waiting for you outside your chambers."

"Arigato my Lord," Tsunade said with a bow of her head before she smiled, turned and left. He could feel the Emperors' gaze on him and he only lowered his head even more, the Emperor's shoes came into his line of vision but he did not look up or dare to move. As he spoke the raven merely tensed and listened to his soft spoken words, "I have had the uncomfortable experience of speaking with the Daimyo from Kamakura. I have found that his words are all but false in regards to the decimation of your clan. I would be most grateful to speak with a member of the clan that had to bear witness to such events and would more likely offer an honest account of what occurred."

Sasuke nodded but did not rise or lift his head until the Emperor shocked him by saying, "I would also prefer if this young warrior would look to me and rise to his feet so that I may have this discussion over a warm cup of tea," Sasuke watched those feet leave his line of vision and began to lift his head as the Emperor called out over his shoulder, "perhaps something to eat for you is in accordance, I am fairly certain you must be hungry as well as tired from your travels young Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stood up and turned to follow the Emperor who was making his way through the double doors, he followed in silence as he was led across the long and spacious room. The walkway from the door to the throne at the back of the room was lined with a red carpet that stood out. The rest of the room was basked in the light from the night beginning to fall outside as well as paper lanterns that lined the walls of the room and then two that cast light from the throne itself.

The Emperor made his way to the throne and sat before it on the floor and crossed his legs. He stretched one leg out as he came closer signaling that Sasuke was to sit before him at the bottom of the short stairs leading up to the throne itself. He did as he was instructed and kept his head bowed, he would not be caught catching the eye of the Emperor, such an action was punishable by death and he would not be executed over something so disrespectful.

"I am aware that Uchiha's are all raised to hold a great amount of respect for status, but perhaps you could at least appear as though you are an honored guest in my castle. There is no need for you to feel as though you are looking upon anyone other than another human being young Uchiha."

He lifted his head, glanced at the Emperor's face and then averted his eyes, he would keep his head up but he would not look directly at the Emperor.

A sigh and then, "That shall do for now. I already sent for food and tea, it should arrive very soon. Until that time perhaps you could indulge me with your name and age."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am thirteen years of age."

"Ah, young Sasuke Uchiha-san, I have heard much of you from your father and your brother. I find it a bit startling that you are so young, from what I had heard I assumed you were perhaps only a year younger than your brother."

Sasuke felt a bit of pride at that, his father and brother had spoken of him and from what was said they had spoken highly of him. He would have to thank them when he saw them next.

"Arigato my lord, I am humbled by your words."

"Nonsense, you're quite the unique young man, only thirteen years of age and already a samurai. Your skills were spoken of before you were even given the title. I am not surprised that the Daimyo was so set on gaining you as a servant, which I must say is a disgraceful way for an Uchiha warrior to spend his life regardless of his lack of experience and age."

A pair of women servants entered the room, as were the servants he had seen earlier they wore simple white kimonos and kept their heads bowed as they laid the trays out beside the Emperor. There was sushi, a bowl of rice, and also a pair of rice balls. The Emperor took one of them and then instructed his servant to give the tray of food to Sasuke who thanked her and the Emperor. The Emperor nodded his head and took a cup of tea then the other servant offered a cup to Sasuke and bowed her head before taking her leave.

Sasuke paused before making to eat and said a quiet, but small prayer in thanks and then thanked the Emperor once more which was met with kind words that simply told him to go ahead and eat already. He ate quickly but silently and was grateful for the nourishment and return of some of his energy that a simple meal offered him. He finished off his tea but felt content with not asking for more as the Emperor poured himself what was surely his third cup.

"Now then, you have been given a bath, given food, and now I must ask for something in return Sasuke Uchiha-san."

"Anything you require my lord," Sasuke answered with ease. He would never deny the Emperor anything should he require it or ask him, no sane person truly would.

"I wish for you to tell me of that night and what you believe led to the events that ripped your family away from you." Sasuke paused for a few long minutes before he found the strength within himself to tell the tale of that night. He began easily enough and told of the unusual behavior from his brother as well as how the attack had not occurred during the light of day but the very early hours of morning before the sun rose. He told of the attack and his family's decision to not hand him over to the Daimyo, which he had only just been told of beforehand, and how the Daimyo had simply decided that it was better to destroy those standing in his way and take what he wanted.

He told of those that had survived and what they had done as well as what he himself had done during the battle and only when he came to telling what had happened to his mother did some emotion enter his voice and make him pause to gather up his composure once more. He continued telling what had happened following those events and how he had felt that he could not leave his clan to rot in the ruins of their village and so had spent three days and nights burying them and making markers for them.

He had wanted to burn what was left of his village to the ground but the Daimyo had forbidden him to do so. The Emperor was silent for a few moments and he took the granted time to reign in his composure once more. Then, much to his discomfort the Emperor asked of him, "What has serving the Daimyo been like for you Sasuke-san?"

He was silent a moment, hesitant to say anything further but the Emperor moved and suddenly his hand was laying gently on his shoulder. It made him tense up defensively, he was not accustomed to gentle touches or affectionate gestures unless they came from his mother. His brother was kind in comparison to his father, but neither of them had hugged him or made such notions to comfort him like the Emperor was doing at the moment.

The Emperor dropped his hand with an apologetic look in his eyes and Sasuke felt ashamed to bring such a powerful man to feel such an emotion. So he opened his mouth and told him of what it was like living in the Daimyo's quarters and what was required of him while he was there. As he continued he noticed the emotion radiating from the Emperor, most of it anger and disgust, and that in itself made him feel as though he could fully offer his very own life for the Emperor. Surely such a man was worth dying for and giving ones' life for, he reminded him of Naruto in the more positive ways than the woman had.

He continued to tell the Emperor of all the events that had led up until the two of them had met and then he fell into silence. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and while it made him feel like a child to tell an adult, the Emperor no less, what he had endured since his clan was massacred. He should feel ashamed and he did, it was a blow to his pride, but he endured it with a bit of relief.

"You have indeed been through a great ordeal young man. I must thank you for telling me what I wished to know even though I am aware that it goes against your principles, as a warrior, an Uchiha, and a young man to do so. I shall offer you a place to stay until I can find something that is more suitable for someone of your status and skill that you can do. Before you protest, which I am sure that you will, I simply ask that you think of this hospitality as the only solace I can offer for what you have had to endure and for my inaction to prevent such events from taking place."

"My lord, while I do not wish to-"

"Sasuke-san, it would be a privilege to have an Uchiha within these castle walls. Your clan has offered services to my family for a very long time and I am returning the favor. Perhaps when the time comes you will have the chance to personally thank me, but for now I offer you a place to lay your head and rest as well food and water. From now on you are a guest in this castle of my ancestors. I will have Juugo-san return to escort you to the chambers in which your father once stayed and then you may get some much needed rest. I am certain that we will see one another once more before you become a part of this kingdom."

The Emperor raised his hand and pulled a bell from his sleeve which he rung once and a servant immediately entered the room from a passageway to the right of the two of them. She bowed at the waist as she said in a quiet voice, "Yes my lord, what service can I provide?"

"Summon Juugo-san to escort the young Uchiha-san to his quarters. Have someone make a room for him in the west wing."

"Right away my lord," she said before backing out of the room and out of sight.

The Emperor turned to Sasuke once more, "I believe I heard rumors of you meeting my granddaughters grandson in Kamakura, is this true?"

"Yes my lord, we have met."

"Ah, well that is pleasant news, perhaps I can send for him and his parents, I have yet to meet my great, great grandson and would like to do so."

"My lord?"

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

"I am more than thankful for your hospitality. I do not wish to ask for more but my father and brother-"

"I will see to it that before long they are brought within my care. I see no need for either of them to face punishment for trying to defend their family."

"Arigato my lord."

Sasuke remained silent after that, he could hardly believe what was being said or what was going on. Only earlier today at the break of dawn he was traveling with a man he would rather run his blade through and now here he was being told that Naruto was related to the Emperor. Not just the son of a man who had once served under the Emperor, but truly related to him. He was also being given a room within the castle and told that the Emperor himself was going to find something for him to do with his own talents and skills. Everything had been told was beyond his understanding for how it could possibly be possible. Was this how things were balancing themselves out for him after all that he had been through and endured and why was it he felt the need to question it all as something too good to be true?

"Goodnight Sasuke-san, do sleep well," the Emperor said as he stood and made his way out of the room using a secret passage to the left that Sasuke was too shocked by what had just occurred to have noticed. He was pulled from his thoughts as Juugo entered the room and called out to him, Sasuke stood and took a deep breath forcing his mask back in place before turning and following Juugo out. He doubted he would get much sleep with all the things he had to dwell on but as he moved he found that perhaps his body would not give him such an option.

By the time he made it to where he was to stay and Juugo bid him a good night he felt as though he would be content to sleep on the hardwood floor. He had to force himself to undress and climb into the bed awaiting him. It was luxuriously soft, not like hay as he was used to, but a mattress made of feathers and a pillow made of the same. The sheet was made of silk and the blanket of the same material of the clothes he had been given. As exhaustion won against his racing mind and he fell into a deep sleep he couldn't help but wonder whether justice was being served towards the Daimyo and how Naruto, his father, brother, and sensei were doing wherever they were.

* * *

Within the chambers of the Emperor while the moon was high in the sky the older man sat before a table with a scroll telling him of the latest activity of the shinobi throughout the forests of the Kansai region in which he ruled. While the other regions had learned to come to a compromise this did not stop the Chinese from trying to invade and take over Japan. The shinobi from other regions had long since been at odds with one another and taken to invading other regions, but the shinobi of his region were many and greatly skilled. He got on well enough with those in the castles through his region and those immediately surrounding this region, especially so with Osaka.

The scroll before him told of an attack waged against the very shinobi and samurai he had wished to come to this city for the sake of the young samurai he had just taken into his castle. It did not tell of how many survived or whether any of them required assistance, he would have to wait another fortnight to learn of this. He had told his great grandson that he should have returned to the castle even after he had married and right now he wished the stubborn man had listened to him. While his mother did not approve of the woman her son had married because she was not Japanese he was not so against it.

He looked up at the knock to his door and bade them entrance to see Juugo, a young man who had once been very withdrawn and silent when he had arrived in the city entered. With a nod of acknowledgment to the bow the younger man greeted him with he turned to face him. "What news do you bring?"

"My lord, young Uchiha-san rests peacefully. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"Yes," he could very well send the young man to secure those he was now more determined to have in his city to ensure their safety, as a shinobi Juugo was a great addition to his castle guard. "I wish for you to assemble a team to bring a group of people to the safety of this city. Before you go about that task I ask you to ensure that capable men are watching over the Daimyo, I do not wish to have him leave the castle grounds until a proper punishment has been decided."

"Yes my lord."

"I expect word to be sent out every day once you have met up with my great grandson and those accompanying him."

"Yes my lord."

Juugo turned to leave and the Emperor said just before he could leave the room, "Be careful, I do not wish to lose such a valuable member of my castle guard, take a medic with you as well."

"Of course my lord."

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

_  
A/N: Another chapter, yay. I though Sasuke has been through more than enough to have to deal with a cruel Emperor._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. Sorry for the lack of updates as of lately, I have not abandoned this story._

**Rei**-**Polite Courtesy:** _Samurai have no reason to be cruel. They do not need to prove their strength. A samurai is courteous even to his enemies. Without an outward show of respect, we are nothing more than animals. A samurai is not only respected for his strength in battle. But also by his dealings with other men. The true strength of a samurai becomes apparent during difficult times.** -(c)The Last Samurai **_

**Chapter 10**

The Peace Festival was something he was hardly looking forward to after all he had lost and all the dead he had to think of on such a day. The festival was of course meant to be a day to commemorate the dead, to celebrate not the ends of their lives but that they lived. But how was he to do so when he had lost them such a short time ago? How was he to know how to celebrate their lives when he was overcome with the grief of losing his entire family in one night? He did remember being told that his brother and father would be brought here safely and then there is the fact that his best friend happens to be related to the Emperor of all things. What were the odds that the single person he considered a friend would be related to an Emperor?

Tomorrow there would be a huge fireworks display and of course the festival took place throughout the period of two days as it did every year. It was not only about remembering those that were lost but also to commemorate the changing of the seasons from summer to fall. Had he really been gone from the village throughout what was left of the summer and into the beginning of the fall? It was unbelievable how much time had passed since his departure. He wondered how everyone he had left was doing. He would have preferred staying in the castle during this festival but he was told he should go and enjoy himself. He had a feeling it was just an attempt to help him move on past the losses, life never did truly end and death was everywhere, as they were told and drilled about often during training. Death is in every breath as surely as life is and so one should live their life as if they were to die the next day so as to ensure they always lead an honorable life.

As young as he was he would think that thinking in such a way would make him cynical but that was just the way of his clan and the way of one who is samurai. After an entire day spent in the castle when the sun began to set he was all but kicked out to socialize with the local populace. Perhaps that was a good thing in that he should know his surroundings but why tonight when this was going on? He was feeling too melancholy to enjoy much of what was going on despite all the morals and standards he was brought up to uphold through self discipline and dedication. He wanted to set eyes on his best friend and his brother, father, and sensei to ensure they were alright.

He was currently walking through the crowded streets paying only enough attention not to bump into anyone, many gave way for him on account of the black and red kimono he wore and the swords at his waist. The colors were the mark of his clan and the swords a mark of his status, respect was something earned and he scolded himself for the bitter feeling he had that the colors and his swords seemed to demand as such when he had done little to earn their respect. He stopped when he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and turned to look inside the small shop.

She was a young woman of his age with unusual pink hair and after only a few seconds she seemed to feel his gaze and turned so that he could see the green of her eyes. He did not cast his gaze aside in guilt or embarrassment of being caught but he did grimace at the smirk that adorned her face. She stood from where she was seated to cross the small area and stand before him. She put her hands on her hips, unladylike and unorthodox compared to how he was used to a woman acting, and he noticed that the color of her yukata brought out the color of her eyes. He bowed his head to her in greeting. While she was hardly formal he still had his manners drilled into his head and would not besmirch them, it was customary to greet another and his brother would not have him break such customs because one usually did not offer such respect to a woman.

When he looked to say something he noticed that her expression had softened and wondered why that was. Before he could say a word she bowed her head slightly to him and said, "I am Sakura Haruno. You must be Sasuke Uchiha-san, the guest of the Emperor."

He gave a short nod of acknowledgment and confirmation but said nothing, he wondered why he was surprised that she had a relatively normal, feminine voice. Perhaps it had to do with his meeting Tsunade yesterday. That woman was an enigma in how she presented herself, spoke, and acted. This Sakura seemed to be a bit more reserved and possessing of manners in which her sensei did not.

"Hai, Sakura-san."

She laughed softly at the honorific and stepped out of the shop forcing him to move aside a step before she started walking the way he was heading before he'd stopped. He walked after her to walk at her side as she said with humor in her voice, "There's no need for you to be so formal towards me. I am a woman after all and you are samurai and of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke-san."

"Hn," he replied as he cast a glance at her. She had an air of confidence about her that only warriors possessed which confirmed his earlier suspicions about her being the apprentice of Tsunade and a kunoichi. It was a rare sight to come across a female shinobi and he had to say he was fascinate by the difference between them and what he could only think to describe as an ordinary woman. He did recall that same confidence, although muted, when it came to Naruto's mother but now that he had met a kunoichi he could pinpoint where such a demeanor came from.

"I bet it's odd for you to have dealings with a woman such as Tsunade-sama, I always found her to be a bit . . . 'explosive'. But I can hardly complain considering what would have become of me otherwise."

This was also something new, someone opening up to him about anything when he had first met them. She must trust easily or be very foolish, either did not sit well with him. Why give him any information about herself when they had just met only a few moments ago? Was there something she knew that he did not or was she simply luring him in to later use such information against him later. He did not believe Tsunade liked him very much and it was not a secret that the Uchiha clan was not well like, after all they were sent into a sort of exile that ended with them having the small village that they had.

"Oh, and I heard you happen to be friends with Naruto-san, that must be interesting. I've heard a great deal about Namikaze-san through Tsunade-sama. If I'm rambling or anything let me know, I tend to do that but your the only person I've come across that is my age and seems to understand what kind of life a girl like me lives in."

He smirked at her words as she cast a glance at him as they continued walking, she was all but telling him bluntly that she was indeed a shinobi and that she knew hardship. He wondered if this young woman had lost her family like he had, perhaps she had and that was why she was speaking to him so openly. He knew that those who shared the same sort of pain often found one another. He and Naruto shared a similar pain, that of loneliness, prejudice because of their status, their names, their clans. He looked forward again and said simply, "I am a friend of Naruto's."

She smiled he saw out of the corner of his eye and while he cast a glance at the crowd around him instinctively looking for any possible threats he noticed her doing the same with the same discretion. "I met him once, though briefly and not under the kindest terms. He seemed like a nice kid but my parents didn't want me to be friends with him, it was sad that none of the other kids wanted to be friends with him or that their parents wouldn't allow it. My family and I left the village shortly after that and made our way here to seek out Tsunade-sama hoping she would take me as an apprentice. It took some doing," her gaze was downcast with those words and she trailed off and fell silent.

While her talking was much he didn't mind it as much as he thought he might have, it was intriguing that a woman could be so outspoken and unafraid of what she said. He also appreciated that she possessed some amount of decorum. It reminded him a bit of Naruto and how the blond could go on and on for hours about something. Something twisted at his heart at the thought of his best friend, he really did miss his presence a great deal. All that time spent with the Daimyo had heightened his awareness to how comfortable and at peace he felt around the annoying, talkative, exuberant idiot.

He smirked at the thought and reminded himself that the others' birthday would be approaching soon, two months from now. He was certain that when that day came to pass the other would be older than him. He knew the days on which those important to him were born although birthdays were hardly reason for huge celebration within his clan. They were acknowledged of course and his previous birthday had a more active result because of how old he was now but other than that it was just another day to him.

"You're more the silent, broody type huh?"

He looked at her sharply at the sudden and very honest and blunt inquiry. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, but you just give off that vibe is all. We've been walking for at least an hour now and you haven't said a single word."

"Neither have you," he commented easily.

She smirked, "Alright, that's fair. Let's see, no need to point out the obvious like how depressing this festival can be or that neither one of us really wants to be here. Although I just did exactly that, so maybe we should grab something to eat."

He gave a short nod in agreement, he had yet to have eaten and her speaking of food reminded him of this fact. He rather easily kept up with her when her footsteps quickened now that they had a direction in which they wished to go. This was rather nice if he was honest, having someone to talk to and he liked that she didn't act like usual girl's her age. He could only handle so much of the blushing, stuttering, crushing girl's. Though that made him think back on Hinata and he wondered how she was handling being in Iruka's care.

Even with their training and experience they were having trouble keeping up with such diverse opponents who were also deadly in their teamwork despite what all of them were led to believe. He found it disgraceful that they would arrive in the dead of night to attempt to take their lives. Even more infuriating was the fact that their attacks seemed centered around the Namikaze family. It was not shortly after their initial arrival that both his father and Minato arrived as did more of the comrades of their enemies.

Hours of being locked in battle was one thing but this had carried on over a period of days resulting in little chakra available to any of the shinobi and less energy in those who were not shinobi. They had only a few breaks between onslaughts which had proven that even their opponents, regardless of how evasive and possessing of seemingly endless energy their enemies were that they too required moments to recuperate. At this precise moment he was waiting for a moment when the opponent, grotesquely disfigured and possessing four arms instead of two left an opening. This shinobi was intelligent, using his speed, his strength, and his unique abilities with chakra manipulation to create spears and knives of such strong material that his sword was nearly broken when it made contact that he had no choice but to go on the defensive and wait it out for a chance to strike.

What was more was the fact that he would rather see to it himself that the intended targets were not taken out. However with six opponents out to kill every one of them and only four highly experienced warriors among them and two whose will power and inventiveness seemed capable of keeping them alive they were at a disadvantage. Years of training and integrating both the ways of the warrior and the skills of a shinobi but never having encountered such cunning opponents he was becoming greatly agitated with the slow process he had to endure in order to ensure that he survived and could provide aid to his traveling companions.

He was doing what he could to keep Naruto from getting in trouble he couldn't get out of. It had not taken long into this battle for everyone to realize the Uzumaki family were the primary targets. As he dodged more of those created knives, he was beginning to tire but their enemies seemed to have endless energy. His eyes narrowed as his opponent disappeared into the shadows of the trees of the forest and he swiftly left to go after him. It was his own instincts that alerted him to his opponents location and he threw a handful of kunai his way, Kakashi having given everyone what throwing weapons that he could spare. Hearing the guy hiss made him smirk and he leapt after him determined to take this deceitful shinobi down finally.

He forced back by a sharp tug on his arm and let out an indignant squawk at the action. He glared at the back of Kakashi's head and he parried the big puppets sword and forced the ugly brute back. That pink haired chick was vicious, cocky, and cussed more than even he did during an entire day within the space of a few minutes. He had no idea what her name was or what she actually looked like but her damn puppets kept forcing him back. He wished he knew where his parents were, no doubt they were fighting and fairing much better than he was. Already he was littered in cuts from throwing knives, his ribs were bruised enough to hinder his breathing, and he was surprised his arms weren't broken from the blunt hits he took from the heavy, huge staff one of the other guys was lugging around.

This wasn't fair in the least, that chick was standing off in the shadows somewhere making three of her creepy puppets, who were also as big as trees and carried weapons just as huge, do all the dirty work. That was four against two, Kakashi kept going back and forth between looking for her and fending off the puppets themselves. They had already tried to split up to look for the puppet master herself but those puppets always protected her. Snapping out of his racing thoughts his gaze snapped to the growing puddle of blood beneath Kakashi's feet, he's injured, his mind screamed at him.

He jumped back a second before Kakashi did to avoid a second puppet bearing down on the two of them. He was getting beyond frustrated here. He had not even learned how to control his chakra yet and his physical strength was still not enough against such opponents. The reason he had not left the fight yet had to do with the prematurely gray headed shinobi informing him to stay close because all these guys, these crazy five guys, or maybe six of them, were after him and his parents. Something about ending the Uzumaki/Namikaze name.

Before he could think another thought or even respond to the attack from the guy coming in on his right a strong gust of wind threw him back and he slammed into a tree. With a grunt he hit the ground on his knees a sharp pain lancing throughout his chest. Definitely cracked a rib that time, he growled internally to himself as he pushed himself to his feet. Looking up he managed to dive out of the way of a huge sword trying to smash him into the ground. Rolling and jumping to his feet he winced from the pain that action brought to his chest and his hand flew up to clutch at his ribs. He was forced back again just barely dodging the blade a second time, not bothering to glance for Kakashi, he did a back handstand with only one hand and pushed off the ground with every bit of strength he could muster in time to avoid another downward slice.

He wasn't going to be able to dodge every single one of the attempts to smash him, cut him into pieces. His chest was burning something fierce and his head was throbbing from having slammed into the trunk of that tree. Jumping to the side and then back he managed to avoid that huge sword again but he tripped over his own feet and scrambled to get out of the way but knew from the shadow looming over him that he wasn't going to get out of the way in time. Pushing off his hands and knees he tried to leap away and he thought he had until he heard a painful grunt behind him. Turning over to stare at who had saved him he saw that it was his dad.

How the hell . . . the blood on the ground was what caught his attention over the shocking blond hair of his father. He felt the blood drain from his face as he saw just how much blood was there, with it closely approached dawn already he could clearly see the dark red puddle growing steadily larger as his father held the huge sword with his bare hands. What had happened, why was he bleeding, why hadn't that sword sliced off his fathers' hands? But then he saw it, the steadily blue glow of chakra around his fathers' hands. He looked at his fathers' head as he was spoken to.

"Get out of here Naruto, find Itachi-san and flee this forest," he shook his head at his words. There was no way he was leaving, not with his mom and his dad in danger. He couldn't, not with this battle going on and everything that was happening.

"Go now Naruto!" He flinched at the sharpness of his fathers' tone, one that evoked no argument and he could hear the anguish in his fathers' voice. It was then that he knew something terrible had to have happened to bring about that much emotion in his dad's voice. He pushed himself to his feet and stepped back as the guy his father was fighting forced the stronger, older, blond shinobi back. More blood spilled and he was torn between demanding what had happened, where his mom was, and doing as he was told.

"Sensei," he was grateful to hear that voice, even if he was still a bit peeved at Kakashi for always saving him. The next few minutes seemed to flash and go too slowly to be real. At the simple distraction the puppets' were confused on who to attack and the gray haired shinobi forced the one his father was fighting back so that his dad could turn towards him. The blood running down his fathers' front from a wound on his chest and then the wounds on his hands made him pause. The next thing he knew his father had hit his knees with a look of shock on his face. He knew it wasn't Kakashi, it wasn't that one puppet with the huge sword, no standing right behind his father was a white haired man, a sword that was so white it looked like bone where he was holding one above his head, the second one having been thrust straight through his fathers' chest.

He instinctively made to run to his fathers' aid but he was grabbed from behind, a strong arm around his waist holding him back. He kicked and screamed and kept his own gaze locked with that of his fathers' as he was carried into the shadows by this unknown person keeping him from getting to his fathers' side. He could hear shouts, the sounds of battle carrying on all around him but he couldn't understand what was being said or what was going on beyond the cloud of despair, loss, and shock that was hanging over his head. He could only hear the echoes of his own screams.

When his feet finally touched the ground again he whirled on the man that had pulled him away from his fathers' side. The guy was lightly tanned, much taller than him, with orangish gold eyes and dark blond with a hint of red hair. The guy was wearing a uniform he knew well, that of the Emperor's warriors, he'd seen them plenty of times back in the village. He didn't waste time glaring at the guy simply turned to head back, he had to get back to his dad, he needed help. Before he could take more than a step his arm was grabbed in a grip strong enough that he couldn't pull free. He turned to glare at the guy.

"Let me go-"

"You are to live Naruto Uzumaki, do not make the lives lost be in vain."

His glare hardened at those words, "My mom and dad-"

"Are unfortunately already dead."

"The hell they are," he shouted in denial even though he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at hearing those words spoken out loud. He knew, he could feel that those words were true but he didn't, couldn't believe that. He shook his head and tried to tug his arm free. "Let me go damn it!"

"Please be reasonable, the Emperor would like to have you come to the palace alive."

He wanted to shout, 'The hell with that old man,' but he had a feeling doing so was going to end up getting him killed. Its' bad to badmouth a Daimyo around your family, you can end up being executed for bad mouthing the Emperor in front of a warrior. He just growled, he needed to see his parents, he wouldn't believe they were dead until he had. But before he could come up with another argument he heard the rustling of leaves around him. He was pulled to stand behind this stranger who tensed and took a defensive stance in front of him while still keeping hold of his arm.

Naruto relaxed when he saw that it was Itachi and Kakashi, both beaten up, bloody, and wearing their masks. They stopped a few feet away from this guy supposedly protecting him and it was Kakashi that spoke first, "Who are you?"

"Juugo, a warrior of the Emperor, sent to retrieve and return the Uzumaki family to their rightful place at the palace."

"Rightful what," Naruto asked bemused. Palace and rightful place actually went together when using his last name, since when?

"What took you so long?"

"Sakon and Ukon are very stubborn."

"Everyone of them is now dead," came another voice he recognized, as Fugaku stepped into the line of sight.

"Is this everyone that has survived?"

Naruto went still behind this guy even though he'd moved so he could see past him when the two he knew had come into view. Now he couldn't move, he was listening intently, waiting for someone to ask this Juugo's question. The three exchanged glances and that was when Kakashi's eyes lowered to the ground in a barely noticeable nod. Itachi was the one to speak next, "Those from Konoha will hold a ceremony for them now that the Emperor has reinstated their status."

"Then we must go," Juugo said simply as though the kids' arm he was holding still was not attatched to someone that was falling to pieces within. He wanted to hit his knees and cry or scream at the top of his lungs or beat something to death. He was torn between all three and just wanting to stand there, this had to be a nightmare, his chest couldn't hurt from cracked, broken, or bruised ribs, his arms and legs couldn't burn with exertion, that couldn't be him panting for breath all of a sudden as everything caved in on him. This had not happened, they had not been attacked by a bunch of psychopaths with weird powers in the middle of the night who successfully killed his parents. His father was once a legend, his mom too, and there were these three standing in front of him looking guilty who were supposed to be these high class warriors and should have been able to handle a bunch of strong shinobi easily.

This wasn't real, it couldn't be. It just couldn't, why the hell had they left the village? The Daimyo was a sick, twisted, selfish, sad excuse for an official but it could have been worse. Now it was worse, all of a sudden he'd become an orphan, just like that, it didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense at all. He looked up at the touch to his shoulder which made him realize why his eyes burned and his cheeks felt damp and that he'd fallen to his knees. He blinked as he turned his gaze up to see Kakashi gazing at him with concern written on his face. He wiped furiously at his face but the tears wouldn't stop anymore than his breathing would slow down. A sharp pain at the back of his neck was the last thing he knew before his world went black.

Two Days Later . . .

"Uchiha-san, your presence is requested," he nodded to the servant that had addressed him. Moving back from the low-set table in what was called the library where he had spent a great deal of time reading the laws of this province as well as reading up on the history of his home country he closed the scrolls and rose to his feet to put them back in their place. His swords shifted at his hip reminding him of their presence and pulling him out of the content in which he was reading as he headed out of the room and through the hallways following behind the female servant he recognized as being the same young woman who had served tea the first day he had arrived.

He still had not heard anything about the Daimyo's punishment, but he had also heard nothing of the Uzumaki family or what was left of his own family either. Perhaps today there would be news, while he would like to hope the news would be positive he knew better than to hope for what could not be guaranteed. For some reason though, as he walked the long hallways in only his socks, he felt something churn in his gut, his instincts telling him that whatever news the Emperor had to share with him today was not going to be entirely positive. He looked up when his name was spoken again and found himself standing before the large doors leading to the throne room.

With a deep breath he tapped lightly on the door with his knuckles and gave a short nod to Juugo as the man opened the door to grant him entrance from the other side. He was relieved to see the other man had returned from his mission in one piece, among the guards and warriors in this castle this genuinely silent and respectful warrior was one of the few he found he rather liked.

He was nodded to in return, "Sasuke-san, good to see you."

"I'm pleased to see you've returned without serious injuries Juugo-san," the man merely smirked at his comment before bowing his head and saying, "I am humbled Sasuke-san."

"Daisuke-kun," he heard in a strikingly familiar voice that made him scowl and turn a glare to the amused, gray haired shinobi standing on the other end of the room who had all but shouted his childhood name. He smirked when there was a rather loud sound of skin hitting skin as his father smacked said shinobi upside the head. His eyes met that of his brother and he nodded before he made his way towards the small group of four waiting around the same steps the Emperor had bade him sit on when he first met the older man. Just before setting foot on those steps he knelt down to offer his respect to the Emperor and was promptly cut off before he could utter a word.

"Leave the formalities behind. We are all friends here Sasuke-kun," the Emperor said with a bit of amusement.

His eyes glanced towards his father who nodded very shortly and he in turn bowed his head in acceptance and replied, "As you wish my lord," he replied.

"That's good enough, now sit, have tea, and I will inform you of what has happened, or better yet I will have Itachi-san do so."

He did as he was instructed, accepted a fresh cup of tea and expressed his gratitude before he glanced around and noticed that Naruto wasn't here. Wasn't that the reason Juugo had left, to retrieve Naruto and his family because the Emperor had wanted what was left of his family to return here? Before he or anyone else could say anything the double doors of the throne room were shoved open and an older, tall, man with white hair down to his waist wearing some green and yellow male kimono waltzed in as though he owned the place. Glancing to the Emperor who seemed unworried at all he held his place and said nothing as the man stalked right up to the steps.

"What the hell, I was enjoying my vacation you old fart!"

The Emperor let out a deep laugh at the words which once his laughter died he tilted his head to the side as if considering what he would do with this man who had so unsparingly disrespected him. "Jaraiya-san, what a pleasant surprise-"

"Surprise my foot, you summoned me, warriors and all, so what do you want?"

"I merely request that you take on some responsibility is all. Have you not spoken to your wife as of yet?"

"No, that daughter of yours is as allusive as your are devious."

"It seems that you have become much like you were in your youth in your time away. I have not seen such life and disregard for any manner of respect since you first met my daughter."

"What has happened that you felt the need to request I return?"

"I was just about to tell these gentlemen that very thing, perhaps you will give pause in your exuberance and drink tea so that you can also be informed."

This Jaraiya guy was married to Tsunade, he actually found it fitting considering their explosive personalities. In fact, this man reminded him a bit of Naruto, where was his best friend anyway?

"Sasuke-kun, you will be free to see Naruto-kun soon," Kakashi informed him, his expression closed off and his eyes not meeting his gaze. What had happened?

He glanced at this Jaraiya when he felt the older man's gaze boring into him and narrowed his eyes at the scrutiny. His own glare was met with a glare that was definitely reminiscent of his best friend. Then the man sat down right next to him, arms crossed over his chest and said, "The youngest Uchiha brat huh? You've grown since the last time I heard about you."

'What? When had this guy heard about him, and who from?'

"Not surprised that Orochimaru took an interest in you, he's always been very power hungry," the man commented before the Emperor cut in.

"That's quite enough Jaraiya-san, that matter can be dealt with later. First, if you would Uchiha-san, tell us what happened in the forest outside the reaches of Konoha."

"Yes my lord," his father said in that stoic tone of voice he was used to hearing. He turned his gaze back to his father as he continued, "We were traveling to avoid detection and so that Minato-san could ally himself with his old comrades when we were attacked in the middle of the night by five unknown, trained, and skilled shinobi. They were all younger than most of us there but they had very formidable abilities and we were outnumbered in level of skill and experience."

"You feel as though these five shinobi were enough to outnumber two experienced samurai and three experienced shinobi combined with a academy level shinobi?"

"At first it would not have seemed that we should have had trouble. However, they had abilities that put them beyond the reaches of even our skill or imagination. I am ashamed to say that they nearly got the better of me in battle. My son's quick actions saved my life."

"Then how about we have our seasoned shinobi further explain what had happened that left five warriors in such horrible shape next to five young shinobi."

"My lord," Kakashi said in a tone of voice Sasuke had not heard from him in a great deal of time. It was nearly as stoic as that of what those in his clan were capable of. Even with what was being said he found it hard to believe. He had to agree with the Emperor's suspicions, five young shinobi had given them enough trouble for them to carry injuries they were all hiding well?

"Fugaku-san is mistaken in the number, we truly had six enemies, one of them was actually two shinobi merged together through some heinous means of experimentation. I recognize such inhuman advancement anywhere. Our opponents were experiments of Orochimaru which was the reason their skill and power were far more advanced that we originally believed. We should not have been so caught off guard. Our biggest obstical was protecting Naruto-kun and attempting to protect Minato-san and Kushina-san."

"Attempting, what is that-"

"Hush up Sasuke-san, let him continue," the Emperor reprimanded him making him feel a bit childish.

"We failed, more precisely I had failed to protect Naruto-kun and Minato-san was the one to pay the price for that with his life."

He felt the color drain from his face, Minato was dead, was that why Naruto wasn't here? Had something happened to Naruto? Before he could voice any of his demanding questions Juugo suddenly spoke up.

"I was the one to get young Uzumaki-san out of harm's way while Kakashi-san finished off the opponents."

"After all the trouble you are saying you had with this opponents-"

"If they were of Orochimaru's making then even I would have a bit of trouble with them, more so while protecting an inexperienced, not fully trained, novice shinobi," Jaraiya commented once again cutting off the Emperor.

"Hmm, yes, well I will take your word on that since you are the current expert as to your old friends' abilities and prowess."

"Were each of these opponents taken care of?"

"Yes, my lord," both Kakashi and Itachi answered easily.

"Good, then that is settled. I take it Konoha will be having the funeral ceremony for both Kushina-san and Minato-san in their village, correct?"

"Of course they will, both of them were Konoha shinobi," Jaraiya answered.

"As were you."

"As am I, I never retired, I just took a leave of absence."

Sasuke found himself unable to speak, what could he say really? Those two, kind, caring, parents were now dead? He had to find Naruto, he wanted to know how his best friend was, though he knew he couldn't be doing very well. It still hurt terribly to think about his clan, his mother, all those deaths that he had witnessed that night. But Naruto, he must have been there and watched his father die protecting him from the way it was described by Kakashi. And his mother, he wondered how Naruto was told, probably very abruptly given the company. He had to take in the deaths of his clan because he had seen it all with his own eyes, buried them himself, and had their blood on his hands while doing so. But Naruto was raised in his clan, he wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He snapped out of his thought to look at his brother who had addressed him, "Hai Ni-san?"

"Come, I will show you where Naruto-kun is."

He accepted the hand that was held out to him and stumbled a bit when he was pulled to his feet. Both he and his brother bowed to the Emperor who waved his hand when they made to give a formal farewell and told them to get going. It was then that he realized that despite the earlier actions of the Emperor to banish his grandson and his grandson's family did not mean he had not cared for them. The older man had simply chosen protocol over family, something Sasuke didn't like to admit he had done himself when he had stayed behind in the village with the Daimyo.

As they left the throne room and headed down the hallway, he had paused to nod respectfully to Juugo on his way out, they fell into silence. Silence which was broken by his brother, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

He saw the smirk on his brothers' face out of the corner of his eye, "Hmm, from what I have heard you managed to get a member of the Hyuga clan out from under the Daimyo's thumb, piss off said Daimyo multiple times, and become best friends with the possible future Emperor."

He shrugged at the commentary surprised his brother had said so much at one time but deciding not to comment. He glanced at his brother a few times before he turned his gaze back to looking down the hallway. They were rounding a corner and heading outside to cross the courtyard when he felt a prick at the back of his neck. Shoving at his brothers' shoulder he stopped and raised his hand to catch the kunai headed his way. He smirked at the defensive stance his brother had taken and raised his free hand to signal that it was fine before he turned around to see Sakura standing atop the roof just within eyesight.

Tossing the knife in the air once to take hold of the hilt he threw it back and wasn't surprised that she caught it effortlessly before she ran down along the roof and jumped to the ground gracefully before darting across the courtyard to stand before him in mere seconds. She had a smirk on her face, "Well at least you weren't too distracted by your family arriving today."

"Hn," he offered in reply watching her scowl as he turned away from her to continue walking with his brother. Itachi had one of his insufferably smug smirk's on his face as they continued. He wasn't surprised to hear Sakura following behind them and even saw that she was walking behind them while twirling that very kunai around her finger.

"So who's the hunk, and where are you headed?"

"Such vulgar language from a young woman," his brother commented.

"Oh? A high and mighty hunk? Guess Sasuke-kun is the only one with sense enough to realize a woman like myself is a gift to this stiff age in Japan."

He wanted to laugh at her words, it was harder not to do so when he saw his brothers' eyebrow twitch at her words. The three of them came to a stop and he nearly reached out to grab his brother when the elder turned to face Sakura and glare heatedly at her. She, not surprisingly considering her personality and her teacher, met his glare with her own, unafraid. She even put her hands on her hips and stepped forward her eyes narrowing as she said, "You have a problem Mr. High and Mighty Uchiha-san?"

"I have the mind to see you punished for your blatant disrespect, whoever you are."

"Go ahead and try it if you think you're man enough."

That was it, he couldn't not laugh now, so he did. Even with the bad news weighing heavily on him, the stress he was under, and the worry he had for his best friend, it felt good to laugh. He must have laughed for a few minutes or so because both of them were staring at him with a mixture of shock and slight bewilderment on their faces. He chuckled and then he turned and started to walk away, "If you two are done bickering, I have a best friend to see to."

"Oh! Naruto-san is here, can I meet him," he sighed at her sudden change in attitude at his words. She had to have some sort of mood swing illness of some kind to change moods so quickly. Ignoring the hand that clasped his arm he said in the familiar stoic tone of voice he shared with his father and brother, "Now is not a good time to meet him, he is dealing with quite a loss at the moment."

Her hand released his arm and she gave a short nod, "I understand, Tsunade-sama is very upset as well. I hope you can lift his spirits better than I was able to do with my Sensei."

Before he could comment on her words she was already running across the courtyard and leaping onto the roof, this was when his brother came back to his side, a scowl still on his face. He let out a short chuckle which made his brother scowl at him but they fell silent for a while after that and continued on their way. Within minutes he noticed that the walls along the hallways were adorned with scrolls and silk hangings which told him that Naruto was staying in royal chambers somewhere amongst this maze like part of the palace. They had made too many turns for him to have an exact idea of how to get back to his own quarters and he wondered how his brother had accomplished knowing the way to go. That was until he felt something snatch and tug at his heart, it was grief, pain, loss, it was nearly suffocating but he could feel it and with every step they took it only grew stronger.

"Naruto-kun is very depressed and despondent, he refuses to eat, he hardly sleeps, and we fear he has given up. As his best friend, all of us hope that somehow you will be able to reach him and revive him."

'Revive him?"

"It is as though he is merely a living shell, you will see for yourself what kind of shape he is in," his brother said right before they came to a stop outside of an extravagant door made of wood. He felt as though all the strength in him had left him from the powerfully depressing emotions radiating from the other side of that door. He did not know how he would be able to convince someone so enshrouded in loss to pull himself together and start living again when even he had such pain in his own past. He couldn't believe that it was so short a time ago and he was still mentally intact, but as an Uchiha he knew how to keep going without letting anyone see how you were affected.

Taking a deep breath he knocked, waited, knocked again, and waited once more before opening the door and stepping into the room. Only the daylight lit the room, clothes and bedding strewn across the floor, kunai knives left discarded and scattered across the floor haphazardly, and there, at the window was his best friend. Better yet, a shadow of his best friend sat under the window, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them to hold them close, and his longer, spiky, blond hair the only thing that made him stand out in the room with his head resting on his arms like that.

No sound was heard from the usually exuberant blond, he merely sat there, hunched in on himself, ignoring everything. With a deep breath he closed the door and stepped farther into the room saying as he knelt down right in front of Naruto, "Naruto, it's Sasuke, can you-"

Naruto suddenly looked up and Sasuke fell back to sit on his rear when those cold, dead, blue eyes met his and some of that life he was used to seeing returned. Then before he could take another breath he was leapt at, tan arms encircling his neck, blond head buried into his chest, and sobs of pent up pain echoing in the room. Every shake of the other boys' body, the way his hands clenched in his shirt at his back, the hot tears that stained his chest all made him want to cry. That was when he knew he never wanted anything like this to ever happen to his best friend again. Raising his arms and shifting a bit to better support the two of them he put his arms around his best friend and held him while he cried. He didn't know what to say, what could he say anyway, so he just held him and let him cry feeling a few of his own tears burn in his eyes before they slid down his cheeks as his eyes closed to clear his vision.

_To Be continued . . ._


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. Sorry for the lack of updates as of lately, I have not abandoned this story._

_One must take responsibility for their actions and for the words they speak for spoken words are the same as actions in that they cannot be taken back or undone._

**Chapter 11**

When Naruto finally calmed down enough to pull away with sniffles and his eyes red and puffy from his crying Sasuke had regained his composure and wiped his own tears away that had fallen from the combination of his friends' despair and the pent up sorrow he had held inside his own heart since that night his clan had perished. The two pulled away from one another, an awkward silence falling between them for a few minutes before the younger of the two got to his feet and held out a pale hand for his friend to take. When reddened blue eyes met his after a moment he offered a gentle smile of encouragement, "Come on, you should at least bathe and eat something."

"I . . . thanks Sas'ke," the blond haired young man muttered softly, turning away as though embarrassed by his loss of control over himself.

Getting back to his knees before his friend the young Uchiha said with that same gentle smile on his face, "As your friend you have nothing to thank me for. We can wander through the palace to find the bathing house."

"Why are you so nice to someone as weak-"

"Don't you dare pity yourself," Sasuke bit out sharply to which startled blue eyes met his again as he continued, "your parents would not want you to wallow in grief like this."

"What would you know," Naruto demanded suddenly angry.

"I know that when those you love give their lives to save yours that you become forever indebted to them. You have to pick up the pieces and keep going so that their sacrifices are not in vain."

"I should have got out of there and-"

"And nothing, you did as you were capable," he grabbed those shaking tan hands and stood up pulling the blond to his feet at the same time. Naruto stumbled into him but the raven was able to catch him and steady him easily enough. He had noticed not only the weight his friend had lost but also the undertone of muscle that the other was developing beneath his ragged, blood splattered clothes. He would have to find a way to have new clothes tailored for him, finding where to go on this side of the palace would be a bit difficult considering that he had never set foot on this side of the palace but he could overcome such an obstacle.

"I never pegged you as being the comforting type," Naruto mumbled when they finally separated giving his friend pause at his words.

"I'm generally not, there is hardly ever time to grieve those who have been taken from your life," he said dismissively, he could tell where this was going and even though he had accepted that he was indeed still feeling the loss of his clan he did not wish to cast such a burden on another. Such was especially so when it came to his grieving best friend who had just lost what was left of his family. Even he found it hard to believe that Naruto would consider the Emperor, his daughter, and son-in-law family considering their inactivity with the family in which Kushina, Minato, and Naruto made up in that small village.

"I know you're speaking from experience, did you really never have the time to grieve?"

"I do not wish to discuss this at the moment Naruto," he said with the same dismissive tone that should have made anyone drop the subject letting the other go and stepping back. But he had forgotten his friends' persistence to get him to talk. That was perhaps the reason they had become friends, Naruto had a talent for getting him to say more than he ever really wanted to. He made his way towards the heavy wooden door to leave but a hand caught his wrist and stopped him. He could have broken free easily but to do so would be un-courteous, perhaps Naruto needed him to answer to help him feel as though someone understood what he was going through.

"Sasuke, you had to witness all of it, how can you not have wanted to fall apart after that?"

"I'm an Uchiha; those of my clan do not have such a luxury."

"You stayed behind with that bastard that was responsible for their deaths . . . "

"Yes," he cast his gaze down to the floor at the comment feeling that earlier guilt for such a decision, he should have gone with his father, brother, and sensei despite their protests to him doing so. He should have stayed with what remained of his family instead of going with the Daimyo even though he would possibly face repercussions for doing so. That made concerned thoughts of what the Emperor would do with the three now that they were here but Naruto cut into his thoughts once again.

But dwelling on what he 'should' have done would never allow him to move on, the past cannot be undone merely learned from. Whenever another chance arose that allowed him to remain with the two surviving members of his family he would simply take it, though he would prefer to stay at his brothers' side rather than his fathers' if such a choice between them had to be made in the future.

"You stayed even with your entire clan . . . "

"I buried everyone myself, even those who were part of the Daimyo's warriors."

"Why them as well?"

"In death all deserve to find peace, whether they are an enemy or an ally," he said simply, quoting words he had heard over and over again. You must show courtesy to every person, whether foe or friend, to do so is to have polite courtesy. He had broken such a law countless times in his dealings with the Daimyo, but he justified himself with his actions by telling himself that such a law could be bent when dealing with the man responsible for the massacre of his clan.

"Huh, I don't think I could have done that," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was loath to realize that even though Naruto was at least speaking, that that shadow was still there in his eyes and expression, he knew it was far too soon for the emotional blond to pull himself completely together after what had happened to his parents but he found that it was rather painful to see his friend suffering and knowing of no way to ease or end such pain. As the silence stretched between them once again he decided to take the initiative once more and reached to open the door, Naruto having released his wrist after his last spoken words. Glancing over his shoulder at the other he held the door open and he grabbed the others' hand and tugged him forward out into the hall behind him.

He wasn't all that surprised to find his brother standing against the wall across from the door, his eyes closed, his expression blank, and his arms crossed over his chest. When the door closed those obsidian orbs were suddenly watching them both, a thin eyebrow rising in question at their hands making the younger realize he still had hold of his friends' hands which he dropped with a slight heat in his cheeks. He scowled at his brother for the teasing and for his own embarrassment and asked aloud, "I would have thought you would prefer to be elsewhere."

"And miss the opportunity to watch my Outoto embarrass himself around his friend?"

"Bastard," Sasuke muttered under his breath hardly loud enough to be heard, but of course his brother heard the muttered curse word and smirked. Then the taller turned to head down the hallway, "I would assume Naruto-kun is in need of the bathing house and then some sustenance."

"Not that I'm particularly hungry," mentioned blond muttered and he reluctantly followed the two through the long hallways with pristine polished hardwood floors and walls decorated extravagantly. Blue eyes kept shifting from the wall to the floors but nothing seemed to catch his interest as he trailed behind them. Sasuke made sure to only keep half a pace in front of his friend to ensure that he did indeed follow them through to their destinations. It was minutes before Itachi came to a stop in front of a door and the younger Uchiha realized that his concern over making sure his blond haired companion followed had taken priority over paying attention to any of the turns they made.

"You two go ahead, I do need to return to father," Itachi stated as he stepped away from what Sasuke could tell was a door made of bamboo. He could already smell the clean scent of hot water coming from the other side of the door and as he stepped over to it he could feel some of the steam from the room. Opening the door and holding it open for Naruto he ushered the other inside, the hesitance was immediate but it fortunately faded as he raised his arm to sniff at his worn out clothes and grimaced.

Sasuke made to follow behind his friend when his brother stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I will request some servants to bring some clean garments for Naruto-kun and to escort the two of you to a dinner hall."

He gave his thanks in a silent nod and watched after his elder brother as the taller Uchiha turned and left before he made his way into the room. The room was spacious and there was even a small shelf, no doubt hand crafted given the design to it that held different oils, soaps, and other bathing products. Glancing towards his friend, who was currently disrobing, removing first his shirt and then the obi before setting to removing the pants he wore, he turned away quickly from the sight.

It wasn't the scars the other hand that caused him to turn away, merely the tan skin and how he found it hard not to wish to watch his friend. The time they had spent apart had given him time to realize he felt more than mere friendship for the blond but that did not mean he was ready to admit as much to said blond as of yet. Now was not the best time and would only cause a great deal of problems considering the circumstances that had led to their reunion.

He could hear the grateful hum of the other as he slid into the graciously spacious bathtub made of a very smooth material and white. The tub itself was set inside of a wooden box which allowed the fire he could now smell as he approached the tub itself that had to be burning beneath it to keep the water hot. He would probably find a drain of some sort so that the water would remain fresh and looking up he could see contraptions built to have water poured into the tub with buckets if one needed as much, a simple pull of a chain. There was even another chain on the right hand side of the shelf from the direction of the bathing pool.

"Are you alright Sas'?"

He jerked out of his thoughts at that to look at Naruto, to have that question directed at him was something he did not expect. _You really shouldn't be so concerned with others while you are mourning your parents deaths,_ he thought to himself. He nodded once and looked back to the shelf contemplating what soaps his friend may like to use and deciding to grab whatever the bottle of orange liquid was thinking that such an abnormal color would be fitting. He made his way to the tub and held out the bottle for his friend who looked at him with his head titled for a moment.

With a sigh he said, "Soap, for washing that grime off your skin."

Blue eyes widened in realization and then narrowed at some cooked up insult he had thought he'd heard in his words. He grabbed the bottle with muttered thanks and Sasuke turned to look for-ah there it was. Walking over to the hand crafted cabinet he opened one of the doors and grabbed a washcloth then tossed it towards the bath for his friend who scowled at the small piece of cloth for landing in the water and promptly sinking as it absorbed water. Closing the cabinet door he turned to head towards the door only to have Naruto say, "Hey, where are you goin'?"

"I was going to allow you to bathe in private," he answered easily not turning back to gaze at his friend.

"Uh . . . well alright, but . . ." he cleared his throat and the raven found himself wanting to turn and face his friend to see the expression he could imagine being one of embarrassment on that tan face but stopped himself. Before he could delegate further why he suddenly found himself even questioning his own actions Naruto spoke once more, "Just don't leave."

"I wasn't intending too, I was only going to wait in the hall."

"Okay . . ." was the muttered reply giving Sasuke the chance to walk out of the room. An hour or possibly only minutes passed by as he contemplated how he would manage to bring himself to behave normally around his friend before a servant arrived with a stack of clothes in her hands. He would have to catch the names of these servants so that he could begin to tell them apart. This young woman was close to his brothers' age, slender, long black hair tied back in a traditional bun, and wearing what he soon learned was the customary robes of all the servants, white with a black obi.

"Uchiha-san, these robes are for Uzumaki-sama," the woman simply stated with a respectful bow of her head.

"Of course, thank you. I will give them to him."

"As you wish Uchiha-san," she said with another bow of her head as she held out the garments, red and black was what he could see of them folded as they were. Taking them from her he watched her back away and said before she could turn to leave, "Where is the dining hall?"

"Down this hall and towards the courtyard Uchiha-san."

"Arigato," he said with a grateful smile to which he noticed made the older woman blush before she bowed one more and headed down the aforementioned hallway. Standing up fully he opened the door to go back into the bathing house to see Naruto contemplating the shelved soaps with a towel wrapped around his waist. Raising an eyebrow in question he cleared his throat as he closed the door behind him alerting the other to his presence. Naruto turned towards him with a sheepish half grin on his face and said, "Why the orange one?"

It took him a moment to catch what he was referring to before he caught on, "I found it most appropriate given your personality. I come forth with clothes."

"I see that, red and black?"

"I did not choose the color of these garments."

"Would you have chosen orange again?"

"Why not, I thought such a bright color happened to also be your favorite color."

"It was, is, well the color reminds me of mom and dad."

"Hmm, I see, I apologize then for being so thoughtless-"

"Don't apologize Sas'ke, it's weird coming from you," Naruto commented with a slightly teasing tone to his voice before he crossed the room to grab the clothes and set to putting them on. Given the bruising across that broadening chest Sasuke wasn't surprised he had to assist in Naruto getting dressed. Perhaps after he made sure his friend ate something he should take him to see one of the many medics in the palace to have his injuries looked at and taken care of properly. He could usually administer first aid himself but he was short on supplies when it came to that considering how much first aid he'd had to apply to his own wounds on his travel here to this castle.

Once Naruto was dressed Sasuke found that red and black didn't look too bad on the other and abruptly halted his thoughts there. Now was really not the time for him to forget that he was supposed to be helping his best friend deal with the death of his parents not be letting his hormones take over. He should not even feel the stirring of his hormones around his best friend to begin with but that was a much more complicated matter he also did not need to be dealing with at the moment. Folding up the used towel and deciding to set it on the wooden edge of the boxed in bath he turned towards the door only to find his best friend staring at him unabashedly.

Raising an eyebrow in question and shoving down the urge to blush at the intense stare he asked a bit sharper than he had intended, "What?"

The sharp tone of his voice caused the other to flinch and blink of out whatever thoughts were running in his head and his hand shot up to rub nervously at the back of his neck. A nervous chuckle that was a bit flat of his customary liveliness left the others' throat before Naruto smirked, "You've changed a bit."

"Change is inevitable," was his own quick reply as he headed towards the door walking past his friend without sparing him a glance. He wondered what was going on in the blonds' head when he was staring and why he was staring in the first place. Here he was trying not to think along those lines and Naruto ends up sending an obvious sign that could signal many different things. Perhaps the staring was due to the fact that it had been some time since they last saw one another, or perhaps it was something more. He could guess all he wished, the simple matter was, now was not the correct time for such matters and he would make sure that regardless of the others' intentions nothing would occur between them that went beyond friendship.

"Yeah, but don't you ever wish that some changes didn't happen?"

He shrugged and opened the door turning only slightly to signal the other to follow him. After a second of hesitation the other sighed and followed him out into the hallway and asked, "Well, don't you wish that Sas'?"

"I can wish all I want, that will not change the past."

"What about the future, don't you want to change the future?"

As Naruto pulled the door closed and they headed down the hallway, Sasuke leading, the raven contemplated the question seriously before answering. "I'm certain that everyone, at some point in time, wishes to change the future. Or, at the very least, to make it possible for multiple options to be available to them in the future."

"Is that why you became a Samurai, to be capable of having more options in the future?"

"No," he said simply, "I am Samurai because I must be, all those before me were Samurai, and those after me shall be."

"But . . ." he glanced at the other as he led the way towards the courtyard before looking forwards once more.

"But what?"

"But, Sas' . . . you don't really have to uphold the traditions now do you?"

Only the hesitation and apologetic tone to the blonds' voice saved Naruto from being punched for such an insensitive question. Taking a deep breath to stifle the deep rooted loyalty to his clan and the disrespect of such a question he stated, "My clan perished in an attempt to save me from a life of servitude and as repentance of the sins in which they were willing to commit for greed. Even though they may no longer be among the living I intend to uphold the traditions of the Uchiha clan."

He felt his chest pull tight at his own last words, upholding the traditions of his clan also meant producing an heir to the clan, something he had up until this moment forgotten about. He felt ashamed of his own selfishness in completely forgetting of such an obligation he, as the son of the leader of his clan and as one of the three only survivors had to uphold.

"Daisuke-kun," a familiar bored voice said to which he turned with a glare that should have sent anyone to their grave. Naruto jumped at the sudden interruption, scowled, and then looked around at noticing the name was unfamiliar before he smirked upon making the connection between the glare and the hidden grin on the silver haired man's face. Growling low in his throat he replied to the older man, "That name is no longer existent Sensei."

"Ah, my apologies," the man said simply to which his glare only intensified. This man irritated him on purpose and his aloof and politeness only angered him even more. Between Kakashi and his elder brother he didn't know who he wished to throttle more. This was especially so when he had to deal with both of them at once. Somehow they had ended up in the courtyard which meant Sasuke had gone too far, too lost in his own thought to notice. He was developing a bad habit of not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Were the two of you perchance heading towards the dining hall?"

"Yes, but you're not invited Kakashi-san," Naruto said with a glare.

The man merely chuckled, "Well then, that's not very nice Naruto-kun. I wasn't aware I needed an invitation however."

"Hn," was the only reply Sasuke bothered to give before heading back towards the doors they had just walked out of to find the dining hall. He wasn't surprised to hear two pairs of footsteps behind him. Though he did find it a bit humorous that Kakashi was making his presence so well known when he was well aware that the man could make it seem as though he were not even present even in an empty room.

Looking to his right as he walked a few paces inside of the hallway he noticed the pair of large doors and pushed one open to find that his guess on this being the dining hall was correct. Once inside the room he realized that he was indeed a bit hungry and hopefully the smell of cooking food would awaken an appetite in his best friend. He'd heard earlier that the other had not eaten since what had happened and planned to rectify that. Perhaps between him and Kakashi they could get Naruto to eat something.

"You know, I'm not feeling all that hungry really," the blond said as he was led into the spacious room by the silver haired shinobi. Kakashi was grinning beneath that mask of his Sasuke could tell out of the corner of his eye as he chose one of the low set tables near the back, left, corner of the room. This was obviously used as a feasting room for festivals and whatever social gatherings were conducted in the castle. The older man placed Naruto across from him using his hands on the others' shoulders to make certain he sat down and then he moved to the end of the table and signaled with a raised hand for someone.

Within a matter of a few short minutes two servants approached, one carrying a small tray of fresh, hot, green tea with three cups and saucers, and the other carrying a larger tray of three bowls of soup. From what he could smell it was ramen, something he knew to be his best friends' favorite. With a nod of his head their drinks and soup were placed before them and Kakashi was the one to say politely, "Arigato."

The two women bowed their heads and tucking their trays beneath their arms returned to wherever they had just come from. He could guess that either the silver haired shinobi, his brother, the servant girl who brought the clothes, or possibly the Emperor had foretold the cooks of their arrival. Eating in silence both of them watched Naruto carefully as they took their time eating, pacing themselves with the blond to ensure that he ate what he was given. He would have to start small after days of not eating, but he should be able to eat the bowl of ramen before him and drink his tea.

It took some time before Naruto was able to finish off everything before him and his expression showed that he was not very happy with that before they all rose from their places and vacated the dining hall. Kakashi stayed a few paces behind as Sasuke decided to head back towards the courtyard thinking perhaps Naruto would like to see the beautiful landscape this castle presented. Walking off the wooden bridge that provided a walkway he led the way to one of the many benches that sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. The other seemed lost in thought but sat down none the less to which the raven was grateful.

After several long, silent, peaceful moments they were brought out of their thoughts by Kakashi clearing his throat. Looking up at the man now standing in front of him Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, "Yes?"

"A word if I could Sasuke-san," the other stated more than asked. Standing he followed the other, fully aware of the watchful blue eyes of his best friend as he walked far enough away to not be overheard. The older man leaned against a tree crossing his arms across his chest after he did so and asked, "How have you been?"

Not expecting his sensei to ask such a question it took him a moment to reply, ". . . I have been well enough that you should not be concerned."

"I wasn't concerned, merely curious. What have you gathered of the situation since you have arrived?"

"The Daimyo has presented many problems for the Emperor. You were present at the last meeting I attended."

"What have you been doing all this time since your arrival?"

"Reading, learning the grounds, is this some sort of inquisition? I am not a child who needs to explain my actions or pastimes to you Sensei."

"No, you are not a child by your clan's standards. However, I ask because I need to know not to treat you as a child. If you were truly an adult you would understand this, Sasuke-sama."

The higher honorific only agitated him more and added more of an insult to the reprimand. He wondered if Kakashi was scolding Itachi when he used that honorific or if Kakashi only addressed him as such when he was trying to make a point like he just had. Looking away to hide the embarrassment he felt for his childish choice of words he bowed his head in apology, "Gomenasai sensei, for my attitude, arigato for your advice. Most of my time has consisted or reading up on the history of Japan, what is available here, spending time outside of the castle as I am ordered to do, and as a result spending time with who I know to be the Prot g of Tsunade-san."

"That is quite interesting that you are allowed such freedom," Kakashi said aloud more to himself. After a few moments the man stood up fully, uncrossing his arms, and placed a hand on his students' shoulder with a grin in his eyes. "Arigato, you're free to spending your time with your best friend then. Maybe that young kunoichi can make friends with him as well."

"Hn," he replied with a scoff at the antic of treating him like some sort of small child. He didn't find it all that hard to picture Naruto and Sakura becoming friends, she wasn't all that annoying and her independent, free-spirited nature could be a good balm to the wound of losing his parents. Or it could have the same effect that his choosing orange soup for his best friend, whose favored color happened to be orange but reminded him of his parents. Only time would tell, but he had a feeling that their reunion was short lived, now that everyone was present at the castle he had no doubt that the things he had contemplated about since his arrival regarding what he was first told by the Emperor would begin to take place.

Returning to Naruto's side he was glad to see that the other looked more willing to talk with him now that he had bathed, changed, and eaten. In essence, the two of them spent a good deal of time relaying their tales of all that had happened while they were apart. It could have been because talking about things they had missed was a good way to pass the time, or perhaps it was just a way of both of them acting as the healers of the others' wounds. Whatever the real reason was, Sasuke knew one thing for certain, he was grateful to have ended up having a best friend and it did help heal the wounds of losing his clan if only a little bit at a time.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. Sorry for the lack of updates as of lately, I have not abandoned this story. And thus we continue with a few unexpected twists, so to speak._

_Chu=Duty and Loyalty: For the samurai, having done some "thing" or said some "thing" he knows he owns that "thing." He is responsible for it, and all the consequences that follow. A samurai is immensely loyal to those in his care. To those he is responsible for, he remains fiercely true.** -(c)The Last Samurai**_

**Chapter 12**

_Three Days Later . . ._

He was and always would be eternally grateful to have the friends that he had and those around him that cared for him. However, the most recent events proved to him that only one person was capable of lessening the pain he felt from the sudden loss of his parents. He knew he could be relatively at peace if he were to return to his home village and stay with Iruka. But how could he turn his back to all that had happened? He could never forget the training or just how complicated and dangerous life really was outside that small village. He could never unlearn the truth about his heritage or his family or his closest friend.

He could also never unmeet the people he had anymore than he could forget them. No, he'd told himself he would become a shinobi and had sworn to do so no matter what. He would not back down from that even after what had happened. Not to mention he'd promised to be strong enough to outfight Sasuke one day and he wasn't backing down on that either. His father had taught him early on that when you said you would do something then you must do it because saying it is considered the same as doing whatever it is that you said you would do.

The past three days he'd spent in this castle like palace where his great grandfather lived were not uneventful, although peaceful in comparison to how he'd spent the last few months. After he'd gotten back into the habit of eating, bathing, and socializing he found that it was easier to go through such motions. He also learned that Sasuke had actually made a friend here in the castle and the young, pink haired, kunoichi proved to be interesting and really pretty. But when he'd met her and noticed how beautiful she was he also figured out something else he had wondered about was the honest truth. He had a crush on his best friend, sure he like this Sakura girl, but only as a friend and nothing more.

He spent all of his free time with the other two and Kakashi had jokingly referred to the trio as a team. They were permitted to train in the courtyard towards the back so as not to disturb anyone. That was where he learned firsthand that he really wasn't as far behind as he first thought; he could keep up with them in stamina and speed even though his technique and knowledge of martial arts was less than theirs. However, both of his friends were helping him with that during their training sessions. Of course, Kakashi helped as well and when asked why simply replied that he was asked to watch over them.

Now, as he made his way through the hallways to the throne room he felt a knot in his gut. When he'd woken up this morning and gone to eat breakfast he had not expected to have a scroll given to him shortly after finishing his meal. He also had expected to see either Sasuke or Sakura there waiting for him as the two had repeatedly done the last couple of days, but neither were there today. He was granted entrance immediately as he walked up to the double doors.

"Ohayo Namikaze-sama," was the cordial greeting from the guard standing there holding the doors open. He nodded and muttered a thank you before crossing the threshold. Inside he saw Itachi, Fugaku, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, his great grandfather, and another man who had long white hair and looked a bit rough around the edges turned towards him to watch him enter. Feeling a bit embarrassed under the scrutiny he paused and scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle and kept walking as they all turned back around.

As he came to stand next to Sasuke who was mostly in the center he was pulled closer to Kakashi who moved to stand next to Lady Tsunade and the white haired man he had yet to meet or be introduced to. He curiously watched the man watching the doors just before they both opened. That was when everyone split up into two groups leaving the middle walkway open and clear for whoever was being brought in. There were a bunch of armed guards around whoever was being escorted so he couldn't make them out.

Glancing around at the faces he knew he saw that every blank mask was pulled over their expressions giving him no idea as to what was going on. It wasn't until the Emperor rose to his feet that the guards came to a stop about five feet away from him. Kakashi still had his hand on his shoulder like he was trying to make sure he stayed where he was. When the guards parted to allow who they were escorting to be seen he understood why immediately and noticed that at that same moment Fugaku and Itachi had placed a hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders to hold him in place.

That vile man he knew was responsible for not only the death of all but three members of the Uchiha clan and his own parents stood in the middle of all of the guards with metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His clothes were nothing but rags and his hair and skin looked as though he was thrown into a pile of ash he was so filthy. But that reptilian, arrogant smile remained on his face as his yellow eyes looked around at everyone. Those yellow eyes narrowed at him and made him grit his teeth in suppressed rage before they traveled to Sasuke who's face did not change. His eyes narrowed perceptively but then his face was an impassive mask once more.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke when the Emperor spoke to see that his father and brother had removed their hands. How could Sasuke have that much self control was it because he was raised as a samurai or because he was also an Uchiha? He wanted to just run over to that snake bastard and rip his throat out but kept his ground just catching the tail end of what his great grandfather was saying.

" . . . Serious consequences for such dishonorable and heinous crimes committed against those you were sworn to protect and serve. I did not allow you to keep your status and wealth so that you could slaughter and entire clan, enforce enslavement, or order the death of those within my family."

"Emperor-" the man began. A guard rose to his feet and using the sheath of his sword he hit the back of Orochimaru's knees forcing him to the ground and snarled, "Do not disrespect the Emperor by speaking filth."

"Enough," the older man intoned before he continued, "your acts of treason are unforgivable. I hereby sentence you to death, strip you of all rank and status, reclaim any and all land you own, and take possession of your property for your transgressions Orochimaru. A man such as yourself does not have any right to speak as the evidence against you is overwhelming."

"What evidence might you have Emperor?"

"You were told not to speak Orochimaru-kun," Naruto heard the imprisoned Daimyo growl angrily at the low honorific.

"A witness accounting of your actions as well as the testimonies of very powerful families," the nameless white haired man began, "there is very little chance anything you say will be worth the time to hear."

"Families such as the nearly extinct Uchiha clan and Hyuga family, or perhaps a member of the Uzumaki family stepped forward. Two of these clans' consented to my offers and should be tried as well."

"That is enough; guards take him back to his cell to await his fate."

"On your feet filth," the guard from earlier said as he grabbed the pale, dirt and filth covered arm and hauled the prisoner to his feet. Once the doors were closed Naruto wanted nothing more than to leave. However, the Emperor spoke once more; his words making him change his mind about leaving.

"Fugaku-san, is what the previous Daimyo said to be true?"

"Hai Emperor, it is."

"I would like an accounting from you about what took place. I have already spoken to your youngest son on this rumored proceedings and he was unwilling to give much information about what transpired."

"The previous Daimyo offered funds desperately needed to restore my clan to its former status and protection. The price was my youngest son becoming his personal bodyguard."

"Were you unconcerned for the well being of your son even when you knew this man to be untrustworthy and deceitful?"

"My lord, I was under the impression that he was favored and that is why he continued to retain his status."

"Do not lie to me Fugaku-san; I am not fool enough to believe you an ignorant fool."

"Forgive me my lord, I did not mean disrespect."

"If I may speak my lord," Itachi intoned making Naruto shift gazes to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke was standing there unmoving; no doubt hanging on to every word his father and brother had to say as well as what the Emperor's response was to their words.

"Please, if you can enlighten me where your father is unwilling."

"Thank you my lord," Itachi bowed his head in his gratitude before he spoke, "I was made aware of the exchange between my father and the previous Daimyo well before it was set in motion to occur. Through the pleadings of my mother I intended to take my brother elsewhere when the Daimyo suddenly attacked our village."

"So Mikoto-sama was against what your father was doing?"

"Hai my lord, as was I. The men of my clan were having second thoughts about what was agreed due to the irreplaceable value Sasuke-kun is to our clan."

"Were you also having second thoughts Fugaku-san?"

"Hai my lord, this is why when the Daimyo came to claim what was agreed our clan raised our swords to him and his army."

"Kakashi-san, is this the truth of what happened?"

"Hai my lord. I was present for all proceedings."

"Thank you for your honesty despite the incriminating effects. With this evidence of testimony I am forced to punish you Fugaku-san."

"Hai my lord," Fugaku intoned passively. Sasuke had paled and was looking between his father, brother, and the Emperor and Naruto wanted nothing more than to walk over to his friend and offer some kind of comfort. But Kakashi still had his hand on his shoulder reminding him to remain where he was. Instead he was forced to listen to and watch as the Emperor made his ruling.

"Hence forth I will be taking custody of both of your sons Fugaku as your actions have shown poor judgment and no regard for their well being. Both of you," the Emperor cast his gaze over the two who stood motionless and impassive even though there was a touch of sympathy in the old man's eyes with his next words; "will work directly for me from this day forward. In addition," the man looked back to the eldest of the Uchiha's, "you are hereby stripped of rank, status, and nationality within this kingdom. Fugaku-san, you are exiled to never set foot on the soil in which I govern effective immediately."

"Hai my lord, thank you for your mercy."

"I would give thanks to your sons Fugaku-san."

Fugaku stepped away from both of them and bowed respectively low to them and said, "Arigato my sons. I pray that one day you will be able to forgive my dishonorable decisions in your regards."

"Father," Sasuke said so softly and brokenly that Fugaku rose and looked directly at his youngest son. While Naruto was pretty pissed about Fugaku even thinking of selling his son to that Daimyo he thought this was a bit harsh. After the three of them had already lost so much to forcefully make them part ways, where was the justice in that? How in the hell could one wrong decision make this justifiable? Seeing the glaze to Sasuke's dark eyes only fueled his anger even more.

He pulled away from Kakashi and glared up at his great grandfather, "What are you doing?"

All three Uchiha's looked over to him and Kakashi tried to grab for him again but he stepped away and repeated his words with more anger in his tone, "Don't you think they've all suffered enough? Where's your compassion? This isn't right, you shouldn't do this-" He was cut off by Fugaku himself placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with gratitude before he shook his head once and said with a feeble smile, "Thank you for your concern Naruto-sama, but please refrain from speaking further on my behalf."

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke said questionably pleading with him to be silent. Naruto shook his head and broke their eye contact to turn to his great grandfather who was watching him intently but remaining silent. He heard the doors opening again and more footsteps approaching but didn't care.

"You're going to sit there and separate them when they are all that's left of their entire family? After you did that to my dad, mom, and me you still . . . how can you?"

"Naruto! That's enough," Sasuke nearly shouted at him evident fear and worry in his voice.

"This is bullshit," there was a feminine growl to his right but he didn't care, "you took that snake's word over the word of my father and now everyone else has to pay the price for your mistake?"

"Enough," the Emperor all but shouted coldly, "I will not have my own great grandson speak to me in such a manner. You will hold your tongue in my presence or I will do the same to you as I did to your father."

"That's enough kiddo," the white haired man said suddenly at his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. If it wasn't for Sasuke stepping in front of him and getting to his knees Naruto would have kept going.

"Please my lord, I beg of you to forgive Naruto-san for his words. He speaks in anger not towards you Emperor."

There was a pregnant moment of silence that followed as Naruto and everyone else watched stunned by the uncharacteristic display from Sasuke before the Emperor nodded. "Very well, I will forgive such blatant disrespect. Guards, please escort Fugaku-san, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san to a cell for the time being."

"Thank you for your mercy my lord," Sasuke said as he rose to his feet. Before the guards could step over to the three of them or Naruto could protest further the white haired man spoke, "I will gladly escort them Emperor."

"As you wish Jaraiya-san. Uchiha-san and Sasuke-san, surrender your weapons to Itachi-san. Naruto-san I expect you to surrender all weapons on your person to your sensei and remember to refrain from speaking with such a disregard for authority in the future."

Naruto was about to say something scathing and disrespectful but his shoulder was squeezed painfully so he contended with, "Hai my lord, forgive my thoughtlessness," he'd learned from his mother how to speak well in these situations. But if he ever had the chance again he was going to lay into that old bastard that had cast aside his mother and father and thus himself. He could care less what he heard about the Emperor being wise and caring; this old guy was nothing but an arrogant bastard. He was waved at and then turned around forcefully to face Kakashi who looked a mixture of pleased and pissed at the same time. The silver haired man held out his hand expectantly and Naruto removed his pouch of kunai, emptied his pockets of shuriken, and then checked himself over. Kakashi cleared his throat and Naruto sighed and worked his tongue around his mouth to pull out the metal key he'd swiped off that guard who opened the door for everyone. Handing the key over with a sheepish grin he stumbled forward after he was pushed again and glanced at Sasuke and Fugaku who came to walk next to him.

The guards followed them out of the room and through the hallways. They must have walked through hallways and down flights of stairs for a long time before they reached their destination. He growled threateningly at the predatory and satisfied look on the snake bastard's face when he noticed them. Naruto was placed in the cell across from the asshole while Sasuke was placed in the one next to his. Fugaku had the unfortunate luck of having to reside in the cell next to the previous Daimyo.

Before his cell door was closed and locked Jaraiya handed him a scroll and a writing utensil. He smirked as the man stepped back and pocketed the items as a guard stepped up to lock the cell door. "Try not to be so mouthy around that guy; he's a bit temperamental in his old age."

"Jaraiya-sama," the guard exclaimed sounding offended.

"Oh hush up kid, its' nothing I haven't said to the old man before," Jaraiya commented with a hard thump to the guys back before he headed back the way they had come. Looking to his right he saw that Sasuke had decided to lay down on the thin cot they were given in the otherwise empty cells. He had his arms crossed behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling silently. Naruto let out a sigh and made his way to his own cot and sat down, it was filthy in here but it wasn't something he hadn't gotten used to growing up. He ran the streets and lived in a relatively small home, although well kept to the best of his mothers' abilities; it wasn't the luxury that was given everywhere else in the castle.

"Sorry Sas'."

"Hn," was the emotionless reply as the other sat up and changed positions to sit with his back to the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, not that the dim lighting made it very easy to tell. There was a damp smell in the air and all kinds of things on the floor when he looked. It looked green and slimy to him and he could wager these cells were never cleaned. No need for them to be really considering guys like that Orochimaru bastard were often sentenced here. Other than the cot there was nothing but the bars of the cells around them.

The walls looked covered in that same slime with a side of soot and years of dirt and dust. He wandered how they would go to the bathroom and noticed the bucket beneath Sasuke's cot and grimaced. That was gross but oh well, he'd really run at the mouth, should listen to what his mother kept telling him growing up about watching what he said and who he spoke to if he hoped to stay out of trouble.

He couldn't help but to think sardonically that he was really down here to be taught a lesson. That made this pointless really, growing up the way he had there wasn't much that bothered him. Hell that old bastard could exile him too and he would really care less, except he'd never get to see Sasuke again and that would bother him. Glancing over at his friend he finally felt a bit guilty about what he'd said to that old man. There was no reason for Sasuke to be punished along with him, maybe that was the Emperor's way of showing him that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to. Or maybe it was a threat that if he didn't stay in line that Sasuke would have to pay the price alongside him. The only thing that would have been worse would have been if only Sasuke was tossed in a cell and he got off free of charge.

He had his mothers' temper, his father had always said so and went on to say that all the things he ended up being scolded for were things his mom had trouble keeping herself from doing. Hell, he'd watched his mom tell off plenty of people before, even the Daimyo, probably this Emperor too at one point in time. He wasn't one to sit there and just let injustice go unnoticed and try to not change it and he hadn't thought Sasuke was one to stand for it either. He really didn't think Sasuke intended to stick around to follow the Emperor's orders forever, the other guy had already voiced that he would not be a possession to anyone.

Retrieving the scroll from his pocket and the pen he rolled out the scroll on his lap and started writing; '_Sas', I'm sorry about getting you dragged into this along with me. I never intended to you know that right? Anyway, I just . . . how could that old fucker do that to you, your brother, and your father? He has no right after what he did to my parents and me, casting us out on the word of that snake like he did. He made the same mistake your old man did but for even stupider reasons and it s not right that he's going to punish all three of you like that. I know you agree with me about that. Why didn't you say anything, I wasn't expecting you to just stand there and listen to what that guy said. It's not right and it shouldn't be this way. I'm still sorry Sas ; all I did was make this even harder on you than it already is. Regardless of what I say I only make things worse and don't actually change anything. So yeah, don't hate me okay?_'

He rolled it up once he finished and closed the pen to place it in the middle of the rolled up scroll before he called out, "Sas'?"

The other opened his eyes and looked at him, "What baka?"

"Teme, here," he got up and held out the scroll.

Sasuke hesitated before he got to his feet and took the scroll from him, "Where the hell did you get this?"

Naruto shrugged, "That Jaraiya guy gave it to me."

"Jaraiya-sama?"

"Yeah, that guy, anyway just read it alright?"

"Hn, whatever dobe."

"Bastard."

Naruto went back to his cot and sat down with a grunt, crossing his legs and arms, and closed his eyes to wait. He smiled to himself when he heard the scroll being opened and ignored the gaze from the two across from him as he listened for the sound of pen on paper. The pen was an interesting thing; it was like a quill or a brush only thinner and with ink already in it. He wondered where Jaraiya had found it, his mom used to have a good number of them claiming it was something that one of his fathers' old comrades had created. The story he got from his father about it was that one of his comrade's had grown tired of depending on a quill and brush all the time so came up with a way to have something to write with that was both easier to carry and less messy.

He opened his eyes at the sound of the scroll being rolled up and uncrossed his arms and legs to get to his feet and retrieve the scroll being handed to him. Unrolling it after both he and Sasuke sat back down he read the content silently to himself.

_'Idiot. There is no need for you to apologize when you did nothing wrong towards me. Yes I do agree with what you had to say but would have preferred you to voice your opinion in a way that did not lead to this current situation. However, I will not forgive you for having such a low opinion of yourself. You are not the sole reason why bad situations turn worse. It has more to do with the situation itself and the actions of others that provoke your reactions. Do not concern yourself with what the Emperor does to my family, we are strong and forever bonded and no amount of distance can change that. Also, I could never hate you regardless of how idiotic and annoying you prove to be at times.'_

He had the urge to chuckle at those words and felt ten times better about the words written down in response to his own. With a grin he grabbed the pen and wrote a quick reply. _'That's a relief, geeze you're an arrogant asshole. Do you have to write out these long winded sentences that sound so formal? So now that I know you don't hate me or blame me or anything I feel better. Thanks Sas'._

He didn't bother to get up again and just whistled low and tossed the scroll to his friend who caught it with a glare at him. "Lazy idiot," was muttered his way to which he smirked. Getting tired of the gaze bearing down on him he glanced to Fugaku and then the one in the cell across from him. Fugaku was watching his son with a look of bewilderment as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As for the snake, he was glaring as though his look could catch Sasuke on fire. The other didn't seem fazed in the least by the stare and glare and simply set to writing on the scroll. It took Naruto a moment to realize that Sasuke was writing a rather long reply to his short one and he wondered what the raven had to say that could take so long to write.

Leaning back and getting comfortable minutes ticked by slowly before he was handed the scroll was more. Sasuke had got to his feet and tapped him on the shoulder with it causing him to wake up from the nap he'd fallen under and look up at the other. There was something different about the others' expression but he couldn't figure out what it was in this dim lighting. Sasuke wouldn't even meet his eyes and if he were in a better lit place he might have noticed the slight blush dusting those pale cheeks.

He took the scroll and the brief contact of their hands brushing made them both meet eyes and then pull away as though nothing had happened. Naruto unrolled the scroll and removed the pen to reply later but couldn't concentrate on the words for a while. His hand felt like it was shocked by that very brief amount of physical contact between him and his best friend. Sure, they touched all the time while training but that was training, now it was different. It brought his thoughts from this morning back to the forefront and that made him question if maybe his best friend felt the same way. Things between them often nearly crossed the line of best friends and went into unknown territory where feelings and hormones stirred and complicated things even more.

Blinking out of his thoughts he concentrated on the words written down on the scroll. _'Naruto, you are an idiot. You have no sense of 'play on words' do you? Before you get angry with me I want to get this out in the open while I have the courage to do so. Written words mean the same to me as spoken but I have an easier time with the written words. My confession pertains directly to you and is something I have spent a great deal of time thinking about since the first time we met. I am unaware if you have noticed any changes between us lately or that they seem to intensify and become more difficult or not, all I know is that honesty is needed for me to ever be able to move past this.'_

What the hell was Sasuke trying to say and why in the hell couldn't he just come out and say it? He was pretty slow on the uptake a good amount of the time; however he also had a good idea of what his best friend was going on about. Honesty was something Sasuke definitely believed in and it was something Naruto agreed with the other about. Whatever the confession proved to be he would give his honest reply while he secretly hoped it to be the confession he was pretty sure this was going to be. There was another paragraph below the first one and curious to whether his friend got to the point or not he kept going.

_'My family would disown me for what I have already accepted to be true and burning this scroll is highly recommended after you read this. I . . . I am as human as everyone else, which is hard to accept given my upbringing. Regardless, I can no more lie to myself than I am capable of lying to you. If you do not feel the same or never wish to associate with me after what I say then I will willingly accept your decision. However, I will still have my say none the less. I have . . . I want to be more than friends with you and don't know how else to say it because I truly do not know how else to explain my feelings towards you. I beg of you not to hate me but will understand if you do.'_

_"Well damn,"_ he thought to himself with a smirk. He had hit the mark on the head, so it wasn't as one sided as he was led to believe then? But, and his smirk faded, they couldn't do anything about it. Especially not now when he'd earned himself a spot on the Emperor's bad side after his actions earlier. Even if he was in good standing with his great grandfather it was not socially accepted and they could both be executed for it if anyone found out. Being the grandson of the Emperor might pardon him but considering where he was for just speaking out against that old man he doubted he would be spared. As for Sasuke, he would be killed on sight if word got out and that meant neither one of them could do a damn thing.

Maybe if they both became shinobi they would be alright, sexual preference wasn't something shinobi gave a damn about. That was another of those whispered secrets his father and mother had shared with him growing up. But he had also learned through Iruka that the general public did not have such a high tolerance and viewed anyone that did not follow the normal way of life as hedonistic and treason against the Emperor and the ancestors of any and all families.

Taking a deep breath he wrote his reply, if nothing else Sasuke deserved a reply for laying his life on the line and his heart. With a sad smile he wrote out, _'Sas', I . . . I don't know what to say to that. It's dangerous, especially for you, to say such things. But . . . I can't lie to you either and tell you I don't feel the same way. We can't do anything about it though so the least we can do is know that its' not one-sided I guess and go about just remaining friends. Sorry Sas' and thanks for telling me, it prompted me to confess to you. You burn this, your better at it than I am.'_

He rolled up the scroll and again tossed it Sasuke's way who caught it and stared at it apprehensively for a second before unrolling it and reading. When he finished he looked up and Naruto could feel the sadness in his gaze as much as he could feel the fist around his heart. This just highlighted why he really didn't like the way things were in this kingdom. That judgment could be cast on someone because they didn't fit the criteria for what was considered normal really grated on his nerves.

"Naruto, arigato," Sasuke said softly to which he grinned as a reply and said, "Yeah," before the scroll caught fire casting the place in light for a moment before it dimmed once more. With that both of them resigned to lie on their cots and spend the rest of their time in the cells in silence. Hours went by before they were given a meal and then the lights were turned off and they were cast in complete darkness. It could have been the middle of the night when Naruto woke up to the sound of movement for all he knew.

The next few sounds that followed had him on his feet looking around him pointlessly in the pitch black. He heard a loud bang like the bars being struck and then another sound just like it followed before the air rushed past him and he heard a muffled grunt of someone being slammed into the wall. His eyes wouldn't adjust at all to the dark and he jumped when he heard the sound of Fugaku moving and then a flare of energy and the room was suddenly illuminated in fire a moment later.

The fire was enough to give him an idea of why everything sounded so close by. The sight that greeted him stunned him then filled him with rage. Somehow that snake had gotten free and he currently had Sasuke up against the wall, a knee pressed between his legs, a hand to his friend's throat that held him at eye level with his attacker and the other hand holding both pale wrists against the wall above the younger ravens' head. Jumping at the bars and snarling he shouted angrily, "Let him go you fucking snake," making to other flinch at the sudden noise before those yellow eyes regarded him with a deep rooted hatred in them.

"Ah, of course the fox child would make demands such as those. You wish to stake your claim to this boy one day so it s only natural."

"Shut the fuck up and let him go before I-"

"Before you what exactly, what can you do child," Naruto was about to reply when Sasuke let out a sharp hiss of breath forcing Naruto to notice that the hand at his friends' throat was digging in to the others' neck. Orochimaru smirked as he turned his gaze back to his prey, "I already left my mark on this Uchiha and regardless of whether I die or not I intend to engrave myself in both of your memories for eternity."

"Let him go now Orochimaru," an enraged shout from across the room sounded from Sasuke s father. Fugaku had both hands wrapped around the bars and the fire that the guy had summoned glowed blue before flaring back to the red, orange, and yellows of before. Naruto cast his gaze back at his friend whose eyes opened fractionally to meet his own. Then Sasuke twisted in his attackers' grip and slammed his knee into the man's side forcing a pained grunt from the man. Sasuke twisted again and repeated the action pulling at his arms at the same time and lashing out until the snake staggered back away from him.

Naruto jumped back from the bars when Orochimaru turned to hiss angrily at him, he really was snake like. But that momentary distraction was all Sasuke needed to lash out landing a solid kick to the man's face and forcing him to his hands and knees before he spun and landed another kick to elbow causing the man to cry out in pain. Naruto jumped for the bars after Sasuke's next blow was blocked and then watched as the older man managed to pull the Uchiha off his feet painfully. He winced at the sound of Sasuke's skull hitting the ground with a harsh crack and smirked when Sasuke managed a palm to the man's nose forcing him to stagger back.

Glancing to the cell door he noticed that it was closed and locked back and knew there was only two options to stop this, killing the man or knocking him unconscious and trying to get the attention of the guards. Considering none of them were here at the moment he highly doubted they would show up if called for. Glancing around him he spotted the bucket, grabbed it, and forcing himself to stay on task even as Fugaku shouted his son's name and the sounds of fighting continued right next to him he made sure it was empty. Breaking off the handle of the bucket after much pulling and twisting he crossed his cell to the door.

It really might not work but he had to do something, his chakra control still sucked really but he'd spent the last few days practicing and now was the time to see if he could put it to any use at all. Glancing at Sasuke as the other struck the wall and was forced to roll to avoid being grabbed again and wincing when a kick to the midriff was landed on his best friend Naruto turned back to his task. He didn't know how he would do this but he would try. Before he could even try Fugaku shouted to him, "Naruto, stand back."

Doing as he was told he jumped even further back when the man made very quick hand signs for Ninjutsu and then a fireball was cast at his cell door effectively melting the door and making the lock pointless. He could think back on the weirdness and awestruck way he should have stared at the physical display of what chakra and that jutsu stuff Kakashi was always trying to teach him was actually capable of later. Right now his priority was getting to Sasuke so the other had enough room to fight back so he slammed his shoulder against the door to jar it open and then waited for Fugaku to do the same to Sasuke's cell door. Naruto pulled the door open forcefully and dove into the fight by tackling the older man before he could corner Sasuke who had looked like a cornered wild animal. Rolling with the man to slam him into the bars he jumped back and drew back his fist landing only one solid blow to the guys face.

His second attempt was caught and he spun around as the man got to his feet and slammed him against the bars. He grunted with the pain and the force he hit the metal bars with before he kicked at one of the man's knees effectively loosening the grip of the hand holding his fist then he aimed a punch at the man's face, then his stomach, and then just kept swinging until he managed to force his opponent back. When he paused he looked down at the man lying on the ground and let out a yelp of pain when he was bitten on his left ankle.

Thinking it was rather childish that a grown man had bit him he kicked at the guys head until he was released and then jumped back the small amount of space he could. He was about to voice how childish it was to bite someone when pain flared through his leg to take over his entire left side and then travel rapidly throughout the rest of his body. It was blindingly agonizing and he hit his knees to grab at his bitten ankle before he felt everything around him cast itself in darkness. But he could still feel and hear everything around him and he felt something pulse right through him, a familiar, yet sinister, and not so familiar energy began to build and rage within him.

It was reddish orange, he knew that, and it was full of rage and hatred which was why he never reached for that energy no matter what. But now it was lessening the pain and chasing that darkness away and he couldn't shove it back down. Why now of all times and not after his parents had died or while he had to watch his father die? Why did this power only show up when it wanted to and not when he needed it? He'd felt like it was always there, this energy and presence in him, but it hadn't made itself so pronounced and constant since he had finally been able to 'activate his chakra channels' or whatever it was Kakashi had said he was doing back in that forest.

_**'You do need it brat, do you not want to save that Uchiha from the snake?**_

Opening his eyes and seeing everything in sharpened texture his eyes narrowed at Orochimaru who had finally gotten Sasuke down to the ground and had a hold of his hair. He could still hear Fugaku shouting, why the man didn't free himself like he had Naruto was beyond him; he glanced to the man's cell and saw the energy around it, particularly on the door itself and the lock. That explained it he guessed, turning back to the fight he growled when the snake leaned down to bit Sasuke and leapt without thought. He slammed into the man and had him by the throat before he even knew what he was doing.

He could feel that it wasn't really him doing this and wanted to fight it but his thoughts from earlier rang in his head at that thought; _Two options, killing the man, or knocking him unconscious,_ then the thing controlling him laughed and commented, [b]'I vote for option A,[/b] and Naruto's nails dug into his victim's throat. Feeling less in control than before he felt his arm move as the motion that threw Orochimaru to the floor was made despite the lack of control he had over his own body. It was like he was having an out of body experience as though that made any sense. The snake grunted at he got to his feet and Naruto felt his feet shift like he was going to lunge but paused when Sasuke's hoarse shout of, "Stop," resonated through the air.

Naruto turned and saw why, the guards, lead by Jaraiya, had finally arrived. Feeling relieved he shoved all the raging energy back with all the energy he had and hit his knees from the effort. A blast of hot air flew past him and he looked up startled to notice that Orochimaru had moved to close in on him. Looking back to Sasuke who looked worse than he had when they'd first met as he knelt on the ground, then to Fugaku still in his locked cell, and then to Jaraiya who was putting his arm down and walking towards him he learned something new. Uchiha's were not the only ones with the ability to make fireballs out of seemingly nothing.

"You two kids alright?"

"Uh, don't really know yet," Naruto answered honestly as the guards rushed past him to look at Orochimaru who was still alive but unconscious and pretty badly burnt. Jaraiya came over to him and grabbed his chin making him wince because of how hard his head had slammed into those bars. He really wasn't that bad off, he'd had worse. Naruto pulled away and made to jump to his feet only to stagger with lightheadedness that almost made him black out.

"Baka, you used too much energy," Sasuke intoned as he moved to lean back against the metal bars. Jaraiya helped him to his feet and had him sit down next to his best friend and said, "Stay put," before he turned to the guards and watched them closely as they picked up Orochimaru and put him back in his cell. Naruto looked Sasuke over, bloodied lip, cut across his cheek, a bruising eye, and most likely countless bruises and marks across the rest of his skin that couldn't be seen very well. It wasn't until he looked at his friends pale neck that he noticed anything to cause alarm, there was a mark there, something dark and hard to see and it looked as though it were spreading across his skin. Where the hell, what the hell was that?

"How incompetent are you guys, I could hear and feel the energy of a fight happening on the other end of the castle. There was no reason for you not to respond, and why in the hell are all of the lights out down here?"

Naruto smirked at the tone of voice from the older man, he had a feeling that some of the guards were going to be spending time in these cells themselves. He jumped when Sasuke leaned against him and was completely distracted when he noticed the other had fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from the attack and the fighting, and the countless emotional falls and risings throughout the fairly horrible day.

"Jaraiya-sama, we were ordered to turn off the lights at a certain hour. The reason we did not come down here when there was a disturbance was also ordered."

"By who?"

"By the Emperor, Jaraiya-sama."

"That ignorant old man, he's more than due for retirement. What the hell has gotten into him all of a sudden anyway? He seemed just as amused by everyone as always when I first got here but now it's like the council got to him or something. One of you idiots go upstairs and turn on the damn lights. You and your men better make yourselves comfortable down here because if you leave now I will make sure that you will never see the light of day again."

"Hai Jaraiya-sama," was the reply before his orders were carried out. He turned to point at one of the other guards, there were at least eight of them down here now as the lights came on. "You go and get a medic and a messenger," the guard nodded, "Hai Jaraiya-sama," and ran off up the stairs. With a deep sigh the older man came over to them and knelt down to look at Naruto.

"So kiddo, you look fine, but this other one looks pretty roughened up," Naruto nodded slightly not wanting to jar his friend any. Jaraiya lifted his hand and carefully grabbed Sasuke's chin to tilt his head the other way, his eyes narrowed at the markings on the raven's neck and then he let go and stood up. Naruto was surprised Sasuke hadn't woken up from that, usually the other teen had scary instincts and always seemed aware of everything around him. That also made him wonder what the hell had happened when the raven was fighting Orochimaru, his reactions seemed slower and as if he was only half aware of what was going on in the fight.

"Naruto," Fugaku called out to him making him look up and over at the man, "look at your ankle."

Naruto's eyes widened and he did as instructed and hissed when his fingers ran over the skin where he'd been bitten. The bite mark was there along with something else. In fact when he looked closely he saw that it looked really similar to the mark on Sasuke's neck and when he looked at his friends' strange mark it was the same. Three, curved, water drops and thin markings that made a circle around the circular pattern the center marks formed. What was that anyway and why did it awaken something inside him when whatever power it held attacked him?

"Yo, kiddo, let me see that," Jaraiya declared once his attention returned to him. Before Naruto could pull away his ankle was grabbed and the older man was gazing at the markings with a heavy, thoughtful expression. "Well shit, it looks like that snake got to both of you."

"Uh . . . what are you talking about?"

Jaraiya released his ankle and backed away to watch him cautiously before he let out a sigh, "That enormous amount of energy you had going through you earlier came about because that guy bit you here correct?"

A nod and then Jaraiya grimaced and continued, "That is a curse mark, I'm sure those guys you all fought before Juugo dragged you here had them as well. That energy that you felt was a sleeping, sealed, demon that your family has passed down through every generation. Your grandmother and your father both had to endure it and now it seems that fox has passed on to you."

"Fox, hey that snake guy called me a fox child, is that what he meant?"

"Most likely, its' a really complicated story kiddo," the man commented before he got to his feet at the sound of approaching footsteps. Sakura was there and another servant he didn't recognize was with her along with that guard that was told to fetch them. She grimaced as she looked them both over and then bowed respectively to Jaraiya, "Jaraiya-sama, what would you like me to do?"

"Check them both over for injuries, try not to examine the strange marks they have quite yet."

"Hai Jaraiya-sama," Sakura said before she stepped over to them and knelt down before Sasuke. Any expression she may have had left her face as she concentrated on checking over all of the raven's wounds before she brushed her hand over them. Naruto watched fascinated as her hands seemed to glow green and could actually feel the soothing effects of her chakra. When she was nearly finished checking his best friend over he felt the stare of the white haired man who must have sent that messenger he had called for on his way at some point. There was a look of interest and contemplation on the older man's face.

"What?"

The older man smirked at his informal choice of words, "You can see her chakra while it works, not surprising given that Kakashi-san trained you."

"And my dad trained me some too," Naruto declared a bit solemnly, his chest tightening at the thought of his father. His mom had also aided in her own way by being supportive even though he knew she didn't want him to become a shinobi. Now he understood why that was but it wasn't enough to make him give up on his training, he was even more driven to become the best shinobi he could because of what had happened to his parents. He never wanted someone he loved to have to die to save him, never again would he be the helpless one in a situation like that.

"Naruto-kun, let me check over your wounds please," Sakura said making him blink out of his thoughts and turn his attention to her. While she worked on healing bruises and scrapes that he had Jaraiya had turned away to speak with a group of approaching guards. Considering the tension in the air they did not have good news and when the older man cursed under his breath and then said sharply to the guards, "Have every available man search the castle for the culprit. Wake everyone and have the gates closed and guarded, we will find the one responsible."

"Is there anything we can do Jaraiya-sama," Sakura asked as she rose to her feet having finished with her healing. Naruto got to his feet at the same time but Jaraiya held up a hand to him, "You two are going to take Uchiha-san there to a safe location, then I want you," he looked to Sakura, "to make sure they stay there."

"What's going on?"

"The Emperor was found dead in his chambers."

"What? How? He's got all these guards and a bunch of shinobi and samurai here, how can he be dead?"

"That's what we're going to figure out, now go."

What about Sasuke s father?

We ll take care of it, now stop arguing with me and get going.

Sakura knelt down to take one of Sasuke's arms to pull it over her shoulder and Naruto moved to do the same. His friend felt kind of feverish and he wondered at that considering that Sakura had healed most of his wounds. It could be that curse mark but why wasn't he feeling feverish? He didn't have much time to think about it when Sakura made to move forward and head out of the jail they were in. Moving quickly and keeping a firm hold on his friends' wrist they tried to get somewhere safe. While he was loath to have to run away from another fight his best friend wasn't in the best condition and he wasn't going to leave Sakura to defend him by herself.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. Sorry for the lack of updates as of lately, I have not abandoned this story._

_"There are men who believe that when one is serving the lord, he first receives the lord's favor and only then makes endeavors in loyalty and his duties. They have understood the matter in reverse. Being able to live in this world is from the beginning by the grace of one's lord. It is a sad thing for men to forget this and, while setting their ambitions yet higher, envy their masters and the world at large."_ _**Shiba Yoshimasa**_ (1350-1410 A.D.)

**Chapter 13**

Getting to a safe location with everyone on high alert to find the one responsible for the Emperor's death was a task and a half and his comrade let out an irritated sigh as she and he had to step off to the side to avoid another group of guards rushing by without even a warning shout. Naruto couldn't help but to feel as though he were viewed as unimportant with the blatant disregard the adults had towards him and his two accomplices but he guessed he could cut them a bit of slack given the situation.

Grunting and adjusting the weight of his best friend so that he could move steadily they set off again walking a bit briskly and still not really able to find a safe location. Naruto wondered about how the pink haired kunoichi knew the castle grounds so well even the chambers where he had spent his time before meeting the Emperor after having shortly arrived. He would have to ask her about that later as she led the way through the halls and checked rooms for occupants, it wasn't until they nearly collided with Itachi who gracefully and effortlessly adjusted his footing to avoid crashing into them.

Naruto was grateful to see a familiar face and felt a bit of guilt run through him at the blink of astonishment and worry that flashed across the elder warrior's face before his mask of indifference fell back into place with a slight bit of irritation directed at Sakura. Naruto made a mental note to ask about that later as well and addressed the eldest Uchiha heir, "We need a good place to keep Sasuke safe."

The blond stood there and waited and could feel the intense gaze of the other boring into him no doubt wanting to know why his younger brother was unconscious, obviously injured, and countless other things he could hardly imagine. He received a raised eyebrow for his statement and then a curt nod as the other turned around and began to lead them farther down the corridor, he made a turn to the left at the end taking them farther into the castle before they came across a stairway leading down and stopped to regard them inquisitively.

"There is much going on and you have your own duties to attend to Uchiha-san," Sakura commented formally and added with a slight smile, "thank you for your assistance."

"I will return once my duties are finished with and I plan to receive the answers I seek when I do," the elder replied with a sharp look at her to which she returned with a glare. That made Naruto even more interested in figuring out what had happened to make the two interact the way they were. In the short amount of time he had spent around Itachi he had yet to see the other lose any amount of his control and temper unless he and his father were speaking about Sasuke. To see even that twitch of a dark eyebrow or the narrowing of eyes as he looked at the pink haired girl made him want to ask a dozen questions.

"Try to take better care of my little brother if you would Naruto-kun," Itachi replied with a smirk that meant he was not blaming him only telling him in that Uchiha way to be careful and watch one another's backs. He nodded and watched as the other turned and left them there to descend the stairs which was difficult with a still unconscious Sasuke but something they managed. As Sakura helped him lower the raven to the ground in a sitting position and rose to turn back towards the corridor leading upstairs he looked up at her, "Hey, we have to stay here."

"I know that, I am merely taking a few precautions in case we are discovered," the other said and if not for Kakashi's training, he would not have seen nor felt the flow of her chakra forming around her. It was green, something he noticed matched the color of her eyes and whatever hand seals she was using as her back was turned to him was creating a thickly spun web in the doorway and before she turned back to him she reached through that web making it shimmer to close the heavy door that was previously open when they had arrived. Her chakra lit the room in a surreal glow momentarily before they were plunged in darkness.

He wasn't afraid of the dark by any means but the utter completeness of this darkness unsettled him. It was deafening and not even holding his hand in front of his face could be seen. Complete silence disturbed him far more than complete darkness so he jumped when he heard the unnaturally loud sound of approaching footsteps and calmed immediately when he felt the now familiar energy of Sakura's chakra. She spoke softly thankfully breaking the eerie silence further, "I worry about finding a source of light but if we do not then Sasuke-kun will most likely kill us on instinct when he regains consciousness."

"Why is that?"

"He is samurai and has shinobi reflexes blended with the reflexes of the noble warrior. Sasuke-kun was trained much like those in his family to forever be on his guard and when at a disadvantage to attack. While I trust that he is one of a rational mind to assess the situation first given the unknown affects that curse mark could have on him I am concerned that he may not be so rational."

"Wow, well that makes sense, you're smart like my-" he cut himself off not wanting to really talk about either of his parents but Sakura seemed to understand what he was saying and there was genuine kindness in her quietly spoken reply.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you may be surprised by how intelligent the women of this country truly are."

"Yeah, probably," he consented, he knew his mom was and that Sakura and Tsunade were but the majority of people he knew from his village he had never taken the time to get to know seeing as how all they did was look upon him with disgust and resentment. He knew it had to do with his parentage and that his mother was not Japanese but he didn't think it was fair, life wasn't fair though . . . He almost snorted with derision at the very proof of how unfair and painful life could be, especially to his best friend and his parents.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the hushed groan right beside him and the feel of the person whose shoulder his hand was resting on shifting awake. He said his best friend's name softly with more endearment than he had meant to but only received a breathy hiss of irritation as a response. It was typical of the raven haired boy to act irritated when waking up even though he'd never really been around the other as he awoke he did find it fitting given Sasuke's usual personality. That constant control and calm grated on his nerves more often than not just like the arrogance but they were characteristics that identified Sasuke to him and he was not as bothered by it as he appeared to be because of that fact.

"How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?"

"Like a stampede has trampled over me," the raven replied, an uncommon display of discomfort and honesty. Most of the time the youngest Uchiha hid his pain and would never openly admit to having injuries or feeling discomfort, Naruto knew this from the first time he had seen the other and when they had officially met and all the other interactions they'd had since knowing one another. Maybe the other was feeling comfortable and safe enough around the two of them to show such honesty and that spurred a warm feeling of belonging through him at the thought.

Sakura snorted, a bit loudly, but with obvious humor as she replied, "Well I know that, I would prefer specifics if you will Sasuke-kun."

"It is not debilitating."

"That is not what I asked, how is it you feel like a stampede has trample over you, as you so eloquently stated? Aching, piercing, stabbing, give me a description of the pain you are in," the kunoichi replied haughtily.

"As if ill, such as a cold, a trivial discomfort at worst."

"Good, then you can get to your feet and perhaps light us a fire so that we may see then," Sakura challenged. It could be that her gruffness and audacity to challenge anyone regardless of rank or gender was what had gotten under Itachi's skin earlier. Maybe he should ask about that while Sasuke regained his strength to stop an argument from happening between his two friends. Sasuke had lifted his hand, which was cold to the touch, and placed it over his own on his shoulder and the grip was weaker than what it should be which further encouraged him to ask about the interaction between Sakura and the elder Uchiha heir.

"So, what was that earlier between you and Itachi-san?"

Sakura snorted and a moment of silence passed as though she was considering allowing the distraction or not before she answered, "Itachi-san needs to lighten up a bit."

"Which you were so kind as to tell him directly," Sasuke replied with a hint of amusement in his tone of voice. Naruto felt better hearing both of their voices since he very well couldn't see them. He sincerely hoped that they were not made to stay down here for very long and silence fell over them when a loud shudder above them sounded through the room raising the tension and awareness of just what was going on to their attention once again.

Before the silence could be broken once more by another sound of the violence above them Sasuke's hand fell limply from where it was resting over his friend's making Naruto look to him with concern. Using the hand on the other's shoulder he managed to navigate his hand along his friend's throat, checking his pulse as he went and then up to his forehead which felt icy cold and clammy further fueling the panic beginning to seep into him. He was blinded by the sudden light of Sakura's pale green chakra illuminating the dark hiding spot they were in. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that she had moved to kneel across from him on his best friend's right side. Her hand hovered over the raven's form checking for injuries he guessed and gave pause above the pale throat where Naruto could clearly see the mark of that curse from the ex-Daimyo.

Glancing up at her face he saw that her expression was set in a grim line that held hints of anger and frustration and even a bit of sympathy which Sasuke would not like one bit if he had not fallen unconscious once more. When her eyes met his she offered a gentle smile of reassurance, "He is indeed feeling as if ill and that is what his body is giving off is wrong with him. He needs to rest and recover from the effects of that mark on his neck."

"What other effects are there, I mean besides this feeling ill and that?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because this is Sasuke we're talking about, some common cold or whatever can't knock him unconscious without warning! He was pretty much conscious again just a second ago, why'd he fall asleep again so quickly?"

"Sasuke-kun does not have the same defenses as you do, internally or through chakra. It was his own energy that was fighting the effects of that curse mark and as such he is severely drained and exhausted. He may have woken to ensure to us that he will be alright but I did not expect him to remain conscious for very long."

"Is that why you challenged him and insisted he tell you how he was really feeling?"

"Yes," she nodded and then that glowing light faded casting them into blinding, nearly suffocating darkness once more, "I wanted to be sure that there were not dire complications going on. I know Sasuke-kun has a great deal of pride and self control but I have learned that persistence can sometimes pay off and that he is not above asking for assistance when he truly needs it."

"That asking for help bit I haven't seen yet but the persistence part is true," he had a shit-eating grin on his face at those last words even though he knew the other could not see it, his own persistence is what resulted in his and Sasuke's friendship, later they became best friends, and now Naruto knew they could have something more if he could just wrap his head around how they could accomplish that. Right now was a bad time, but he felt more inclined to have physical contact with Sasuke since he knew the other wasn't going to rip his head off or something if he touched him now. His mind was doing a lot of wandering off today, maybe he was just tired, he still had not gotten very much sleep and was starting to get pretty hungry making him aware of how much time must have passed since he and Sasuke were thrown in the dungeon like delinquent children.

"Why were the two of you in the basement prison cells anyway?"

He hesitated a bit before answering since he was again lost in thought when the question was asked. Settling with honesty he replied, "I got mouthy with the Emperor and he thought throwing me in a cell would teach me a lesson."

"And Sasuke-kun, surely he was not being punished for betraying the Daimyo?"

"No, he wasn't. Sasuke was protecting me, told the old man that he would pay whatever consequences he had to in order to keep me receiving a harsher one."

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath, "just because you're the Emperor's great grandson doesn't mean you can disrespect him."

"I know that, but that old man was . . . he banished Fugaku-san and that . . . after everything Sas' has faced it wasn't right . . ."

"I agree with you," she said quietly, her voice resigned with suppressed emotion, "I care about Sasuke-kun too and he does not deserve to suffer anymore. However, the Emperor is the ruler of this kingdom just as the Daimyo's have authority over the villages in which they reside. Even you could be severely punished, even put to death, for showing such disrespect."

"It is still bullshit," he muttered darkly.

She laughed at his choice of vocabulary apparently as her next comment was, "You've met Kiba-kun haven't you?"

"Yeah, why," he asked confused and wondering how she knew Kiba. He had not seen the dog owner, who had talked endlessly about his awesome dog Akamaru most of the time, since they had parted ways in the forest shortly after leaving the village.

"Your lewd language, only Kiba-kun would teach you those western curse words. Or perhaps you learned from someone else?"

"No, it was him, how do you know Kiba-kun?"

"Oh, well we're from the same shinobi village. I've crossed paths with a lot of the shinobi of these lands a few times, and some of the other lands as well. The former are not quite as friendly, especially to a female shinobi," her voice had darkened at the last few words she had spoken. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Sakura, not only as a shinobi, but as an intelligent, outspoken, and temperamental young woman. His mother had to deal with a lot of grief, resentment, contempt, and sometimes even outright hatred for being different and not born within Japan. Sakura on the other hand was born in Japan, but she was none of the things the majority of society considered appropriate for a woman to be.

"That sucks, I wish that people would just learn to accept everyone for who they are instead of who they think they should be," he said with a melancholy tone to his voice. He was aware that his tone of voice and his words told a lot more about himself than Sakura had originally known about him but he didn't mind. It was depressing that even Sakura, a young woman who had a lot to be proud of, was belittled and looked upon with contempt simply because she was not the docile, submissive, quiet spoken young woman who hid in the shadows and appeared to be a dainty flower or something of that nature. Maybe that was why he had never given much thought towards those of the opposite sex yet he remembered Kiba and Shikamaru talking about the girls they knew in their village.

Kiba didn't mind the strong women but he seemed to have a crush on someone that was quiet and soft spoken from what Shikamaru had said. The shadow artist however said that women were too troublesome to bother with right now. Maybe he could start paying attention to those sorts of things now, how people interacted and maybe courted one another, he could pick up a few pointers at least and maybe figure out how to not make it so others could figure out what he hoped would develop between him and his best friend in time. He was curious about all those same things any man was naturally interested in, not ready for all of it just yet of course, but definitely curious.

"Alright, we need to check on what is going on up there," Sakura said breaking the silence once more and pulling him from his thoughts. It had grown rather quiet and there didn't seem to be anymore fighting going on so he nodded, realized she couldn't see him doing that and said, "Alright, you first."

"Oh, ladies first huh," she said with a chuckle, "how kind of you Naruto-kun."

He blushed at her teasing tone and at his own embarrassment, really he told her to go first because she obviously had more experience with fighting other warriors and shinobi bent on killing them than he did. This would only be his second real battle if they had to engage in one and he was nervous and actually afraid about his ability to protect his best friend if someone came at them. She had moved to open up the heavy door to which he was reluctant to leave the raven's side and help her with but did anyway feeling only a slight burn from her defensive jutsu as he did so. He stepped back to give her room to undo her jutsu and waited in a defensive stance until she gave him a short nod.

Once his eyes adjusted to the change from darkness to dim lighting he turned to grab Sasuke kneeling down to pull one of those pale arms over his shoulder and holding his wrist with his tan hand to support him. It took only a short amount of time for Sakura to come over to them and help him carry the raven back up the stairs and into the corridor. They made their way through the hallway and Naruto noticed that they were headed to the room he was given upon arrival at this castle.

She signaled for him to pause outside of the room as she eased her way inside to most likely check that the coast was clear and he slipped the arm pressed against Sasuke's side around the other's waist to better support him as he waited. He turned when he felt a spike of energy coming up from behind him and was relieved by the sight of Kakashi coming up to him. But something didn't feel right and he couldn't place his finger on it, the energy was there, the face was his sensei's, but the energy felt forced, like it was cloaking another's energy and he leapt back suddenly crashing into his room none to gracefully startling Sakura who was standing over the body of an unconscious enemy shinobi.

She was suddenly in front of him and running out of the room where a clash of metal against metal was heard and a loud crash followed it. He looked around his trashed room and moved over to his bed to lay Sasuke down so that his hands were free. Rummaging through his things he managed to find his extra pouch of kunai knives and a pouch of shuriken, it would have to do as he didn't have much else like a sword or anything. It would be great if Sasuke were awake and able to defend himself but then again, if the raven were then they would have already engaged in this battle.

He wanted to run outside and help the kunoichi but his instincts and his own emotions told him to stay right where he was and alert in case anyone else managed to break into his room. The door was open since it was fairly battered from his crash landing and the enemies having torn through his room like a force of nature so he could clearly see the two engaged in battle in the hallway. The Kakashi imposter had changed to his original form, dark clothes, and mask over his face, dark hair on his head, and twice the size and age as his younger opponent. He was a bit fascinated by Sakura's movements, power, certainty, and precise and deadly movements made up the dance she was engaged in.

He figured that it must be something that anyone who regularly engaged in battle had in common, not one wasted move and that dangerous quality to each move they made. Before long he could feel the familiar spike of energy coming from those he knew. He felt through their energy more thoroughly so as not to be caught off guard like he had with the guy the pink haired kunoichi was fighting. He knew them, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Itachi were on their way. He would have never guessed that the two of them would be making another appearance so soon and marveled at how seemingly quickly they had arrived. There was someone else with them but he couldn't pinpoint who it was. Maybe they were fighting with someone else right now or maybe they had comrades with them.

When the four appeared to assist Sakura he found the answer to his silent inquiry quickly enough as they easily overpowered the enemy shinobi. Itachi turned on the younger woman with a glare intense enough to catch the walls on fire. She met his glare squarely as Kiba came over to him to slap him on the back in greeting and Shikamaru turned to give him a nod before his attention went back to the pair glaring daggers at one another. Naruto could see the twitching of the elder raven's eyebrow from where he stood just inside his room.

"I told you to remain hidden and make certain both of them stayed as such. Why do you feel you have the authority to disobey the order of an elder?"

"Disobey an elder? You're too damn cocky and arrogant to be considered such. You're brother needs medical attention soon and there were no obvious signs of violence taking place in our vicinity."

She was definitely angry and most likely it was that arrogance and audacity from Itachi that flared hers to come to the forefront. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side and she was not backing down or looking away from the other's face regardless of how heated his glare became. This was truly the most emotion Naruto had seen on Itachi's face in regards to anyone outside him family, well baring Kakashi who was obviously considered family to the Uchiha brothers given their interaction with the older shinobi.

"Who gave you the impression you were wise enough to make decisions that could have endangered the lives of my brother and Naruto-kun?"

"Who gave you the authority to give me orders?"

"I am older, wiser, more experienced, and a member of the Uchiha clan."

"I wouldn't care if you were one hundred years older than me you still would not be wiser," she bit back at the other before continuing with, "and more experienced in what exactly, throwing your weight around? Member of the Uchiha clan or not, I am not someone to be ordered around by an arrogant ass of a man with too much pride to see the logical thing to do."

"Logical," there was actual incredulousness in Itachi's voice, this was entertaining to watch so Naruto turned to sit on the edge of his bed and cradle his chin in his hand with his arm propped on his knee. He didn't need to get closer to them to hear them with them yelling the way they were. He knew he was missing something very obvious taking place but he found it almost amusing nonetheless.

"Logically you should have remained hidden, an inexperienced shinobi in training and an unconscious Uchiha are more a liability-"

Well that stung and dampened his mood exponentially but his suddenly pained expression took on a look of startlement when Sakura shoved at the other's chest and said in a loud but dangerous tone, "They are hardly a liability you pompous samurai, I was more than certain that should we have been outnumbered you and others would come running to our aid should we have needed such. I am fully capable in battle as is Naruto-kun," she finally looked away from the other to glance at Naruto meaningfully and thus alerting the elder Uchiha of his presence once more.

Itachi straightened and gave a short nod to him in greeting to which he didn't feel much like returning and instead looked to Sakura who was coming to his room ignoring the others to cross the room and lay a hand on the pale forehead of the younger Uchiha. She let out a sigh of relief which made him feel a bit better considering that she'd said Sasuke needed medical attention soon earlier. Itachi had entered the room and asked calmly, his mask firmly in place but his face still slightly flushed from the argument he and Sakura had, "How is he?"

"He will be fine, in time, and with much rest. He needs a few medications that only the medics have to replenish his energy levels."

"I thought Uchiha's didn't have chakra," Kiba commented breaking the tension in the room a bit.

"My family preferred to let others believe this as my clan has mostly engaged in the way of the samurai as of late."

"Sasuke-san and yourself fight with many of the shinobi movements fused with the ways that samurai train," Shikamaru commented in his bored tone of voice. Naruto hardly ever saw Shikamaru get excited over anything and since he and Kiba had made their presence known and he had noticed how crowded his room had become he took the time while everyone talked to look the unknown shinobi over. This shinobi was definitely female and she looked a bit nervous and unsure and when she noticed his staring she blushed and ducked her head. Huh, that was not what he was expecting from a shinobi, maybe she wasn't one, she hadn't really engaged in the battle but she wore the same sandals and had the hetai-ate that the other two carried. Maybe he was just confused because he knew Sakura and Tsunade were shinobi.

He winced when he was smacked upside the head and then pulled off the bed in a headlock by Kiba who growled at him, "Stop staring at Hinata-chan you jackass, it's rude."

"Sorry, I just didn't recognize her is all."

He was released and turned so that he was facing the other who looked up shyly at him and nodded to say quietly, "K-konnichi-wa."

"Uh, hi, sorry about the staring, I'm Naruto."

"Nice to m-meet you, N-Naruto-s-san," she said with a blush dusting her cheeks. He wondered how she didn't pass out with all the blushing she did and why she was so nervous. It was endearing though and he thought she was cute with how easily she was embarrassed, he grinned, "Same here."

"Hinata-chan is just nervous is all," Kiba commented to which he snorted as she blushed harder and ducked her head, "Now whose being the jackass?"

"You two grow up, there is enough going on without your antics," Shikamaru reprimanded the two argumentative teenagers to silence them. He ignored the affronted glares he received from both and the nearly non-discernable giggle that came from the prementioned Hinata. It was Itachi who brought everyone back to the difficulty at hand regarding his own incapacitated younger brother. He did so with a simple pointed look and then by turning his attention to the patient one of the two known Medical Nin was currently attending too. When the bright blue eyes of a blond haired shinobi in training focused on his best friend once more he noticed the reason for the nervous and worried aura coming from the elder Uchiha and the pink haired kunoichi.

As he looked closer he was able to see a very different and more sinister energy at work on his friend. There was a chakra the color of a poisonous night shadowing the bright blue that he often knew to be Sasuke's true energy. There were times when that aura was a deep red that could closely resemble the color of blood but when that was present he knew his friend was upset, now that darker chakra seemed to be suffocating the red and the blue he had become accustomed to. Slowly he cast his eyes away worry eating away at him as his thoughts raced through questions that he knew he had to find the answers to in order to help his friend.

When his own eyes met with those familiar and yet different obsidian orbs his mind only raced faster because of the rush of adrenaline he felt upon seeing behind those masks those of the Uchiha clan were infamous for having to see the genuine concern and trepidation that lay there before him. Turning his gaze aside he let his own thoughts run through his mind in the hopes that he could somehow figure out how to remedy this situation before his friends' energy was completely overpowered.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi called out interrupting his thoughts before they could even fully form, he would have ignored the other if he did not know firsthand that the consequences would be dire should he do so. "Yes Itachi-san?"

"A word," the elder said with a slight nod of his head before he removed himself from his brother's side and walked out of the room without another word or motion. With a hesitant sigh he did as he was requested and followed the taller raven out into the hallway far enough away to not be overheard but close enough to keep an eye on the sleeping Uchiha in the room. In the few short paces Naruto had already thought through the reason why his own chakra was not so affected by that curse mark from the snake like Daimyo and that it was likely the only reason he was not affected had to do with the dormant demon sealed inside him.

Ignoring the sardonic laughter of that much mentioned Kyubbi which he was regretfully realizing he could hear more clearly with every passing moment he also noticed that along that frame of logic he could discern that Sasuke's chakra was definitely being overrun by the Daimyo's curse mark. Considering the sinister feel of that aura poisonous was a good descriptive word to describe the effects of the curse mark. He wondered if Sakura, as a medical Nin could feel or at least sense those effects taking place.

"What are you thinking Naruto-kun?"

He looked at the elder Uchiha heir questionably caught off guard that he was being asked to give his own thoughts on what was going on. He thought about all that had just run through his mind and tried to come up with a way that he could explain it without looking as though he had lost his mind. There was a chance that the other was aware of the dormant demon inside him but he couldn't remember properly whether or not the other was aware with everything steadily becoming complicated with every passing moment.

"I can see chakra, Kakashi-sensei was training me, teaching me to control my own chakra and I can see it. I don't know if it's normal or not but-"

"It's unique and rare but not unheard of, get to the point if you will Naruto-kun," the other said cutting him off effectively before he ran off on a tangent.

He nodded, "Well that curse mark or whatever it is emits its own chakra. Right now its overshadowing Sasuke's to the point where I can hardly see his chakra anymore, either one of them."

"Either one of them?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, "Sas' has two chakras, red and blue. I can only see the red when he's upset and the blue is his normal chakra. Anyway, the other energy is dark, really dark, and it's purple and sinister. I thought of it as poisonous and it's crowding Sasuke's energy too much."

"Poisonous, dark, sinister chakra, you can feel what kind of energy it is as well as see the colors of the chakra itself?"

"Yes, so maybe we could-"

"Boost Sasuke's energy by feeding him our own so that it can stand a chance against the energy that curse mark gives off," Sakura added alerting them to her sudden appearance at their side. When he looked he saw that Hinata was kneeling over his best friend's form and her pale blue chakra glowed around her hand as she tried to figure out for herself what the problem was.

"How would that be possible, it takes a great amount of chakra to-?"

"Can it Uchiha-san," Sakura snapped making the other glare darkly at her as she continued without giving the elder time to finish whatever it was he was going to say; "That's where Naruto-kun comes in, he has a great deal of chakra, too much to be normal."

"But I can't tap into that when it belongs to-"

"Yes you can," she said sternly, "you did so before when you engaged in battle with the Daimyo."

"That was different and I had no control over that in the least," he argued.

"Well I suggest you take control," she argued back and grabbed his wrist to pull him back into the room explaining as she did so, "there are a lot of us here that can assist you with maintaining control. All you need to do is focus on feeding Sasuke-kun your energy."

"Sakura-chan this is really dangerous," he argued as he was directed to sit down on Sasuke's left side while she knelt down on his best friend's other side. Hinata took residence at the foot of the bed and Itachi stood only a few steps behind him. Shikamaru and Kiba looked lost but intrigued and kept their distance. He noticed that they were strategically standing well within sight of every opening in the room in case any enemies should arrive and that Itachi and Hinata were also keeping an eye out for trouble.

He jumped when Sakura grabbed both of his hands in hers and held them over Sasuke's form with the palm's facing down. She looked up as she removed her hands from his, "Just keep them like that and concentrate on summoning your chakra to your hands. I will guide your chakra to Sasuke-kun by using the same movements I do while healing, got that?"

"Yeah," he said apprehensively, he closed his eyes and did as he was told focusing on his own chakra at first and then with softly spoken directions began to dig deeper for the demon's chakra. The Kyuubi of course challenged him and he quickly went through what he, Sakura, and Itachi had discussed and how they planned to save Sasuke. The demon laughed at him saying that it had taken him long enough to come up with that plan and actually freely gave his energy. He was so kind as to make a lewd comment about his best friend being his pet but he ignored the comment.

His eyes opened when he felt the sinister energy resonating from himself fighting with the energy from the curse mark. The reddish orange energy from the fox demon and the dark purple and poisonous energy from the Daimyo's curse clashed and merged together before the darker energy was consumed. It was like watching a light show or fireworks going off. When his energy reached Sakura so that she could pass it on to Sasuke she suddenly pulled her hands back as if burned when it touched her.

He made to withdraw his hands to check on her but she shook her head violently, "No, I'm alright, keep going." He gave a brief nod and continued watching her as he left his hands as they were. Telling his unwanted hitchhiker not to overwhelm his best friend earned him a laugh and slowly but steadily things began to look up for his unconscious best friend.

Some of the color returned to that pale skin, hard to notice but when an Uchiha is pale he looks as though he is a ghost and when the life returns it is still noticeable. Maybe that had to do with his own awareness of the other more than anything. His light blue and red chakra grew stronger and while the red was darkened by the poisonous energy of the curse mark it was not turning to that purple color which meant that the two were likely merging.

He only pulled his hands away when Sasuke shifted those obsidian orbs opened to blink up at him and everyone else in the room. He grabbed a pale hand when the other lifted it to most likely cover his eyes or something and grinned at the other. He was awarded with a slight smile before the other turned his head to his elder brother, "What is going on?"

"Naruto-kun is a genius," Sakura offered with a grin that rivaled his own to which Sasuke snorted and looked at him quizzically for confirmation or clarification on what she meant. He shrugged in embarrassment and released his best friend's hand when the other made to pull it free. When everyone focused on him expectantly his now freed hand shot up to the back of his neck which he rubbed nervously, "I-uh . . . Well I can see chakra and could see the three different ones, Sakura-chan was the one that came up with the idea."

"But I would not have been able to come up with a way to remedy the situation if you had not mentioned the different chakra's and that the curse was emitting it's own energy," Sakura explained with a smile. She reached across Sasuke and messed up his hair with an affectionate laugh before pulling away and getting to her feet.

"I think it's time that you two got some rest," she said with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. Itachi made a noncommittal sound behind him and looked to his younger brother, "Rest, we will keep guard," to which Sasuke made a sound close to a snort of derision in regards to being told what to do. But he consented by closing his eyes which was the signal for everyone to vacate the room. He made to get up so he could make a pallet on the floor but Sasuke grabbed his wrist with his eyes still closed and without saying a word.

He looked at the other startled but stayed where he was until everyone exited the room, Itachi was the last to leave and on his way out he grabbed something off the floor and made short work of propping it up to create a makeshift door where his ruined door would have been. He nodded his thanks to which he received a nod in return.

Turning back to Sasuke, who still had a hold of his wrist he sighed, "I take it I'm to sleep sitting up then?"

With a grunt the raven haired teen shifted on the small bed to make room for him and turned to lay on his side with his back to him. Feeling a bit awkward about sharing a bed with his friend he was hesitant about actually lying on the bed next to him. He removed his shoes while still sitting on the bed and ran a hand through his hair to stall.

"Baka, lay down and go to sleep already," the other grunted irritably. He chuckled at his friend's impatience and did as he was told curling up on his side so that their backs were against one another's. Closing his eyes he took in the safe feeling of having his best friend at his back and succumbed to the exhaustion that had weighed him down all this time and fell into a comfortable and untroubled sleep. It had been a very long few days and while the death of his parents was still very real and very painful being close to his best friend again helped with every moment that passed.

TBC . . .

* * *

I sincerely apologize once again for the lack in updates but as my computer crashed (damn laptops) it is very difficult to submit new chapters. I am in the process of typing the hand written versions of the chapters I have written and hope to submit them soon. Thanks for reading and for your patience.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma**.

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. Sorry for the lack of updates as of lately, I have not abandoned this story._

_There are times when the best course of action is to take none but bide one's time and hold out hope that fate will reunite those whom we never realized were dear until they were no longer near_.

**Chapter 14**

While things had quieted down to the point of silence and security that allowed him to relax enough to acquire some true sleep this did not rid him of the sickly feeling low in his gut upon waking. The warmth of his friends presence at his back did calm his nerves enough to allow him to stay where he was upon the bed he could still feel a steady pulsing ache through every reach of his body. Perhaps the stress was the cause of such but it could very well be that snake and whatever curse mark that was the reasoning behind the black mark upon his pale skin.

The mere thought of that mark caused it to pulse and that very pulse of negative energy seared its way through his body to the point that even with his instilled control and training a whimper curled its way into his throat. Clenching his teeth and curling his fist in the bedding he still lay upon he waited for the feeling to pass. Trying to think about something else as it may yield to the consequence of the mark marring his skin passing quicker only made him feel all the more stressed. With the attack following events of the Emperor decided his father's fate the attack on the kingdom and the death of aforementioned Emperor would undoubtedly result in a haste progression of events.

Now that he could relax a bit more as his thoughts had distracted him enough to allow him to dismiss the discomfort he decided it was time to rise for the day. At trying to do so the warm arm around his middle tightened in unconscious possessiveness to which he simply smirked in reply and lifted the arm away so that he could at least sit up and reorient himself with his location. They were undoubtedly in the others chosen room within the castle as the room was small and simplistic and considering the pale light coming in through the small window it was not very late in the morning at all, only a small stretch past dawn. Logically he knew the council when they met would try to uphold the so closely deceased Emperor's wishes in regards to what remained of his decimated clan and that they would be more likely to deal harsher punishment upon Naruto should the blond snoring slightly as he slept step out of line.

He would be foolish to feel hopeful that Jiraiya would be willing and able to completely protect his best friend from the wrath of the elders but he did know that the rather eccentric older man felt obligated to protect his grandson simply out of respect for his own son. Looking away from the blond he turned his attention towards the curtained doorway where he could make out the sound of approaching footsteps nearing the room. Having neither the energy nor will power to remove himself from the comfort of the bed or the presence therein he sat silently awaiting the arrival of who he knew to be his elder brother.

Without announcement or courtesy that perhaps hinted at any concern for privacy regarding the two young men within the room the elder entered the room not in the least bit surprised to be greeted with a stoic expression on the younger Uchiha's face. There was a very brief show of relief mixed with amusement that broke through the ever present mask upon the older Uchiha's face which would have been missed had the younger not spent years around the other watching for the very slight changes in facial expressions before a nod was granted in greeting.

"Itachi-san," Sasuke greeted in return to which his brother's eyes hardened at the formality and crossed the room to stand over him in an attempt to be intimidating. While Itachi was very much an intimidating member of the Uchiha clan and samurai that of which Sasuke had yet to be able to defeat in any spar or challenge he would not show fear as those ever dark obsidian eyes bore down upon him in a scrutinizing manner. It did not take long for the younger to realize that the elder was only appearing to be intimidating while in fact he was looking his younger brother over for obvious signs of injury. He felt more than saw the gaze lock upon the black marks upon the junction of his neck and shoulder to which he finally pulled away from the gaze turning away enough that he could rise from the bed not bothering the other in the slightest who only grunted and curled around the pillow that was now empty.

He saw his brother reach for him out of the corner of his eye and moved out of reach to go through what was available in the small room to try and find something to wear. There was very little available so he was forced to settle with leaving the room, he would have to return to his own in order to find suitable clothes that he could wear after he bathed so as to wash away the grime, blood, and stain of an unwanted contact upon his skin. He shuddered at the memory and ignored his brother's presence as he walked out of the room ignoring the aching protests to his movement coursing through every inch of his body. He felt as though he had gone through a rigorously punishing training session after some time of inactivity but he was no stranger to pain so it was of little consequence that his body did not wish to cooperate with his wishes.

"Sasuke-kun, the council has already begun to discuss what shall be done," Itachi offered to which the younger knew was of importance and only alerted him to how concerned the elder truly was if he was willing to speak first considering his prior choice of only speaking once spoken to and always answering a question directed at him in a round about way that was neither false nor the entire truth. Glancing to the other as he was followed through the ever winding and often confusing hallways to try and locate the bathing house he only gave a slight nod in response. That mark that looked much like an ink stained scar that was made up of three curled flames forming a circular outline continued to sap the strength in the way of tormenting him with a slowly burning inferno beneath his skin made his steps heavy. Bracing one hand against a nearby wall when a particularly powerful bout of that negative and poisonous energy ensnared his own energy he shook off the supportive hand that lay upon his shoulder as a result.

"I do believe that the young medic-nin left strict instructions to not strain you overly," Itachi reprimanded in that tone he had often used when they were younger.

Scoffing childishly at the suggestion and realizing that along with the way he felt that his mood was much gloomier and as negative as that of the foreign energy within him he pressed onwards finally, after what had indefinitely felt like a trek across a treacherous land reaching the bathing house on the other end of the section of the castle in which Naruto's quarters were located he pushed the door open to find it empty. Perhaps he should have considered that his brother would have known he would have the need and desire to bathe and had arranged to have this place empty or perhaps everyone within this reach of the castle were too concerned with the events of the night before to have the time or opportunity to bathe was the reasoning behind the empty bathing house.

The water would need to be heated but before he do more than notice as such the elder Uchiha was within the room and making his way towards the spacious pool of water. By the time he had summoned the energy to disrobe and gather soap and cleaning clothes the water was as hot as he usually preferred, scalding at first but relaxing and soothing once he adjusted to the heat. He cared not that the water would leave his skin feverish and red as a result because it was truly what he needed in order to think straight once more. Making short work of washing and rinsing he stepped out of the pool of water to be greeted with a clean set of clothes in which he could change into and the privacy of his brother's absence.

By the time he had tightened the black obi around his waist and combed his hands through his hair to try and dislodge any tangles he may have he became aware of why his brother had left him to bathe and dress privately. Naruto was awake and not very happy to have woken in a relatively empty room. He could hear as well as feel the boisterous, loud, and often obnoxious blond making his way down the hall. Now that he felt clean and the tension was gone from his muscles he was loathe to admit that he was still very exhausted and very much not in any state to be moving about freely. When the blond barged into the room in all his energetic glory it was to find his usually stoic friend holding a shaky pale hand to his forehead and looking paler than was customary even for the moon pale teen.

The anger left the blond in that single moment and he was standing before his friend with concern written in every reach of his expression and in his overly expressive eyes. He pulled the pale hand from a creased forehead and did not like the clammy feel of that hand nor the shakiness present in the form before him. Not giving the raven haired teen a moment to argue he interlaced their hands and tugged pulling the normally graceful warrior down the hall quick enough to cause him to stumble with enough lack of grace and natural finesse to cause both Naruto and Itachi to frown at the pure lack of energy the other possessed.

"You should not have forced yourself to do what your body would not allow," the elder scolded to which he received an angry glare even as he stumbled again needing to concentrate simply to put one foot in front of the other. Naruto glared over his shoulder at both Uchiha's and replied, "While Itachi-san is right he also should not have allowed you to do as you pleased in the state you're in."

"I am hardly an invalid," Sasuke growled disgruntled at his own weakness and at the idea of being reprimanded as though he were still a child. He was recognized as an adult by his clan and those who thought differently would surely be cursed by those of his clan for discrediting their decree. Before he could think more on the subject he had stumbled again this time falling into the one leading him through the hallways. To this the blond turned towards him, looked at him, frowned, narrowed his eyes and then seemed to make a decision by the determined expression on his face and the youngest of the Uchiha clan found himself lifted off the ground and carried, over the others shoulder as though he were a bag of rice to which he gave an indignant and furious litany of curse words which his elder brother let a chuckle escape at hearing.

He knows he heard some sort of reprimand about watching his mouth and how kasaan would have made him eat a bar of soap had he ever uttered such words in her presence. When he was deposited upon the bed without ceremony or apology he growled at both of them like a wet cat to which his brother continued with his infuriating smirk as he looked upon him and declared that he would fetch the medic-nin to have a thorough look at him. Burning a hole in his brother's back as he glared at the retreating figure he turned that same glare upon the blond rummaging through things in the room that led to Naruto turning to him with his own glare.

"That Uchiha death glare is something I'm immune to coming from you. Instead of being an obstinate prick how about you rest so you can heal and be useful?"

"Useful, so now you are accusing me of being useless, I hardly needed you to-"

"You nearly fainted from attempting to walk back from the bathing house, you were swaying on your feet and shaking you're so tired. So stop with the tough samurai act, are you or are you not supposed to take care of yourself so that you may serve those around you?"

"That is hardly the point trying to be made; I did not need to be carried as though I was-"

"Oh shut up," a feminine voice said alerting the two to the presence of the familiar pink haired kunoichi. Itachi had returned rather quickly and was standing in the doorway as Sakura crossed the room to sit upon the edge of the bed where Sasuke was seated. Reaching out a hand to use her own chakra to assess his state of physical health the fairer skinned youth had the asinine urge to cross his arms over his chest and pout like a child but instead settled with the Uchiha version of pouting, glaring death at everyone and remaining silent.

"You need to rest, what energy reserves you had are nearly diminished. The energy that Naruto gave you was apparently not enough to boost your own energy to combat the foreign chakra poisoning your own. The safest and quickest way to recover and get back to your usual healthy state is to rest and restore your energy," she explained with a glare that met his own without hesitation and with a tone to her voice that invoked no argument. As though to ensure that her message and orders were heard she added, "You will rest or I will inform Tsunade-dono of your uncooperative attitude and you can have her sedate you."

Scowling at the idea of dealing with two boisterous blonds at the same time since he knew Naruto would not leave him in peace unless forcefully removed from his side gave everyone the answer they wanted. Satisfied with the reaction she received to her threat she turned on Itachi with a heated glared, "I was expecting more from you Itachi-san," Sasuke noticed the slight tick to Itachi's eyebrow at the way the young woman had turned on him. Her hands on her hips and the scolding tone in her voice was not something the younger of the Uchiha's took lightly as it could lead to a wall crushing punch that would leave a definite mark if her temper was tested.

"I hardly see how my otouto being foolhardy enough to insist upon doing as he wishes is any fault of my own," the other replied a bit testily much to the other occupant's amusement. The kunoichi simply narrowed her eyes at the elder Uchiha and explained what her reasoning for being angry with him was; "As the elder and supposedly 'wiser' between the two of you and also one among all occupants of this room at the time that was coherent enough to have fully heard and understood my instructions it was a responsibility of yours that my directions were followed."

"Such reasoning is what would be expected from a member of the fairer sex," Itachi replied with a stoic expression that was steadily crumbling the longer he was forced to converse with the younger woman.

She smirked in reply to his statement before she stepped closer so that she was only marginally outside of his personal space with her arms shifting so that her weight rested on her hip and only one hand was on her hip and said; "That response in itself is what I would expect of one from the more narrow minded gender of the human species. Perhaps you should practice actively looking out for the best interests of your dear otouto so as not to further burden those who are looking out for his best interests."

"Can the two of you cease speaking of me as though I am no longer in your presence," Sasuke snapped at the pair of them tiring of their bickering despite the blond who had taken to sitting upon the bed to watch the display. Naruto snickered behind him even though the pink haired young woman now focused her attention on them at the statement. He glanced towards his brother even as she approached the bed to see that there was a very brief show of relief that crossed his expression even while his intensely dark eyes followed her every move in an indefinable way. Meeting the emerald green eyes that were looking at him sternly he did no more than look to her stoically even as her eyes narrowed at him and she stated, "This is as much a fault of yours as well. That bullheaded stubborn streak of yours is going to get you seriously hurt or killed one day, instead of trying to look strong and prove your masculinity it would be best if you listened to and followed instructions from those who know better."

This woman was aggravating at times when it came to her out of place independent and strong minded nature. He did have to concede that she did indeed know better what his body had the energy to do as she could read and sense his chakra and was also an apprentice to one known to be among the best when it came to medical knowledge but that did not mean he liked to be told what he could and could not do. Perhaps it was impulsive and childish to feel slighted in being told what he could and could not do but that was of little consequence in neither his current company nor a concern he overtly felt currently. Glaring at her he simply replied with an indifferent, "Hn," and glared at the snickering blond beside him which only made the other give a short laugh.

"Naruto-kun, your presence is requested in the throne room per Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said informatively passing one more glare amongst the Uchiha brothers before she motioned towards the door, "I will escort you there if you wish," every male within the room forgot the bickering of before at her words. Naruto was to speak with Jaraiya which meant the council had met and decided on what it was they wished to do. This could mean a great deal of things and casting a worried glance at his best friend he watched as the other climbed off the bed and made his way towards the doorway. This was when he noticed that Naruto had changed clothes and also when he noticed that the other had bathed but could not recall how the other would have been able to do so considering that he had still been asleep when he had taken to doing the same thing. But nonetheless Naruto was no longer dressed in the dirt and grime covered haori and hakama instead he was now dawning a dark orange haori and black hakama pants with a black obi and his hair was as bright blond as it ever was. He knew that those colors of burnt orange and black were the colors of the Namikaze clan and he wondered not only at why the other had decided to don such colors but also what the meaning behind his decision to wear the marked colors of the clan in which his only affiliation with was that of bitter exile and his now deceased father.

As he watched the other vacate the room behind Sakura he could not help but to notice some of the other differences in the others body language, it was almost as though he was a bit more confident in himself than before but also as though something weighed heavily upon his shoulders. Casting a glance towards his elder brother in question he received a raised eyebrow in response to his unspoken inquiry before his elder brother said calmly, "Get some rest, I will go and find out what I can about what the council of elders have decided."

Not wishing to be kept out of what proceedings may take place concerning those most dear to him he was reluctant to do as he was instructed but simply trying to move from the bed cast a wave of exhaustion over him informing him that despite his wishes Sakura's prognosis was indeed correct. He was in no state to do more than rest and if that curse that stained his skin continued to actively steal away his energy there would be none left for his body to function with. Letting out a growl under his breath he laid down upon the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow it was a losing battle to keep his eyes open and his mind consciously aware of what was taking place around him.

Itachi watched his younger brother drift off into an exhausted state of sleep and turned away from the sight only after he felt the energy from Kakashi within the vicinity. Ensuring through thorough investigation that it was indeed Kakashi and not another imposter he made his way through the hallways and out into the rest of the castle grounds towards the throne room. As his brother was not in any state to meet with anyone it would be a task assigned to him or someone else that may be designated to deliver the message what the decision was concerning the previous Emperor's orders that they serve the kingdom and himself personally. He had already been informed that the new substitute Emperor was Jaraiya-sama who was reluctant and resistant to take such a position without the freedom to have a more suitable heir taken under his wing so that he may personally see to it this heir was readily available and informed enough to effectively make a difference in such a position.

As he entered another building throughout the grounds he thought on the possibility of deployment along the war front which was the previous Emperor's intention when he decreed that both he and Sasuke would be employed by said emperor. It was rather difficult to keep up with the political and militaristic circumstances and progressions when one was confined to these castle grounds and had previously spent months on the road fearing persecution for crimes that while justified were still deemed dishonorable and unbecoming a member of a samurai clan. He wished for his brother to further pursue the way of a shinobi as the advantages of such training could instill that his life was not forfeited over something as trivial as unpreparedness and inadaptability.

Another concern that stood out at the forefront of his mind was the steadily developing change in the relationship that Uzumaki and his younger sibling shared. At first glance one may assume that the two were close enough friends to be considered brothers but when one knew one or the other more closely from day to day interactions this could be seen to be untrue in nature. The two did indeed have a deep bond and were also close friends but recently he had seen shows that that boundary was slowly being crossed into more harmful territory. This was another reason he wished for his younger brother to become more immersed within the shinobi world, a world that was less judgmental about such relations between those of the same gender and more forgiving to those who were outcasts or even fugitives of the nations. Perhaps if the two did indeed take a step in that direction in the future that would be the course of action they would take.

Letting such thoughts fall to a deeper recess of his mind to be addressed when such came up he stopped at the end of the hallway leading to the throne room upon seeing that Juugo, a trusted guard and servant to the Namikaze family was standing in the hallway most likely to ensure that no one not granted entrance impeded upon the meeting taking place within. He let out a small sigh that was unheard and leaned back against the wall at the end of the hallway to wait until his own summons was announced or just too simply wait for his brother's chosen best friend to exit the room, whichever may come to take place first. He had already spoken to his father earlier in the morning when he was relocated to a more secure cell within the lower levels of the castle. His father simply asked of him to complete the task his mother had left to him the day of her passing, look after and protect to the best of his ability his younger brother.

He did find it a bit of a contradiction that at the tender age of thirteen that his brother was viewed by society and many within their clan as an adult and yet his parents continually asked him to look after him as though he were a child. There were certain things his brother was still naive about but there were many things in which he had gained a great deal of knowledge concerning in the time that had passed since the Daimyo's damnable underhanded actions that claimed the lives of so many of their clansmen.

"You always seem to be lost in thought when left to your own devices Itachi-san," came a familiar female voice just beside him. The older man had to admit that this young woman was quite the accomplished kunoichi, she had been able to get close enough to him while he was distracted for him not to since her presence until she was quite literally right next to him. He could not entirely pinpoint why this woman grated on his nerves quite as much as she did. It could possibly be her complete lack of respect and proper conduct but his own mother had often displayed such characteristics when their father was not present so that could not be the full reason. Perhaps he was jealous of her familiarity with his younger brother but then would he not equally be as irritable with Naruto were that the case especially considering the recent development between his younger sibling and his chosen blond haired friend.

"Lost in thought is just another excuse for you to rudely ignore when someone is speaking to you," she commented haughtily while glaring at him. Her unusual physical appearance did indeed make her stand out more than most Japanese women typically possessed light complexions with dark hair and eyes. This young woman, who was possibly between fourteen and fifteen, only six or seven years old than her. Why was he thinking about their difference in age when that should be of no concern of his?

"Perhaps if someone deserving of my attention were speaking I would be more inclined to respond to the words they speak," he replied in less than a few seconds it had taken for him to ignore his train of thought. She scoffed beside him and then looked to him with a smirk that could have possibly rivaled his younger brother's smirk when the former was feeling as though he had gained an advantage over another, "Therefore by finally responding you must have reconsidered your opinion of my worthiness to be spoken too. Arigato Itachi-san, this has been a pleasant conversation between you and I," she said sweetly as she stepped away from the wall and bowed her head respectfully to him before she folded her hands behind her back with a smile and turned to leave.

"How is it that you can be so brash one moment and so respectful the next, do you simply enjoy mocking that which is correct and proper within society?"

She turned to him at his words a obviously fake smile in place and said with an indifferent tone of voice, "Perhaps I have never fulfilled the societal declared role of a female and therefore feel that following that which is deemed correct and proper within society as worth my time or effort. Or, perhaps I simply feel that you do not deserve the presence of some stuffy, boring, subservient woman when one who challenges you is more enjoyable company," she ended her words with a smirk gracing her lips before she ran off down the hallway and disappeared into the palace.

Watching her go stunned by her unapologetic display of boldness he gave pause to his immediate thoughts or possible response when he heard the throne room doors opening to allow whoever to leave the room. Naruto was the only one to walk out of the room and Juugo bowed his head respectfully to the teen who responded a bit late as he wandered down the hall heading the opposite way from which Itachi had waited patiently for whatever reason. He wished to follow the other and find out what it was that left him in such a stunned state but then his name was called by the man guarding the room.

"Jiraiya-sama wishes to speak with you at this time Uchiha-sama," Juugo said holding the thick door open in waiting for his approach. Straightening his shoulders and regaining his composure he approached and was stepping within the room within a few short moments. As the heavy door closed behind him he could not help but to feel the tension within the room. Jiraiya, whom he had thought to be laid back, loud, and more along the lines of unnecessarily obnoxious than of noble character sat upon the steps before the throne itself waited with a bored expression on his face. He did recall that Kakashi had forewarned him once the battle had finally calmed the night before that when it came to this man he should not allow looks to deceive him as the man was among the three legendary sannin of the shinobi world for a reason.

"Please have a seat Itachi-san," the older man said motioning to the bottom of the stairs where he knelt and respectfully bowed his head all the while watching for mannerisms and signals of whatever the elder man may have to address concerning him and perhaps his brother. He cleared his throat before addressing him once more finally sitting up straighter as though to appear as though this was a formal address to an issue before him; "As you are well aware the council and myself have been engaged in many meetings concerning many different proceedings for most of the day. As one such issue pertains directly to both heirs to the Uchiha clan I saw fit that I speak with one if not both of these heirs."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama, for which I am grateful Jiraiya-sama," he replied when a short silence fell.

"Yeah, so anyway the ruling decided by our esteemed lord before shall be upheld. You shall participate in the security detail as necessary to prevent Orochimaru-san from escaping or staging further attacks against this kingdom. In addition to this you shall do all and everything asked of you by myself or Tsunade-san per my orders and the agreeance of the council to have Tsunade-san in charge of the kingdom should I be away at anytime within the new future."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama, I understand Jiraiya-sama."

"Good, now that has been established there is another topic we must discuss."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama, as you wish," he replied obediently.

"I feel as though its necessary that what I am about to say is no mark upon your younger siblings character the council feels as though separating Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun is a mandatory step in the direction of preparing Naruto-kun for the responsibilities he has to the Namikaze family." Itachi sat a bit surprised by these words as well as the way in which they were stated. This explained the stunned and shocked way in which Naruto had left his meeting with his grandfather but he could see no reason for the council to have any reason to suspect this was the best course of action. The two challenged one another and were balms to the others inner and outer wounds even he could see their interaction and friendship as a blessing brought about by their ancestors.

"Before you wish to argue in favor of either you should be aware that anything you may have already said was brought to those old fart's attention by myself, Kakashi-san, Fugaku-san, and even Tsunade-san."

"They are not harmful to one another, more so they challenge the other to strive to overcome obstacles before them-"

"And heal the others' inner torment as well as look out for one another much the same way comrades on a battlefield do. Yes, I said as much as well. While I do not agree with such a decision it is one that must be upheld due to the council's determination to have such done and their sway with the level of power this kingdom holds. Were they not the ones involved in obtaining and upholding that the people of this kingdom do not rise against the unorthodox ways in which its rulers rule then their words would simply be ignored."

"What alternatives were offered," he inquired out of curiosity and to try to gain knowledge of just how determined the council truly was to separate the two best friends.

"Overruling the pardon the Emperor granted to yourself and young Uchiha-san for the transgressions against the Daimyo of Kamakura."

He fell silent at the information but he did not lose the thought that despite the council's ruling that Sasuke and Naruto would simply meet one another again in time. They may wish to keep them separated but as they grew older and whatever was developing between them grew stronger it would be that much harder and quite probably impossible to keep them apart. This could work in his favor however seeing as how these actions may well prove to drive the pair to withdraw from this political society and into the more survivalist lifestyle of the shinobi sooner and thus relieve them of the responsibilities and obligations to uphold what society was unwilling and incapable of accepting in this century.

"May I ask when this separation is to take effect?"

"As soon as young Uchiha-san has recovered fully by the proclamation of his primary healer young Sakura-chan. Tsunade refused to take over the care of Uchiha-san seeing as how she believed her apprentice was in need of experience making her own prognosis so that she would be able to better think on her feet and apply the knowledge she has learned from her sensei."

Itachi wished to smirk at the slip of honorific after Tsunade's name as throughout most of the conversation the man had tried to appear unattached and formal. That he also referred to Sakura with the more endearing honorific of chan instead of using her last name of san at the end of her name also allowed him to see that this man felt much the same way towards the young kunoichi who seemed unnervingly adept at getting under his skin. The man continued on as though he had not thought much of his mistake to say, "Young Sakura-chan, err, Haruno-chan, was the one to inform the council that splitting up the pair could be detrimental to young Uchiha-san's recovery and that they very well knew why as it they who decided to pass the bound demon to those within the Namikaze clan. She is quite the bold one which she further developed through her dealings with my wife."

The pride in the man's tone of voice did not go unnoticed to the eldest of the Uchiha son's and he kept that information in his mind to analyze later. This was unusual for him to experience, within his clan the clansmen were only informed in a 'need to know' way never equip with the why's how's what's or details behind decisions that were being made. On missions he was only ever given additional information other than the objective when it was helpful in accomplishing the mission assigned and even then it was very cut and dry.

"Furthermore, I shall be taking Naruto-kun on a journey for an unforeseen amount of time after young Uchiha-san has fully recovered. This is when Tsunade-san will take my place as ruler as the council is unwilling to allow anyone outside the Namikaze family to rule in my absence and I am unwilling to have another oversee the training necessary."

"Arigato Jiraiya-sama, this is a very informative conversation I am honored to have participated in," Itachi said truly grateful for the man's honesty and informative words. It would prove interesting to directly serve this clan. He hardly knew how exactly to react properly to being provided with this information but to simply try to use it to his advantage but knew he would have to do so in a way that was not consequential to the man before him.

"Yes, well I tire of keeping those whose lives are effected by decisions being made continually remaining uniformed of what these decisions entail. You're free to go, Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan will inform you of anything required of you from now until my departure."

"Hai, arigato Jiraiya-sama," he said bowing his head low respectfully before scooting backwards a respectable distance and rising to half his height so that he could back out of the room where the door was held open to him and he finally turned to face the direction in which he progressed. Making his way back towards the reaches of the palace he would find his younger sibling he thought much on what he was told as well as what he could do to cause his sibling and the young Namikaze to make the choice to become entwined in the shinobi world so as to escape this diplomatic and political world that would pass unfair judgment upon them.

He could have been in the courtyard for hours on end and he may not have noticed except for the change in lighting that occurred around him. The sun was much higher in the sky when he had set foot outside and now the paper lanterns were being lit by many of the nameless servants within the palace. He watched only a few of them before his attention returned to his thoughts.

His grandfather, better known as Jiraiya-sama, had informed him that the council had decided there was a need to separate him and Sasuke. If that were not hard enough to take in he also had to leave this kingdom and travel with the older man. At first he was against that but when he was told it was training purposes and was informed that the older man was considered a legend within the shinobi world he was still a bit skeptical but it did make the decision appear more promising. What did make him see that such an opportunity was not something he should let pass him by was when the elder man informed him that he could also tell him all about that demon fox sealed to him, help him learn to control and harness the Kyuubi's power, and could also tell him all about his father Minato growing up he knew he had to go.

But as much as all of that was promising and advantageous he still didn't like the idea of leaving his best friend's side considering that the two had just reunited with one another after months of being apart and things were going in a different direction between them. His grandfather seemed to pick up on his hesitance and informed him that Sasuke would still be here serving the kingdom when he returned and that he was certain a member of the Uchiha clan would not be angry with him for taking the initiative in his own life to accomplish something greater than what was available to him should he remain.

The conversation after that consisted of his grandfather informing him that he had missed the funeral services for his parents, which he, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Fugaku would have liked to have been present for but circumstances did not allow. As such he would be sure to show him what was known as the Ninja Stone in Konoha so that he could see that the hidden village did pay respects to his parents. He would also have the opportunity of meeting the current Hokage of the village they were traveling to who happened to be a man that had taught him as a youngster and could teach him a great deal of things.

He had asked if the village they were going to was the same village Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were originally from to which he was told yes. This made him think of why his father had simply not gone to said village to live instead of living in the same village as that snake. He could wager his father had wanted to keep an eye on the man he suspected of fowl play and devious dealings. He knew he did not like the snake like man anymore than anyone else and that made him think back to the words spoken before when the Emperor had announced his decision regarding punishment towards the Daimyo and Fugaku Uchiha. He did remember that it was said Jiraiya was once friends with Orochimaru and he wondered at that and how that could have ever been possible.

Maybe that snake was not always the way he was currently but he found that hard to believe considering. But time continued onwards and people changed, he knew that because he had seen as much in good ways concerning those important in his life. Sasuke for instance had changed somewhat since they first met, he was a bit more talkative now and he was also less distant towards him at least while still not telling him anything personal at the same time save the confession back when they were in the cells.

He supposed the only way he was ever going to figure out why Sakura had left Konoha and the real reason his father had not returned to Konoha if he traveled to the place where the answers lay and by asking questions. He had at least had the presence of mind to ask the older man about his mother, what he knew of her, why she was so different-not that he considered it a bad thing-and whether or not she was ever a shinobi considering the knowledge and prowess she had possessed when they were attacked by the Daimyo's henchmen.

He was informed that Jiraiya did not much about Kushina as a person but that she was once a shinobi and she was half Japanese and half Irish. She had traveled to Japan to learn of her mother's culture and to study as Japan offered a different kind of culture and language. Her own culture was what made her different and when she arrived she was inducted into the shinobi village because of her innate ability to see and sense the emotions powering chakra as well as her compatibility when it came to becoming a vessel for the Kyuubi who was interested in her strong sense of self and independent nature. These same reasons were why his father was so determined to be in her company in their youth and ultimately led to the two marrying against his own father's wishes and claims that no Namikaze should marry a woman from a foreign land that was ignorant of the customs here and possessed no amount of the values expected of a Japanese woman.

This was where he was told about the expectant characteristics of Japanese women and it really opened his eyes to why the villagers of Kamakura disliked and even resented his mother and his own presence in their village. To have a woman as outspoken, open minded, and independent as his mom in their presence brought shame to their families because it weakened the unity of the village as a whole. He couldn't understand that reasoning until his grandfather had pointed out to him that nobles preferred to stay far away from Kamakura because of the presence of his mother and father, his mother because of her dishonorable ways and his father for choosing to marry her and thus condoning her actions.

He had argued that women should have the right to be educated, have a say in what goes on, and were just as capable of accomplishing the same tasks as any man. His grandfather had chuckled at his words saying that he agreed with him there and that it had taken the Emperor a great deal of time to realize that. Tsunade, whom once fulfilled the expectations of the Japanese woman, subservient, loyal, obedient, and who spoke only when necessary and thus very little changed a great deal when he arrived before the kingdom and asked for her hand in marriage.

During their journey it had taken a great deal of patience to deal with her hiding her explosive, impulsive, and strong willed nature behind that docile, obedient, subservient mask she was raised to forever wear. It was not until they reached Konoha that she learned that women did not have to behave in this manner and they could have a voice and a say so in what was going on around them. That was when he learned that she was a firecracker beneath that mask and also when he decided he wanted to marry her but she had told him no repeatedly saying she was grateful for the eye opener but did not love him.

That conversation had lightened the mood a bit after all the shocking news about having to leave and go on a journey for what could be months or years, however long it may take him to gain control and harness the Kyuubi's power and train to be a full fledged shinobi like his father and he wanted. He was tired of being helpless and afraid to act and trust his instincts. So as he was told about how it had taken years, by which they were well towards their twenties for Tsunade to even entertain the idea of being with him he began to understand why Sakura was the way she was.

He was also told that Tsunade had grown to be compassionate about the study of medicine and healing, which was very advanced in the Shinobi world by comparison of the country outside of the hidden villages. This was the reason that Tsunade had returned to the kingdom after her training was complete and she had literally become an expert and a legendary healer among the shinobi. He had furthered his training with his previous sensei learning everything he could and studying very complex jutsu's from the shinobi world.

He had traveled back to the kingdom with Tsunade and after he committed himself to bringing the world outside the shinobi world up to speed when it came to medicine she finally conceded to accept his proposal for marriage. They were married after the clinic was built and a short while later Minato was born. By that time his old comrade, Orochimaru was making trouble in the shinobi world so he was forced to miss the first four years of his son's life but returned after the adversary had quieted down a bit.

The next thing he knew the very man that was once his childhood friend was being given an audience to the Emperor and the council had convinced the old man to allow the man to have status and freedom to continue his medical research within the kingdom until it was decided he was trustworthy to leave the kingdom and spread his gifts to the rest of the country. By the time his only son was old enough to start his training within the shinobi world only four years later the man had established a name for himself and a reputation his 'medical prowess' convinced others to overlook.

Having decided he needed to keep an eye on his old friend his asked Tsunade to accompany their son to Konoha and watch over him while he trained and learned the way of the shinobi. The two would return in nearly ten years where their son would announce his interest in the young foreign woman that would later become his wife and Naruto's mother. The rest from there history and the years within Konoha were unknown to him other than that Minato Namikaze had earned a reputation as one of the fastest and most talented shinobi to have ever graced the shinobi world.

There was a bittersweet, even melancholy bit of pride to the man's voice as he had said that. The story had given him more to think about and there were gaps in the story he would like to fill. He wanted to know everything he could about his parents, Konoha, and what made those experiments of that Orochimaru strong enough to kill his parents who were stronger than the average shinobi in their own rights. He wanted to know how his parents met, how old his mom was when she traveled to Japan, what led to their decision to marry despite the protests of the Emperor, what the real reasons behind his father's exile and the stripping of his name, rank, and title were.

The one thing he truly wanted to know all of this for was so that he could discover within himself just how far he was willing to go to have what he really wanted to have with Sasuke and what they would need to do in order to accomplish it. He was still young by many standards but at the same time considered old enough to pay the consequences for his mistakes and he wanted to know if there was a way to get what he wanted without having to worry about the consequences. That made him deceitful and sneaky but when it could end in his death he told himself that anything was worth doing if he didn't end up killed by doing it.

**That's something I agree with kiddo**. He jumped, startled at the voice of the fox and scowled at nothing in particular at the interruption. He didn't like rules much anyway, he continued without allowing for the distraction to knock him off track. He had always hated the curfew rules and he never cared much for eating healthy when he preferred to eat food that actually tasted good. Why force yourself to eat something that tastes like grass and dirt when you can have something sweet or spicy? It was stupid but those foods he didn't like were good for him he guessed and they had to be otherwise he never would have been told he had to eat them in the first place, right?

**You're thinking these idiotic thoughts on purpose just to annoy me, **the Kyuubi growled inside his head. He smirked and thought back, _Of course I am, its none of your business what is going through my head. _The fox within laughed at his childishness and he was loathe to know why but that was answered with a deep chuckle that he quite literally felt as a shudder that ran right through every inch of his body from within; **I always know exactly what you're thinking, I am in your head kiddo.**

He did not like that one bit and he wanted to not think about what thoughts he had that he prefer stay private but that of course made him think of those things and made the fox chuckle darkly at his expense. He shut down the thoughts he had about his best friend that had led to the confession of his own feelings following his best friends and felt embarrassed and even a bit violated that the fox demon knew all about those thoughts running through his head. Was he always able to ready his thoughts even while he was taking a less active role or was it just after he had become less dormant?

**I've always been here in your head, but I am not some simple stretch of your imagination.** That he knew all too well considering the other's ability to take control of his physical body and the amount of power the Kyuubi had. He had never wished to acknowledge the sinister energy within himself and now that he had no choice but to do so he wished he did not all the same.

**You can think that wonderful sensei of yours, both your father and that Kakashi for unlocking your chakra and thus my own**. What? Did that mean . . . that had to mean that because he was able to unlock his own chakra that was why the Kyuubi had never taken an active role, he'd need to have his 'vessels' chakra unlocked in order for his own chakra to be unlocked. All because he wanted to become shinobi he had unleashed the power of demon from within himself.

**Come now kit, your father and his mother before him managed to reap the benefits of my power. They were born with a large chakra reserve to begin with so its only natural you inherited their innate abilities. **But he didn't want that, to have to bear the burden of a power being within himself that he had to maintain control of. He was not foolish enough to not feel the hatred and need for destruction within the Kyuubi's energy nor was he foolish enough to believe he was capable or strong enough to hold the fox back on his own. The seal his grandfather spoke of must be what had held the demonic energy at bay this long and continued to hold it at bay now considering there was no possible way he had that kind of power.

**You could have that kind of power you know, **Naruto shook his head violently at the words whispered in his head. He did not want that kind of power at such a high price, he would lose himself and that was not something he was ever willing to sacrifice just to become stronger. The fox shrugged and that he could actually see the motion in his mind's eye startled him enough that he physically jumped to his feet. At the motion he felt the sensation of getting to his feet along with having water at his ankles. Suddenly he was no longer in the courtyard but somewhere else entirely.

No, he found himself standing before a very large cage where an equally massive form sat curled up its teeth curled in a smirk and its large yellow fox eyes staring at him as though he would love to devour him. He stood frozen, unable to move due to the shock of finding himself before the other whom he had just spoken in his mind as though he were insane. The physical form before him was larger than anything he had seen and with the help of the glow or orangish red chakra emitting from the other he could make out nine tales. Not simply one, but nine, and the entire cage and the area around it was illuminated by that same bright glow.

The negative energy made him feel nauseous and stunned into stillness where he stood. He backed away instinctively when those tails behind the very huge fox flicked back and forth. Trying to focus on what was around him he finally averted his gaze to the cage door where he saw the pieces of paper with the kanji for seal painted upon them.

**You have the mark now that our chakra has been unlocked**, the Kyuubi informed him making him look down, at his hands, arms, even pulling up his pants legs and checking the bottom of his feet resulted in nothing. At first he thought the other was lying until he felt the familiar sensation of chakra stirring in his stomach and undoing the haori he watched as a black spiral appeared and grew on his midsection. With that spiral were also small kanji for the elements and names that appeared and disappeared before he could read most of them but two of which he recognized to be Tsunade and Minato Namikaze. The names of those before him that had to live with this fox within them.

He guessed that the Namikaze family were always those charged with the task and therefore added to the seal, strengthening it as they went and then passed it on to the next generation upon birth. Touching the marks upon his skin he watched as they simply disappeared into his skin as though they had never appeared in the first place. Looking up to see the fox watching him he sucked in a harsh breath which only made him feel all the more nauseous as the air was still tainted heavily with the other's sinister aura he asked, "As powerful as you are, how is it you ended up sealed in that cage?"

**Curious brat, perhaps you should seek answers from that damn village your headed to and your grandfather**. After those words he felt as if he was knocked off his feet and landed on his back harshly in the courtyard as though someone had shoved him to the ground by shoving him in the chest. Sitting up with a groan and grateful he no longer felt nauseous but a pit agitated at his pounding chest and his sore back he looked around him to see that night had long since fallen.

His stomach also growled announcing its need for nourishment and he clambered to his feet and decided he would find the kitchen somewhere and grab some grub and then head back to where Sasuke was to check in on him. Ignoring the Kyuubi's chuckles and lewd commentary as he set off on his way wasn't all that difficult now that he was getting accustomed to the other's presence.

_TBC . . ._


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anymore than you do; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. The thumbnail is used with permission from the wonderful artist fallenkarma.  
**

_A/N: My attempt at a Samurai story, I hope it proves to be fulfilling and enjoyable. This story is dedicated to fallenkarma as she provided the inspiration for me to finally pursue the idea of writing a story such as this. It seems I've fallen into a writing slump as of late, real life and that so I'll just say that I will update when I can and still stand by what was stated before, not giving up on this story regardless of how long it may take to finish. ^^;  
_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven  
_

_**I Will Not Bow**_

_**© Breaking Benjamin  
**_

**Chapter 15**

It was not particularly hard to picture himself in such a situation considering his upbringing and the abrupt change of employment upon his arrival into heart of the providence in which he had grown up. War was something they were trained for, something that was always a possibility of occurring and to have set foot on such a battlefield was hardly surprising or unexpected. He still found himself inclined to thoughts about the unproductiveness of this so called war, those in power trying to take over those with power with the intent to gain even more power. But those who waged such battles hardly ever fought the battles in which they waged and when one is walking amongst the death and destruction it is hard to see anyone who is victorious.

For more than what had accumulated into two and a half years he had stood on this battleground stained with blood and littered with death and agony. Every turn of his wrist, every twist of his foot to either avoid a strike or deliver one was second nature, monotonous and completed without a thought to who he was cutting down. His blade was stained with too much blood for it to ever be washed clean despite any efforts he may make.

Following orders blindly was something he never thought himself capable of doing but his participation in this war proved otherwise. When he was told to kill that is what he did and whether it was a single man or an entire group of warriors he would continue to do so. Even as a blade grazed his arm from behind he did not falter or pause, the pain was in the back of his mind and the coldness that had taken over in the course of time spent standing within this grave setting had distilled any emotional attachment he may have.

He turned after his blade swiftly cut through his opponents' neck to throw a kunai knife at the assailant who thought to attempt to kill him from behind. He heard the gargled yell of anguish but turned back to the enemies before him cutting them down with quick, calculated movements and the swing of his blade all the while parrying when needed and side stepping out of the way when such movements were called for.

In the short amount of time he had spent at his elder brother's side, at first shocked at the amount of death and bloodshed accompanying the violence spiraling around him he had learned that to waste one movement, to hold one breath in one's lungs, could lead to one's demise. In the span of time which had passed he had learned a great deal and was forced to accept that he had known so very little about true battle before stepping foot on this battlefield. While he may himself find such brutality unneeded it was not his place to question those at stations above his own. His place in this was that of a warrior told to engage in battle and nothing more or less than that.

He had seen countless fellow samurai from many clans and reaches of his country fall because of hesitation or carelessness. He would not be killed in such a manner, he had much that he wished to still see, experience, and accomplish not withholding meeting with his best friend once more along with finding the ex-Daimyo that was responsible for the slaughter of his clan. That spark of anger ignited within him a growl as he cut his sword clean through the neck of the assailant blocking his path, decapitating him effortlessly. He felt with that anger a strong sense of disgust at the blood staining his blade, hands, and the cloth of his hakama and kimono that were hidden well beneath the armor he was given to wear for protection. Noticing the diminishing light however many hours later he knew it was close to the time he was expected within the encampment.

Forced a step forward and to his knees from a powerful and cutting slash across his already scarred back he let out a barely discernable growl amidst the continuous yells and calls of those engaged in battle around him and rolled through the grass, mud, and blood out of the range of another and even deadlier blow. He would discern that these warriors should be well aware by now that he refused to be killed and so should aim for the most fatal of blows should they wish to engage him in battle. The armor he wore was woven with bamboo but as he turned to face his opponent, he knew that the thick and broad blade had the capability to turn his armor to nothing but splinters upon the ground.

Looking closely and taking in everything even as he was forced into a defensive stance that the blade of the one before him was indeed thick and broad, as though the design were a larger and thicker version of the katana he wielded. That his armor had withstood such a blow spoke well of the armor, he was given to wear. This man was not the typical warrior; he was one with experience and intelligence. He was forced back another step when another downward strike was made and felt the breath knocked out of him when he was struck in the mid-drift with the back of the broad and heavy sword.

Rolling across the ground and jumping to his feet, ignoring the sharp pain that shot up his back at the action, he moved quickly and with a sense of urgency to avoid all other attacks. This battle would take his full concentration and some quick thinking, but he would not die, he refused to allow death to stake claim on his life. Raising his sword to try for an offensive move resulting in a throbbing pain shooting up his arms even as he stood his ground as the blade collided with his own.

In only a matter of seconds several things happened at once, first was the distinctive sound of metal hitting metal as blows were thrown at him repeatedly, and then he could hear the sound of cracking, glancing at his blade he could see that it was indeed cracking under the strain. Shoving the heavy blade away with all of his strength managed to cause his opponent to lose their footing and distracted them enough to allow him to put some distance between them. Glancing about quickly he sheathed his sword and was forced to roll on the ground out of the way of another attempt to cut him in half horizontally he managed to put his hands on a heavier sword, one that may not crack under the strain of the broadsword his opponent was fighting with.

The blood on the hilt of the sword he had taken from the corpse of an enemy warrior made his grip slippery so he used his sleeve to quickly wipe it clean within just enough time to raise the sword while on a bent knee to block the other strike. Shoving upwards as he pushed himself to his feet, Sasuke managed to parry the strike and swung, feeling everything in the upper half of his body burn and strain with the effort. Within the exchange of a few blows as their blades collided, he managed to tune his body well enough to counter the burn in his muscles.

He was also able to take in the appearance of his opponent, not the typical Chinese warrior he encountered countless times before. No, this man was different; he had a bandana of dark blue color tied across his forehead that left his short, dark hair to spike up in every direction at the top of his head. Half of his face was concealed in bandages along with his arms, the bandages traveling up to just past the elbows. He wore a strap that crossed his chest in the shape of an 'X' that was used to hold his sword when the man was not wielding it himself.

The pants were baggy and the bottom part of both calf's bandaged much like his chest until the wrappings met his ankles which he noticed that the man was wearing what he had come to know were standard shinobi shoes. He had taken this all in as they continued their back and forth blows and blocks with their swords. He was forced back a few steps by the neck blow and when he felt his foot hit something he worried that he would trip but then the man before him paused, straightened, and put his blade into the sheath and stood there with a smirk on his face.

He was no fool, he kept his defensive stance and his hands tightened around the hilt of the sword in his hand as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his opponent. The man just continued to watch him and made sure to keep his distance. He had taken notice that many of the warriors from before had lessened and that the main area of the battle had moved away from them. No one had engaged them in battle while they were locked within their own exchange, for that he was grateful, as he would not have been able to split his focus while fighting with this mysteriously strong man.

"You must be one of Kakashi-san's students," the man said after several silent moments had passed.

He tensed at the observational comment and straightened minutely trying to lessen the strain in his back from having swung such a heavy blade while injured, something he was not accustomed to nor trained in how to wield. Rolling his shoulder and feeling the fabric tug at the gash both on his back and arm he said nothing in reply.

"You have the eyes of a killer young Uchiha-san," the man continued only waiting for a moment to see if the one he was attempting to engage in conversation would respond. He did not like this, standing here as though a war were not being waged around them. He could not take his eyes off his opponent and thus had no way of knowing if anyone else would come along to attack him from behind.

"Considering the setting, it is fitting," the other replied tilting his head to the side a bit and raising one hand in the air as though to signal to someone else that he could not see. Sasuke tensed and any tension he had released returned in the next moment as he waited for something to happen. He felt as though something had raised the hairs on the back of his neck, now adorned with his uncut hair and matted with dried blood and mud in different blotches amongst the dark trends.

He closed his eyes for only a second as he took in a calming breath, as soon as his eyes had opened and he had exhaled he was using both the sword that was too heavy for him and his own katana to block the blades of the sword from his opponent and the thick needle of the sudden new opponent. Pushing at both resulted in the three of them separating, whoever this other person was they had a mask to cover their face. He noticed the thick cloth meant for cold weather and the mask had two slits in it for the eyes and four slits on the forehead of the piece with red paint that gave the impression of a crooked grin and cheekbones along the sides and front.

This silent and deadly warrior had a stance he recognized, that of a trained and experienced shinobi despite the apparent youth he had. The musculature that he could see was that of a lithe form, much like his own, and the kimono top was of a bluish green color with a brown long necked shirt underneath. Usual dark blue pants followed, those same shinobi shoes, and the painted nails added color to the ensemble. He was at a disadvantage here, both were deadly and he had barely managed to defend himself against the broadsword-wielding warrior so he knew there was very little chance he could prevail against both without changing his battle tactics.

He knew without a doubt that both were shinobi but could not recall from which village they might be from, though the clothes and the slits in the forehead of the mask should have clued him in on such. All this time spent on the battlefield fighting endlessly against those he found to be monotonous and ever repetitive in the simplicity in which they were defeated had made him grow cold and distant. Now he felt very much alive, his blood pumping through his system with adrenaline and the rush of engaging in a truly challenging battle.

"He is eager Master," the one in the mask said without any particular emotion, it was simply spoken as a statement and Sasuke could not figure out whether this opponent was male or female nor their age even with hearing their voice. He simply knew that this person was young because of the hands not showing the same age as that of their companion.

"Indeed, but as an Uchiha I am not surprised," the other said with a smirk and sheathed his sword, "I shall leave him to you, we have more company arriving," and with that the other was gone leaving the masked shinobi. He was grateful and bitter for that all at the same time, grateful because he could focus on one opponent at a time and bitter because the other had spoken dismissively as though he did not consider him worth the time for both of them to need to engage in a battle with him.

He did not have the time to think much on such menial matters however as he found himself blocking and parrying the others very quick and precise moves. Those needles would seem harmless at first glance but right now only his own instincts and engaging the Sharingan of his clan allowed him to avoid being struck by those invisible blades. They were so thin that it was as though they became thread in the air around him as they were launched his way.

He released the broadsword from his grasp as he turned and moved in whichever direction he needed in order to avoid being struck by such weapons and could not shake the feeling that he was simply being toyed with and tested. Who were these two and why exactly was he simply being played for a fool while engaging them in battle? Surely, they were fighting with all their strength but from the continuous circle he was forced to stay within he knew that he was only entertainment for the pair.

He leapt away from the circle on the ground in which he had been forced to remain within when a shower of those needles made to rain down on him only to have another shower of needles strike him from behind. He did not falter simply gritting his teeth through the pain and grateful that none had struck him in vital areas, why was this person not trying to kill him, for what purpose would that be advantageous?

Halting in a defensive stance, he asked aloud, "What is the purpose of a battle in which neither is trying for victory?"

"Victory, what purpose would that serve," the other commented without infliction. He was forced back a few steps and then had to back-flip in order to avoid another needle shower and continued on with side steps, cartwheels, side flips, more back-flips, and quick footwork to continue to remain untouched by those sharp weapons. He saw no point in this endless exchange, words were useless here and his blade was used only in defense as it required a closer range in order to cut and he would prefer to have it within his grasp than risk exposing himself to further injury by using it in much the same way as a kunai.

He had to change his weapons and his way of fighting if he wished to be able to take on any sort of offensive action. Blocking another rain of needles, he switched his hold on his sword so that it was now positioned in an underhand way he withdrew three kunai knives and threw them. Knowing the focus would shift to parrying those weapons, he tried to close the distance only to have his opponent dance out of range. Again, the same tactics and a bit more speed allowed him to close their distance but his sword was knocked away by an actual kunai to which he withdrew more from the satchel at his waist.

Now they were getting somewhere, this close the other would not risk another shower of those chosen weapons, or so he thought. As they exchanged blows he saw that the other was making signs with his free hand and after the sixth sign was made he felt a tug from his instincts telling him to move away. Therefore, he did moving just in time to avoid a puddle of water forming into grasping ice that would have held him still and avoiding the shattering ice needles that seemed to have fallen from the sky overhead.

As he stood waiting and watchful for another attack he could see that as well as feel that the atmosphere around him had indeed changed. All the blood and muddy water about the ground had turned to ice, the air was thinner and colder, and there was fog moistening the ground around them. He had long since forgotten of the tricks and illusions that could become reality when engaged in a battle with shinobi. In the next few moves of parrying needles and kunai knives, his sword was forced from his hand when a particularly powerful blow cracked the blade to the point of breakage.

Cursing under his breath as the hilt was knocked from his hand, he was forced to put some distance between himself and his opponent. He withdrew more of the kunai knives he had. Soon he would be left with very little to defend himself with other than the genetic ninjutsu available to him only through Kakashi's tutelage but unlike this opponent he could not work the signs with only one hand and he needed both to defend himself against this very deadly shinobi.

The air around him was steadily growing colder, much like it would become on a cold winter's night near the peaks of a mountain, which made his breath burn as it passed in and out of his lungs. It was steadily becoming harder to breath and his wounds were no longer distant annoyances but throbbing distractions that complained persistently with every shift of muscles he made. He continued to parry and block the others' attacks but the ground beneath him was growing hard with the freezing change of temperature and his footing was becoming less graceful with every new exchange of blows.

He knew that should he take care to tend to his wounds, truly rest, and take care of himself so that he did not find himself at such a disadvantage and found it a bit ironic that had he done as such previously perhaps he would be more capable to fight this new opponent. A certain friend and female medical shinobi often told him that he would be in better shape to face any challenging opponent if he took more care of himself but as it was, he was quickly losing ground. Were this a serious exchange between them he would surely lose his life. As it was he could discern by the fact that he was still able to draw breath that the objective of this battle was not to kill. It irritated him that he was not being taken seriously and his pride was severely agitated by such. Nevertheless, there was still a small part of him that was grateful for the merciful way fate had decided to give him a challenging opponent not bent on ending his life.

While he was grateful for such he also felt as though such an exchange and his lack of strength in this battle would dishonor his clan, surely his father would feel shamed by his son's weakness. But his tutelage under Kakashi's capable teachings had often taught him that losing but keeping one's life was the world's mercy showing him that he still had much to learn. He had lost plenty of exchanges with the elder shinobi in his time of training and knew he would lose many more but had felt a sense of accomplishment for every lesson he had learned. In fact, the few times he was teamed up with other shinobi he had even learned teamwork, a concept not taught to him by his clan where nearly all warriors were taught to stand strong on their own and he had been too young to have ever received a mission which required him to work with others.

When the rain of those deadly ice formed needles ceased to fall upon him his body ignored his demands and dropped him down upon one knee with exhaustion. Even in his best form he had the feeling he may have trouble landing any form of offensive moves against this person. He kept his eyes on the other even as he replaced his chosen weapons and released whatever ability he had to change the atmosphere so that the cold became a normal temperature for this season and moved to stand before him.

A hand was held out to him seemingly in assistance but he refused it and stood on his own narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the other. Before any words were said by either of them a new and demurely familiar voice called out to them breaking the tension between the two and averting their attention to the source all at once; "That was more than enough Haku-kun."

Now on his feet once more he was able to deliver a glare to the previously mentioned sensei whose teachings had enabled him to prevent any further serious wounds for which he would be dutifully lectured about having received in the first place by the medical kunoichi he was sure he was about to have to deal with. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow in amusement at the glare his student was directing to him before he said, "Sakura-chan was adamant that this exchange cease," the other explained.

Sasuke continued to glare at the other man not only for the interruption but also for the lack of warning concerning these two shinobi who had engaged him in battle. It was obvious not only by how the other had addressed this Haku by name but also in the ease in which he emitted in their presence that he knew both of them. Looking past his sensei he saw that the man whom this younger opponent was making his way towards was also present and had a grin on his face.

Scowling deeper for a moment and then bringing his mask of indifference to his face he looked for the hilt of his now broken sword, retrieved it and put it back in its sheath and walked past the three of them without another word or acknowledgement. It did not take long to reach the encampment and less time to reach the medical tent which as he approached he saw a very irritated pink haired medical nin standing outside of waiting for him. She looked him over quickly and her expression turned into one of worry and anger before she held the flap of the tent open and ushered him inside. Usually he would be the one to show chivalry and hold the flap open for her but such would only end up with him receiving a sound blow to the back of his head as he often found out when he did not treat his friend as the equal that she most certainly was.

He knew he was to find an empty cot within the tent and so did so finding one towards the very back. He sat down upon the piece of furniture and waited for the medical nin to tell him what it was she wished him to allow her to examine first. She came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Taking a deep breath and then narrowing her eyes at him she broke the silence between them, "Sasuke-kun, I expected better of you. You are supposed to take care of yourself if not for your own sake then for the sake of those who care about your wellbeing."

She had delivered her lecture with a calm but stern voice which only alerted him to how very angry she truly was. When she was shouting it meant her anger was less but to address him so calmly meant she was a great deal more than angered, she was quite possibly prone to stab him with one of her surgical utensils out of rage or something equally as damaging. She motioned to his armor in a way he recognized meant he was to remove it so she could get to his wounds and as he did as she silently ordered him she got together the items she would need including a bowl of clean water and some clothes used primarily as bandages.

Now that he was no longer engaged in battle and had adrenaline running hot in his veins his body was not withholding its complaints about his injuries. Every movement pulled at the wound on his back and every muscle ached from using a sword he was neither trained nor truly strong enough to use. Straining his muscles far past their limits was something he was going to pay for dearly throughout the next few days.

Setting his armor next to him on the cot he let out a low hiss of pain when he set to pulling the kimono underneath free. Tugging it free would not be an option as he soon found out when he tried and a groan of pain caught in his throat. Sakura turned to him looking him over with a look of distaste, most likely because of all the mud and blood that had bled through the armor to stain his kimono. She scowled at the cut on his arm, narrowed her eyes at the other shallower cuts and marks of wounds that littered what she could see of his neck, chest, and arms and then she walked around him.

He tensed under her scrutiny knowing her anger would only increase when she saw the deep graze upon his back. She let out a low hiss and then knelt behind him using the cloth and bowl of water she had in her hand to dab at his back. It burned but he gritted his teeth through such discomfort and with gentle but confident hands she was able to help him pry the cloth free from his back. The cloth was set aside and she set to work cleaning, doctoring, and dressing the wound. The herbal salve applied to his wound smelled quite horrible but had properties within its ingredients that lessened the pain so it was something he could tolerate.

Once that wound was tended too she moved to address the other nasty graze upon his arm which also burned in protest of being agitated but he again gritted his teeth through as it was cleaned, doctored, and dressed. The other wounds were tedious by comparison, save for the two day old wound upon his leg which he had been able to ignore thanks to the wounds he had received today. However, now that they were treated and the salve was lessening the pain he could feel the wound throbbing out its complaints. She tsked at him as she pulled the cloth away to exam his leg and he was forced to lean back on the cot as she lifted his leg so that it rested on her knee as she knelt before him.

The wound carved its way up the back of his calf to curve at a hook just before his knee and had indeed been painful. A warrior's last effort to land a wound on him as he lay in the mud and blood of the battlefield drinking in his last gurgled breaths. It was no one's fault but his own, he should have made certain of his surroundings so as not to be caught off guard in such a way, in retaliation he had plunged the end of his sword into the other man's throat ending his life very quickly.

Distracting himself with his own thoughts made her tending to that wound easier at the very least. However, he was pulled from his own musings when he felt a bit of warmth at his leg and blinked back to the present and looked down to see that her hand hovering over the wound was glowing a light green, her chakra, she was healing the wound. He made to pull his leg away wanting the wound to scar as a reminder to himself to keep aware of his surroundings but she tightened her hold and said without looking up at him, "I'm healing it because the wound is infected. So, stay still so I can finish otherwise I will cut off your leg," her tone evoked no arguments so with a scowl he did as he was told.

Once she was finished he looked down at his leg as she stood and moved away to put up the supplies she had used and he could see that she had only closed the wound and healed it enough that it would not easily be reopened. The wound would still leave a scar so he relented in silent gratitude to her honoring his request. She often had to do as such with his more serious wounds as he often did not bother to tend to his wounds since he was always receiving more with each passing day.

Once she had returned her attention to him he had begun to pull his kimono back on to which she stepped towards him and stopped him pulling the garment away from him. He narrowed his eyes at her to which she glared at him and said, "That wound on your back needs to be tended to regularly and kept clean. I will get you another shirt but I am burning this one," she shook the mentioned garment to emphasize and then left him sitting on the cot as she walked away to do just as she said she would. He was left alone for a short period of time.

Thinking back on his most recent battle he scowled in anger directed towards himself for his failure to defeat or even hold his own against the two very capable opponents. He had grown and learned a great many things over the course of the last two and a half years spent on the battlefield. But he obviously still had much to learn, as was always the case regardless of age or experience. If not for his forced abandonment of his home land and the deaths of his clansmen and then banishment of his father he was sure he would have felt too much dishonor at such failure to have been able to continue on. With things having changed a great deal since those days and his elder brother having admitted that the lost battles were always the hardest to overcome and his sensei making him swear to learn and not allow his sense of honor to control whether he lived or died he had come to terms with losing a battle.

Nevertheless, it still greatly angered him and that self directed anger was steadily rising especially after this battle. He should have paid closer attention to the shinobi he engaged in battle with and fought alongside of and he knew that he could no longer deny that he did need further training in the way of shinobi in order to be better prepared for such battles. He was not pleased with his losses thus far and letting go of the dishonor that was engrained in him since birth was a task he found more difficult to do with each battle he lost. This was the first in the stretch of little over a year but the previous one had stung a great deal more.

The first battle he had lost was also with a shinobi, one who possessed a frightening level of defensive prowess and a great deal of hatred and resentment towards every in existence. He had allowed the taunting words and his own emotions blind him in that battle and had paid dearly for it. If not for the very capable and determined medical nin he would have lost the very leg which was now scarred. The other shinobi had fought with sand and had caught hold of his leg crushing it within the iron grip of his very own brand of ninjutsu. He had never come across an opponent so very malignant and devoid of all emotions except unconquerable rage and hatred. He had no idea what happened to the other young man, he had indeed been young, as young if not younger than himself, but so very cold and tormented that there seemed to be a demon laying in wait within the other.

When he had regained consciousness after having been tossed around like a rag doll and nearly crushed to death beneath the weight of the others emotions and sand he had felt nothing but shame and rage towards himself at such an undeniable defeat. Throughout their exchange the other had goaded him with words that claimed they were the same, that the hatred within them was exactly the same and that they were meant to engage in a battle of hatred in which the one whose hatred was strongest would prevail. Those words remained with him even to this day and he could do nothing more than seethe with the idea that his hatred towards the one responsible for the slaughter of his clan was less than that of the red haired young man who had defeated him so effortlessly.

"Here," she said as she tossed a black kimono top at him alerting him to her presence. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not noticed her approach or presence to which he scowled further. His mood was sour to say the least with his thoughts having returned to that battle which was hardly a battle to begin with. He stood and gritting his teeth through the pull and complaints of his wounds pulled the kimono on and grabbing the obi which had slid to the floor when he stood he secured the garment.

Moving to grab his armor he was brought short by the sudden tension in the air and looked up to see Sakura scowling at the entrance of the tent. Turning he looked to see another shinobi had arrived, one he did not recognize and whom was wearing a mask to cover his face, he was approaching them silently and again he could not help but to scold himself for having not sensed this arrival. He moved to stand next to the medical nin and gave no acknowledgement to the slight bow the other greeted them with.

Rising he pulled from the satchel at his hip two scrolls which he held out for each of the them to take. They did so and he turned and was gone before either could reply so they simply exchanged a glance and then pried open the scrolls. They were a summons from the kingdom, apparently the acting Empress and her council wished for them to return at once. There was no explanation as to why, after two and a half years they were suddenly being called back but he needed not to know simply that he was told to return was enough for him.

Rolling the scroll shut he looked to see that the pink haired kunoichi was scowling thoughtfully. He would have asked why this summons gave her such an expression but considering that the pair of them were summoned and not simply one or the other he had an idea as to what this was about. He was no longer so young and Sakura was indeed past the age of marrying so he could easily assume that it was possible they were being summoned to be married.

If that were the case then that would be the first order he would refuse of the council and the Emperor's wife. He refused to marry for diplomatic, economic, or political reasons. It was a childish ideal that his mother and father had imparted to both of their sons. He knew that when his father had told both of his sons they were to marry only a woman of their choosing it was to ensure that the blood of the clan was not wasted on a woman unworthy of the Uchiha name. Often times those within his clan would marry others within his clan or those who were distantly related to them, such as the Hyuuga clansmen. When his mother told them of her agreement with such a notion she had done so because she wanted her sons to genuinely love and treasure whomever they chose to marry so that they could lead happy lives.

Clearing his throat to pull them both from their musings and speculations regarding the orders to return to the kingdom he said, "I will need rest before we depart, you should rest as well. We leave in the morning," he added as an afterthought before turning to retrieve his armor and swords and then turned to leave the tent. She was watching him walk away no doubt wanting to argue but he did not give her the chance as he continued on his way to the tent in which he shared with as many samurai as could fit into the small alcove. The journey would stress his newly acquired wounds but orders were orders and he was in no place to argue with or refuse them, at least not quite yet.

As he place his armor in the crate arranged beneath his bed and climbed into his cot with both swords at his side however useless his katana was currently he could not help but to allow his mind to run free with his thoughts from earlier. He had given up a great deal to serve his lord and lady and had done everything ordered of him since his father's banishment that was asked of him. However, this, an arranged marriage with someone he cared for but did not love in the way they wished him to do, he could not follow this order. He knew that his friend, such a new word to him even now, cared for him but if she were to marry an Uchiha it would surely be the elder she would prefer.

The thought of his elder brother and Sakura marrying nearly brought a smile to his face. He could look back on their exchanges with genuine amusement and even fondness. They argued quite a great deal but within the course of these months spent on the battlefield thwarting the attempts of mongrels from China their interactions had changed. What used to be hostile and sharp with tension and frustration had become taunting, teasing, even playful. The tension had remained between the very different pair of individuals but such tension had shaped from frustrating, aggravating, and anger driven to one of grudging respect, tolerance, and something he could only define as lust for the other. Such he recognized from his own rivalry and tenuous relationship with a certain blond haired shinobi.

Thoughts of his sorely missed friend always dampened his mood to that of loneliness and loss. He greatly wished to meet with the other again but knew that such wishful thinking was wasteful. They would meet again when it was right that they meet again. He would not run or hide from his own emotions, which had sharpened and shaped into what he could only describe as fascination and curiosity in their time apart. Before he had feared repercussions from society as well as those which he had sworn to serve but after having been forced to admit to himself and his sensei of all people that he felt more than friendship for the blond haired shinobi he had made a decision. Through his exchanges and conversations as well as observations of other shinobi he had learned that there was a society, hidden within the one seen on the surface, which accepted such a relationship simply because any sort of reprieve and offering of happiness was welcomed and treasured regardless of whether it was accepted outside of their society or not.

Those thoughts and memories only further cemented his reason to refuse this order. He would follow all others without question, and had since his service began, but not this order if it actually were an order to marry. He would not suggest that they allow Sakura and Itachi to choose who they would marry for such would be overstepping his boundaries. However, he also knew that once the speculations he and Sakura had both come to were directly stated that both would refuse. She would because she was in love with another Uchiha and he because he wanted his friend and brother to be happy and was also in . . . well at least interested in another that was shinobi not kunoichi. Thinking to himself that he was possibly in love with Naruto was stretching the truth a bit much, or perhaps from the way his emotions seemed to lighten at such a thought, it was very much the truth. He could not be sure until he confronted the other concerning their feelings as well as the exchange between them before they had parted ways.

Rolling over so as to alleviate the painful wound on his back he closed his eyes and willed his thoughts to silence themselves so that he could sleep. He was too exhausted and lost within the perils of his sleep to notice the familiar and watchful presence of a certain silver haired shinobi but a few hours after he had fallen into a deep slumber. The other turned away with a fond smile that quickly became a worried from as he made to circle the perimeter in wait of an elder Uchiha's arrival.

Upon heading out of the encampment through well used pathways the shinobi often used to avoid detection by enemy forces they were halted by the presence of two others. Sasuke immediately recognized not only their chakra signatures but the faces of both of those before him. He allowed a brief and slight smile to curl his lips at the sight of his brother and let out a breathless chuckle at the greeting Sakura gave Itachi which as to throw her sandal at him and scowl.

He looked to Kakashi as he tuned out the heated exchange between the pair, Sakura yelling at the elder Uchiha because he did not stay in touch with either of them and the other informing her in clipped and irritated words that he had matters to attend to that did not include trivial matters such as 'staying in touch' with either of them. The elder man appeared amused by their interaction but was leveling him with an obviously concerned gaze to which he tilted his head in reply asking silently what worried the other.

They short exchange was interrupted as the elder Uchiha addressed his younger sibling with a serious expression, "You will not follow this order," it was said as a statement neither a question not order to which he not in agreement with the words. This brought a great deal of tension amongst the four to which Sakura broke with a deep scowl, "We still are not sure that's what they have in mind."

"Why else would they send for both of you when only one may be required for a mission?"

She glared at Itachi for his tone of voice, a tone his younger sibling often found agitating as well because it meant the other was pointing something out that should have been very obvious to everyone. He and the silver haired shinobi kept their silence knowing that the pair before them would simply argue their way through this issue without any input from them being required. He did idly wonder where those two shinobi from yesterday had gone but had other matters to consider currently and if Kakashi and Itachi were traveling with them then he would have his chance to interrogate his sensei about the pair.

"Maybe they just prefer to have a pair travel instead of just one of us. Sasuke-kun is not a fully fledged shinobi after all," Sakura commented.

This caused the elder to narrow his eyes at her as though angered by her naivety, "And yet you are a skilled medical kunoichi whose presence on the battlefield is key to saving lives," the compliment caused the young woman to blink but she recovered quickly as he continued; "and no more skilled as a shinobi than Sasuke-kun."

Of course there was an apparent insult within the compliment; his elder brother could not simply compliment another. While it was also a jibe at his own skills he had to admit, especially after yesterday, that he was hardly as skilled a shinobi as those whom had grown up taught in the ways of the shinobi. He was samurai with some tutelage in the shadow arts which the shinobi lived by. Sakura was trained to be a medical kunoichi first and shinobi second so her skills on the battlefield, while just as deadly as her fellow kunoichi, were less sharpened by battle than those of her age group.

"You arrogant son of-" she was silenced Kakashi clearing his throat which earned him a scowl from her as the older man motioned that they move on and said, "We should be going, it never bodes well to keep the Empress waiting."

Sakura and Itachi appeared to agree to such and so continued on with exchanged glares and a few haughty scoffs from the young woman. It allowed for the mood to be lightened and amusing for a short amount of time which helped a great deal to distract him from the weight of what he knew awaited him. There would be consequences, possibly very severe, to refusing orders from the council and Empress. He did have his doubts that the boisterous and outspoken woman who currently stood in the place of her husband as he and her grandson traveled and trained agreed with the orders of the council. Too often he was led to believe that the council were the ones that controlled the kingdom in which he lived and served but again it was not his place to question.

They covered a great deal of land before the sun began to set having set off shortly after it rose. It would take them quite some time, possibly a week considering there were four of them traveling and the number would allow the time to be shortened by less need to wait on everyone to sleep. Since his time on the battlefield he had noticed that the Emperor's influence, as well as the council's was lessened this far from the kingdom itself. Instead a Shogun was in charge of who was stationed where as well as the placement of encampments. He had yet to meet the Shogun in charge of what was being called the 3rd Regimen but as they were given highly defensible locations and a number of samurai, soldiers, and shinobi in order to engage in battle and defend their encampments he had no need to question their commander.

Of course the elder shinobi still dictated orders to those who were younger and less experienced which the shinobi also practiced. None of those within the encampment argued with such and he was currently directed to turn to his sensei for any matters concerning orders, placement, or any sort of information he should require. As they set up camp for the night he could not help but to muse over the fact that those of power within the kingdom seemed to only rule that which was directly within their grasp. Outside of the kingdom matters were handled by the Shogun or Daimyo within the village or encampment.

That simply made this journey and what consequences he would face because of his refusal to follow the order he had no doubt would be given to him more aggravating. For the second time in his life he was feeling resentful towards one he had sworn to serve and follow the orders of. Before the asinine and mundane orders he was given had annoyed him and when they had grown to become grotesque and ludicrous they had enraged him. Now he was being asked to go against what he was taught and a promise he had made to his deceased mother simply so that they could tighten the leash about his throat as well as the Empress. He knew full well about the machinations of politics and knew the real reason the council would order that he and Sakura marry.

As he began the tedious chore of skinning and washing the rabbit which was caught and tossed at him he thought more of what their motivations were. They wished to force him to marry because he had shown to them before that he would refuse to follow orders he did not believe needed to be followed even at the risk of death. They had interrogated Orochimaru he knew and the man had probably told them everything that could have resulted in him being sentenced to death. Furthermore he knew they also wanted him to be married because it would result in more Uchiha under their control, which was what they had always wanted to begin with.

As for Sakura, he knew that she was the collar around Tsunade and Jiraiya's throats because they did indeed love her as a daughter. But they also wished to control her because she was indeed Tsunade's protégé and had proven she was more than capable as a medical shinobi and was well on her own way of becoming another legendary medical shinobi. They also greatly disliked her outspoken, independent, and intelligent nature which they only tolerated from Tsunade because they were frightened of her and her husband turning on them. Instead by engaging in such an underhanded tactic they could tighten the noose about the necks of those who were the most dangerous to their positions and ensure that they had any further dangers collared before they became a threat. Going through the motions of setting up camp, cooking the meat that he skinned and cleaned and then laying out a sleeping bundle after eating he lost himself in his thoughts for another night.

_TBC . . ._


End file.
